


Этот нелепый Мир!

by Dead_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Slow Burn, UST, Underage Sex, Попаданчество
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 61,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart
Summary: Может ли у человека быть две судьбы? У меня так точно. Только одна всенепременно желала видеть меня мертвым, другая – целым и невредимым. А в итоге получилась результирующая.
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог, или Как я не стал героем

Пожалуй, представлюсь. Синк Новак. Отсюда начнется моя история. Расскажу немного о себе. Кто, откуда и зачем пришел. Дабы в дальнейшем проще было ориентироваться в событиях. Что ж, я начну.

Мою биографию можно разделить на две части – «до» и «после». А между ними – Мир, в который случайно ли, намеренно ли меня занесло. Мир. Нет, Китос, здесь и впредь я буду называть его именно так (позже как-нибудь расскажу почему) – меньше путаницы. Боги, сотворившие Мир (порой мне кажется, что здешние жители всерьез в это верят), отчего-то поленились придумать ему хоть какое-то название.

Родился я 3 ноября 20ХХ года в городе N.

В четырехлетнем возрасте был признан гением. Прежде чем мой неокрепший детский разум успел осознать, чем это для меня обернется в будущем, я расшифровал код Саласарова (или, как называл его сам создатель, Теорему Воображения) – язык программирования для материализации информационных объектов. Я – первый и пока единственный, кому это удалось.

Поясню: знания кода и владения навыками программирования здесь недостаточно, необходимо обладать хотя бы базовыми сведениями о создаваемом предмете. Вряд ли автомобиль с ошибками в конструкции двигателя сдвинется с места, или животное без сердца окажется жизнеспособным. Не стоит забывать, что код не панацея, и не все возможно сотворить с его помощью – к примеру, годную в употребление пищу.

Моей навязчивой идеей стали люди, или Персонажи. Искусственный интеллект с реальным телом, собственной личностью, эмоциями и способностью к саморазвитию – это и есть Персонаж. В настоящий момент их у меня трое. Мао – кот-оборотень, сволочь с премерзким характером. Кай – классический эльф, вежливый и обстоятельный – полная противоположность Мао. Оба написаны, когда мне исполнилось пять-шесть лет, и были заменой «живым» друзьям. И третья, Изабелль (Белль) – мои глаза и уши, моя правая рука. Создана пару лет назад как мой совершеннолетний представитель. Невероятно красива. Говорят, красота спасет мир. Что ж, а еще она позволяет управлять теми, кто порой думает не только той головой, что привинчена к шее.

Кажется, я немного удалился от темы. И, тем не менее, это важно. Для меня, по крайней мере. Именно с дешифровки кода Саласарова начались мои «злоключения». С семи лет на меня открылась охота. Вечно занятые родители, видевшие во мне лишь способ наживы. Правительство, с готовностью нарушавшее собственные законы, чтобы превратить меня в бесправную собственность. Преступные организации, желавшие использовать мой ум для создания оружия массового уничтожения или контроля мировой финансовой системы.

Сплошная череда покушений и похищений, в результате которых я к тринадцати годам успел обзавестись сединой и парочкой уродливых шрамов. Во время последнего в результате пыток почти утратил способность чувствовать боль. Отказался сотрудничать. Не сделай я этого, сколько бы невинных людей пострадало – тогда мне еще было не все равно. Спасли в последний момент. Позже пришлось переписать скрипты Мао и Кая, теперь они кто-то вроде телохранителей. Занялся собой – то похищение наглядно мне продемонстрировало, насколько я был слаб. Стрельба и боевые искусства не только укрепляют тело, но также позволяют выпустить пар. Профессионалом, конечно, не стал, но для внесения элемента неожиданности в любую драку этого более чем достаточно. От десятилетнего ребенка такого просто не ожидают.

После того случая сбежал от родителей и на какое-то время исчез с «радаров» правительства. Можно сказать, что последующие три года я по-настоящему жил. Но в итоге меня выследили. А потом я оказался на Китосе.

На Китосе меня определенно ждали. Признаюсь, все эти идеи с избранничеством кажутся мне несусветной глупостью. И, тем не менее, всегда считал, что избранных выбирают небеспричинно, есть правило, закономерность. Это логично. Меня, вероятно, выбрали от балды. В мире, основанном на магии, я и мой талант никому не нужны. А такой, каким Китос меня получил, не нужны вдвойне. Похоже, закон вселенского свинства – единственный, что действует повсеместно. В этот раз судьба подложила большую свинью не мне (мои поросята ждали меня впереди) – Китосу достался мертвый Избранный. Я умер в телепортационном туннеле.


	2. Глава 1. Рай или ад?

Расслабился. Потерял бдительность. И не заметил снайпера на крыше. Вязкое красное пятно, расползавшееся на груди. Горячее. Касаюсь пальцами. И почему-то улыбаюсь. Видимо, улыбка выходит жутковатая, судя по выражению лица человека напротив.

Кай и Мао опоздали. Как и я, они в последний момент утратили осторожность. Отзываю их – все равно меня уже не спасти. И закрываю глаза. Вспышка яркого голубого света. И приветливо распахнувшая свои объятия тьма…

Я очнулся (не думал, что вообще очнусь) в незнакомом месте. Помню, как в меня стреляли. Помню, как попали… И как убили, тоже помню. Подсохшее пятно на рубашке – тому лучшее доказательство. Странное дело, но боли я не чувствовал.

Впереди виднелся город, и я двинулся в его сторону. Город с необычным названием (Шербет – прочитал на гербе над воротами) встретил меня «радостными» воплями. Кто-то заголосил дурным голосом. А кто-то даже в обморок грохнулся. Я на мгновенье оторопел. Я, конечно, выгляжу слегка потрепанным, но не так, чтобы орать с моего вида. И, тем не менее, вряд ли рваная рубашка и потертые джинсы могли вызвать такой шок, поэтому стал внимательно себя осматривать. Мамочка, лучше бы я этого не делал! Когда я успел так выцвести?! Даже просвечивать стал! Стоп, просвечивать?! Прикрыв ладонью глаза, посмотрел сквозь нее на солнце (словно через мутноватое стекло смотрю). Жара я не ощутил, как и рези в глазах от прямых солнечных лучей, кстати. Словно призрак – первое, что пришло мне в голову. Стоило мне это осознать, как ноги понемногу начали уходить в камень, которым была вымощена улица. Я испугался. Честно, даже собственная смерть не произвела на меня такого эффекта! На всей скорости взмыл в небо, подальше от визгов и любопытных глаз.

Первая волна паники схлынула, и я попытался взять себя в руки. Пальцы сами собой потянулись к витому колечку в ухе.

– Босс, ты жив?!! – проорал мне в ухо Мао. Думал, что оглохну. Не знал, что призраки могут оглохнуть.

Я спешно убрал руку от кольца. Маленькая сережка была не просто украшением. Точнее, украшением она как раз и не являлась. Устройство с пятым измерением – гиперкарман. Эдакая бездонная сумка. Один из прототипов. Безумно дорогая, но полезная штука. Мог себе позволить, и, видимо, не зря. Персонажи всегда находились со мной – на ноутбуке, что я носил в гиперкармане. И я мог в любой момент связаться по нейроинтерфейсу с Городом Грез (Кай немножко поэт), их обителью в виртуальной реальности.

– Не уверен. Что произошло? – чудо, что после смерти я не потерял Персонажей вместе с телом. Хотя и не верю в чудеса. В призраков, к слову, до сего момента я тоже не верил.

– Мы не знаем, – взял эстафету взволнованный голос Белль. – Согласно моему анализу, нас затянуло в пространственно-временную воронку. И, похоже, мы не можем принять осязаемую форму. Функция материализации не нарушена, но что-то извне ее блокирует.

Я кивнул, хотя они и не могли этого видеть, – есть над чем поразмыслить.

– Белль, ты можешь покинуть гиперкарман?

Едва заметная тень – женский силуэт – отделился от сережки и завис напротив меня.

– Это все, на что я способна вне Города Грез.

– Этого должно быть достаточно. Отправляйся на разведку. Пора узнать, в какой забытый богом мир нас занесло, – разве такое возможно?

Тень Белль растаяла в воздухе, устремившись потоком электромагнитных волн вниз, в город.

Я на некоторое время отключил нейроинтерфейс и с облегчением вздохнул. Я был рад, что даже сейчас они остались со мной. И не знал, что настолько привязался к Персонажам. Для меня они живее всех живых. Семья, куда более реальная, чем моя настоящая семья. Кажется, я только сейчас понял. И им не обязательно это знать. Особенно Мао, ему только дай повод позубоскалить. Или Каю, ему, наверное, особенно тяжело – он до сих пор помнил первые дни своего рождения, когда я называл его и Мао друзьями, помнил и жалел, что то время осталось далеко позади. Я знал все их мысли. Не думаю, что смерть могла изменить меня, но сейчас на меня накатила какая-то иррациональная ностальгия.

***

Отправив Белль разведать обстановку, я, стараясь не опускаться слишком низко, парил над городом. Не большой, но и маленьким не назовешь. Еще когда я только вошел, он показался мне весьма странным. Была одна деталь, которая сразу бросалась в глаза – почти все жители Шербета были мужчинами (по пути мне попалась лишь пара-тройка женщин). Некоторые из них (правда, меньшинство) выглядели довольно чудно. Поначалу их можно было принять за женщин – длинные туники с ажурными вышивками или кружевом, всевозможные украшения – от бренчащих браслетов на запястьях до расписных гребней в волосах. Чувствую себя идиотом. Мы, конечно, в этой бескрайней Вселенной не одни, но все как-то слишком нереально. Ущипнул себя пару раз, но только убедился, что не сплю. Что-то у меня плохое предчувствие, эта новая реальность уже меня напрягает. Или я накручиваю себя? Наверное, я просто устал.

Я спикировал вниз. Хм, а быть призраком весьма неплохо. Обернувшись на запах… (Надо же! Я не потерял способность чувствовать запахи. Это радует). Увидел симпатичную кондитерскую с милым названием «Солнечная долина», откуда доносились умопомрачительные ароматы свежей выпечки. Мне подходит. Люблю сладости. Даже кое-что умею готовить.

Забравшись на чердак, завис в горизонтальном положении, сложив руки на груди, аки египетский фараон. Сон-то мне все равно больше не требовался. Вот только плюс это или минус, мне еще предстоит разобраться. Как и в том, почему меня затянуло в чужой мир.

Когда Оракул возвестил о прибытии Избранных на Китос и главы четырех Великих Волшебных гильдий отправились к Холмам Возрождения, дабы их встретить, я еще ничего не знал, ведь, умерев, я не смог появиться в точке встречи. В это время, устроившись на уютном темном чердаке, я ждал Белль.


	3. Глава 2. Приоткрывая завесу

Похоже, я все-таки впал в некое подобие сна, потому как возвращения Белль не заметил.

– Босс, – мягко позвал меня ее голос. Мерцающий образ, я не могу разглядеть ее лица, но этот обеспокоенный тон. Она всегда была столь эмоциональна? Вина и бессильная злоба на себя за то, что не уберегла того, кого обязана была защищать, кого хотела защищать. Мне стоило жестче контролировать развитие их характеров. Инструмент, дающий волю чувствам в самый неподходящий момент, бесполезен.

– Я не желаю видеть тебя такой. Соберись.

– Да.

– А теперь рассказывай.

– Проще будет показать, – вот, так намного лучше.

– Возвращайся.

По телу Белль прошла рябь, и оно, распавшись на пиксели, втянулось обратно в гиперкарман.

Я синхронизировал свои очки с нейроинтерфейсом, и перед глазами замелькали десятки картинок, сопровождаемые пояснениями девушки.

В Шербете находилась неплохая (по меркам города, разумеется) библиотека и архив. К счастью, после перемещения Белль сохранила свою способность к считыванию информации с внешних носителей, и теперь все необходимые данные были переписаны в память моего ноутбука.

Тааааак…

Место, в которое нас столь грубо перенесли, так и называлось – Мир (имелось и другое – Китос, но оно не прижилось). И этот мир, в отличие от нашего, был продвинут в магическом плане. И в нем обитало множество разумных рас (хотя в Шербете я пока встречал только людей).

Дальше – больше.

На Китосе существовала своя система разделения полов (вот и ответ на вопрос, почему в городе только мужчины, пятая-шестая часть которых похожа на трансвеститов), в основе которой лежало деление на альф (читай, мужчин) и омег (суть, женщин). Те парни в платьях, что я видел сегодня в городе, и есть пресловутые омеги. Деление на мужчин и женщин тоже имело место, но оно являлось вторичным, причем как те, так и другие могли обладать статусом альфы или омеги.

У меня задергались веки, оба сразу. Слушаем далее.

Женщин на Китосе практически не было (косяк эволюции, что ли?). А с последней войны, случившейся восемь тысяч лет назад, омег осталась лишь десятая часть от всего населения. Рождаемость росла медленно, так как немалая доля омег (да и альф тоже) оказывалась бесплодной, отчего многим расам разумных грозило вымирание. Потому омеги считались самой большой ценностью Китоса.

Теперь о войне. Ну да, конечно. Наивно было бы полагать, что я попал в другое измерение без всякой на то причины. Каждые восемь тысяч лет Китос достигает «точки апокалипсиса». Тогда, дабы спасти его от разрушения, из параллельных миров переносятся четверо разумных – Избранные. Всегда две женщины и двое мужчин. Попадая сюда, они обретают статус – одна пара становится альфами, другая – омегами. Каждый Избранный имел на Китосе свое предназначение. Но вместе с тем они не были гарантией победы, лишь вероятностью. А, как известно, никакая вероятность не является абсолютной.

– Так, Белль, на сегодня хватит, – у меня пухла голова от услышанного, я потер виски.

Видимо, одна из вакансий Избранного предназначалась мне. Очень надеюсь, что не стану омегой – так как мне не исполнилось четырнадцати, то и статуса у меня пока не было. С другой стороны, какой прок Китосу от мертвого омеги? А раз так, думаю, я смогу начать здесь новую, спокойную жизнь. Хотя как можно начать жизнь, будучи уже покойником, тот еще вопрос.


	4. Глава 3. Недобитый

Увы! – я был слишком оптимистичен. Мое призрачное существование оказалось крайне скучным. Все, чем я занимался, так это бездумно летал над городом, следя за копошащимися внизу людьми. Когда мне это надоедало, отсиживался в «Солнечной долине» – шпионил за теми, кто там работал, или слушал истории Белль. Кондитерскую держало милое семейство: отец-альфа – крепкий пышноусый дяденька-зверолюд, улыбчивый папенька-омега и – воздушное создание – их шестнадцатилетний сын-омежка, которого я, разумеется, сначала принял за девчонку. Наблюдать за Нино, так звали парнишку, было моим любимым развлечением. Волосы, как солнце, золотые, а глаза такие голубые… Не подумайте, я ничего не имею против таких симпатяг. Наоборот, даже преклоняюсь перед теми, кто одним своим существованием, улыбкой и простодушной болтовней способен вытянуть человека из его скорлупы. А какие он пек сладости! Сладкоежка я исходил слюной. Но вместе с тем парень был отнюдь не так прост, каким мог показаться на первый взгляд. Не из тех, про кого говорят – в тихом омуте, конечно, но определенно не прост. Нино был магом. И совсем неопытным, к сожалению…

В общем, я почти месяц страдал от безделья. Так, наверное, и мучился бы, но впереди меня ждал сюрприз. Огромный сюрприз.

Глубоко за полночь. Похожая на кошачий глаз, взошла малая луна (я говорил, что на Китосе их две?). Закинув руки за голову, я парил возле чердачного окошка и считал падающие звезды. Насчитал десять. Сделал кувырок в воздухе, перевернулся на живот и… плюхнулся на пол под жалобный скрип половиц. Боли, как обычно, не почувствовал, зато удивление плескало через край. А потом громкое утробное урчание, – кажется, это мой желудок стенал от голода. Я перевалился на спину, прислушиваясь к такому новому теперь звуку, поскреб пальцами доски. Признаюсь, доходило до меня долго. Зато когда дошло!

Я подскочил, будто ужаленный, руками ощупывая все, до чего смог дотянуться. Путаясь в ногах, сшиб несколько ящиков, во множестве захламлявших чердак, опрокинув на себя стопку старой одежды и взбив облачко пыли. Чертыхаясь и чихая, еле выбрался из-под завала. С трудом держался на ногах – за месяц я совершенно отвык твердо стоять на земле. Задрав рубашку, осмотрел грудь – раны не было и в помине, только коричневые пятна давно высохшей крови.

Меня снова скрутило – еще чуть-чуть и мой желудок начнет разъедать сам себя. Точно помню, внизу оставалось немного нераспроданной выпечки. Осторожно, по стеночке двинулся в сторону лестницы, ведущей с чердака на кухню. Хорошо, к ногам быстро возвращалась сила.

– Босс! – голос Белль из гиперкармана. Отчетливый, спокойный – замечательно.

– Что у тебя? – надеюсь у нее что-то более важное, чем мое вновь забившееся сердце.

– Все функции восстановлены.

Остановился. Хлеб подождет.

– Покажись.

Мерцающая зеленая вспышка – и напротив материализовалась Белль, оправила свой офисно-строгий наряд и подняла на меня выжидательный взгляд фиалковых глаз (у-у, услада очей моих). Значит, все вернулось в норму. Хм, это интересно.

Девушка вникла в ситуацию быстрее моего, и лицо ее вновь приняло взволнованное выражение.

– Пока рано судить, – предварил вопрос, готовый сорваться с ее губ. – Помоги мне спуститься.

Оказавшись на кухне, я первым делом отослал Белль обратно в Город Грез – не хочу, чтобы она видела меня таким, не хочу видеть ее расстроенной. С жадностью голодного пса, учуявшего кость, набросился на хлеб, большими кусками запихивая его в рот, почти не пережевывая. Господи, где мои манеры?! К черту манеры! Ощущение, будто не ел не месяц, а сотню лет.

Я настолько увлекся, подчищая запасы местной выпечки, что не заметил, что в комнате уже не один. Однако невозможно долго игнорировать направленный в спину пристальный взгляд. Не делая резких телодвижений (не прекращая при этом жевать), развернулся и встретился взглядом с Нино.

– О, Златовласка, – вырвалось совершенно случайно.

Появление в магазине малолетнего вора парня ничуть не напугало, скорее удивило. Я ждал. Виновато пошаркал ножкой. Потупил взор. Вдруг сработает (обычно не прокатывало)?

– И как ты сюда пробрался? – меня раскусили на раз-два. Никогда не умел играть на публику.

– С чердака, – ответил я. Нашарил за спиной батон и спрятал его под рубашку. Боже, это место дурно на меня влияет!

– М-м, вот как, – Нино подозрительно прищурился, не поверил.

Топ-топ – пока я придумывал убедительную отмазку.

– Хе-хе, – откуда-то с пола.

Я пригляделся. Грязное, неказистое существо, похожее на мелкого беса, цеплялось за подол туники Нино, каждый раз заставляя парня вздрагивать. Я больше не прятал глаза, посмотрел на омегу в упор. Он нервничал, отпихивал беса, но тот только крепче хватался за ткань и гаденько посмеивался.

– Что это за дрянь у тебя под ногами? – впервые ее вижу. Присел на корточки, не таясь откусывая от украденной булки, и уставился на присмиревшую тварь. Я, правда, такой страшный?

– Демон, – чудесно, он напуган, а ведь поначалу ни видом, ни словом этого не показывал. – Я случайно его призвал. Не могу контролировать свою магию, – это я и без тебя знаю, почти месяц со скуки за тобой наблюдаю. – И теперь не могу от него избавиться.

– Хм, – поскреб подбородок, – открой-ка окно.

К Нино вернулась подозрительность, но он послушно подошел к окну и отворил ставни. Бес, нагло мне ухмыляясь, поцокал за ним.

В комнате стало свежо. Я вдохнул полной грудью – потрясающее чувство. Поднялся на ноги, одарив демона улыбкой Чеширского кота, потер ручки и сцапал начавшего подозревать неладное гада за хвост, отправляя верещащую тварюшку прицельным пинком в непродолжительный бреющий полет в окно. Бес вылетел на улицу и, шлепнувшись волосатой задницей на камни, с громким хлопком исчез.

О, да я экзорцист!

– Полагаю, я отработал съеденное?

– П-полагаю, да, – забавное выражение лица.

Так, как бы мне теперь удрать на свой чердак?

– Так откуда ты взялся? – Нино слегка наклонился, и наши глаза оказались на одном уровне. Может, мне не стоило изгонять того беса?

– Если ты сейчас оставишь меня в покое, то я, так и быть, тебе кое-что покажу, – ложь чистой воды. Я и сам не знал, что должно произойти. Только догадки. – Теперь я могу вернуться на чердак?

– Зачем? – омега выпрямился и хитро мне подмигнул. – Идем в дом. Здесь совсем рядом.

Ой, чую подвох. Думает, сбегу?

– Я же должен тебя как-то отблагодарить.

Или нет. Не могу его прочесть.

– Тогда мне бы помыться, – я оттянул ворот перепачканной рубашки.

– Конечно. Идем?

Я кивнул и вышел следом за Нино из кондитерской.

– Кстати, я Нино. А как твое имя?

– Синк.

– Рад знакомству, – я чувствовал, что он улыбается, – Синк.

***

Меня проводили в небольшую, но симпатичную купальню и, наконец, оставили в одиночестве. Нино, конечно, предложил свою помощь, но я отмахнулся – не хватало, чтобы еще купали, как младенца. Он не стал настаивать и, пообещав подыскать мне что-нибудь из одежды на замену, убежал. Я уж было хотел отказаться, но передумал – коли собираюсь мимикрировать под местного, то для качественной конспирации мне, пожалуй, не помешает парочка-другая здешних нарядов. Только пусть это будет не платье!

Наполнил ванну водой. Едва теплая. Видимо, печь давно топили, и вода успела остыть. Не важно. Скинул с себя грязную одежду; что еще можно было использовать, припрятал в гиперкарман, а вот с рубашкой придется попрощаться. Забрался в тесную посудину и словно вознесся на небеса – как же хорошо! Как порой мало нужно для счастья. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, окунулся в воду с головой и, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, разлегся на дне. Все-таки тот мелкий бес попался как нельзя кстати (все в точности, как говорила Белль – необученный маг не способен контролировать призванное существо на расстоянии). Сбежать я всегда успею (не сошелся же свет клином на этом чердаке, в конце концов), а вот когда еще раз доведется принять ванну, неизвестно.

Нино вернулся, как только я закончил соскребать с груди запекшуюся кровь. Закутавшись в пушистое полотенце, вылез из ванны, украдкой разглядывая, что он мне там притащил. Фух! – судьба миловала. Просторная рубашка со скромной вышивкой на воротнике и манжетах, легкие брюки и невысокие кожаные сапоги, мягкие и очень удобные – вот и вся одежа. Дождавшись, когда я оденусь, парень поманил меня за собой.

Опрятная, уютная комната, видимо служила Нино спальней. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы проникали первые лучи утреннего солнца. Омега задул свечи. Я же пускал слюни на дымящийся поднос, стоявший на столике подле окна.

– Я приготовил тебе перекусить, – о, так это для меня.

– Премного благодарен! – за столом я оказался прежде, чем он успел договорить.

Вооружившись гребнем, Нино с дьявольским блеском в глазах смотрел на копну моих слегка подсохших волос. Они, конечно, не мечта парикмахера, но густые и послушные, теплого шоколадного цвета с паутиной серебряных, седых прядей (к сожалению).

– Можно я тебя причешу? – похоже, мой почти оформившийся ответ отразился на моем лице, потому что парень как-то вдруг потускнел.

– Как пожелаешь, – пожал плечами. Где еще меня искупают, оденут и накормят? Это – лишь малая цена. Ну, хочется ребенку, пусть позабавится.

Примостившись за моей спиной, он принялся расчесывать мою гриву.

– Столько седины, – удивленно-огорченно. Знаю – не по возрасту аксессуар. – А здесь – шрам, – он убрал за ухо прядь волос, обнажая тонкую розовую полоску старого шрама. Для омеги это катастрофа – шрамы украшают только муж… то есть альф.

На ахи-вздохи Нино я никак не реагировал (он еще не видел кривой рубец на моем бедре), продолжая молча уплетать мясной пирог.

– Где твои родители? – сыто улыбаясь и поглаживая живот, спросил я, откидываясь на спинку стула. В доме сегодня было необычайно тихо.

– Уехали на соседнюю ферму за мукой. Я закончил! – Нино отступил, любуясь своей работой.

Не удержался и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Господи! Терпеть не могу, когда волосы зализаны назад! Я тут же их взъерошил, сводя на нет все старания парня.

– И как это понимать? – буркнул Нино.

– Мне так нравится, – и точка.

Огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, где можно было бы пристроить свою скромную тушку – после завтрака на меня накатила какая-то безмятежная сонливость.

– Ты обещал мне что-то показать, – напомнил Нино, видимо заметив, что я вот-вот готов уснуть.

– Не сейчас. В полночь, – зевая.

– М-м, и что же произойдет? В полночь? – к нему вернулся скептицизм.

– О, поверь, мне и самому интересно.


	5. Глава 4. Следопыты

Где-то в доме часы пробили полночь. Я почувствовал, как мое тело вновь становится легким, невесомым. Я снова призрак. М-да. Карета превратилась в тыкву, платье – в лохмотья, и даже туфельки не осталось.

Вспомнил реакцию горожан на свое первое появление. Нужно отдать Нино должное – он не испугался, не закричал. Ошеломленное «ох!» и прикрытый ладонью ротик – и только.

– Думаю, я теперь не смогу вернуть тебе одежду, – ну, судя по виду парня, сейчас это заботило его в последнюю очередь.

– Невероятно! Так ты – призрак! Настоящий! – не то чтобы на Китосе не было призраков, просто они не расхаживали по улицам с табличкой «я – призрак» и уж точно не принимали материальную форму. Да, кажется, я и здесь умудрился отличиться.

– Теперь я могу остаться на чердаке? – ой, похоже, это становится навязчивой идеей.

– Да, конечно! – и чему он так радуется? Я, безусловно, не гремящий кандалами монстр, но все же, все же. – Только папеньке не показывайся, иначе его удар хватит.

Кивнул – знаем, проходили.

– Кто же посмел поднять руку на ребенка? – Нино сочувственно на меня посмотрел.

– О, всегда найдутся доброжелатели, – недобро. На меня не только руки поднимали, но и кое-чего похуже. В последний раз это стоило мне жизни.

Нино не спрашивал. Может, чувствовал, что я не стану об этом говорить. Может, не желал бередить неприятные воспоминания. И я был с ним согласен – выдумывать слезливую историю совсем не хотелось, а рассказывать правду тем более.

***

Моя унылая жизнь в Шербете заиграла новыми красками. Теперь у меня появился не то чтобы друг (остерегаюсь этого слова). Несомненно, Нино порой жутко раздражал – то, что для него было в порядке вещей, мне казалось совершенно неприемлемым, приходилось делать скидку на его «омеговость». Но теперь я определенно не скучал.

Мне нравилось его слушать. Столько энтузиазма, надежд. Магия Нино – призыв – односторонний договор между волшебником и демоном-фамильяром (как я убедился, способность довольно опасная, особенно если не уметь ее контролировать). Парень мог часами взахлеб рассказывать, как однажды он уедет из города, чтобы вступить в одну из Великих Волшебных гильдий. Кто же тогда думал, что его желание сбудется очень скоро.

День начинался тихо и мирно. Нино стоял за прилавком, лучезарно улыбаясь посетителям, продавал ароматную выпечку, когда в кондитерскую вошли трое незнакомцев (всех местных я наперечет знаю) – двое альф и омега. Я, юркнув на свой чердак, подглядывал через щелки между досками.

Хрупкий, тонкий, как тростиночка, омежка заинтересованно рассматривал витрину. Один из альф, высокий брюнет, откровенно флиртовал с Нино. Тот смущался, краснея, аки маков цвет. Второй альфа, кучерявый блондин, подозрительно оглядывался, бросая недовольные взгляды на своего любвеобильного товарища и предупреждающие – на других альф в кондитерской, посмевших хотя бы моргнуть в сторону пришедшего с ним омеги. В этой группе он явно был лидером.

Неожиданно светловолосый альфа поднял глаза к потолку, уставившись прямо на меня, хотя я совершенно уверен, что ничем себя не выдал. Отпрянул, будто обжегшись. Ненавижу этот взгляд. Взгляд, будто видящий тебя насквозь. И на Китосе это не фигуральное выражение – есть такой магический класс (ей-богу, словно в какой-нибудь RPG) как Видящие.

Додумать мне не дали – с лестницы донеслись топот и крики. Дверь распахнулась, и на чердак вошел тот самый альфа, однако я уже успел затаиться среди вороха одежды, находившейся здесь в достатке, и теперь настороженно наблюдал за разворачивающейся картиной. Блондинистый альфа цепким взором окинул помещение. За ним стояли его товарищи, пытавшиеся успокоить яростно пыхтящего Нино.

– Да как вы смеете! – к его воинственности еще бы силенок немного (или кочергу, для убедительности), а то, несмотря на все потуги, его удерживал на месте тот мелкий омега, причем без видимых усилий.

– Успокойся же ты! – брюнет, совсем недавно заигрывавший с ним, был удивлен такой резкой переменой. Он сунул Нино под нос перстень с черным опалом в оправе в виде дубовой ветви, отчего парень сразу стих. – Мы из «Спящего леса». Ищем здесь одного человека.

– Вы здесь кого-нибудь видите? – молодец, Златовласка! Утратив боевой запал (еще бы он не узнал символ одной из четверки Великих Волшебных гильдий), он, однако, не потерял голову. – Кто мы, по-вашему, чтобы укрывать разбойников? – его слова заставили магов застыть в нерешительности.

– А ведь и правда, – засомневался темноволосый альфа. – Будь здесь Избранный, разве бы мы не почувствовали его магию?

Тот, что за лидера, не ответил – он определенно был иного мнения, но с фактами не поспоришь. Пока я прятался в старом тряпье и подслушивал, Нино замер, разинув рот, – Избранный? (На Китосе, наверное, каждый слышал эту историю).

– Что будем делать, брат? – омега перевел взгляд на стоявшего впереди альфу. – Мы уже давно должны были найти его. Разве кто-то может так долго скрываться в незнакомом мире?

– Можем мы обыскать чердак? – блондин обернулся к о чем-то крепко задумавшемуся Нино.

– Пожалуйста, – безразлично ответили ему. – Только здесь вы никого не найдете, – и, уже спускаясь по лестнице, добавил: – Если понадоблюсь, я буду в кондитерской.

Нино, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к своим обязанностям.

– Тсс, – из-под прилавка. Парень, вздрогнув, скосил взгляд себе под ноги и увидел меня.

– Что тут творится? – жуликовато осмотревшись, омега присел рядом на корточки. – Что три мага из Великой Волшебной гильдии делают в Шербете? – и подозрительно: – Это ведь не твоих рук дело, Синк?

– Я тут абсолютно ни при чем, – лукавлю, – но все равно не выдавай меня. Я и так уже мертв, лишние проблемы мне не нужны.

– Да не собираюсь я тебя выдавать. Но спросить-то должен был.

Я немного успокоился. Уж не в курсе, от недостатка ли, от полноты ли знаний, но Нино не связал меня с Избранными.

– Как интересно. Может, ты все-таки покажешься? – раздался голос позади нас. Омега из гильдии подкрался к нам совершенно бесшумно.

– Ой! – Нино, подскочив от неожиданности, ударился макушкой о стол. Я, горестно вздыхая, выплыл из-под прилавка. Теряю хватку – не заметил приближения чародея.

– Фазиль, Квентин! – прикрикнул омега. – Спускайтесь!

В дверях, словно только и ждали этого момента, показались альфы. Не сказал бы, что увиденное их обрадовало, особенно светловолосого. Я с внутренним ликованием наблюдал, как сменяют друг друга эмоции на их лицах.

– Брат? – озадаченно.

– Возвращаемся в гильдию, – мне почудилось, или он расстроен? Нет, разочарован?

– Я уже вижу выражение лица Мастера, – хохотнул темноволосый альфа. Похоже, его единственного забавляла эта ситуация.

– Квентин! – омега осуждающе посмотрел на товарища. Ага! Значит, брюнета зовут Квентин, а блондин, стало быть, – Фазиль.

– Можем ли мы рассчитывать, что ты отправишься с нами в гильдию? – и снова эти глаза. Что ж, раз в ход пошла дипломатия, а не грубая сила, следовательно, некромантов – единственный магический класс, способный управлять духами – в их группе нет. Фазиль ждал: не доверял он этому ребенку – уж больно не детский у мальчишки взгляд.

– Ну, почему бы и нет, – сделал вид, что сомневаюсь. На самом деле, Шербет мне давно наскучил, я оставался здесь только из-за Нино. – Что скажешь, Златовласка? Как насчет вступления в одну из Великих Волшебных гильдий?

Кажется, мои слова стали неожиданностью не только для Нино, но и для колдунов.

– Хм-м, говорили, что чувствуете магию. Ну-ну, – я едва не положил руки парню на плечи (однажды я так сделал, и Нино определенно не был мне за это благодарен). – Ему стоит подучиться, пока его магия его же и не убила.

Мне никто не возразил. И не возразил бы – в любой гильдии всегда рады новому волшебнику. Ах да! – волшебников на Китосе не так уж и много (хотя, согласно древним легендам, раньше магией владели все разумные).

– Это твой шанс. Решайся, – шепнул на ухо омеге. Нино рассеянно кивнул – не полностью осознал произошедшее.

– Тогда мы будем ждать вас у городских ворот завтра на рассвете, – произнес Фазиль. Ответ Нино ему не требовался – у того все на лице было написано.

Волшебники ушли. Квентин на прощанье подмигнул Нино, и я показал альфе кулак. Но самым счастливым в их команде почему-то выглядел омега.

– Вижу, ты очень рад, – пытаюсь растормошить парня, который будто в ледяную глыбу превратился.

– Рад! Рад, конечно! – на мгновенье радость на его лице угасла. – Нужно рассказать отцу и папеньке. Наверное, они расстроятся.

– Упустишь такую возможность и будешь жалеть всю жизнь. Это твоя жизнь, и только тебе решать, как ты ее проживешь, – моей судьбой, к несчастью, слишком долго управляли другие, и вот чем это обернулось.


	6. Глава 5. Проблемный

На рассвете седлали лошадей (эх, волшебники, а один-единственный телепорт наколдовать не в состоянии). Родители долго прощались с Нино. Им совсем не хотелось расставаться с сыном, но его обучение было задачей первостепенной важности. Зачастую с возрастом магия усиливалась, а значит, в следующий раз мелким пакостливым бесом все может и не обойтись.

Мы выдвинулись рано утром, едва начало светать. Джилль – город, где располагалась гильдия – находился в дне пути на лошадях. Я парил рядом с Нино, впрочем, не подлетая слишком близко, чтобы не пугать животных. Парень уже успел со всеми перезнакомиться и сейчас вел беззаботную беседу с гильдейским омегой. Я все смотрел, не пытаясь завязать разговор. Противоположности притягиваются, да? В таком случае Нино был моим «плюсом».

Когда на горизонте показались городские ворота, отправил Белль в «Спящий лес» (Персонажи способны удаляться от Города Грез на неограниченные расстояния только по сети). Не имея материального тела и, вместе с тем, не являясь волшебным созданием, она без усилий проходила сквозь магические защитные барьеры. Потому, когда мы приблизились к Джиллю, я уже кое-что знал о моих спутниках.

Система магических классов на Китосе – то, что я изучил первым делом. Фазиль, лидер поисковой команды, обладал довольно редким типом магии – Видением (я угадал), суть которого заключалась в раскрытии самой сущности объекта, а также предсказании недалекого будущего. Так что, можно сказать, в «Солнечной долине» он оказался отнюдь не случайно.

Его брат Альвин владел целительной магией – самой распространенной среди омег. Казалось, природа пыталась их уберечь даже от собственных сил.

Квентин, третий член группы, относился к классу Боевых магов, использующих, как понятно из названия, атакующую магию. Всю дорогу этот ловелас заставлял Нино краснеть. Пожалуй, первое время мне стоит присматривать за парнишкой и вовремя давать пинка – метафорически – таким вот особенно резвым альфам.

Мы въехали в город, когда солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом. Гильдия – большое кирпичное здание с множеством симметричных пристроек – находилась в центре Джилля. У ворот нас встречал сам глава «Спящего леса» – Мастер Птолемей. Из описания Белль я знал, что он довольно молод, хотя и не предполагал, что настолько. Я бы дал ему лет тридцать-тридцать пять, но его истинный возраст история умалчивала. Маги, спешившись, поприветствовали Мастера и быстро ретировались, бросив меня с ним наедине (Нино увел с собой Альвин).

Я взлетел ровно на столько, чтобы наши глаза оказались на одном уровне. Удивление и растерянность на лице мужчины не стали для меня неожиданностью (скорее это начинало утомлять). Мастер долго молчал – даже жаль его, немного. Я умудрился нарушить сразу три правила Избранных. Во-первых, возраст – я не имел статуса (беспрецедентный случай). Во-вторых, магия – во мне не было даже ее капли (здесь можно поспорить – по призраку не скажешь, являлся ли он при жизни волшебником или нет). И в-третьих, я изначально был мертв, что само собой выходило за рамки понимания (посему получалось, что на этот раз на Китос пришли трое Избранных, а не четверо). Поэтому терпеливо ждал, пока к Мастеру вернется дар речи.

Кстати, о птичках. В архиве гильдии Белль также удалось найти сведения и о новых Избранных. Все трое взрослые, «статусные» – двое альф и омега. Кто бы сомневался. Но: призраки ведь не взрослеют? Значит, и статуса мне не видать. Злорадно усмехнулся: никто не принудит выполнять «великое омежье предназначенье» – рожать. А если не повезет, и скрыть свое раз-в-месяц-воскрешение не получится, у меня будет почти полгода, чтобы заставить всех в гильдии ходить по струнке и относиться ко мне серьезно (разумеется, если я не сбегу раньше).

Что-то за моей спиной привлекло внимание Мастера. Что-то, чье появление, похоже, его весьма обрадовало.

– Аарон, – поманил он кого-то пальцем, – подойди-ка сюда.

Обернулся. Действительно теряю хватку – когда я перестал ощущать чужое присутствие? Видимо, смерть притупила это чувство за ненадобностью. В нескольких метрах от нас стоял подросток и внимательно наблюдал. Примерно одного со мной возраста. Худощавый, но не чрезмерно. Растрепанные волосы цвета воронова крыла. Правильные и, пожалуй, даже аристократичные черты лица. Глаза раскосые, насыщенно-красные. А вот взгляд неприятный – пронзительный и недоверчивый. Кожа бледная, с сероватым оттенком.

Спрятаться мальчик не успел (негде) и, будучи пойманным Мастером на проказе, был вынужден подойти. Обошел меня по широкой дуге (не первый контакт с призраками?) и укрылся за мужчиной, бросая в мою сторону косые взгляды.

– Я Мастер «Спящего леса» – Птолемей. Рад приветствовать тебя в гильдии, Избранный, – лжец.

– Синк Новак. Взаимно, – подыгрываю.

– А это Аарон, – положил ладонь мальчишке на плечо. – Он твой ровесник. Думаю, вы подружитесь.

Едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Аарон, видимо, разделял мое мнение.

– Ты ведь не против, – и чего он такой довольный-то? Ой, не к добру, не к добру, – если Синк какое-то время побудет твоим соседом?

«Шта?!» – нет, даже став привидением, я предпочитал ночевать под крышей, но неужели во всей гильдии для меня не найдется местечка, помимо комнаты этого дичка? Похоже, Мастер решил отложить решение проблемы имени меня до лучших времен – как минимум, до утра, – а мальчишка просто под руку подвернулся. На лице Аарона, словно в зеркале, отразились мои эмоции. Он надулся, будто иглобрюх (разве что иглы не выпустил), но возразить не осмелился. Наверное, уже жалел о своем любопытстве – слух о появлении последнего Избранного разнесся по гильдии, будто пожар.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Аарон зашагал обратно, изредка останавливаясь и проверяя, следую ли я за ним. Недолгая заминка – следует ли проявить свой сволочной характер или молча согласиться? Так и быть, сегодня я сыграю по вашим правилам.


	7. Глава 6. Аарон

Гильдии принадлежал большой сад, окруженный высокой оградой, густо увитой клематисами (ночное зрение – еще один бонус моего нынешнего существования). Притаившись в самых неожиданных местах, кованые фонари, мерцая живым магическим огнем, лениво разгоняли ночную тьму. Во всех направлениях сад пересекали мощеные светло-серым с коричневатыми прожилками камнем дорожки, одна из которых вела к двум белым домикам, служившим гильдейским общежитиями – одно для омег, второе для альф. Мы направлялись к омежьему.

Аарон шел впереди, я парил следом в некотором отдалении. Кажется, мое присутствие нервировало мальчишку. Несколько раз он порывался обернуться, но сдерживался в последний момент – храбрился.

Аарон. Ценное приобретение гильдии. Тринадцать лет (я все-таки старше – на пять месяцев). Полукровка. Мать(!)-омега родом из скальных гоблинов. Серая кожа и красные глаза (к счастью для мальчишки, единственное наследство, оставленное ему родителем-омегой) – весьма характерное для них сочетание. Отец неизвестен (самое вероятное – человек или эльф; даже знать не желаю, как такое могло произойти).

До шести лет жил с матерью в деревне гоблинов. После того, как деревню вырезал (гоблины не отличаются миролюбием, частенько разоряя поселения людей) отряд магов-наемников, какое-то время скитался по миру, пока его не нашел и не забрал в гильдию Мастер Птолемей, разглядевший в нем огромный магический потенциал (благодаря чему Аарон, собственно, и выжил в той бойне). Кстати, Аарон – имя, которое мальчишка получил уже в гильдии (имена гоблинов очень длинные и состоят преимущественно из согласных).

Аарон обладал двумя необычными магическими способностями. И первая из них – бессмертие. Не то абсолютное бессмертие, которое нам преподносят в книжках и второсортных фильмах; его бессмертие заключалось в исключительной неубиваемости. Мелкая царапина, неизлечимая болезнь или летальная рана исцелялись за секунды. Эта сила действовала постоянно, вне зависимости от желания носителя и при любых обстоятельствах, потому артефакты, призванные ограничивать магию, или природные аномальные зоны, сводящие колдовство на нет, не влияли на нее. Однако и она имела свои ограничения – боль, полученная в результате травмы, никуда не девалась до полного излечивания. Кроме того, возникал ряд вопросов, ответы на которые пока отсутствовали – что произойдет, если смерть окажется мгновенной, и исчерпаем ли лимит смертей?

Вторая – магия первоисточника (хаоса, пустоты – у нее много названий), редчайший тип магии, для которой не существовало практически ничего невозможного. Мановением руки стереть с лица земли целый город или обнулить тысячелетнее проклятье? Без проблем. Но и здесь не обошлось без подводных камней. Без тотального контроля сила могла уничтожить самого волшебника. А Аарону такого контроля как раз и не хватало, потому на запястье он носил подаренный Мастером Птолемеем артефакт, сдерживающий его магию пустоты (к счастью, на нее эффект подавления распространялся).

В рамках стандартной системы магических классов Аарон был волшебником типа Универсал. Чародеи этого класса наиболее многочисленны (оговорюсь – среди разумных в целом; как я упоминал ранее, для омег предпочтителен другой класс – Целитель), потому ненадолго остановлюсь на нем – к слову, магия Мастеров четырех Великих Волшебных гильдий также относится к универсальному типу, с уклоном в ту или иную сторону. Универсалы могут использовать заклинания других классов, за исключением особо специализированных (о самых редких молчу), вроде Оракулов или Некромантов. Им доступны боевая, защитная, трансформационная, пространственная, с некоторой спецификацией – призыв и анимагия, в зачаточной форме – элементальная магия. Однако их навыки зачастую оказываются слабее однотипных навыков чародеев-специалистов. Возвращаясь к Аарону – он вполне себе использовал универсальную магию, но в обход системы – через преобразование магии первоисточника, которая вкупе с бессмертием, требовала от мальчишки очень много сил. Потому как типичный универсал он вряд ли когда-нибудь состоится.

Вот такой вот мне достался сосед…

А эти домики намного больше, чем кажутся издалека. Омежье общежитие, пожалуй, несколько мрачновато – прямо дом с привидениями. Насколько я знал, оно почти пустовало. Вот и сейчас в редких окнах горел свет. А вот в альфьем, напротив, было светло и довольно шумно. Как и я, Аарон не имел статуса, потому его временно поселили в омежьем общежитии (по неизвестной мне причине все в гильдии считали, что мальчишка станет альфой, но предполагать и располагать – разные вещи), где было полно свободного места. В гильдии состояло очень мало омег, всего трое (с Нино четверо) – уже знакомый мне Альвин и Вэнья, оба обитали в общежитии. Третий, Эмиль, состоял в браке и вместе с мужем жил в городе.

Следуя за Аароном, я очутился в большом зале, погруженном в приятный полумрак. Волшебные огни, плясавшие на рожках люстры, создавали уютную, умиротворяющую атмосферу. Широкая деревянная лестница привела нас на второй этаж, в похожую на гостиную комнату. В комнате, с противоположной от входа стороны, находился камин, в котором играло яркое лилово-золотое пламя, его отблески завораживающе танцевали по стенам, освещая помещение теплым светом. Из гостиной множество дверей, располагавшихся по обе стороны от лестницы, вели в личные покои. К одной из них и направился Аарон.

Стоило нам оказаться за порогом, как в спальне, словно сам собой, зажегся свет. Разноцветные огоньки (здесь явно экономили на свечах, но не скупились на магию) парили в воздухе без какой-либо опоры, дрейфовали по комнате, порой даже играли в догонялки. Освещение они давали тусклое, но достаточное. Обстановка в спальне более чем скромная: пушистый ковер на полу, по которому, словно улитки, ползало несколько огоньков, платяной шкаф, пара мягких стульев и стол у окна, полки с книгами (много книг; видимо, малыш любит учиться) – старыми и новыми – и двухъярусная кровать с украшенными резьбой столбиками (Аарон был единственным ребенком в гильдии, так что присутствие последней выглядело несколько необычным).

Отпихнув ногой особенно медлительный огонек, Аарон прошел вглубь спальни и зарылся в шкафу, по-прежнему меня игнорируя. Я, как старый компьютер, на мгновенье подзавис, вновь возвращаясь к вопросу (даже двум) – зачем селить меня с кем-то, когда в общежитии столько свободных комнат, и, если уж на то пошло, зачем мне вообще комната (номер-люкс или чердак – мне все одно)?

– На какой кровати мне спать? – задаю самый глупый в своей жизни (или теперь уже правильнее – смерти?) вопрос. Одно знаю наверняка – затянувшееся молчание мне порядком надоело. Не он один не испытывал радости по поводу внезапного соседства.

– На нижней, – о как! – не задумываясь.

Наконец, Аарон соизволил вылезти из шкафа, держа в руках несколько махровых вещиц, в которых я распознал полотенце и халат. И вышел из комнаты, бросив меня одного (каков нахал – разве так положено обращаться с Избранным?!). Нет, деточка, такого удовольствия я тебе не доставлю. И последовал за ним – пусть ничего сделать и не смогу, зато нервы пощекочу.

Мальчишка, видимо, спиной ощутил мое потустороннее присутствие и сразу напрягся. Однако когда мы поднялись на третий этаж и оказались в купальне, я нашел себе занятие поинтереснее, чем сверлить взглядом лопатки Аарона. Ванны в купальне по размерам могли соперничать с мини-бассейнами, с фонтанчиками в комплекте – большая бадья с колонной, к которой в несколько уровней крепилось множество разнокалиберных кранов, в центре. От верхушки колонны отходили длинные, причудливо переплетающиеся между собой трубки (что делало ее похожей на ветвистое дерево) с отверстиями по всей длине, из которых текла вода. Эдакий огромный душ. Закрываю глаза и с наслаждением представляю, как приду сюда в конце месяца в живом теле.

Аарон, наполнив одну из ванн, скинул одежду в предбаннике и полез купаться. Я тоже забрался в воду. Судя по выражению его лица, своего я добился – расслабиться мальчишке не удалось (не люблю, когда мной пренебрегают). Наскоро помывшись, он с кислым видом покинул купальню, а мне снова пришлось его догонять.

Вернулись в спальню, и Аарон запрыгнул на верхнюю койку. Волшебные огоньки погасли один за другим.

Притворяться спящим желания не было. Я пристроился на подоконнике, вглядываясь в ночную тьму (кажется, Аарону тоже не спится – слышу, как он ворочается под одеялом). Взошла малая луна, робко выглядывая из-за своей более крупной сестры. Капли дождя ударили по оконному стеклу. А потом началась гроза. Гулкие раскаты грома, вспышки молний, погружающие комнату в ослепительный свет, на миг превращающие ночь в день. Странное чувство – раньше я не любил дождь и грозу. Отчего же теперь так спокойно на душе?


	8. Глава 7. Враг из прошлой жизни

Занималась заря. Аарон спал, свернувшись калачиком, ему удалось уснуть лишь под утро. Я, зависнув над кроватью, гипнотизировал взглядом его макушку, торчавшую из-под одеяла. После ночной грозы у меня было игривое настроение. Принюхался – Аарон не издавал запаха, только аромат травяного отвара, которым тот вчера мыл волосы. Похоже, дети, не достигшие статусного возраста, действительно его не имели.

Уж не уверен, что за проказливый бес в меня вселился с полной луной, но я возьми и пройдись сквозь мирно сопящего и не подозревающего подвоха Аарона (с таким рвением я точно никогда не найду друзей). По моим прикидкам, ощущения, как в кельвинаторе при минус семидесяти (потому-то все попытки прикоснуться воспринимались Нино в штыки). Мальчишка подскочил, будто ужаленный, непонимающе оглядываясь по сторонам, однако, едва наткнувшись глазами на мою подло ухмыляющуюся (вероятно) рожу, сразу вычислил причину своего яркого пробуждения. А вот я лишь после того, как напакостил, вспомнил, что не только некромантия, но и магия первоисточника вполне способна меня развеять, аки древнюю пыль. Заспанный, растрепанный, но злой Аарон являл собой зрелище крайне забавное, но вскоре мне грозило стать не до смеха. Потому уточкой нырнул в пол, на первый этаж, до того, как он начал творить заклинание.

Внизу встретил Альвина, омега как раз поднимался по лестнице в гостиную.

– Добр… – на него наскочил взбешенный Аарон. Пылающий праведным гневом взор и потрескивающий в ладони маленький, но от того не менее смертоносный, черный шарик.

– Аарон! – страшно стало даже мне. Альвин перехватил мальчишку за запястье, и заклятье мгновенно рассеялось.

– Извини, – буркнул он, бросив в мою сторону взгляд, обещающий все муки ада. А я что? А я ничего – я уже мертв.

Альвин снисходительно покачал головой (видимо, не впервой; так, стоит взять на заметку – Аарон психически нестабилен).

– Доброе утро, Синк, – омега снова переключился на меня. – Как тебе на новом месте?

– Оу, чудесно! – как можно удержаться, когда одно из чудес гильдии прямо сейчас пытается испепелить тебя взглядом? Но, кажется, меня поняли.

– Мастер просил привести тебя.

– Конечно, – уф, спасен! – утер со лба несуществующий пот.

Так я тогда думал. Мастеру требовалось подтверждение моего статуса Избранного, потому сегодня мы отправлялись в столицу Анемон, на Совет гильдий. Но на кой черт брать с нами Аарона?! У мальчишки в гильдии была собственная транспортная единица – резвый черный жеребенок по кличке Черныш, но гильдейские все как один звали его Козой, потому как на фоне своих взрослых сородичей он казался крошкой (от души посмеялся, чем разозлил пацана еще больше – радиус ауры мести увеличился). Мне Аарон верхом на Черныше напомнил игрушечного солдатика.

Помимо меня, Мастера Птолемея и Аарона в группу сопровождения входили мой старый знакомый Фазиль и Эмиль с мужем Кристофером (а они старше, чем я представлял). Эмиль и Кристофер, Целитель (как и положено порядочному омеге) и Щит (хм, обычно они в дуэте с боевыми магами).

Что касается меня, то со зверьем я не ладил, потому радовался, что не придется садиться на лошадь.

Мы добрались до Анемона за полдня. Да, Джилль был несомненно красив, но столица поражала воображение. Белая и нарядная, словно платье невесты, – город из сказки. И, конечно же, анемоны. Они повсюду – на клумбах и в кадках на окнах, лепнине строений и на одежде жителей. Впечатлен. И не я один – Аарон вертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь охватить взглядом все и сразу (за свое пребывание в гильдии он впервые покидал Джилль). Похоже, я получил отсрочку – план уничтожения меня любимого откладывался на неопределенный срок, потому как сейчас я совсем не ощущал от мальчишки враждебности.

Здание Совета гильдий находилось в центре столицы (главы четырех Великих Волшебных гильдий решили встретиться на нейтральной территории – они не были врагами, но соперниками, объединявшими свои силы лишь перед лицом общего противника) – красивое и опрятное, почти ничем не выделяющееся среди окружавших его строений. Мы спешились у парадного входа, где нас уже ждали. Передав лошадей, вошли в здание.

Наша группа прибыла последней. В светлой круглой комнате уже собрались представители других гильдий. Окидываю присутствующих мимолетным взглядом.

Четыре стороны света – четыре города – четыре Великие Волшебные гильдии. Запад – Джилль – «Спящий лес». Восток – Сфиро – «Коготь дракона». Север – Тханрог – «Бурный поток». Юг – Балам – «Рассветный журавль».

Мастер «Когтя дракона» – Ли Зарибар – переминается с ноги на ногу. Чересчур хищные черты лица и острые уши выдают в нем смеска, но угадать расу не удается – смешение рас произошло не одно и не два поколения назад. Рядом с Мастером – высокий мускулистый мужчина. Темная, краснокирпичного цвета кожа, местами покрытая мелкой блестящей чешуей, желтые глаза и заплетенные в косу длинные черные волосы. Зверочеловек. Вероятно, саламандр. К нему пугливо жмется хрупкая рыженькая девчушка – Евангелина Фель, Избранная-омега.

Пухлый невысокий Мастер «Рассветного журавля» – Зорий Торопыг (омега, между прочим!) – ласково улыбается. Позади, словно телохранитель, стоит огромный, бугрящийся мышцами парень – Избранный-альфа Дункан Парскеви и – двое из ларца – близнецы, нарочито подчеркивающие свою одинаковость (оу, и оба некроманты).

Мастер «Бурного потока» – Анкэль Нагльфар – неподвижно, будто каменное изваяние, восседает в кресле с совершенно безразличным выражением на морщинистом лице, подметая пол длинной седой бородой. По обе стороны от него – два остроглазых эльфа, бросающих на нас настороженные взгляды. А вперед, словно желая поприветствовать, вышла… Я едва не стер зубы в порошок… Избранная-альфа… Петра Бердич. Похоже, эта правительственная шавка решила последовать за мной даже в ад.

Пока другие искали глазами в толпе последнего Избранного, Петра смотрела только на меня. Чувствую, как внутри все кипит от злости. Если она – Избранная, то я желаю разрушения этого мира.

– Где же Избранный? – Ли Зарибар внутри оказался столь же недружелюбен, как и снаружи.

Мастеру Птолемею, как главе самой молодой гильдии из Великой четверки, не впервой приходилось сталкиваться с враждебностью других Мастеров. Причин не доверять навыкам Фазиля не было, и он уверенно отступил в сторону, являя их взору призрака, то есть меня.

– Ты, верно, шутишь? – Анкэль Нагльфар неторопливо встал с кресла.

Согласный кивок от Зория Торопыга.

– Стал бы я шутить? – твердый голос Мастера Птолемея.

Повисло неловкое молчание, в котором:

– Ну, здравствуй, – в тишине мой голос, вероятно, был подобен выстрелу. Я не слушал, о чем спорили Мастера, я смотрел только на Петру. – Как видишь, – распахнул руки, будто приглашая ее в свои объятия, демонстрируя свое новое, призрачное тело, – до меня все-таки добрались.

– Все правильно, он – четвертый, – слова адресованы другим, но ее взгляд принадлежал только мне. – Синк Новак – один из величайших гениев нашего мира. Но станет он благословением или же проклятием для этого мира, я не знаю.

Теперь все смотрели на нас.


	9. Глава 8. Уютный вечер

Я хотел бы стать ошибкой, но Китос никогда не ошибался – всегда четверо и ни одним более. Чтобы узнать о своем предназначении в нем, придется дождаться нового пробуждения Оракула, а на это могут уйти годы. До тех пор мне оставалось лишь думать и гадать, зачем Китосу сдался «дефектный» Избранный.

Бердич умела убеждать. Однажды и я, глупый маленький мальчик, был отравлен ее сладкими речами. Она выполняла любую свою роль ответственно и профессионально (иного и не ждешь от женщины с таким прошлым). Все, что знала обо мне, теперь знали и Мастера. Ну, мне оно только на руку. В свое время Мао и Кая изучали вдоль и поперек в попытке скопировать их скрипты (проект провалился). Теперь нет нужды скрывать этих двоих. Белль и гиперкарман появились значительно позже, потому Петра не располагала о них информацией.

– Тебя ведь признали Избранным, так почему ты не рад? – Аарону обязательно опустить мое и без того скатившееся до нуля настроение в минусовую зону.

Молчу.

– Наверное, хорошо родиться с серебряной ложкой во рту? – и снова молчу. Бердич, естественно, не сочла нужным упоминать обо всех тех преследованиях, вместе с талантом выпавших на мою долю. Но и злиться на мальчишку я не мог – мне никогда не приходилось неделями голодать или спать под открытым небом холодными зимними ночами, пробирающимися морозом под кожу.

– Кроме того, что Избранный, ты еще и омега, – моя очередная больная мозоль. – С тебя будут пылинки сдувать.

Решил, что проще его игнорировать. Не получив желаемого, Аарон вскоре умолк. Кристофер и Эмиль обсуждали с Фазилем свое последнее задание, краем уха прислушиваясь к едкому монологу мальчишки. Мастер Птолемей, наоборот, ушел в свои размышления. Как ни посмотри, все выглядело слишком странным. И, видимо, в этот раз Китос находился действительно в серьезной опасности, если Избранные были призваны при первых отголосках войны, а не в критический момент, как случалось раньше.

Вернувшись в гильдию, сразу направился в общежитие, обогнав Аарона. Там встретил направляющегося в купальню Нино. Парень обрадовался мне, как родному, заулыбался. Я невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

В купальне немного душно и пахнет цветами. Омега забрался в наполненную до краев ванну, блаженно закрывая глаза.

– Тебе уже нашли учителей? – пристраиваюсь рядом.

– Угу, в гильдии есть несколько призывателей, – радость на лице вмиг сменилась недовольством. – Только…

– Только? – навострил уши.

– Только они все альфы.

Ожидаемо. Нино – весьма симпатичный омежка. Мы пробыли в городе лишь сутки, а за ним уже выстроилась длинная очередь из альф. Едва переступившего рубеж первого совершеннолетия и недавно прошедшего инициацию паренька смущало столько внимания.

Я растворялся в его болтовне. Дурное настроение улетучивалось, словно дым. Краем глаза заметил Аарона, барахтавшегося в соседней ванне. Выписывая под водой кренделя и исследуя пределы собственного организма, он чуть не захлебнулся, дважды.

– У меня закончилась микстура, – Нино завел речь о течке, которая вскоре должна у него начаться, и я окончательно потерял нить разговора (еще не успел разобраться во всех прелестях омежьего бытия).

– Попроси у Вэньи, – зато Аарон (вот это слух!) сразу сообразил, что к чему, – у него всегда запас есть.

– О, какой симпатяга! – у Нино аж глаза загорелись (эй-эй, деточка, не рановато ли в тебе проснулся родительский инстинкт?).

– Эту козявку, – я тебе все припомню, – зовут Аарон. Мой сосед по комнате.

На нелестное прозвище мальчишка пробулькал что-то под водой, явно приберегая свой запас нецензурных выражений на потом, когда поблизости не будет нежных омежьих ушей.

Отмокали мы долго.

– Приходи вечером в гостиную, – кутаясь в халат, казавшийся для его тонкой, почти девичьей фигурки слишком большим, произнес Нино. – Я и Альвин собираемся плести из паучьего шелка шаль в подарок на годовщину свадьбы Эмиля и Кристофера. Посмотришь.

Я кивнул.

***

Голос Белль… Усыпляет. Прекрасный секретарь и отвратительный педагог. Думается, что даже у Мао вышло бы лучше. История Китоса насчитывает более шестнадцати тысяч лет, и Белль каждый день понемногу раскрывает ее для меня. Но так неумело преподносит знания, что даже интересные казалось бы вещи навевают скуку. Она это понимает и старается исправиться; замечу, вполне успешно (к счастью для моего пухнущего от переизбытка информации мозга). О, сегодняшний урок окончен (наконец-то!).

Тишина. А куда подевался Аарон? В дверь постучали. «Входите!» – с верхней кровати. Нашлась пропажа. В комнате возникла голова Вэньи – а кем еще мог быть этот омега (кстати, до сих пор не уразумею, как альфы и омеги безошибочно распознают друг друга по запаху, ведь ни один аромат не является для них уникальным), когда с Альвином и Эмилем я уже знаком? Чтобы протиснуться в спальню, Вэнье пришлось сложиться чуть ли не пополам. Ого! Да тут метра три, не меньше! Какого же роста его папенька, коли он, полукровка, так вымахал (оговорюсь, Вэнья – наполовину великан, а наполовину орк)? Поспешно впучил глаза обратно (вдруг обидится) и притворился мебелью (авось, не заметят).

– Вэнья! – вот она! – сила мгновенного преображенья! – Ты вернулся раньше.

Аарон спрыгнул прямо в его медвежьи объятья. Омеги баловали мальчишку, но Вэнья баловал его пуще других.

– У меня для тебя сюрприз, – великан расплылся в кошачьей улыбке, обнажая весьма внушительные клыки на нижней челюсти.

– Какой-какой? – прямо дите малое (хотя он и есть дите).

– Ступай в гостиную.

Выпроводив Аарона из комнаты, Вэнья присел на корточки и заглянул ко мне на нижнюю койку. Я – мебель, я – мебель. Мля, «Вторжение титанов»!

– М-м, так это и есть наш маленький Избранный, – перекрывая мне все пути к отступлению. Пожалуйста, не ешь меня! К слову, великаны и орки не людоеды, не подумайте.

– Не пугай его, – в дверном проеме показалась и исчезла ехидная рожа Аарона.

Мы с омегой одновременно хмыкнули.

Вэнья протеснился обратно в гостиную, я выплыл за ним на голос Нино.

Сегодня здесь ярче. Под потолком сновали волшебные светляки, а в камине потрескивал огонь – серебристо-оливковый.

Нино и Альвин, болтая о чем-то своем, омежьем, сидят у камина, плетут шаль – невероятной красоты кружевное полотно, переливавшееся всеми цветами радуги. Я залюбовался.

– Правда, красиво? – улыбнулся Альвин.

– Не то слово! – искренне. – Вот бы потрогать.

Нино, заговорщически мне подмигнув, подманил к себе и прошептал на ухо:

– Может, когда истечет месяц.

Все возможно.

Вэнья, забравшись с ногами на диван, смотрел, как Аарон нарезает круги вокруг огромной коробки, в которой запросто могли поместиться и я, и Аарон, и Нино с Альвином и даже расположились бы в ней с комфортом. В коробке оказались части деревянного замка. Восхищенный Аарон, не теряя времени, приступил к сборке. Спешил, норовя применить магию, но великан следил зорко и пресекал все нечестные попытки, заставляя мальчишку использовать голову и руки. Деталей слишком много, дело не спорилось, и Аарон начинал сердиться. Вэнья, постоянно подначивая, только сильнее его раззадоривал.

– Помочь? – спросил, видя его бесплодные попытки (в своем сознании я уже выстроил макет замка, весьма красивого замка).

– Обойдусь, – как всегда, не раздумывая.

– Так ты его год собирать будешь, – усмехнулся.

– Тебя это не касается.

– Ну, как знаешь, – примостился рядом с Вэньей и стал наблюдать за потугами Аарона. За два часа дело едва сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и он сдался.

– Похоже, придется принять твою помощь, – буркнул мальчишка. Чувство, будто мне оказывают услугу.

– А волшебное слово, – будь хорошим мальчиком, Аарон, и следуй правилам.

– Пожалуйста, – по-моему, скрип его зубов услышали даже на другом конце гостиной. Неужели эта игрушка так важна для него?

Решил больше его не мучить. Взяв шефство на себя, показывал мальчишке, что с чем соединять и куда ставить. По мере того как рос замок, лицо Вэньи вытягивалось все сильнее. Огромный, от пола до потолка – мы собрали его за полчаса. Крайне довольный Аарон залез в игрушечный дом и, выглянув в окошко, показал язык пребывавшему в изумлении омеге, поспешив тут же спрятаться обратно, пока не получил подзатыльник.

Плавающие огоньки стали гаснуть, и Альвин позвал нас на кухню стряпать ужин.

Вот так кухня – мечта хозяйки! Омеги разбрелись каждый в свой угол. Альвин готовил основные блюда, названия которым я не знал (знакомство с шедеврами местной кулинарии оставил напоследок). Нино пек сладости, по части десертов ему нет равных. Вэнья заваривал ароматный чай, привезенный им с задания. Даже Аарон помогал по мере своих возможностей. В общем, только я тунеядствовал. Хочу в реальное тело!

Вечер выдался веселый. Омеги обсуждали свои сугубо омежьи дела, в коих я ни черта не смыслил. Аарон уплетал сладости за обе щеки (а говорят, альфы не любят сладкое – вранье). По комнатам расходились сытые и довольные.

– Может, перенести кровать сюда? – спросил себя Аарон, бросая красноречивые взгляды на замок.

В спальне нас приветствовали танцующие огоньки. Шустро переодевшись, Аарон ухватился за бортик верхней кровати и, подтянувшись, ловко запрыгнул на койку. Я, зависнув над постелью в своей любимой позе египетского фараона, закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. В голове кинолентой замелькали события сегодняшнего дня.


	10. Глава 9. Решение мастера

Признаюсь честно, я впервые общаюсь с кем-то своего возраста. Однако субъект для своих тренировок коммуникабельности выбрал крайне неподходящий.

На востоке занималась заря. Всю ночь слушал лекции Белль, чтобы выгнать из головы ненужные мысли. Ответственный Аарон уже грыз гранит науки и, забаррикадировавшись от меня учебниками, что-то чиркал в своей тетрадке. Как обычно, болтаюсь без дела, напеваю под нос известную мелодию.

– Ты можешь помолчать? Ты мне мешаешь, – перо в руке Аарона с хрустом сломалось. – И у тебя отвратный голос! – уж извини, что не Курт Кобейн.

А я о чем говорил. Не то чтобы Аарон мне не нравился. Умен, определенно (Мастер Птолемей постарался). Красив (повзрослеет, и омеги – или альфы – за ним толпами бегать будут), наверное, я не ценитель мужской красоты. Но пока не обаятелен. К сожалению. Замкнут, подозрителен, неуважителен (ко мне) – и это не полный список его «достоинств».

– Иди прогуляйся, – не хочу, на улице дождь.

– Skull faced moon and dull faced you!!! – вою дурным голосом, коверкая (специально) слова направо и налево.

– Да заткнись ты!!! – Аарон уронил голову на стол.

– Grinning with mischief tonight!!! – тянем выше.

– Я убью тебя!!!

– The shimmer of sta-a-a-a-rs!!! – спешно ретируюсь в окно (нас не догонят, нас не догонят!), ибо замечаю в ладонях мальчишки нечто подозрительно черно-свиристящее.

Концентрированная магия пустоты. Семь бед – один ответ. Аарон, тебе недостает воображения. И вообще, все вопросы к Мастеру, я не по собственному желанию к тебе заселился.

Пока я полоскал мозги Аарону, дождь закончился, и выглянуло солнце. И начались занятия у Нино. Наблюдаю за его тренировками каждый день. Блюду его невинность, так сказать (к слову, в шестнадцать все омеги стандартно не девственны, но об этом чуть позже). В зале он и трое его «учителей». Нино торопится (ой, он явно что-то тайно почитал), контроль слабый, а ликвидировать последствия его неудач приходится им (ничего, пускай жир растрясут). У-у, это надолго. Полетел обратно, но мальчишку в общежитии не застал.

– Он собирался в библиотеку, – подсказала Белль. Тогда – в библиотеку!

За всю жизнь раз или два держал в руках настоящую книгу. В моем мире книги давно стали предметом роскоши, а библиотеки превратились в музеи. Когда Белль показывала мне снимки здания гильдии, среди них была и библиотека, и я решил, что обязательно должен там побывать.

– Уже соскучился по мне? – эта ушастая язва.

Библиотека встретила нас запахом тысяч книг. Я был ошеломлен. Моя личная библиотека ничуть не меньше, и вся она умещалась в маленькой пластиковой коробке с названием компьютер, но в такой, огромной, настоящей, пахнущей старой бумагой и свежими чернилами, я впервые. Круглый зал, вдоль стен – стеллажи без единого свободного места, мощная винтовая лестница, уводящая далеко вверх, на каждом витке которой располагалась площадка со столами для чтения и письма и мягкими креслами и диванчиками подле них. В центре зала – невысокая трибуна со странного вида шаром, мерцающим слабым желтоватым светом, на резной подставке.

Я выписывал вокруг трибуны фигуры высшего пилотажа, пытаясь разобраться, как работает этот местный аналог поисковой системы.

– Касаешься шара и произносишь название книги, или имя автора, или просто описываешь, что ищешь, – снизошел до объяснений Аарон. Сам он, видимо, знал, где находилась нужная ему книга, потому как помощь Каталога (так назывался этот чудо-шар) мальчишке явно не требовалась (ну, мне она тоже не требовалась: Белль – мой каталог, а вся информация из этих книг уже переписана в память моего ноутбука).

Круг заклинания с перемещающимися внутри символами и линиями засветился у ног Аарона. Встав на него, он взмыл в воздух, к верхним уровням. Догнав, я увидел, как мальчишка, окруженный несколькими магическими огоньками, листал за столом пухлый том по ботанике (странное дело, не заметил у него в комнате даже одного завалящего кактуса). При моем приближении Аарон захлопнул книгу, но я успел выхватить взглядом название.

«Белль, ты можешь узнать, что он искал?»

«Флора Мира». Том 5. Страница 469. Звездная пыль, – перед глазами мелькнула картинка красивого серебристо-белого цветка, похожего на пушистую хризантему. – Растет в затемненных лесах. Цветет ночью, раз в десять лет», – коротко и по существу.

Ночью. Раз в десять лет. Что же ты задумал? Ой, Аарон, кажется, ты еще та заноза в заднице Мастера.

Взяв книгу с собой, он вновь сотворил левитационный круг и спустился вниз. Как раз в этот момент в библиотеку вошел Альвин.

– Вот ты где! – омега выглядел слегка запыхавшимся. – Тебя Мастер ищет, поспеши.

***

Сиреневатый туман развеялся, являя в большом хрустальном шаре румяное лицо Зория Торопыга.

– Как всегда, не торопишься, – приветливый голос и обаятельная улыбка.

– И у меня могут быть дела, Птолемей, – с притворным недовольством. – Что у тебя случилось?

– Сразу к делу, – огорченный вздох. – Ты еще держишь школу при гильдии?

– Да. Почему спрашиваешь?

– Собираюсь воспользоваться твоим предложением. Помнишь, я рассказывал о мальчонке с магией первоисточника? Хочу отправить его к тебе на обучение.

– Ты мог сделать это еще год назад.

– Он был не готов.

– О, Кириак! Птолемей, ему тринадцать! Если он не был готов тогда, с чего ты решил, что готов теперь?

– В этот раз он будет не один.

– Хм, не припомню, чтобы в твоей гильдии был кто-то еще, подходящий по возрасту, – Мастер Зорий задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

– Синк Новак.

– Избранный? Удивлен, что ты хочешь его отослать, – усмехнулся.

– Я вовсе не считаю его обузой, – догадавшись, что скрывалось за этой усмешкой.

– Он меня пугает, – мгновенно посерьезнев. – Разве у ребенка может быть такой взгляд?

– Так ты примешь их, обоих? – Мастер Птолемей не собирался обсуждать то, чего не знал. Что сделало мальчика таким – о чем Избранная Петра Бердич намеренно умолчала.

– Конечно, приму, – вздох и мягкая улыбка. – Ты постоянно умудряешься подкинуть мне работенку. У меня и своих шалопаев, за которыми глаз да глаз нужен, хватает, знаешь ли.

– О, близнецы Лейлы, – развеселился Мастер Птолемей: такую омегу врагу не пожелаешь – неугомонная, упрямая и со своеобразным чувством юмора (была, к несчастью).

– Они в первую очередь, – как же тяжко порой с ними приходится.

– Ты всегда можешь оставить гильдию на Константина, – вкрадчиво.

– Только не теперь, когда в Мир пришли Избранные, – опять двадцать пять, Мастер Птолемей закатил глаза.

– Я все еще жду твоего ответа.

– Мой ответ всегда будет одинаков, – смущенно отвел взгляд Мастер «Рассветного журавля», – нет.

– Вот как… – вновь сменив тон на деловой. – Я пришлю к тебе мальчиков в конце месяца.

– Буду ждать, – шар снова заволокла сизая дымка.

Когда этот строптивец уже скажет «да»?

Смежив веки, Мастер Птолемей откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. Призрак ребенка, почему Мир избрал его? Неужели этот маленький мальчик, если верить словам Бердич, настолько силен и опасен?

В дверь громко постучали.

– Входи, Аарон, – мужчина подобрался, принимая серьезный вид.


	11. Глава 10. Война и Мир

Думал, умру во второй раз – от смеха. Нино умудрился призвать какое-то несуразное чудовище (он свое тайное заклинание наоборот, что ли, прочитал?). Чудовище отчего-то решило, что эти три страшных дяденьки-альфы обижают его лапочку-хозяина, и, пока Нино виновато извинялся, оплевывало их мерзко пахнущей жижей, оказавшейся, как выяснилось впоследствии, еще и горючей. Хохотал до слез, разве что в ладоши не хлопал.

От этого увлекательного зрелища меня отвлекает голос Белль – так, настало время урока, пора настроиться на серьезный лад. Возвращаюсь в комнату Аарона, заползаю на кровать и закрываю глаза, готовый слушать и запоминать.

Необычно – сегодня Белль читает, не рассказывает.

«… Дыхание Зуллана распространялось из-за Железных гор. Страшный мор охватил Мир. Орды драугров под предводительством Мрачных опустошали земли, сея смерть и отчаяние…

… В замке Арс-Айрис, что у подножия Медных гор, Сольвейг и Сифакису встретили зуллановы войска. Великой ценой им удалось сокрушить врага, но тот бой стал для них последним. Хладный труп Сольвейг, что сражалась на поле брани, мы нашли у ворот замка. Сифакису, что держал его оборону внутри, вместе с замком и всеми, кто там оставался, поглотило вражеское проклятье. Мы опоздали...

… Мы продвигались все дальше за Железные горы, пока не достигли крепости Маду – последнего оплота противника. Сражение длилось десять дней и десять ночей. Неся бесчисленные потери, мы окончательно разбили вражескую армию и разрушили крепость. Но недолгой была победа. Тогда мы еще не подозревали, что выпустили в Мир ядовитые миазмы…

… Бесстрашный маленький воин, Ивата встретила новую напасть, не дрогнув. Она остановила распространение миазм, но после жизнь стала покидать ее слабое тело. Вскоре смерть забрала у меня и Ивату. Надеюсь, в чертогах Кириака она свидится с Сольвейг и Сифакису…

… Разрушенный войной Мир постепенно восстанавливался. Моя роль (наша роль), как Избранного, в нем подошла к концу…

… Наша встреча предначертана судьбой. Мой Эйнар. Я всегда чувствовал, что нам не суждено быть вместе, но дни, проведенные с тобой, останутся со мной счастливыми воспоминаниями. Скоро твой народ покинет континент, уйдя за моря, и ты уйдешь вместе с ним. Мне не о чем жалеть, я познал любовь. Единственное, о чем будет рыдать мое сердце перед смертью, что я никогда не смогу взять на руки своего ребенка…» – под шелест виртуальных страниц Белль умолкла, закрыв историю «Четверых» Сефу Кемозири (я позволил ей самой выбирать темы наших лекций).

Оптимистичный расклад. Китос весьма «благосклонен» к своим героям. Сольвейг Луноликая – мор унес жизни ее супруги и двух не рожденных малышей. Парис Сифакису – заперт в проклятом замке, куда живому путь заказан навеки. Совсем еще ребенок, Чихэру Ивата – умерла, вобрав в собственное тело остатки миазм. И Сефу Кемозири, единственный выживший в последней войне Избранный, – провел остаток жизни в одиночестве. В их сказке не нашлось места пресловутому долго и счастливо. Если подумать, этот мир чем-то похож на наш. Такой же несправедливый.

Я не впервые слышу имя Кемозири. Волшебник, ученый, писатель, оставивший после себя немало трудов. После войны он вовсе не стал затворником. «Четверо» – лишь одна из многих его работ, последнее творение – дань памяти павшим на войне товарищам. Но существенно другое: его книги позволили мне сделать немаловажное открытие – время на Китосе течет гораздо быстрее, чем на Земле. И если я не ошибся, второе поколение Избранных пришло из эпохи, названной историками Древним миром. И…

В комнату вошел Аарон:

– Мастер отправляет меня в Балам, в «Рассветного журавля», – и сбил меня с мысли.

Какая. Мне. Разница. Куда. Отправляет. Тебя. Мастер. Все, потерял нить рассуждения.

– Ты едешь со мной, – а я-то думал, чего вдруг он снизошел до разговора со мной. Стоп. Что?

– Повтори, что ты сказал? – хочу убедиться, что все расслышал правильно.

– Ты. Едешь. Со. Мной. В. Балам, – не пойму, он не рад первой части или второй?

– Замечательная идея. И надолго?

– На два месяца, – кислое выражение на его лице стало ответом на не высказанный мной вопрос.

– И когда планируется наш отъезд?

– Через неделю, – Аарон, ты меня пугаешь. Тебя ведь не в изгнание отправляют. К чему столько печали в голосе?

Ну, мне больше нечего сказать (вау! – это наш самый длинный диалог). Ему нечего ответить. И вообще, куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя? Я левитирую над кроватью, делаю незаинтересованный вид, притворяюсь мебелью.

Аарон, в сердцах хлопнув дверью, покинул спальню. Посмотрел на часы – одиннадцать. Ты же не собираешься в лес за цветочками?

– Белль, проследи за ним.

– Да, босс, – нечеткий женский силуэт, потом ее тело сжалось до точки, потускнев, и, вылетев в окно, она устремилась вслед за мальчишкой.

– Кай, Мао, отправляйтесь с ней, – две короткие вспышки.

Перенастроил очки и теперь смотрел на мир глазами Белль. Жаль, не стану непосредственным свидетелем, но если моя теория верна, то через час я уже не смогу свободно проходить сквозь стены.


	12. Глава 11. Предатель и цветок

Гильдию окружал защитный магический барьер, выбравшись за его пределы, Аарон набросил на себя «Покров невидимости» (ночной Джилль не такой уж и безлюдный) и направился к городским воротам. Ворота тщательно охранялись, но не запирались на ночь – путников, покидающих и прибывающих в город, хватало в любое время суток. Бесшумно проскользнув мимо стражи, он оказался на главной дороге. Невдалеке виднелась кромка беспокойного леса.

Все-таки лес. Я пролетел здание насквозь, на минуту задержавшись в комнате Альвина, и выскользнул на улицу, укрывшись в одной из декоративных башенок, украшавших общежитие с фасада. Скоро должно начаться. А здесь меня будут искать в последнюю очередь – попасть в башни можно только с крыши. Устроившись на кирпичной кладке, приготовился к просмотру увлекательного «фильма».

Аарон продирался через лесную чащу, когда деревья вдруг расступились и вывели его на залитую лунным светом лужайку, к развалинам… чего-то. Поросшие сочно-зеленым мхом камни обвивали плети растения с крупными звездчатыми листьями и множеством тугих белых бутонов.

Чувствую, как тяжелеет мое тело – полночь…

Все бутоны раскрылись разом, превращаясь в мерцающие пушистые хризантемы. Цветы, распускаясь, выбрасывали облачка мелких сверкающих, будто алмазная крошка, семян, после чего сразу осыпались. Поляну окутал искристый туман. Звездная пыль – какое точное название. Волшебство без волшебства.

Выбрав ветку попышней, мальчишка, подгадав момент, когда бутоны распахнутся, поместил ее в сферу «Кольца времени». Хм, заклинание, зацикливающее время внутри ограниченного пространства. Любопытно.

Цветки увяли и осыпались, и поляна поблекла.

Словно зачарованный – хочу однажды увидеть это чудо своими глазами…

Что-то изменилась. Аарон неожиданно напрягся, заозирался. Вскоре я понял, что заставило мальчишку насторожиться. Его окружали.

Белль приблизила картинку. Крупное собачье тело. Круглые, в полморды глаза, похожие на красные водовороты. Вздыбленная чернильно-черная шерсть, мокрая и слипшаяся. Лапы – звериные задние и почти человеческие передние. Вне сомнений – это дипы (иногда, между делом Белль читала мне монстрологию, и до буквы «Д» мы с ней уже добрались).

Кажется, намечается нечто интересное (словно по сигналу, хищники – их было трое – бросились на Аарона). Покажи мне, насколько ты бессмертен.

– Мао! Кай! – но, думаю, это не самый подходящий способ. – Защитите мальчишку! – в лучших традициях жанра – наихудший вариант развития событий, не зря отправил их с Белль (как чувствовал).

Аарон успел отскочить прежде, чем когтистая лапа вспорола ему брюхо, взрыхлив землю там, где он стоял секунду назад. Метко брошенное заклинание – и монстр с визгом отправился в небытие (оу, вот так зрелище!). Росчерком по небу – на лужайку выскочили два громадных зверя, черная пантера и белый волк, перехватив в прыжке двух оставшихся дипов, разорвав их на куски. Аарон не стал разбираться, кто друг, а кто враг, в его руках возникли сразу два смертоносных черных шарика.

– Назад! – но они скрылись в чаще раньше, чем я успел выкрикнуть – на поляну выбежал Альвин, за ним, чертыхаясь, появился Фазиль.

Ух! – думал, у меня сердце из груди выскочит.

Вид у мальчишки слегка обалдевший. Омега носится вокруг, словно курица-наседка, прощупывает, нет ли повреждений (два растерзанных трупа поодаль весьма красноречивы). А Фазиль… Фазиль, кажется, я даже отсюда ощущаю его гнев.

Звук звонкой пощечины в ночной тишине.

– Брат!

– Когда ты начнешь думать своей головой! – его голос эхом разнесся по лесу.

Он подхватил съежившегося Аарона, забросив его несопротивляющуюся тушку на плечо, и поторопился убраться с поляны.

– Уходим, – потянув за собой Альвина.

Когда Фазиль и компания ушли достаточно далеко, Мао и Кай, уже в человеческом облике, вернулись обратно.

– Тьфу! Ну и мерзость! – плевался Мао, утирая с лица липкую кровь. Я не обделил Персонажей способностью чувствовать запахи и вкусы, и теперь мне даже страшно было представить, каково им сейчас.

– Кай, Мао, возвращайтесь, – сжатие – и они потоком байтов устремились в гиперкарман. Только подсохшая кровь дипов пеплом осыпалась на землю.

– Босс, а что делать с этим? – Белль поднесла к глазам прозрачную сферу с цветами звездной пыли. Видимо, Аарон выронил ее, когда сражался.

– Принеси ее мне, – предвкушающе.

Будто держу в руках бьющееся сердце. В ловушке времени, они раскрывались вновь и вновь, испуская теплое свечение и создавая вокруг серебристую дымку. Для кого же ты так старался, Аарон?

– Спрячь. Она еще может пригодиться. А после возвращайся в Город Грез, – но я не вор. Белль исчезла вместе со сферой.

Потянулся, приводя в тонус затекшие мышцы. Так, поесть бы. Но вниз сейчас нельзя. Посижу здесь, пока все не уляжется. Свежо. Не думал, что ночь будет такой холодной.

– Не знаю, как ты догадался, – от неожиданности я едва не подпрыгнул до потолка (нет, Аарон, это ты, черт побери, как догадался, что я здесь?!). – Это ведь ты, ты выдал меня! Но зачем? Какое тебе дело?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – невинный взгляд (не выдал, а тонко намекнул, Альвину).

– Там были твои… создания! – ну, Бердич, ну, погоди! Похоже, слушал он внимательно, слушал и мотал на ус.

Через узкий проход Аарон (взгляд, как у голодного Цербера) протиснулся в башенку, в которой нам двоим едва хватало места. По стенке поднимаюсь с пола и становлюсь в стойку. Не развернуться. Плохо, очень плохо. От злости у мальчишки, кажется, крыша поехала. В ладонях – черные смерчи. Не верю, если заденет – мне конец, он должен это понимать. Рывок – и я прижат к стене, за горло. Обман, он и не собирался использовать против меня магию.

– Зачем. Ты. Меня. Сдал?

– Задыхаюсь! – прохрипел. Сопротивляюсь, но на каждое движение Аарон только сильнее сдавливает мне глотку.

– Объясни мне, – требовательно.

Смирился. Вишу (Аарон почти поднял меня над полом), философствую. Что ждет меня после второй смерти (реальной, между прочим!) в загробном мире?

Хватка ослабла. Видимо, до него, наконец, дошло, что он едва не придушил Избранного.

– Кха-кха, – кашляю, ловлю ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

Аарон ударил кулаком о стену. Я скосил взгляд, и у меня задергались веки, снова оба – кирпич пошел мелкими трещинами. Ну и силища, а на вид такой худенький.

– В лес ночью? Раз бессмертен, – я тоже умею злиться, – значит, можешь разбрасываться жизнью направо и налево? Ты даже не знаешь сути своей магии! Сколько жизней у тебя в запасе? Однажды ты умрешь и не воскреснешь, даже не осознав этого, ты даже пожалеть не успеешь! Почему подобная сила всегда достается идиотам вроде тебя?

– И все равно я не понимаю, – Аарон, немного удивленный, отступил.

– Считай это жестом доброй воли. Ой, – в этой стычке я совсем забыл о своем друге желудке, – есть хочется.

Мой несчастный вид его не растрогал. Мальчишка развернулся, явно собираясь уходить.

– Кх-кх, – о, остановился. – Аарон, ты мог бы, – указываю на себя, – сохранить это в секрете? – глупо, не спорю. Куда это ты собрался?! – Твоя сфера «Кольца времени» со звездной пылью сейчас у меня. Если сделаешь то, о чем прошу, я верну их тебе, – презираешь? Сколько угодно.

Аарон молча выскользнул из башни, оставив меня одного.

Неприятно, конечно, что он узнал, но мне все равно не удалось бы скрывать это вечно.

Белль вернулась.

И я все еще хочу есть.

– Ка-ай, – растягиваюсь на холодном полу.

– Босс, ты простудишься, – опускается рядом на корточки.

– Принеси мне еды, – дергаю его за косичку.

– Сейчас.

– Постарайся не попадаться никому на глаза, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – как с маленьким, ей-богу.


	13. Глава 12. Экстракт с секретом

Вернувшись поутру в башню (похоже, вчера я уснул, не дождавшись ужина), Аарон увидел живописную картину – меня, спящего у Кая на плече. Кай едва не сливался с кирпичом, ибо я, развалившись, аки король, занял все пространство. Завидев мальчишку, он зашипел (прямо злой лебедь), готовый защищать меня грудью и всем, чем придется.

– Смир-рно! Вы оба! – сонный я скатываюсь Каю на колени, путаясь в одеяле, в которое меня заботливо укутали, словно в кокон.

Не знаю, зачем Аарон пришел, с пустыми руками (никакой пользы, право слово), а мой желудок грозил устроить в ближайшее время революцию (интересно, с кем он воевать собрался?).

– Босс, идем, – видимо, из молчания Аарона Кай что-то понял, до чего мой дремлющий мозг пока не додумался. Меня куда-то тащат. Прикидываюсь мебелью – пусть тащат, самому идти лень. Кстати, который сейчас час?

Кровать! Мягкая, теплая кроватка! Не ожидавший от меня такой прыти Кай чуть не шлепнулся на пол. Рыбкой влетел на нижнюю койку, обнял подушку, как любимую подругу (попробуйте, отдерите), вернул Кая в Город Грез (еще бы и Аарона выгнал, но, к несчастью, это его спальня). Хочу завтрак. Хочу ванну. Вставать не хочу.

Наверно, прошло с полчаса моего рьяного охранения собственной территории (на которую, вроде бы, никто и не покушался – мальчишка ушел с головой в учебники), как раздался стук в дверь.

– Входите! – кричу вперед Аарона. Хм, судя по выражению его лица, моя тайна пока оставалась тайной.

Нино! Нино и суп (чую, тот самый, что он готовил мне в первую нашу встречу)! В комнату заглянула бодро улыбающаяся мордашка парня.

– Доброе утро! – с порога отнял у него поднос.

– Доброе утро, мальчики! – закрывая дверь. – Я испек бисквит. Аарон, если хочешь, тоже можешь попробовать.

Мальчишка не преминул воспользоваться предложением, к моему огорчению. И зачем я поставил поднос к нему на стол (единственный в спальне)?

Нино коварен, только я отвлекся на завтрак, он набросился на меня с гребнем. Ему доставляет какое-то извращенное удовольствие копание в моих волосах?

– То есть, Нино знал, – сидит и уминает мой (мой!) бисквит, а ведь я еще даже не попробовал.

– Ага, – обнимает меня омега, инстинктивно напрягаюсь.

– И как часто? – кивок в мою сторону. – Он становится… – подбирает слова.

– Раз в месяц, – вот находка для шпиона-то.

Аарон выведал все, что ему было известно. Радует, что известно Нино было немного.

***

Обедал я в одиночестве на крыше общежития. Днем оно пустовало, потому можно особо не прятаться. Потом до вечера играл с Каем в шахматы – нашли в закромах Аарона, который куда-то исчез на весь день. А ночью, когда все, наконец, разбрелись по комнатам, ушел в купальню.

Нужно подготовиться – сегодня я обязательно проверю, способна ли магия пустоты Аарона уничтожать материализованные информационные объекты. А заодно проведу апгрейд Персонажей, пока представилась такая возможность.

Пристроившись на полу (м-м, теплый) рядом с ванной, достал из гиперкармана и включил ноутбук (чмок – душа моя). Для моей задумки хватит и шаблона – загрузил «CreaCode» и ввел необходимые данные. Напеваю – помогает сосредоточиться. Люблю петь, но, как ни прискорбно признавать, Аарон прав, голос мой далек от певческого.

Проекция обрела плотность – и на пол упал футбольный мяч (даже с подписью), откатившись и ударившись о ноги… Аарон, какого черта ты здесь?! Похоже, он все видел. Под его изумленно-пристальным взором я подошел и поднял мяч.

– Аарон, – раскручиваю мяч на пальце, – ты любишь эксперименты? – в наказание за ночную вылазку в лес Мастер неделю запретил ему колдовать. Согласится ли?

– Что нужно делать? – после недолгого раздумья.

Вернулся к ноутбуку, сел, положив мяч рядом:

– Разрежь его.

Мальчишка подозрительно на меня глянул, но любопытство одержало верх. Ладонью, окутанной слабым красноватым свечением, он рассек мяч на две идеально ровные половинки (вот это глазомер!). На мониторе никаких изменений. Распадающиеся пикселями края сомкнулись, и мяч восстановил исходную форму. Стало быть, классическая магия неопасна. Один-ноль в мою пользу.

– А теперь используй магию первоисточника, – да он загорелся.

Крохотная черная сфера, потрескивающая на кончике пальца, – Аарон коснулся ей мяча. Заклинание пожирало мяч, на экране ноутбука начали выскакивать множественные ошибки, а после компьютер голосом Белль сообщил, что данные стерты. А вот это очень, очень нехорошо. Вчера я едва не потерял Мао и Кая (хотя у меня есть резервные копии). И едва собственноручно не сделал Аарона своим врагом.

Ну, вряд ли я встречу других магов пустоты. Вместо того чтобы предаваться меланхолии, займусь-ка усовершенствованием Персонажей. Вызвал дополнительно две виртуальные клавиатуры и большой голографический экран, на котором возникли три фигуры с характеристиками, и принялся вводить новые команды.

Обойдя меня по кругу несколько раз, Аарон примостился рядом и стал смотреть сначала на мои пальцы, резво порхающие по клавишам, потом на полупрозрачный, тускло-зеленоватый экран с перемещающимися по нему Персонажами. Осторожно дотронулся пальцами до призрачных хвостов Мао, будто те могли укусить, но, не встретив сопротивления, они прошли насквозь. Уже смелее он провел ладонью вверх-вниз, но, к его удивлению, фигурка никак не среагировала.

– И все это без магии? – недоверчиво.

– Абсолютно, – так, я закончил.

– Ты уже решил, какой дашь им статус?

– Нет, – его вопрос застал меня врасплох. Палец замер над клавишей «enter», я нажал ее и позволил себе задуматься.

Белль – женщина, пусть женщиной и останется, во всех смыслах. «Биологически» Мао и Кай – мои ровесники, им статус пока не положен. Но в будущем, возможно, придется вернуться к проблеме «альф и омег» – из-за Мао. В его коде произошел сбой, в результате которого часть его эмоционального модуля была переписана самой программой. Точкой приложения новых эмоций Мао стал Кай, единственный на тот момент Персонаж, помимо него самого. Эта ситуация показалась мне весьма забавной, и я не стал устранять ошибки.

– А собираешься? – включив краны и оставив ванну наполняться водой, Аарон пошел раздеваться.

– Я подумаю на досуге, – закрываю и убираю в гиперкарман ноутбук. Мне тоже не помешает помыться.

В предбаннике скинув с себя одежду, забрался в ванну (о-о-о, я в раю!) к мальчишке, под гигантский душ. Сидим. Молчим. А-а, как же мне надоело играть в молчанку!

– Аарон, скажи что-нибудь.

– Не хочу, – меня снова отшили без раздумий.

– Скажи.

– Почему ты седой, как старик?

– А тебя не учили быть вежливым? – пихнул нахала локтем в бок.

Я немного перестарался – мальчишка налетел спиной на краны. В отместку он прыснул мыльной водой мне в лицо. Ах, ты ж! Завязалась борьба…

Не знаю как. Не знаю почему. Мы целовались. Взахлеб. Я вцепился в плечи Аарона, будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Ответные объятия были горячими и крепкими. Какие… необычные ощущения. Мне даже… нравится. Но… Какого лешего (да простят меня лешие этого мира) здесь творится?! Когда мы успели воспылать друг к другу страстью (собственно, у Аарона там пылать нечему – не дорос, другое дело я – у меня половое созревание началось еще на Земле)? И остановиться не выходит (а я пытаюсь?). Странно (и страшно) для поцелуя. Почему так жарко, и дышать трудно? Уже тяну руки выше, зарываюсь пальцами в его мокрые волосы (занятная эйфория – одновременное желание прижаться теснее и проредить черные лохмы), мы почти заваливаемся, и… нас окатывает ледяным дождем! Отскакиваем, разрывая поцелуй, едва не вжимаемся в колонну.

– Ух! – какое облегчение. Но почему дыхание не восстанавливается, и сердце колотится как-то слишком быстро?

Удивительно, но причину своего состояния я узнал очень скоро. Проследив за взглядом Аарона, таращившегося на вырвиглазно-розовый кран, из которого текла не менее ядовитого цвета жидкость.

– Вот черт! – мальчишка пулей выскочил из ванны, а после и из купальни.

Ну, дела. И кто из нас, идиотов, включил этот кран? Вспоминаю… Так, а краник-то бы надо завинтить! Я покрепче закрутил вертушку. Ой, пятой точкой чую, будь мы статусными, поцелуем могло и не ограничиться. Закрыл лицо руками, стоило подумать – и я представил (несмотря на скудные теоретические познания). Быстро смыл с себя мыльную пену и вылез из воды.

Аарон обнаружился в спальне.

– Ч-что в нем было? – тычу в мальчишку пальцем. Сейчас как завизжу-у-у.

– Экстракт из тагреники, – стыдливо отводит глаза. – Он Вэньи. На великанов, орков и троллей действует, как расслабляющее средство, а на остальных, как...

«Афродизиак», – едва не вырвалось у меня, но не уверен, что Аарону знакомо это слово.

– Как возбудитель, – подсказал. Утвердительный кивок.

Стараюсь не думать, что весь бардак на моей совести. Вероятно, когда я толкнул мальчишку, он ударился о тот кран. Сложно представить, чем бы все закончилось, если б не спасительный холодный душ, переключатель которого мы задели по счастливой случайности.

Смущенные и злые, побрели на кухню. Однако очень быстро поняли, что без повторной помывки нам не обойтись. Во взглядах, что мы беспрестанно кидали друг на друга за ужином, проскальзывала отнюдь не враждебность. В итоге, снова пришлось возвращаться в купальню – ай да тагреника, ай да адская травушка!

Наконец избавившись от въедливого запаха, я достал из своих запасов в гиперкармане несмываемые фломастеры и нарисовал на зловредном кране череп с костями.


	14. Глава 13. Южный город

Дружбы с Аароном у меня не вышло, но некоторого уважения и взаимопонимания мы все-таки достигли. Близкое отправление в Балам, где я буду ему единственным знакомцем, сделало мальчишку более покладистым (и поцелуй здесь ни при чем, уверен совершенно), потому друг другу мы теперь не докучали, сведя общение к редкому обмену колкостями.

Бросив Аарона доделывать домашнее задание, которым Мастер Птолемей нагрузил его сверх меры, полетел разведать, чем занимается Нино. Пребывая в приятном томлении от предстоящей поездки, я, вместе с тем, немного волновался, оставляя своего почти-друга на попечении хищников-учителей, которые (с моей точки зрения) скорее соревновались за внимание омеги, чем чему-то учили. Тот обнаружился в саду, играющим с новым фамильяром, которого он, разумеется, призвал втайне ото всех (никогда бы не подумал, что парень окажется таким рисковым).

– Бу! – притаившись в вишневых ветвях.

Нино от неожиданности подпрыгнул, но не удержал равновесия и завалился на пятую точку, а смекалистый маленький демон тут же юркнул ему за пазуху. Я рассмеялся.

– Синк! – обидчиво-осуждающий взгляд.

– Прости, не удержался, – в этом весь я.

Видимо, почувствовав, что омега расслабился, существо высунуло свою любопытную лисью мордочку из-под его кацавейки. Три горящих желто-зеленых глаза шустро нашарили мою просвечивающую фигурку среди веток. Соскользнув на траву, малыш, запрокинув кверху голову и приветливо виляя пушистым хвостом, тявкнул и стал ждать, когда я спущусь познакомиться. И я спустился.

Неуверенно почесал детеныша за ушками, с наслаждением зарываясь пальцами в мягкую белую шерстку, пощупал бугорки-рожки, пока едва заметные. Зверек, урча от удовольствия, щекотно лизнул мою ладонь. Готерф – дух земли. И да, я могу его коснуться (как и других «го»-духов).

Новый фамильяр Нино, не в пример предыдущим, выглядел довольно забавным и совсем не опасным.

– Правда, он хорошенький? – умилялся парень.

– Несомненно, лучше прежних, – хмыкнув.

Духи земли в большинстве своем неагрессивны, потому в качестве объекта для призыва начинающими магами весьма удобны. Неплохая возможность для Нино набить руку – с возрастом лисенок будет требовать от него все больше силы и ее лучшего контроля. Но его горе-педагогам, определенно, стоит накостылять по шее за недосмотр.

Омега фыркнул.

– Сейчас я вызываю только слабых демонов, – он подобрал готерфа, и тот охотно устроился у «мамки» на ручках. – Но Лионель говорит, я быстро учусь и через полгода смогу контролировать демонов седьмой ступени.

– Только не перестарайся, а то умрешь молодым, – вообще, готерфы, согласно демонической классификации, относятся к четвертой ступени (и то лишь благодаря своему спокойному нраву), но этот еще малыш, потому его силы соответствуют девятой, низшей, ступени.

– Прямо как ты? – незлая усмешка.

– Прямо как я, – кивнул: если бы не моя неосторожность, я сейчас, вероятно, все еще был бы жив.

Мы вернулись в общежитие к обеду. Похоже, Аарон меня ждал.

– Верни мне сферу, – едва оказался в спальне.

– В шкафу, на верхней полке, – даже договорить не успел, а мальчишка уже скрылся в его недрах.

– Нашел! – еще бы ты не нашел, чай, не на дне Великого океана я ее прятал.

Ого! – никогда не видел Аарона таким счастливым.

– Спасибо, Синк! Ты такой замечательный, Синк! – нахваливаю себя любимого.

– Ха-ха, – ему точно не смешно. – Ты действительно гений? Временами у меня складывается впечатление… – намеренная запинка.

– Я – программист, – ничуть не оскорблен. – На все остальное мой гений не распространяется, – моей вины в том нет, что из всех миров меня забросило именно в такой, где мой талант совершенно бесполезен.

– Хм-м, – в одном звуке – отношение ко мне. А мальчишка не теряет надежду вывести меня из себя.

– Для кого ты так рисковал? – но не рассчитывай, я не доставлю тебе подобного удовольствия.

– Подарок на годовщину свадьбы.

Не сдержал разочарованного вздоха – я ждал интригу, а получил банальный ответ. О! – но, кажется, он удивлен моей реакцией.

***

Наш отъезд в Балам выпал на пятый день недели (все никак не привыкну, что в местной неделе восемь дней), сразу после празднования годовщины свадьбы Эмиля и Кристофера (да, подарок Аарона произвел впечатление – мало кто из гильдейских видел звездную пыль вживую). Утром носились, словно угорелые, хотя собрались еще накануне. Пожитки Аарона уместились в одной-единственной сумке. Я и вовсе гол как сокол, потому просто слонялся по двору (даже штаны на мне и те не мои).

В «Рассветного журавля» нас сопровождали Фазиль и Вэнья, после чего они сразу же отправлялись на задание гильдии. Коза, предчувствуя долгую прогулку, нетерпеливо рыл копытом землю. Аарон с трудом удерживал взволнованную лошадь на месте (тут, конечно, не обошлось без моего участия – подлетая как можно ближе, я беспрестанно нервировал жеребенка, чем раздражал его всадника). Вэнья ласково поглаживал по холке своего скакуна – огромную зверюгу, словно выскочившую из страшилок о дуллахане, по кличке Демон (очень сомневаюсь, что это обычная лошадка). Альвин всучил Аарону несколько кульков (мешков, пожалуй) с какими-то сладостями, которые тот тщательным образом привязывал к седлу. Мы ждали Фазиля, задерживающегося у Мастера Птолемея.

– Я буду тебе писать, – (почему мне кажется, что я уезжаю лет на десять?) рядом кружит Нино. Его готерф согласно тявкнул (Мастер, предварительно вправив омеге – и его некомпетентным преподавателям заодно – мозги, позволил оставить духа). Пощекотал его за ухом, и верткая зверюшка обслюнявила мне все лицо.

А вот и Фазиль, спешит к нам, на ходу убирая во внутренний карман безрукавки пухлый конверт с печатью «Спящего леса».

– По коням! – раздается команда, и альфа ловко запрыгивает в седло.

Аарон забрался на Козу, Вэнья оседлал Демона – и мы выдвинулись.

До Балама почти два дня пути. Вечером, когда наш маленький отряд остановился на ночлег, украдкой выпустил Белль из гиперкармана и отправил ее в «Рассветного журавля».

– Что ты там замышляешь? – Аарон тут как тут (у него на меня и мои «замыслы» отдельная группа обонятельных рецепторов, что ли?).

– Охраняю территорию? – предположил.

– Фазиль почувствует опасность. Возвращайся к костру, – он всерьез или прикидывается? – Никто не станет тебя искать, если тебя вдруг сдует ветром, – да, Аарон, я тоже тебя люблю.

Мы прибыли в Балам следующим вечером. Город встретил нас мириадами разноцветных огней, распахнув свои приветливые объятия. Я поразился тому, насколько Балам не похож на своего западного собрата. Если Джилль отличался монументальностью и сдержанностью, то южный город стремился, скорее к игривой оригинальности.

Гильдию – стройное двухэтажное здание с куполообразной крышей, украшенной фигурами двух танцующих журавлей, и увитыми плющом, вырезанным из полупрозрачного сочно-зеленого слюдоподобного камня, колоннами – видно за версту. Что же она мне напоминает?

Мы у главных ворот, навстречу семенит Мастер Зорий, за ним с явной неохотой плетется Дункан Парскеви (а он немного изменился с моего визита в столицу – похудел, осунулся, под глазами залегли темные мешки) и чуть ли не вприпрыжку – альфы-близнецы, что были на Совете гильдий. Спешиваемся.

– Добро пожаловать в наш дом! – произнес Мастер, и его звучный голос эхом разносится по всей округе.


	15. Глава 14. Двое из ларца

Передав меня и Аарона вместе с письмом от Мастера Птолемея Зорию Торопыгу, Фазиль и Вэнья, пожелав нам удачи, коротко попрощались и умчали на задание.

– Как раз к ужину, – не понимаю, он радуется нам или ужину? – Лиам и Лием покажут вам комнату. А после ждем вас в столовой. Дункан, – потянул за собой усталого парня.

– Торт, – буркнул себе под нос Аарон (долго придумывал?).

Но не могу не согласиться. Если «Рассветный журавль» – торт, то «Спящий лес» на его фоне – постное печенье. Эй, ты собираешься слезать с лошади (вцепился в поводья – не оттащить, мыслями он явно сейчас не с нами)? Не заставляй этих милых людей ждать. Пришлось ему немного помочь – легонько ткнул мальчишку пальчиком меж лопатками. Аарон зашипел, словно вскипевший чайник, но вернулся на грешную землю. Наконец, Козу удалось сплавить (шикарная у них конюшня, знаете ли), и близнецы повели нас в гильдию.

Большой круглый зал, к нему примыкают три комнаты, разделенные между собой открытыми верандами (нет, она мне определенно что-то напоминает). Вон та, дальняя, точно столовая, зуб даю! Стены отделаны под светло-зеленый мрамор (успокаивает) и густо украшены замысловатой золоченой лепниной, со сводчатого расписного потолка (те четверо в торжественных одеждах, наверное, Избранные) свисает массивная кованая люстра с волшебными огоньками (здесь на магии тоже не экономят) вместо свечей, четыре лестницы с балюстрадами ведут на второй этаж.

Но потолок можно и после рассмотреть (Аарон, ау! – вернись к нам, опять он в астрал ушел), сейчас главное – братья. С одного взгляда понятно, с ними надо держать ухо востро.

Близнецы Лиам и Лием Реадрен, альфы, пятнадцать лет, сироты. Оба некроманты – не самая почитаемая в народе магия. Родственники от них отказались, потому после смерти родителей они остались в гильдии на попечении Мастера Зория. Довольно симпатичные, я бы сказал (не так страшен некромант, как его малюют), высокие, немного худощавые, снежно-белые до плеч волосы, фарфорово-бледная кожа (ну, якшайся я каждый день с мертвецами, тоже бы бледный ходил) и немного жутковатые глаза – черные с янтарным колечком вокруг зрачка (фишка некромантов, всех без исключения). Почти идеальные копии друг друга (вплоть до выбора прически или одежды), почти – один из пареньков явно в прошлом ломал нос, осталась едва заметная горбинка – похоже, кость срослась естественным путем, без магии, и несколько криво. Мастера находить приключения на свои задницы (их мать Лейла, по слухам, была той еще сорвиголовой – видимо, это наследственное) и на чужие тоже.

– Ну, давайте знакомиться, – и такая хитрая улыбочка.

Не утруждая себя лишними телодвижениями, спрятался за Аарона (а что? – некроманты все-таки) прежде, чем нам под ноги полетела бутылочка с какой-то кислотно-зеленой жидкостью. Мальчишка среагировал мгновенно и, чертыхаясь, отскочил раньше, чем флакон разбился и нас окутало густым зеленым туманом. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы развеять дым, но близнецы уже исчезли из виду. В неразберихе я воспарил к потолку, сливаясь с чьим-то платьем на фреске (Сольвейг?).

– Неплохо, – голос ниоткуда.

Зря ты, парень, ой, зря – у моего «друга» отменный слух. Что он тут же подтвердил, прибив к стене одного из братьев метко брошенным энергетическим шаром. Могли бы догадаться, что с зельями и амулетами вам против Аарона не выстоять (некромантия требует долгой подготовки и непосредственно в бою обычно не используется, но, с другой стороны, на нее Аарон наверняка ответил бы магией пустоты и подпортил гильдии фасад). Парень умудрился свести урон к минимуму, но покров невидимости с него спал (талисманы – такая ненадежная штука). Второй близнец, сдавалось мне, только этого и ждал – звуки его шагов, совсем близко от мальчишки.

Почему никто не принимает в расчет меня? Я ведь тоже хочу повеселиться! Оставшийся в строю брат слишком занят Аароном, незаметно подбираюсь к нему сзади и… вот это вопль (знай наших!)! Аарон, обернувшись на крик, закончил мою работу, пригвоздив незадачливого шутника к полу (оу! – гравитационное заклинание).

– Сдаемся! Сдаемся! – они не выглядят побежденными.

– Это была проверка, – везет мне на всяких чудил (с Аароном во главе списка).

Встали, отряхнулись и как ни в чем не бывало:

– Я Лием.

– А я Лиам, – который со сломанным носом (делюсь заметками со своим красноглазым приятелем; тот напряжен, переводит настороженный взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, готовый продолжать защищаться).

– Ты, наверное, Аарон, – прибытие мага хаоса в гильдии не осталось незамеченным, – а ты… – а я уже под потолком. – А где Избранный? – Аарон, указав пальцем на фреску, нагло меня сдал. – Синк Новак, – с трудом нашаривая меня глазами среди складок юбки Сольвейг.

Приходится спуститься. Как бы невзначай завис поближе к Аарону – не желаю закончить джинном в бутылке.

– Сюда, – Лием махнул в сторону дальней левой лестницы.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, мы оказались в богато обставленной гостиной (но не такой уютной, как в общежитии «Спящего леса»).

– Ваша крайняя, – он бросил Аарону ключ.

– Мы подождем вас тут, – и давно Лиам на диване (вроде ж только что рядом стоял)?

Наша спальня на ближайшие два месяца. Ничего так. Шелковые панели на светло-зеленых стенах. Пушистый ковер на полу. Потолок с лепниной и карнизами по периметру. В центре – многоярусная позолоченная люстра в магических огнях. Большая кровать под балдахином с обивкой из бархата, рядом – пузатая тумбочка. Камин с мраморной столешницей, украшенной бронзовыми накладками, над ним – огромное зеркало в резной золоченой раме, по обе стороны от которого – высокие вазы с цветами (м-м, гортензии). Напротив входа – ниша с окном в обрамлении многослойных штор с ламбрекенами, а в ней – стол и кресла. По сторонам от ниши – шкаф и туалетный столик с множеством декоративных элементов. Не хай-тек, конечно, но сойдет (прямо-таки чувствую себя царственной особой). Интересно, сколько денег на это ушло?

– Какая-то она… омежья, что ли, – произнес Аарон растерянно, будто ему пообещали королевский номер в отеле, а подсунули комнату с клопами в дешевом трактире.

Усмехнулся в кулак – разумеется, «суровым» альфам ни к чему такая роскошь.

– Можешь напроситься в конюшню, – предлагаю с самым серьезным видом. – Козе, – подчеркиваю, – будет не так одиноко.

Аарон посмотрел на меня, как если бы у меня на лбу большими буквами было написано «идиот». Однако не сказал ни слова, лишь бросил на кровать свою сумку, которую умудрился не потерять в недавней потасовке, и вышел из комнаты. Я сквозь дверь просочился за ним в гостиную. С выражением вселенской скуки на лицах Лиам и Лием все еще ждали нас там.

– Мы думали, что успеем состариться, – ну да, за пару минут-то?

– Кстати, наша спальня напротив. А там, – кивок на соседнюю с ней комнату, – Дункана.

– Он до жути боится привидений, – заговорщически прошептал Лиам. Он надеется, по ночам я буду подвывать и греметь кандалами у Парскеви под дверью?

Казалось, близнецы могли болтать вечно, но мрачный вид и урчащий желудок Аарона ясно дали понять – время ужина.

Мы спустились в столовую (скорее в дорогой ресторан) без «происшествий» (к слову, с комнатой я угадал). Братья выцарапали глазами из толпы Дункана и потащили нас к нему. Ну, свободных столиков все равно не наблюдается, а, кроме него, мы здесь никого не знаем.

Тот против нашей компании не возражал (по-моему, у него просто не было сил возражать). Он уже клевал носом, едва ковыряя вилкой в салате, но с приближением близнецов немного оживился (хотя чести им, судя по всему, это не делало). На мою скромную персону парень отреагировал более чем спокойно (обманщики).

Аарон, вежливо поприветствовав Дункана (он только мне дерзит?), занял место напротив. Лиам уже протягивал ему меню (точно ресторан).

– Ткни пальцем в название – и появится картинка. Если собираешься заказать, произнеси название вслух, – сказал и тут же продемонстрировал. На столе возник кусок мясного пирога. Сервис.

Заглянул через плечо Аарона в меню. Из всех слов разобрал только два – «окунь» и «соус».

– Помочь? – понимающе отозвался Дункан (что ж, в свое время он тоже оказался в подобной ситуации), но я уже прочитал эти «окунь» и «соус».

Перед мальчишкой плюхнулось дымящееся блюдо с запеченным под сырным соусом окунем (ах, какой аромат! – зажмуриваюсь от удовольствия и досады). А тут у нас – помидоры? Рядом материализовалась тарелка (или маленький тазик?) с томатным супом.

– Бурлык по-никренуаньски… из саранчи, – упс! Прости, Аарон, но тебе придется это съесть (эк его перекосило). – Надо же, здесь и такое подают.

– О, это еще не самое отвратительное, – Дункан едва заметно улыбнулся (зато близнецы едва сдерживались от смеха).

– На Пиросе бурлык из саранчи считается деликатесом, – к нам за столик подсел молодой омега.

Определенно эльф (светлый). Определенно полукровка. Льняные волосы, против обыкновения, коротко подстрижены, ярко-карие глаза, не столь утонченные, зато более живые и выразительные черты лица. Ожидаемо – в людских городах редко можно встретить чистокровных представителей других рас разумных, но полукровки нередки. В сравнении с другими расами, люди гораздо терпимее относятся к смешанным бракам (плюс: люди – самая адаптивная и многочисленная раса). Дети от таких союзов нечасто возвращаются на родину второго родителя.

– Это Габриэль, – представил его Лием.

– Синк? – да, я. – Аарон? – не удивлюсь, если его попытаются переманить. – Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится, – открытая улыбка (всегда улыбайся – спецкурс по воспитанию омеги, глава третья – шучу).

С появлением омеги обстановка за столом переменилась, стала менее напряженной. Лиам и Лием жаловались на горы летнего задания (Габриэль преподавал в школе при гильдии, и – в копилку сведений – у него лучший контроль магии в «Рассветном журавле»), а после на пустом месте затеяли спор. Дункан, заметно повеселев, мило болтал с Габриэлем, вынуждая меня подозрительно на них коситься. Расправившись с супом и рыбой, Аарон под шумок отправил бурлык заклинанием в небытие (этого никто не заметил, потому что разнимали распалившихся близнецов) и ждал, когда можно будет сбежать отсюда. Да, для него оказаться среди совершенно незнакомых людей (и не людей тоже) – настоящее испытание.


	16. Глава 15. Альфы и омеги, мужчины и женщины

После ужина мы вернулись в спальню, оставив Дункана и Габриэля в столовой. Близнецы, сославшись на неведомое науке недомогание, слиняли даже раньше нас (поди, задумали чего, аферисты).

– Не хочешь принять ванну? – спрашиваю у притихшего Аарона. – Не терпится увидеть, какая у них купальня.

– Пожалуй, – копаясь в сумке.

Купальня располагалась на подземном этаже. Помещение соответствовало общей стилистике (шик да блеск): полукруглый потолок, колонны с лепниной в виде цветов и птиц, малахитовые (очень похоже, но не уверен) стены, огромные зеркала в ажурных позолоченных рамках, делившие пространство на секции (словно в зеркальной комнате), а между зеркалами – магические кристаллы-светильники, узорная плитка на полу и – гвоздь программы – большие круглые ванны на львиных лапах.

Уже не комментируя, Аарон молча разделся, сложил вещи на скамеечке и забрался в ближайшую посудину.

– А мне нравится, – говорю (в одно время подобный стиль был весьма популярен на Земле).

С кранами и кнопками мы разобрались быстро – все по порядку, все подписано (не как в общежитии «Спящего леса» – без ста грамм не сообразишь).

– Ого! – тыкая по кнопкам. – Гидромассаж.

Тепла-холода я не чувствовал, но вот вибрации (если они достаточно сильные) – вполне, потому тоже не преминул залезть в ванну.

– Ка-айф! – растекаюсь амебой.

– Как необычно, – Аарон привыкал к новым ощущениям.

– Закрой глаза, расслабься. Позволь желчи покинуть твое тело, – погружаюсь в воду с головой.

– Ты что-то сказал? – кто сказал? Где сказал? – Тс-с, не касайся меня своими ледяными конечностями!

– Я нечаянно, – неразборчиво – волны смазывают слова.

– Ты раздражаешь! – взъерошив волосы, откидывается на бортик ванны.

– Мне стоило остаться в Джилле?

– Да, черт побери! – улавливаю нотку сомнения в его голосе.

– Могу сейчас же вернуться. Дорогу я запомнил, – ну, вообще-то, у меня есть навигатор.

– Буду признателен, – врушка.

– Знаешь, попробуй быть более дружелюбным. Глядишь, и люди к тебе потя-янутся.

– Чья бы корова мыча-ала, – еще и передразнивает!

– Где там твоя пятка?

– Ах, ты ж! – выскакивает из воды, аки горный козел. Провожаю его заливистым смехом.

– Ты бы себя со стороны видел, – заикаюсь, утираю несуществующие слезы.

– Это неприятно! – рявкнул (мне кажется, или он действительно обиделся?). – Очень неприятно!

– Ве-ежливее, – противно растягивая слова (это скрипнула дверь или его зубы?). – Эй, подожди меня!

Пока мы возвращались в спальню, наш разговор плавно перетек на другую тему – школа.

– Будь примерным мальчиком, – изображаю мамочку, – веди себя хорошо, играй с другими детьми, – какой красивый цвет – свекольно-красный, – но не забывай об учебе. Слушайся ма… – я подавился словами – не ожидал застать в гостиной Дункана и Габриэля… целующимися! У меня глаза на лоб полезли, язык прирос к небу, шлепаю губами, не в силах издать и звука (правду говорят: люди – наиболее адаптивная раса), а эта ушастая козявка смотрит на меня и ржет (ха-ха – обхохочешься).

– Видел бы ты себя со стороны, – ехидно.

Бесшумно проскользнули в комнату (те двое настолько увлечены друг другом, что не заметили бы нас, устрой мы вокруг танцы с бубнами).

– Видишь, у Парскеви нет с этим проблем, – продолжает гаденько хихикать. – Тогда почему же тебя так бесит своя омежья сущность? – зачем топтать мою мозоль?

– Неожиданно! – на выдохе (подозреваю, «склонности» Дункана уходят корнями в его бытность на Земле – либо он би с уклоном в голубую сторону, либо гей; но суть в другом – легко же он смирился!). – Прекращай ржать, как лошадь!

– Так смешно же, – взгляд на мое обалдевшее (вероятно) лицо – новый приступ смеха. – Такого идиотского выражения я еще не видел.

Звездочкой разваливаюсь посреди кровати.

– Будь добр, – Аарон любезно, – сгинь.

– Нет, – устраиваюсь поудобнее – детский сад, ей-богу (в кого я превращаюсь?) – А ты можешь спать… ну, хотя бы в кресле.

Приоткрываю один глаз. Стоит над душой (буквально), скрестив руки, смотрит (уже в пижаме – быстро!).

– Может, тебе напомнить? – спокойно так, а в ладонях – «звезды смерти» (все, ухожу, ухожу я – и не надейся!).

Беспокойно поерзал на покрывале, словно проверяя его мягкость (эх! – если б только мог – оно наверняка потрясающе мягкое), но с места не сдвинулся. Так и распирало принять мальчишку в свои хладные объятия, но он вряд ли оценит или того хуже – пальнет по мне своей мерзкой магией. С другой стороны, не буду провоцировать – останусь цел (умом-то Аарон понимает, что, если угробит Избранного, по головке его не погладят).

Я оказался прав – осознав, что угроза не сработала, он развеял заклинание.

– Далеко собрался? – это подозрительно.

– Позову некромантов.

– Предатель! – демонстративно отворачиваюсь.

Матрас просел, зашуршало одеяло – кровать большая, и, отвернувшись, я освободил ему достаточно места. Не учел. Перекатываюсь на другой бок.

– Аа… рон, – заснул (мне бы так)!

Объект моих подколок отправился в царство Морфея, и я перелетел к окну (не будить же его, в самом деле).

Бесит омежья сущность, да? Возвращаюсь мыслями в гостиную. Почему-то казалось, что свыкнуться со «статусом» будет нелегко, любому из нас. Видимо, я ошибался. Пусть для Фель и Парскеви между статусом и полом разницы не существует, но – на Китосе почти нет женщин, а их функцию выполняют омеги, и в случае с Дунканом конфликт мировоззрений выглядит закономерным, полагал (наивный). Что касается меня и Бердич, то нашу ситуацию можно описать двумя словами – «в заднице» (на этом моменте всегда подленько посмеиваюсь – да, я ее ненавижу, но не стану отрицать, Петра – женщина видная, а теперь она мужчина, или альфа – кому как больше нравится).

Чувствую себя обиженным. Почему нельзя было остановиться на мужчинах и женщинах, к чему альфы и омеги – нецелесообразно. Отказываюсь понимать. Если с альфой-мужчиной и омегой-мужчиной более-менее ясно – кто кому и куда (прошу прощения), то (в любом случае, какая хрень должна сформироваться у омеги, дабы он смог выносить ребенка, в прямой кишке – или где там? – знать я не желаю, и Белль запретил рассказывать мне об этом) в ситуациях альфа-женщина – омега-мужчина и альфа-женщина – омега-женщина даже не в силах представить, как происходит обмен генетическим материалом. Не подумайте, я пытался прояснить для себя данный вопрос. Но расплывчатых описаний «процесса» не хватило, чтобы сложить целостную картинку (даже не подозреваю, на что грешить – на мутность изложенного материала или собственное скудное воображение) – несмотря на то, что с анатомией-физиологией дела на Китосе обстояли, в общем-то, неплохо (хотя на Земле бы нашли, к чему придраться), вплотную заняться исследованием проблемы никто не удосужился.

Вздыхаю. Ну, я ведь не омега. Верно?


	17. Глава 16. Взаимовыгодное предложение

Парадокс Аарона – он с легкостью творил сложные и, следовательно, энергозатратные заклинания, но простенькие и слабенькие, на которые способен даже самый захудалый маг, у него совершенно не получались (сам видел). Причина тому – недостаточный контроль магического потока (сила из мальчишки била ключом – отсюда и сдерживающий артефакт на запястье).

Приведя Аарона в гильдию, Мастер Птолемей со всей серьезностью принялся за его обучение, но очень скоро стало понятно, что стандартные методы здесь нерезультативны. Генерируемую в огромных количествах бушующую первозданную магию удерживала внутри хрупкого детского тела другая, не менее могучая, сила – самоисцеление (бессмертие, если хотите), на поддержание которого уходили почти все энергетические резервы организма. Их отторжение и перенаправление в другое русло – типовую универсальную магию – заканчивалось для мальчишки полным истощением и обмороком. С другой стороны, будучи ничем и всем одновременно, магия первоисточника могла быть преобразована в любую (почти) типовую магию.

Мастер начал обучать его контролю и преобразованию хаоса. Беснующаяся магия получила выход в виде заклинаний, а Аарон стал полноправным волшебником «Спящего леса». Однако она выплескивалась неравномерно, крупными порциями, потому несложные заклятья, для которых необходимо немного маны, не удавались. Аарону все еще требовалась помощь, Мастер Птолемей ее дать не сумел, как и другие маги-универсалы, состоявшие в гильдии. Учиться у волшебников-специалистов бесполезно. Кроме того, что аналогичное заклинание универсала и боевого мага (к примеру) будет отличаться по мощности (в пользу последнего), так и эффект может оказаться весьма непредсказуемым, как если бы один колдовал на суше, а другой – в воде. Потому отправить мальчишку в «Рассветного журавля» было здравой мыслью.

Школа находилась за зданием гильдии, небольшая, скромная, но добротная. С десяток классов и пара тренировочных залов – на первом этаже, и общежитие для приезжих учеников – на втором. Школы магии необязательны для посещения, главным образом здесь приобретали знания и навыки те, кому жизненно необходимо обуздать собственную силу (как Нино или Аарону), те, кто впоследствии собирался примкнуть к одной из гильдий (мало родиться волшебником, нужно им стать), и детки местной аристократии (даже если магии кот наплакал), чьи семьи любыми способами стараются подчеркнуть свою значимость и мощь.

Смотрю вниз с балюстрады второго этажа, Габриэль читает лекцию (Белль стоит у него поучиться), ребятня за партами занимается… кто чем, в общем. Большинство внимательно слушают, включая Аарона (сидеть смирно, уворачиваться ловко и подкрадываться незаметно – это он умеет), другие, как Лиам с Лиемом, откровенно клюют носом, пропуская болтовню преподавателя мимо ушей. Что касается теории, тут Аарон впереди планеты всей – Мастер Птолемей обучал его не только магии, но и грамоте, и наукам.

Рядом возник Дункан. Вид у него еще хуже, чем вчера.

– Нашел, – но все равно улыбается.

– А близнецы говорили, ты боишься привидений, – кивок-приветствие. – Врали, значит?

– Эти прохвосты, – смеется.

– Выглядишь уставшим, – я бы сказал – на грани обморока.

– Мастер не слезает с меня с тренировками, – горестный вздох.

– Анимагия настолько сложна? – слыхал – еще и весьма болезненна.

– В каком-то роде. Иногда мне кажется, будто меня на куски порвет, – его передергивает.

Анимагия – способность перевоплощаться в животное, поначалу мучительный процесс, связанный с перестройкой всего организма при обращении. Чем дальше биологическое родство с объектом, тем тяжелее переход. Потому обычно новички-анимаги перекидываются под наблюдением опытного целителя. У Дункана дела обстояли довольно плачевно. Избранные априори могущественнее любого волшебника в своем магическом классе, и для Избранного-анимага количество принимаемых обличий не ограничивается одним-двумя (стандартно). А если учесть, что магические каналы в теле парня сформировались недавно, то невыносимые боли вполне объяснимы. Евангелина Фель, некоторое время назад пребывавшая в «Рассветном журавле» (среди Избранных, как я понял, обязательно есть целитель), облегчила его тренировки, но теперь все вернулось в исходную точку.

Лежа зависаю в воздухе, руки за голову, нога на ногу, и представляю себя загорающим на каком-нибудь тропическом острове.

– Можно вопрос? – пора развеять свои подозрения.

– Конечно, спрашивай.

– Вчера ты и Габриэль…

– Я би, – нисколько не смущаясь, даже посмеиваясь – видимо, я снова как-то изменился в лице. – Тебе это не нравится?

– Нет, мне все равно. Я просто был потрясен тем, как быстро ты «освоился». Вот и хотел уточнить.

– Я был потрясен не меньше, узнав, что гениальный Синк Новак – еще ребенок, – отвлекся от созерцания учеников внизу и обернулся к Дункану.

– Удивлен, что ты обо мне слышал, – я известен, но в определенных кругах.

– На Земле у меня остался друг. Он тебя боготворил. Он военный программист, так что твое имя я слышал не раз, – а, вот оно что.

– То были обучающие программы, – невольно раздражаюсь (военный программист, да?), догадываюсь, о каких программах идет речь, – предназначенные для роботов, используемых в наукоемких производствах. А в итоге их применили в создании интеллектуального оружия, – правительство – дрянь.

– Прости, я в этом ни черта не смыслю, – прощаю.

Внизу наметилось оживление. Что ж, учителя довольно скоро столкнулись с проблемой, которую Мастеру Птолемею так и не удалось решить – Аарон валялся в отключке. Вокруг суетились Габриэль, преподаватель магической практики Ув, даже близнецы, проснувшись, принимали в реанимации активное участие (путаясь под ногами).

– Чего и следовало ожидать, – перегибаюсь через балюстраду, наблюдаю за разворачивающейся картиной.

– Что с ним? – немного взволнованно.

– Не бери в голову, – совершенно безразлично. – Скоро очухается. Мастер тебя не предупреждал?

– Сказал, что у парня какие-то необычные волшебные способности, – о, ты даже не представляешь насколько, – но в подробности не вдавался. С ним точно все будет в порядке?

– Не сомневайся. Гляди, уже приходит в себя, – привлекаю его взгляд.

Смотрю на бледного Аарона внизу (не возьму в толк, зачем развивать типовую магию, когда преобразование магии первоисточника значительно выгоднее?), потом на Дункана, на его сильное, подтянутое тело (аж завидки берут – наверняка спортсмен). И тут меня посетила гениальная мысль.

– Каким спортом ты занимался? – пытаюсь угадать.

– Боевыми искусствами, – озадаченно. – Джиу-джитсу, – не угадал.

– Как насчет потренировать ту бледную козявку? – (боевые искусства? – вполне подойдет) если Габриэль будет тренировать мальчишку ментально, а Дункан увеличит его физическую силу и выносливость (естественное усиление тела – большая сопротивляемость организма деструктивному воздействию магии хаоса – возможность преобразования части маны в типовую магию без ущерба его фантастической регенерации)… у-ух! – я в предвкушении. – Не бесплатно, разумеется. Взамен Аарон поможет тебе избавиться от боли во время твоих превращений. Он справится и, пожалуй, получше многих целителей. Как тебе такое предложение?

– Думаю, у меня нет выбора, – чему он улыбается?

– Тогда пойдем и обрадуем Аарона.


	18. Глава 17. Немного об Избранных

Легенда повествует (отрывок): «… Так были сотворены небеса и земля со всем их воинством. Завершил Кириак свой труд на восьмой день, и почил он в этот день от трудов своих. И благословил Кириак день восьмой, и освятил его, ибо тогда отдыхал он от трудов своих, трудов сотворения, не ведая, что угроза темная приближается к прекраснейшему из миров.

Пришел Зуллан, неся погибель на черных крыльях своих, и обрушил он на Мир болезни и бедствия. И разделил Зуллан разумных на племена неравные, поселил в сердцах их вражду и ненависть лютую, и пошли племена войной друг на друга.

Пробудился Кириак от сна глубокого, и увидел он, что погряз Мир в крови и скверне. И обнажил Кириак свое копье святое, и обратил его против Зуллана. И бились они восемь дней и восемь ночей…» – дальше мнения историков расходятся. Существует несколько вариантов концовки. Согласно самой распространенной, в бою Кириак утратил свою материальную оболочку, и, лишившись того «якоря», что удерживал бога на земле, его бессмертный дух покинул сотворенный им мир, а Зуллан расстался с вечностью, со смертью тела, осколки его души разлетелись по свету, оседая тьмой в умах и сердцах, выжидая момента соединиться вновь и вернуть былое могущество.

Впервые Избранные упоминаются в этой легенде. Последний подарок Кириака своему детищу, надежда на спасение, они – те, кто закончат начатую им битву и не позволят темному божеству возродиться (вот так, выдрал несчастных из родных миров – по имеющимся описаниям, весьма вероятно, что они явились не с Земли – и заставил выполнять свою работу). Но без ложки дегтя не обошлось: душу можно поймать в силки, поработить, но уничтожить ее способен только бог, потому каждые восемь тысячелетий история повторяется. С такой позиции Избранные выступают скорее хранителями равновесия, чем героями, которым предначертано победить зло. Вывод один – либо противостояние будет продолжаться бесконечно, либо «божьи избранники» в один прекрасный день потерпят поражение, либо Кириак однажды вернется на Китос, чтобы раз и навсегда изгнать из него Зуллана.

Сплошные сказки. Я хочу сказать, что рационального объяснения феномену пространственно-временных перемещений не существовало (я верю в магию, но в богов верить пока не научился). Попытка Кемозири истолковать его с научной точки зрения потерпела неудачу, разумные же все списывали на промысел божий.

Возвращаясь к фактам. Наши предшественники, кем они были (имею в виду только первое поколение – со вторым все более-менее понятно)? Сведений о них сохранилось крайне мало. Наверняка известно, что они основали четыре Великие Волшебные гильдии как поддержку будущим Избранным (согласитесь, оказаться в незнакомом мире в одиночку – удовольствие сомнительное), выстроив их на «костях Кириака» – магической земле, где, по преданию, сошлись в поединке два бога. И, если верить некоторым древним документам, дали начало четырем новым расам: людям (наводит на мысли), зверолюдям (результат скрещивания с разновидностями оборотней), рыболюдям (из прошлого многообразия субрас, образовавшихся, если я правильно понял, вследствие генетического расщепления исходного генома, в настоящее время только русалки избежали вымирания) и титанам (предки великанов).

В магическом аспекте никто среди них сильно не выделялся. Так подумать, то Китосу начхать на свое спасение (или тут дело в происках темных сил?) – по какой-то причине Избранные не получали в свое распоряжение силы, способной дать преимущество перед врагом (чего не скажешь о враге). Тем не менее, в распределении магических классов присутствует закономерность: два всегда повторяются – Боевой маг (Сверига, Сольвейг, Бердич) и Целитель (Ле'Лей, Ивата, Фель), а два меняются – Зельевар (Ниваранда) и Элементалист (Ноксваар) в первом поколении, Щит (Сифакису) и Универсал (Кемозири) во втором, Анимаг (Парскеви) и ? (очевидно, я) в третьем.

Есть малая вероятность, что приобретаемый тип магии зависит от характера, умений и увлечений Избранного (к местным это не относится). Студентка медицинского колледжа – Евангелина Фель. Заместитель руководителя Центра специальных разработок Министерства обороны – капитан Петра Бердич. Насчет Дункана не уверен – может, дома на Земле у него осталось десять кошек и пятнадцать собак? Мою скромную персону пропускаем.

Должен заметить, что Парскеви особенно не повезло с колдовскими способностями. Помимо недостатка боевой мощи и сопровождающимися болью превращениями, существовала и другая проблемка. Потому, если кто и ценился на Китосе столь же высоко, как омеги, так это могущественные анимаги, которых часто использовали для поддержания численности рас разумных животного типа (бедный, бедный малый!). Среди таковых числились и драконы. Именно на них остановлюсь чуть подробнее – для Дункана как альфы они представляли наибольшую угрозу.

Драконы находились на грани исчезновения, однако ситуация в их племени сложилась иная – в ходе второй войны, как более свирепые и выносливые, выживали главным образом самки, то есть омеги. Несмотря на то, что они вполне могли перевоплощаться и спариваться с представителями других рас, от таких союзов на свет рождались полукровки, не способные принимать драконий облик. Чистокровное потомство омеги приносили, лишь размножаясь в своей истинной форме. Так как альф практически не осталось (плюс – драконы изначально не отличались плодовитостью, а брали долгожительством, так что дела у них обстояли черней некуда), сильные анимаги превратились в объект охоты дракониц (можно ли называть так омег-мужчин?). Конечно, из-за острой нехватки особей противоположного пола, драконам пришлось отказаться от тысячелетних традиций, когда пару выбирали, следуя зову сердца, на всю жизнь и чаще среди своих. Сейчас же, если удавалось найти альфу, на него претендовало полсотни омег, и в редких драконьих поселениях старейшины принудительно (драконы, они как бладхаунды, такие же величественные и упрямые) отправляли молодняк на поиск пары среди других рас.

Дункан, как Избранный, альфа и анимаг, в будущем, несомненно, научится перекидываться в дракона (коли не околеет раньше от своих тренировок). И только в Великих Волшебных гильдиях знали, какой магией он владеет, за пределы эта информация не выносилась (пока – мы оказались здесь в относительно мирное время), лишь потому драконы еще не взяли осадой здание гильдии.

В дверь поскреблись. Открываю глаза, возвращаюсь в реальность. Аарон корпит над учебниками, не обращая внимания на нарастающий гул. Подлетаю к двери. По запаху – сырой земли с яркими нотками лаванды – угадываю за ней близнецов, с весточкой от Парскеви – пора в тренировочный зал.

– Эй, Аарон! – оборачиваюсь.

– Чего тебе? – недружелюбно – отвлекаю я его, видите ли.

– Время. Нас ждет Дункан.

– Эта затея мне совсем не нравится, – вздыхает, ворчит, но встает – дал согласие, отказаться или не прийти будет невежливо, но моего оптимизма он определенно не разделял.

– Поднимай свой тощий зад – и вперед! – с ним по-другому никак. – Я, кажется, доходчиво объяснил, в чем смысл этих тренировок. Не заставляй повторять. Молчи и топай. Я, вообще-то, для тебя стараюсь. Пользуйся случаем, пока я добрый.

Аарон фыркнул (вот же козявка неблагодарная!).

– Да иду я, иду! – кричит (шум за стеной, наконец, привлек его внимание), открывает дверь, и в спальню вваливаются Лиам с Лиемом.

– Сколько можно ждать? – негодование.

Братья, обшарив взглядом комнату, выглядели разочарованными (а что, собственно, они надеялись увидеть – алтарь поклонения конфетному богу? коллекцию пыточных орудий?). Забавно наблюдать, как Аарон чуть ли не пинками пытается выдворить непрошеных гостей из спальни. Наконец, ему это удалось, и мы отправляемся в зал для тренировок. Близнецы увязываются следом.

– Тоже решили взять парочку уроков? – пролетая над ними.

– Не-а, – Лиам слегка пригибается, дабы я ненароком не задел его блондинистую макушку. – Дункан же собрался чему-то вас учить? Всяким штукам из вашего мира? Нам интересно.

– Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, – во-первых, не нас, а Аарона, а во-вторых, я обратился к Парскеви только потому, что мне было что предложить ему взамен.

– Потом айда с нами в город? – на нас уставились две пары блестящих глаз.

– Рабочего материала не хватает? Хотите пополнить запасы? – если выпустить призрака в город средь бела дня, то воплями и обмороками можно и не отделаться.

– Ничего такого, – наигранная обида. – Хотели вам город показать. Вы ведь впервые в Баламе? – пауза. – Подберем тебе труп посвежее, и все останутся довольны, – вижу, меня поняли.

– Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, – ну-ну, так и позволил увести себя под белы рученьки и запихнуть в какой-то труп.

– Что насчет тебя? – Аарону, который, судя по безмятежному выражению лица, уже думал, что о нем все забыли.

– Уроки, – поставил точку в их планах.

– Скукотень, – заулюлюкали братья. – О, пришли!

Аарон вошел в зал, я проскользнул следом, Лиам с Лиемом попробовали меня обогнать (глупо с их стороны), не трудно догадаться, чем для них это закончилось.

Подземный зал для тренировок был совершенно пуст. Никаких украшательств, только голые щербатые стены (что ж, это не чтение сказок вечером у камина, здесь магов учат сражаться). Дункан уже ждал нас.

– Добро пожаловать! – расплываясь в улыбке, произнес он, когда дверь за нами закрылась.

Босой, Парскеви стоял на гладком дощатом полу, из одежды – только шаровары, и делал разминку. Аарон залип на его крепкий, с рельефной мускулатурой торс.

– Будешь стараться, – хихикаю, – накачаешь себе такой же, – сделаем же из тебя мужика, тьфу, то есть альфу!

Дункан сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и похлопал ладонью перед собой, подзывая мальчишку. Тот, быстрыми шагами преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, опустился напротив, копируя его позу.

– Прежде, чем мы приступим к тренировкам, я немного расскажу тебе о джиу-джитсу… – и понеслось.

История, философия, принципы и прочая чепуха – я заскучал где-то на середине. Дункан говорит с воодушевлением. Мне кажется, или он ловит от происходящего кайф? Лием и Лиам дремали, привалившись друг к другу. Развлекаю себя тем, что разглядываю их забавные спящие лица.

– На сегодня закончим. Завтра жду тебя после школы, начнем тренировки, – а, уже все?

Парскеви остался в зале – вернулся его наставник, и они продолжили практические занятия по анимагии. Мы, разбудив близнецов (о чем вскоре пожалели), возвращались обратно в свою комнату. Братья еще надеялись выдернуть нас в город, и выпроваживать неугомонных в гостиную снова пришлось силой. После Аарон наложил на спальню заклинание неслышимости – те жутко шумели за дверью, явно не собирались никуда уходить в ближайшее время.

– Может, стоит дать им шанс? – напав на Аарона тогда, в день нашего прибытия, близнецы, весьма вероятно, упустили этот шанс, возможно, единственный – в общении с ними мальчишка теперь всегда оставался настороже. – Они ребята шебутные, но, кажется, неплохие.

– Так попробуй, – предлагает с усмешкой. – Потом расскажешь, как оно там, в трупе.

– Ко мне у них чисто профессиональный интерес, – ага, спешу и падаю, – но ты другое дело. Подумай. Это может оказаться весело.

Меня в очередной раз проигнорировали. Аарон вернулся к недоделанному домашнему заданию, я, убаюканный размеренным шелестом страниц и тихим скрипом пера, вновь погрузился в свои мысли.


	19. Глава 18. Испытание на выносливость

Аарон стоял, слегка расставив ноги и сложив руки на затылке, откинув локти назад. Выдыхая воздух через рот, медленно сводил локти перед лицом, пока они не касались друг друга, на вдохе возвращал их в исходное положение. Дункан выполнял упражнения вместе с ним, следя, чтобы мальчишка все делал правильно и в нужном темпе. Из-за большой разницы в росте порой ему приходилось подстраиваться – для отработки приемов, предполагающих взаимодействие в паре (близнецы помогать наотрез отказались, хотя присутствовали почти на каждом занятии).

Когда они приступили к новому упражнению, Парскеви встал на колени. Левые руки опущены, правые, сжатые в кулаки, – вытянуты и касаются друг друга чуть выше кисти. Аарон играл нападающего, а Дункану досталась роль обороняющегося. Предполагалось, что он будет медленно ходить вокруг парня, пытаясь сдвинуть его с места, применяя лишь силу руки. Но, сидел ли тот или стоял, был ли полон сил или измотан тренировками, сдвинуть Дункана не так-то просто.

Иногда к нам заглядывал Габриэль, вот и сейчас омега пристроился возле стенки и наблюдал за возней в центре зала. Смотреть за их матчами действительно забавно (будь это не так, торчал бы я здесь?), особенно когда пыхтящий Аарон усердно пытается скрыть усталость (тогда Парскеви останавливал тренировку).

– Дункан развлекается, – Габриэль приходит сюда по другой причине.

– Пожалуй, – мне все еще немного неловко рядом с ним.

– Аарон справится?

– С чем? – я догадываюсь.

– Дункан говорил, вы собираетесь помочь ему с превращениями, – выжидающий взгляд.

– Справится. Стоит чуть-чуть подучить. В гильдии есть сильные универсалы с опытом врачевания? – о целителях не спрашиваю – будь здесь таковые, в Аароне отпала бы необходимость, а Дункан не выглядел бы таким изможденным.

– Вчера с задания вернулся Константин.

– Тогда пусть покажет Аарону парочку мощных заклинаний. Он раньше не использовал целебную магию. Если потренируется, через преобразование магии первоисточника у него должно получиться.

– Я передам Константину. Он не откажет в помощи, – омега ненадолго умолк. – Не похоже, что вы с Аароном близки, но ты неплохо его знаешь.

Чтобы знать о человеке все, не обязательно становиться ему другом, но вслух произнес:

– Разве с его способностями это не очевидно? – как его школьный учитель, Габриэль и сам должен был это понять.

Омега хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. Почему я стараюсь для мальчишки, если он мне никто? Может, от безделья?

Ощутив легкий сквозняк, обернулся. В дверном проеме показались хитрые рожи близнецов. Лиам и Лием на цыпочках проскользнули в комнату, притащив с собой блюдо с какой-то снедью.

– Пирожки. С пылу, с жару, – поделился Лиам, приподнимая салфетку.

В мою сторону поплыл дивный аромат свежей выпечки (подлецы-ы-ы!). Примостившись рядом у стены, они протянули тарелку Габриэлю, тот взял один пирожок.

Пока все жра… ели, а я глотал слюни, напротив нас разворачивалась нешуточная борьба. Аарон, как учили, принял нужную стойку, отступив немного назад и обхватив Дункана руками за торс, напирал на него грудью в попытке оттолкнуть. Дункан же, подобно скале, твердо стоял на месте и сдвигаться никак не желал, что потихоньку начинало выводить мальчишку из себя.

Может, от безделья? Может. Прости, Дункан, я против тебя ничего не имею. Для чистоты эксперимента. О да, внешность бывает обманчива. Я хорошо помню, как казалось бы прочная каменная кладка с одного удара покрылась сеткой трещин. Зная, каким иногда нетерпеливым бывает Аарон, полагал, что такое произойдет, но не предупредил. Сердить мальчишку – себе дороже (черт, но порой так хочется!).

Сначала медленно, шажок за шажком, потом все быстрее и быстрее Аарон стал оттеснять парня к стене (как интересно, связано ли временное увеличение физической силы с магией?). Парскеви, оценив уровень опасности, подхватил его на руки прежде, чем тот превратил его в предмет интерьера, впечатав в камень.

– Дункан, пирожки! – крикнул Лиам.

– Твои любимые, – вторил Лием.

Мальчишка нервно извивался в медвежьих объятиях в тщетной попытке освободиться (охотно он давался в руки, пожалуй, только Вэнье) на потеху мне и близнецам. Неожиданный удар, пришедшийся в колено, заставил парня ослабить хватку. Аарон, выскользнув из захвата, в несколько прыжков отскочил в противоположной стене, ощетинившись.

– Думаю, на сегодня закончим, – потирая ушибленное колено.

Едва Парскеви уселся, как блюдо перекочевало ему в руки. Аарон, выйдя из боевого режима, вскоре тоже присоединился к нам.

– Давай, скушай за меня пару плюшек, – сядь на пенек, съешь пирожок (поскорее бы день «Х»).

Гадская козявка фыркнула, вот только, отправившись сюда сразу после уроков, мальчишка поесть не успел, и предательски заурчавший живот быстро убедил его не отказываться от угощения. 

– Как прошла утренняя тренировка? – мимолетное касание – спросил Габриэль.

– Наставник с меня в три шкуры дерет, – откидываясь назад и упираясь ладонями в пол, и протяжно: – Хочу выходной!

– Я помогу, как и обещал, – напомнил о себе Аарон.

– Но сначала встретишься с неким Константином, – хочу повторить маневр Габриэля, но мелкий меня раскусил и отполз, вовремя уходя с линии огня. – Попрактикуешь с ним исцеляющую магию.

– Отлично, приходи сюда завтра утром, – а Дункан оптимист – с Аарона станется пришибить его заклинанием поддержки.

– Хорошо.

Я, разумеется, тоже приду. Любопытно поглядеть на процесс превращения. Ведь в «Спящем лесу» не было анимагов.

***

Аарон слегка волновался. После встречи с Константином (суровый, однако, дядька, очень суровый) стало совершенно ясно, что целитель из него никакой. Магия первоисточника была послушна и податлива – благодаря духовным тренировкам с Габриэлем его контроль маны существенно улучшился, и теперь мальчишка мог творить несколько простых заклинаний. Но с исцеляющими чарами возникли неожиданные проблемы, их эффекты были слишком мощными – никак взбунтовалась его вторая способность.

– Расслабься уже, хватит трястись, как осиновый лист, – дельный совет я мальчишке дать не мог, и, тем не менее, это не мешало мне его провоцировать.

– Сам знаю! – шипит.

Что мне нравится в Аароне – он прекрасно осознает свои недостатки и честно старается их исправить. Но теперь, когда ему предстояло направить свою магию на кого-то другого, эти недостатки несли в себе серьезную угрозу. Не скажу, что понимаю – я не сомневался, когда впервые наставил на человека пистолет.

В назревающем споре мы едва не позабыли, зачем сюда явились.

Тем временем наставник Дамир, обозначив размеры будущей зверушки, дал отмашку начинать (голос у него такой густой и бархатистый – только на сцене выступать). Выбор будущего животного он предоставил Дункану. Парень еле слышно вздохнул – с каждым разом животинка уменьшалась в размерах, что отнюдь не делало процесс более приятным. Единственное утешение – трансформации пока ограничивались млекопитающими, ни для одного анимага не секрет – чем дальше биологическое родство, тем сложнее и мучительнее обращение. Исключение представлял «привязанный» вид, перевоплощение в который происходило как бы само собой, но у Парскеви не было даже такой привилегии. Сколько времени утечет, прежде чем он сможет перевоплощаться свободно и безболезненно?

– Будь наготове, – но Дункан быстро взял себя в руки и даже нашел силы улыбнуться.

Я счел за благо промолчать (и мысленно попрощался с парнем), чтобы не сбивать Аарона (чего доброго, потом повесят на меня смерть Избранного). Хотя в зале присутствовал и другой досадный фактор – на раскладном стульчике у стены расположился Константин. Поглаживая свою щегольскую бородку, альфа внимательно отслеживал каждое движение мальчишки, что уверенности в собственных силах тому вовсе не прибавляло.

Если Дункан чему и научился (вероятно, еще в прошлой жизни – ее ведь можно считать прошлой?), так это расслабляться (что для анимага, особенно начинающего, крайне важно) в любой ситуации. Закрыв глаза, парень представил себе что-то, вероятно хорошее – его лицо прояснилось, напряжение ушло из тела. Мы не сводили с него глаз. Парскеви едва заметно вздрогнул (в случае мелкогабаритных объектов преобразование идет от центра к периферии и пик боли приходится на начало метаморфозы) и стал медленно уменьшаться в размерах. Чем меньше он становился, тем отчетливее в его облике проступали животные черты. Появился длинный пушистый хвост, тело еще больше сужалось и убывало в размерах, покрывалось рыже-бурой шерстью, ноги, теряя человеческую форму, согнулись в коленях, одновременно укорачивались руки, превращаясь в мохнатые когтистые лапки. Лицо вытянулось, преобразуюсь в острую мордочку, уши перекочевали на макушку, удлиняясь и обзаводясь кисточками. Одежда, лишившись опоры, упала на пол (Дункан пока не наловчился делать ее частью образа), из-под тряпья на свет божий выбралась тревожно цокающая белка.

Нервно озираясь и принюхиваясь, белка неуверенно двинулась в сторону Аарона, пьяно покачиваясь на лапах. Аарон готов исполнить заклинание, но что-то идет не так. Мощный столб света ударил из ладоней мальчишки, окутав переполошившегося зверька голубоватым сиянием. Просочившаяся сквозь лечащие чары чистая магия пустоты обернула превращение вспять, явив нашему взору абсолютно голого Дункана. О-о-о! – какое внушительное достоинство, надеюсь, у меня такое же отрастет (и о чем я только думаю в такой драматический момент?).

С лица наставника Дамира разом схлынула вся краска. Подбежав к бессознательному парню, он попытался привести его в чувство. Аарон стоял ни жив ни мертв, бледный, словно полотно (такой растерянный и напуганный – впервые на моей памяти). Константин не шевельнулся (по-видимому, в происходящем он понимал больше нашего). Тем более, жизни Дункана, судя по спокойному и ровному дыханию, совершенно определенно ничто не угрожало. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь у него будет выходной.


	20. Глава 19. Зулланово отродье

Они разучивали новый прием. Положив Аарону на левое плечо правую руку и обхватив его шею, левой Дункан удерживал мальчишку за талию с правого бока. Толчок налево и вниз, потом вправо – и вот козявка уже здоровается с полом. Проделать такое с высоким тяжеловесным Дунканом Аарону будет нелегко, для тренировки пригодился бы менее крупный противник.

– Лиам, иди-ка сюда, – обращается он к бездельникам.

Тот от неожиданности поперхнулся бутербродом (когда тренировочный зал успел превратиться в столовую?). Лием хихикнул в кулак и пихнул брата ногой в коленку, мол, ступай, задай им жару (вот она какая, братская солидарность!). Быстренько расправившись с хлебом и вытерев руки о салфетку, Лиам вышел в центр комнаты. Он едва успел принять позу, как тут же отправился на свидание с полом (пол, наверное, потрясен таким количеством внимания со стороны юных альф – или потенциальных альф).

– Отлично! – похвалил Дункан своего первого и пока единственного ученика. – Ты схватываешь все на лету!

Парскеви бодр и свеж, даже жуткие темные круги под глазами бесследно исчезли. Неуклюжее применение Аароном целебной магии обеспечило ему не пару выходных – откомандировало в недельный отпуск в царство Морфея.

Пока Дункан спал и видел сны, мальчишка немного улучшил свои навыки. И в другой раз парень уже не отправился в мир грез, но потерял способность чувствовать всякую боль и всю следующую неделю тренировался в свое удовольствие. Он неплохо продвинулся – процесс обращения, наконец, перестал быть настолько болезненным. Покамест помощь тому не требовалась, Константин обучал Аарона «Кокону» – используемому универсалами заклинанию поддержки, позволяющему непрерывно вливать магию в живой объект. А так как запасы маны у мальчишки просто огромные, то и делиться ей он мог длительное время и без ущерба своему здоровью.

После повторной встречи с доской Лиам поспешил ретироваться к стене, где чисто в воспитательных целях отвесил подзатыльник нагло ржущему брату. А Дункан уже давал новый урок. Он перехватил протянутую к нему руку за запястье, быстрым и точным движением вывернул ее и прижал к полу.

– Твоя очередь.

Аарон растер запястье и повторил, только не сдерживаясь. Парскеви, усмехнувшись, размял пострадавшую руку.

– Нам стоит подыскать тебе партнера для спарринга, – поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая штаны, – из той же весовой категории.

Куда подевались близнецы? Кажется, только что были здесь.

– Синк, что ты делаешь? – недоуменно спросил парень.

– А? – даже не заметил, как, пританцовывая, начал копировать их движения. – Наблюдение и воспроизведение, – глядя на них, я загорелся. – Одно время я тоже занимался боевыми искусствами, – Аароновы уши дрогнули (хм?). – Дзюдо.

– Вот как, – чему он так удивлен?

Потом они продолжили, а когда тренировка закончилась и мы покидали зал, Аарон не без ехидства шепнул мне на ухо:

– Через неделю я уложу тебя на лопатки.

***

Парю под потолком, смотрю, как Аарон пытается удержать Дункана в «коконе». Превращение прошло без сучка, без задоринки, и теперь по залу носилась шустрая серая мышь. Энергично перебирая крохотными лапками, норушка, петляя, бегала вокруг мальчишки, чем только осложняла ему работу. Тот, не выпуская проворную тварюшку из поля действия заклинания, одновременно силился уменьшить размеры кокона – как говорит Константин: контроль и экономия.

Наставник Дамир довольно кивнул – как по маслу. Набегавшись (заставила она Аарона попотеть), мышь обернулась человеком.

– Здорово! С каждым разом у тебя получается все лучше и лучше, – набрасывает на плечи не то мантию, не то халат.

– Какого черта ты носился, как угорелый? – м-да, манерам его не учили.

– Прости-прости, – обезоруживающая улыбка. – Просто давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Мальчишка поворчал-поворчал и успокоился. Завершив тренировку на мажорной ноте, Парскеви предложил нам завалиться в купальню. Аарон отказался, сославшись на недоделанное домашнее задание (не врал – занятия с Габриэлем, а теперь с Дунканом и Константином отнимали немало времени), и поторопился слинять. О, что же до меня, то я, как скромный и воспитанный почти-омега (здесь, в гильдии, иначе как омегу, меня и не воспринимали, хотя официально таковым я не являлся), не мог себе позволить пялиться на обнаженные альфьи телеса. Потому улетучился из комнаты вперед мальчишки.

– Я хочу попробовать тот томатный суп, – бухчу у него над ухом (мое раз-в-месяц-воскрешение, или коротко день «Х», неумолимо приближалось). – И гигантского лосося из Кипящего моря, – посему выходило, что едой меня должен обеспечивать Аарон. – И… как же оно называлось? Там еще у соуса такое чудное название.

– С чего мне с тобой нянчиться? – донимал я его с самого утра, и теперь мальчишка потихоньку сдавал позиции: раньше меня бы посылали по всем хорошо известному адресу (правда, адрес слегка отличался от того, к которому мы привыкли, но суть осталась прежней).

– С того, что ты не хочешь, чтобы все узнали о моей ма-аленькой особенности, – он даже Мастеру Птолемею не рассказал, разболтать мою тайну членам чужой гильдии – почти предательство.

– Хорошо. Будет тебе еда, – победа!

– Так как назывался тот соус?

***

Ученики согласно своему магическому классу разбрелись по тренировочным залам. В комнату вошел наставник Ув, он преподавал практику у магов-универсалов. Помимо него, здесь находились Аарон с пятью другими мальчишками, Габриэль (обучение Аарона контролю магии было его заданием от Мастера Зория, и эльф лично справлялся о его достижениях в школе), я и близнецы (им вообще заняться нечем?), которые со знанием дела впаривали мне очередной труп (даже подборку портретов подготовили).

– Повторим элементальную магию, – произнес учитель. – Разбейтесь на пары, и начнем.

Ребята, повинуясь, разошлись в противоположные стороны. В напарники Аарону достался (кто бы мог подумать!) Грег, он же Грегбар Сиграт – порядочная сволочь. Грег цеплялся к нему по любому поводу, зубоскалил, когда у того что-нибудь не получалось, что случалось нередко – типовая магия мальчишке давалась пока с переменным успехом. Но Аарон, в своей обычной манере, уделял ему внимания не больше, чем траве под ногами, что пришлось «его светлости» крайне не по нраву, а уж Ааронов «похер фейс» способен вывести из себя даже меня.

– Первая линия, – взгляд направо, – будут метать фаерболы. Вторая, – взгляд налево, – вотерболы. Старайтесь контролировать количество своей маны, чтобы не поранить друг друга.

Аарон сосредоточился – фаерболы у него получались гораздо лучше вотерболов (даже универсалы, имеющие дело с элементальной магией, обладали предрасположенностью к определенной стихии, например, Ли Зарибар предпочитал элемент огня, Зорий Торопыг – земли, Анкэль Нагльфар – ветра, Мастер Птолемей, как исключение, использовал два элемента – землю и воду). Начался обмен заклинаниями. Маленькие огненные шарики, встречаясь с водяными, с громким шипением гасли, те в свою очередь испарялись от жара, таким образом нейтрализуя друг друга. Кому не повезло (или не удалось сотворить заклинание, или их фаерболы и вотерболы не достигали цели), яростно сбивали язычки пламени с одежды либо оказывались мокрыми с ног до головы. Но наставник Ув все время следил за своими подопечными, так что травм никто пока не получил.

– Теперь меняйтесь, – сказал он, подлатав одежу «подгоревших» и подсушив «подмоченных».

Вот тут-то и началось все самое интересное. Грег посылал в Аарона один фаербол за другим (как одноклассники, тренировавшиеся вместе, они прекрасно были осведомлены о слабостях друг друга). От одних он уворачивался, другие находили свою мишень. На создание вотербола у мальчишки уходило значительно больше времени, и он не успевал отвечать на атаки своего оппонента, и, оттесняемый огнем к стене, сосредоточиться не мог, водяные сферы исчезали прямо в ладонях.

– Прекратить! – рявкнул Ув. – Сиграт! – но Грег уже вошел в раж, и если раньше фаерболы были размером с теннисный мячик, то теперь скорее с футбольный.

Аарон еще пытался что-то кому-то доказать и допустил ошибку. Вотербол из не полностью преобразованной магии хаоса сорвался с руки и рванул в сторону обидчика, разрастаясь и пожирая огненный шар Грега и самого себя, превращаясь в смертоносную черную дыру. Ученики шарахались по углам. Близнецы и Габриэль вжимались в стену, будто желая с ней слиться воедино. Наставник Ув стоял, будто громом пораженный, казалось, на мгновение он выпал из реальности (похоже, о силе козявки его не предупредили).

– Аарон! – действуя на инстинктах (мой тупоголовый «друг» забыл «отключить» заклинание, что грозило всем нам неминуемой гибелью). – Ты нас всех прикончить решил? – принимаю его в свои леденящие объятия – работает безотказно (что поделать, пришлось возложить на себя обязанности рыцаря).

– Си-и-и-нк!!! – вот это звуковая волна (и прямо в мои многострадальные уши)! Черная сфера лопнула, словно воздушный шарик.

На секунду повисла тишина, потом голос Грега:

– Зулланово отродье! – сплюнул он (быстро же к нему вернулась смелость, а совсем недавно жался к стенке с видом затравленного кролика), и выпустил в Аарона молнию. Пройдя сквозь меня, та вонзилась ему в плечо, мальчишка пошатнулся и упал.

– Мао! – это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, пора преподать мелкому говнюку урок, но… близнецы среагировали первыми.

– Ах ты мразь! – выкрикнул Лием, набрасываясь на него с кулаками.

– Вы такие же, как он! – презрительно. – Выродки!

Лием и Лиам, уже вдвоем, повалили Грега на пол и принялись колошматить по всему, до чего только смогли дотянуться.

Кажется, в беседах с Белль я упустил этот момент – мне стоило догадаться, что среди магических классов есть «темные» (на Китосе не существовало разделения магии на светлую и темную). Как-нибудь надо будет восполнить сей пробел.

– Братья Реадрен! – о, учитель, вы вернулись к нам! – Сиграт! – кинулся он разнимать дерущихся.

Габриэль бросился к Аарону.

– Как он? С ним все будет в порядке? – ощупывая раненое плечо.

– Все нормально, – успокоил омегу мальчишка. – Уже зажило.

– Прикрой плечо, – наклоняюсь и шепчу в ухо. – Не то станешь зуллановым отродьем в квадрате, – в кои-то веки он послушался.

С горем пополам наставнику Уву удалось отодрать ребят друг от друга.

– Все трое! – пыхтит, как паровоз. – С сегодняшнего дня вы все наказаны и отстранены от занятий! На неделю!

– Благодарствуем! – ни капли раскаяния. – Аргх!! – и новая попытка вцепиться Грегу в рожу.

– Я уведу их, – Габриэль встряхнул близнецов за шкирку и вытолкал вон из класса. Аарон, для виду придерживая плечо и весьма убедительно демонстрируя, как ему больно, и я вышли следом.

– Этот ублюдок первым начал! – возмущался Лиам.

– Я знаю. Знаю, – мягко проговорил омега. – Я отменю ваше наказание, во впредь ведите себя сдержаннее.

– Аарон, ничего не хочешь сказать? – я весь такой серьезный: брови нахмурены, губы сжаты. В ответ удостоился нахального фырканья (ах ты ж… козявка!).

– Возвращайтесь в свои комнаты, – проводив нас в гильдию, – а мне придется доложить о случившемся Мастеру, – Габриэль скрылся в ближайшем коридоре.

– И ты собираешься все так оставить? – Лием бросил на Аарона негодующий взгляд – тот, казалось бы совершенно спокойный и ничуть не расстроенный, уже поднимался по лестнице на второй этаж. – Он назвал тебя зуллановым отродьем!

Аарон пожал плечами – этого недостаточно, чтобы пронять его. И ушел. Хлопнула дверь, щелкнул замок.

– Он всегда такой, – отвечаю на их недоуменье. – Просто оставьте его пока в покое.


	21. Глава 20. Бриллиантовое колье

Поглощая томатный суп (чертовски вкусный!), косил взглядом на Аарона. Мальчишка, раскинувшись на кровати, читал, если можно так сказать: смотрю в книгу – вижу фигу, за последние полчаса он не перелистнул не единой страницы.

Все-таки недавнее происшествие пусть немного, но повлияло на него. Отродье – Аарону не впервой. Как гоблин наполовину, он не раз слышал это презрительное обращение. Гоблины – слаборазвитое, но агрессивное и воинственное племя. Их не истребили только потому, что они коренная (читай, созданная Кириаком) раса.

До сих пор не пойму, как Аарон появился на свет. Видимо, в раннем детстве он был достаточно «красив», если гоблины не распознали в нем полукровку и не прибили – смешанные браки ими не приветствуются. И вряд тут замешана большая и чистая любовь – о его отце все также ничего не известно или, совсем наоборот, известно – Аарону. Замечаю, с каким отвращением он порой смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Думается мне, что такое возможно только в случае сильного родственного сходства (хотя, признаю, причин может быть сотня).

Я склоняюсь к версии, что его отец – эльф. Все дело в ушах. У гоблинов они большие и широкие, у эльфов – узкие и острые. У мальчишки нечто среднее – острые, меньше, чем у первых, но длиннее и шире, чем у вторых. Меня снова понесло?

Аарону не в новинку быть отродьем. Но столь яркого эпитета ему еще не приписывали. Самое грязное оскорбление, которое только есть.

Чем плоха его магия? Ничем, собственно. По сути, все разумные рождаются с магией хаоса. Когда-нибудь видели картинку эмбрионального развития? С магией так же – движение от общего к частному. Она меняется, дробится, специализируется. На выходе мы имеем универсалов, элементалистов, анимагов и прочих. У Аарона этот процесс, скорее всего, был нарушен (видите, все просто).

И все же в школе его теперь сторонились. Сиграт, одна из влиятельнейших семей Балама, развели такую шумиху, что Аарону пришлось учиться отдельно (чему он только несказанно обрадовался) – гильдия не собиралась наживать себе проблем с местной «элитой». Так что обучение мальчишки целиком и полностью легло на плечи Габриэля, Дункана и Константина.

– Почему меня ненавидят? – тихо-тихо (Аарон тоже не понимал, что не так с его волшебством).

– Потому что ты лучше их, – сытый я – добрый я.

Выглянув из-за учебника, он, подозрительно прищурившись, уставился на меня, как на инопланетянина. Отодвинулся от меня подальше. Потом еще немного.

– Что? – не выдерживаю.

– Странно слышать от тебя… комплименты.

– Никогда не задумывался, почему ты их от меня не слышишь? – примериваюсь к десерту – вишневый пирог или мороженое?

– Хм-м, – не сомневаюсь, что он догадался, но озвучивать свои догадки не стал.

Аарон потянулся и, положив книжку на тумбочку, спрыгнул с кровати. Окинул меня нечитаемым взглядом – он притащил еды на пятерых, а я почти все умял в одиночку за какие-то двадцать-тридцать минут. Что? Я, между прочим, ем раз месяц. Могу себе позволить.

– Фто? – с набитым ртом говорить не так-то просто (я так и не выбрал между пирогом и мороженым).

– Я ухожу, – мы собирались в купальню – после полуночи там никого не должно было быть. Мальчишка согласился стать моим сопровождающим, если меня вдруг кто-нибудь засечет по пути – все, прости-прощай секретность.

– Подофти! Кха-кха! – да, с набитым ртом лучше вообще не болтать – чревато последствиями.

Он накинул на меня покров невидимости, и мы вышли из спальни. Как и ожидалось, в купальне, на мое счастье, никого не оказалось.

– О да! – все-таки гидромассаж – великая вещь (на наличие подозрительных кранов я прошерстил еще в первый раз). Думаю, стоит намекнуть Мастеру Птолемею.

– Неплохая идея, – согласился Аарон. Черт, он иногда меня пугает! Читает, как открытую книгу.

С головой погружаюсь в воду. Одна. Две. Три. Пять минут. Мальчишка беспокойно заерзал на месте, а потом я утаскиваю его на дно.

– Тьфу! – выныривая и сплевывая пену. – Совсем рехнулся?

– Испугался? – ехидно. А что прикажешь мне делать? Как умею, так и «заигрываю».

– Ты нарываешься на драку, – многозначительно. Кто-то вспомнил, что обещал уложить меня на лопатки. Адреналин прочищает мозги?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – кошу под дурачка (видимо, неубедительно). – Ой, думаешь, сможешь легко со мной справиться?

– Уверен.

– Не раскатывай губу, – смываю пену и вылезаю из ванны.

Пауза. Хватит сверлить глазами мою спину. Что она тебе сделала?

– По-моему, ты… подрос? – неуверенно и удивленно.

– Хм? – действительно?

Похоже, Аарон прав. Брюки, подаренные Нино, мне определенно коротковаты. Я этого не заметил, когда раздевался. В свете магических кристаллов что-то сверкнуло, отвлекая от неожиданного открытия, – среди его вещей (только посмотрю, мне же ничего за это не будет?). Аккуратный до невозможности – никогда бы не смог так ровненько (едва ли не по линейке) сложить одежду. А сверху… кулон? Нет, кольцо на кожаном шнурке. Почему бы не потрогать, пока никто не видит? Грубое каменное кольцо с необработанным невзрачным желтым камнем. Эх, Аарон, у тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство прекрасного. Любопытно, колечко с историей? Такая безвкусица дорога разве что как память.

– По-ло-жи на мес-то, – если бы голосом можно было заморозить (хотя, если то слова заклинания).

– Я его не съем, – медленно, держа за шнурок, опускаю украшение на стопку белья. – Вот видишь? – оборачиваюсь и показываю пустые ладони.

– Никогда его больше не трогай, – оттаял.

В мыслях о таинственном кольце я совсем позабыл о предстоящем спарринге. Когда мы вернулись в спальню, Аарон как-то долго и выжидающе смотрел в мою сторону, пока до меня, наконец, не дошло.

– Неймется же кому-то, – недовольно бурчу.

Не сговариваясь, разошлись в противоположные углы (не развернуться). Он атаковал резко и неожиданно. Тоже иду в лобовую атаку, намереваясь подгадать момент и сменить направление, зайдя ему за спину. К сожалению, маневр не удался – Аарон ловчее. Не имею привычки недооценивать противника (за исключением случая, стоившего мне жизни). Через пару лет (возможно, меньше) серьезных тренировок он станет для меня недосягаем – при моем нынешнем уровне навыков. Сейчас уповаю на то, что мальчишка – новичок. Аарон перехватил мою правую руку и, выворачивая ладонь, поднырнул под нее, развернулся, отчего она оказалась у него на плече. Свободной рукой ударил по моему колену, заставив ногу подогнуться, и, наклонившись, потянул меня вниз. Болевой прием – похоже, он даже не собирался драться серьезно. Только один маленький нюанс – я почти не ощущаю боли.

Удар левой рукой по лицу – Аарон от неожиданности выпускает меня из захвата. Отскакиваю, увеличивая между нами расстояние.

– Ты… не чувствуешь боли? – занимая новую позицию для атаки.

– Кто знает, – нападаю. Пусть поломает голову. А сейчас – прекращай болтать и не отвлекайся.

Мы снова бросились друг на друга. Мальчишка, мысли которого витали где-то далеко, вокруг неудавшейся атаки, неуклюже замахнулся. Я на это рассчитывал. Уворот и перехват. Пригнувшись, другой рукой подхватываю Аарона за ногу и перекидываю его через плечо. Встреча с полом встряхнула козявку и привела его мысли в порядок. Он быстро учится. Теперь меня воспринимали всерьез.

Отдаю должное его ловкости и скорости. Аарон среагировал прежде, чем я успел выпрямиться. По дуге вскакивая с пола, мальчишка мгновенно оказался за моей спиной, одной рукой хватая за шею и нанося удар по бедру другой. Быстро отступив назад и продолжая удерживать меня за горло, опустился на одно колено, потащив за собой. Падаю, инстинктивно выставляя руку, ее перехватывают, и рандеву с ковром становится неизбежным. Мальчишка берет меня за подбородок, выворачивая шею, коленом упирается в локоть незадачливой руки, продолжая выкручивать кисть. Я пригвожден к полу, не в состоянии пошевелиться.

Безуспешная попытка освободится – держит крепко, притом не прекращает выворачивать мне запястье. Чего он добивается?

– Собираешься сломать мне руку? – не вижу его лица – Аарон взбудоражен или спокоен? Если первое, то мне, пожалуй, стоит начинать беспокоиться. Однажды (повторно) меня чуть не прибили – в башне.

– Так ты действительно не чувствуешь? – ах вот почему.

– Может, чуть-чуть, – ну, если он сломает мне руку, даже я это почувствую.

Видимо, мой ответ его устроил, потому что хватка ослабла. Но, вместо того чтобы отпустить, мальчишка устроился у меня на спине и заявил:

– Я победил.

– Однако я все еще не на лопатках, – и надо же мне было вякнуть.

Очень скоро я оказался на этих самых лопатках, и меня снова оседлали.

– Ты охренел? – барахтаюсь, пытаясь сбросить себя лишний груз.

– Тебе мало? – угрожающе (у-у, боюсь-боюсь).

– Я недавно поел, – козявка, ты весишь, как бегемот. – Будь добр, слезь с меня!

Наконец, Аарона удалось спихнуть (наверное, я сейчас похож на взъерошенного воробья). Тот встал и подал (ну надо же!) мне руку (только зря). Ухватился за протянутую ладонь и, поднимаясь, резко дернул ее на себя. Второй рукой сграбастал мальчишку за шею и, наклонив, ударил коленом в лицо.

– Это тебе за мою руку!

В долгу Аарон не остался – вцепился в меня и повалил на кровать. Только запал угас, и теперь наша борьба больше напоминала щенячью возню.

– Грязно играешь, – шипит недобро, подмяв мою извивающуюся тушку под себя и придушив для надежности подушкой.

– На войне все средства хороши, – выходит глухо и неразборчиво. – Если ты не прекратишь, я задохнусь!

– Ты уже мертв, так какая разница? – ядовито.

– Я буду звать на помощь… своих созданий, – никогда при нем не называл их Персонажами.

– Давай, и я отправлю их в пустоту.

Вмиг перестав брыкаться, нашарил на его груди кольцо и крепко сжал в ладони.

– Как думаешь, что случиться, если я слегка надавлю? – оно старое и хрупкое, так что сил у меня хватит. Прозвучало холодно и, очевидно, достаточно устрашающе. Подушка исчезла. Мы встретились взглядами (ненавижу эти глаза!). – Имей хоть немного совести, – тяну за шнурок. – Они – все, что у меня осталось.

– Я пошутил, – выпускаю из рук кольцо, и Аарон откатывается к краю кровати, сгребая с тумбочки учебник и прячась за его страницами.

– Когда дело касается их, я шуток не понимаю, – молчание. Вот и все – мы снова по разные стороны.

В комнате вновь воцарилась мирная (относительно) атмосфера. А у меня проблема – эти брюки реально жмут. А на пути к новым лежит масса препятствий – нужно скрытно пробраться в город (на все про все один день), и у меня нет денег… Деньги. Совсем вылетело из головы. Незаметно касаюсь серьги в ухе, и вот в руке – симпатичная бархатная коробочка. Открываю, внутри – бриллиантовое колье со вставками безупречнейших грандидьеритов, жаль будет с ним расставаться, собирался подарить его Элоизе на пятидесятилетие – моему единственному другу на Земле, хотя для нее я скорее был вторым внуком (кстати, с ее родным внуком мы не ладили). Если его сбыть, то с моими нынешними потребностями денег хватит до конца жизни, сколь бесконечно бы она не длилась. Другое дело – кто согласиться заплатить такую баснословную сумму? Придется распродавать по камешку (кощунство). К счастью, алмазы-бриллианты в ходу и здесь, с грандидьеритами сложнее – то ли их месторождений пока не обнаружили, то ли они и вовсе отсутствуют. Благо, в городе есть неплохая ювелирная лавка, ее хозяин-гном знает толк в подобных игрушках.

– Очень красиво, – любопытный Ааронов нос тут как тут.

– Разумеется, я сам его выбирал, – сам себя не похвалишь – никто не похвалит. – Но теперь придется его продать, – легонько ковырнул ногтем самый мелкий бриллиантик. – По частям.

– Не надо! – я аж испугался и едва не выронил коробку. Мальчишка и сам, видимо, понял, что получилось громче, чем он рассчитывал, потому добавил чуть спокойнее: – Почему бы не предложить его Мастеру Птолемею?

– О-о-о, – а это уже интересно. – И кто же тот счастливец(а)?

– Ну… – ты-то чего краснеешь (сейчас расплачусь от умиления)? – Думаю, это Мастер Зорий.

Я старался, честно старался, но потом меня прорвало:

– Ха-ха-ха! Мастер Зорий? Серьезно? – даже слезы на глазах выступили. Я представил это божественное ожерелье на шее Мастера Торопыга (оно как бы женское), и меня накрыл новый приступ смеха.

– Тебе кажется это смешным? – что это было, обида за наставника?

– Ох, нет! – живот разболелся. – Извини! Ха-ха-ха! – никак не получается выбросить образ из головы. – Ладно. Минутку. Сейчас я успокоюсь. Ха-ха-ха! – наконец, удается отдышаться. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько оно стоит? – я представлял. – Триста семьдесят четыре тысячи золотых! – или около двухсот пятидесяти миллионов по курсу доллара.

Глаза у мальчишки округлились, книга выпала из рук.

– Ну что? Сможет твой Мастер отвалить мне такую сумму? – Аарон, если ты не сотрешь с лица сие выражение, сегодня я умру от хохота.

– М-м, – он крепко задумался. – Попробовать стоит.

– Оно так тебе понравилось? – вижу, что понравилось.

– Да.

– Все это, конечно, замечательно, – закрываю и прячу коробку, – но мне нужны деньги на покупку новых штанов, – болтаю ногами, демонстрируя неактуальность своего нынешнего одеяния.

– У меня есть деньги. Могу одолжить, – не раздумывая.

– Неужели? – не уверен, что рассчитывал именно на подобный исход, но идея пришлась мне по душе.

– Потом вернешь, – такого Аарона я знаю.

– Конечно-конечно, – не жалея сил, хлопнул его по спине. – Знаешь, если с Мастером не выгорит, подарю колье на твою свадьбу, – черта с два я ради тебя расстанусь с такой красотой.

– Тогда по рукам, – но мне и не поверили.

– Завтра утром пойдем в город, – весь в предвкушении.

– Вечером: завтра не выходной, – ах да – тренировки с Константином.

– Утром. Занятия прогуляешь, – на меня посмотрели, как на умалишенного (Константин же). – Отпросись. Перенеси на субб… седьмой день, – как порой неудобно, что в здешней неделе дни не имеют названий.

– Я попробую, – только из-за колье!

– Аарон, – устраиваюсь поудобнее.

– Что?

– Я лягаюсь во сне.

– И что? – что ж до тебя доходит, как до утки – на седьмые сутки!

– Кровать одна, если ты не заметил, – все приходится объяснять.

– Это моя кровать, – услужливо напомнили мне.

– Неужели большой и сильный альфа, – хоть ты и не альфа, – прогонит слабого и несчастного омежку? – приторно-сладким голосом.

– С каких пор ты омега? – приподнимая бровь.

– Так, к слову пришлось.

– Кровать большая, места хватит обоим, – о, так меня с самого начала не планировали прогонять.

– Тогда заранее извиняюсь, если проснешься на полу, – прячусь под одеялом, пока мой «благодетель» не передумал.

Вскоре погас свет. Аарон завозился на кровати. Полночи отвоевывал у него одеяло.


	22. Глава 21. Свидание?

Дивное осеннее утро. Сбрасываю покров невидимости и полной грудью вдыхаю чистый, прохладный воздух. Сейчас бы промчаться на мотоцикле (в гиперкармане как раз завалялся один) по полупустым улицам, но вряд ли это соответствует понятию скрытности. Случай еще представится. Может, и Аарона прокачу – в люльке. Константин его таки отпустил, проводив подозрительным взглядом (мое отсутствие удивило альфу куда сильнее).

– Долго собираешься стоять? – умеет он испортить настрой.

– Не спеши. Все равно я арендовал тебя на весь день, – вот только предупредить забыл.

– Весь день? – и нечего делать глаза по пять копеек. – Мы так не договаривались.

– Можешь оставить меня. Искать до-олго потом придется, – легкие прочистил, теперь – гулять. – Идем!

Несомненно, покупкой брюк я ограничиваться не собирался. Климат на западе Вестарии (наше королевство) довольно мягкий, но осени промозглые и дождливые. Мне требовался костюмчик потеплее. Где находились нужные мне магазинчики и лавки, я уже знал (ночные полеты над городом не прошли даром), потому сразу направился к облюбованному в прошлый раз магазину одежды.

– Мой размер, – прилип носом к витрине (наловчился определять на глазок). – Нужно примерить.

Чудный кафтанчик (или около того) из теплой бархатистой темно-зеленой ткани, без вычурности (только скромные тесемки и фигурные пуговицы), с невысоким воротником-стойкой, слегка приталенный и, хм, длинноват – до середины голени (и пусть – зато не замерзну).

– Мне идет? – бужу Аарона, хватит подпирать стенку.

Он смотрел и так, и сяк (давай быстрее, я не дом покупаю) и, наконец, вынес свой вердикт:

– По-моему, неплохо, но… – давай, скажи. – Мне кажется, это омежий вариант, не находишь? – с ударением на конкретном слове.

– Когда кажется, креститься надо, – предполагал, что он выдаст нечто в таком духе.

Если разобраться, фасоны одежды для альф и омег, в большинстве своем, не отличались (хотя в гардеробе последних нелепые наряды встречались куда чаще). Главное отличие заключалось в длине платья: не выше середины голени – для омег, не ниже колена – для альф, – и высоте каблука: четыре-пять сантиметров – для первых и один-три – для вторых. Не достигшие четырнадцатилетия разумные могли выбирать одежду на свое усмотрение, кому что больше нравится.

В том же магазине подобрал себе штаны и рубашку (как же здорово, когда нигде не жмет и не трет). Пока я переодевался, Аарон расплачивался. Выхожу из примерочной – и тут картина маслом. К языку так и липнет слово «бойфренд». И звучит, и выглядит раздражающе.

Спешно выталкиваю мальчишку обратно на улицу (а то чой-то продавец на нас странно косится, еще и лыбится, скотина).

– Стоять-бояться! Куда это ты намылился? – хватаю его за поясную сумку.

– Лавка сапожника, – тычет в магазинчик с затейливой вывеской по соседству. – Ты не собираешься купить новую пару обуви?

Я окинул оценивающим взглядом презентованные Нино уютные сапожки. В самый раз. И с новоприобретенным кафтаном прекрасно гармонируют. Так что:

– Нет, – и тяну в противоположную сторону.

– Куда теперь?

– В парфюмерный.

– На черта? – встал, как вкопанный.

– Придем – узнаешь, – все-то ему расскажи.

В лавке парфюмера я застрял надолго. От какофонии запахов у меня разболелась голова. Пока нашел что-то подходящее, казалось, прошла целая вечность.

– Зачем тебе духи, маскирующие запах? – гнусавя (он зажимал нос).

– На всякий пожарный, – о, этот сойдет.

– Это же альфий аромат, – Аарон взял у меня пузырек.

– Знаю, не дурак, – вернул живо! Отнял у него флакон и побежал к прилавку – пора покинуть сие кошмарное место.

Оказавшись снаружи, едва отдышались.

– Может, стоило взять сразу несколько? – верчу в руке склянку с духами, потом прячу в гиперкарман.

– Я туда больше не вернусь, – мне очень жаль твой нос.

– Ладно, в другой раз.

– Теперь в гильдию? – с надеждой.

– Размечтался! – я три месяца провел в четырех стенах. – За мной. Не отставать!

Мы посидели в кондитерской (пирожные – объеденье!). Потом был уличный театр (слезливая история лорда-неудачника мне совершенно не понравилась). Погоняли голубей в парке (какие-то они здесь стремные). Забрались на часовую башню (пришлось быстро сматываться). Часов через шесть я сжалился над Аароном (или сам устал), и мы побрели в гильдию.

– Было довольно весело, – давно я так не развлекался.

– Ага, с тобой точно не соскучишься, – сочту за комплимент.


	23. Глава 22. Собака Павлова

Склепик на отшибе… Ничего, уютненько даже. Только что я здесь забыл?

– Ну, как тебе? – близнецы прямо-таки дрожат от нетерпения.

– Как в тесной одежде, – отвечаю скрипучим голосом (связки, будто ржавые, подчиняются с трудом), не переставая исследовать свое новое тело.

Отражению в зеркале можно было дать лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать. Омега. Такая трагедия для Китоса – паренек умер в столь юном возрасте, наверняка не оставил потомства. Мелкими спиногрызами омеги обязывались обзаводиться годов с восемнадцати, когда организм полностью созрел и готов благополучно выносить и родить ребенка (казусы, безусловно, случались, по небрежности, а высокий процент стерильности среди населения не способствовал развитию идеи контрацепции).

– От чего он скончался?

– Без понятия, – братья пожали плечами. – Мы ведь его не вскрывали.

Разминаю окоченевшие мышцы, заставляю их сокращаться. Понемногу осваиваюсь. Поначалу они показались мне деревянными, думал, с места не сдвинусь. Труп в превосходном состоянии (близнецы свое дело знают) – видимо, тело подвергли обработке сразу после смерти. В подробности не вдавался, но сначала его вычищают, после чего выдерживают в специальном бальзамирующем отваре.

– И где вы его раздобыли?

– Труп не востребовали, ну, мы и позаимствовали, – да неужели?

– Все с вами ясно, – высказывать свои сомнения не стал. – Сколько продержится заклинание? – даже будучи призраком, я не смог бы вселиться в мертвое тело и закрепиться в нем, если бы не управляющее проклятье некромантов.

– Часов восемь-девять, – потом я вылечу из моего временного обиталища, как пробка из бутылки.

– У вас найдется что-нибудь надеть, – заканчиваю осмотр и оборачиваюсь к братьям, – или, – киваю на белое покрывало, – мне так и придется кутаться в саван?

– А? Да, конечно, – ой, засмущались-то, засмущались. – Мы все приготовили.

– Парни, вы извращенцы! – даже не знаю, смеяться или плакать. – Это же труп!

Мне подали стопку аккуратно сложенного белья. Быстренько одеваюсь, чтобы не конфузить их еще больше.

– Хм, вы ведь не стащили это у Габриэля? – подозрительно, точно помню, что видел у эльфа нечто подобное.

– Не-не-не! – замотали головами близнецы (вот-вот отвалятся). – Нам с ним жить под одной крышей, – похоже на правду.

– Ну ладно. В следующий раз достаньте мне альфий труп.

– Альфий? – растерянно (догадываюсь, о чем они думали – я же вроде как потенциальный омега).

– А что, это может оказаться интересным, – загорелся Лием.

– Разницы не будет, – не согласился Лиам.

Началась бурная полемика. Да, среди некромантов определенно самые «отпетые» ученые. Отношение к ним, построенное на расплывчатых понятиях «что есть хорошо», а «что есть плохо», предвзято и необоснованно. Та же медицина во многом обязана именно некромантам (после целителей и зельеваров).

– Давайте уже пойдем наружу, – иначе они никогда не остановятся.

– Пойдем, – в один голос. – Куда хочешь сходить?

С обеих сторон меня подхватили за руки и потащили на выход. Похоже, мой ответ им вовсе не требовался.

В «лабораторию» братьев я наведался от скуки (встретили с распростертыми объятиями, аки дорогого гостя). Аарон постоянно пропадал на тренировках. Утром с Габриэлем, днем с Дунканом, вечером с Константином. На одной из таких тренировок на мальчишку вдруг снизошло озарение, и теперь в промежутках между занятиями он запирался в каком-нибудь пустом зале и усердно чему-то практиковался. Попытка подсмотреть едва не вышла мне боком – зная слабости Персонажей (промашка так промашка), Аарон ставил вокруг комнаты барьер из непреобразованной магии хаоса.

– А-а-а, снова проиграли! – обыграть меня в покер, наивный.

– Сдаетесь? – двадцать восемь побед, ноль поражений.

– Сдаемся, – удрученно.

– Тогда я пошел, – слишком много у вас планов на меня одного, дайте передохнуть.

Цель – проникнуть в нашу с Аароном комнату (ключик-то у мальчишки) до того, как меня вышвырнет из трупа. Вскарабкаться по стене и попасть внутрь через окно не получиться, не в этом слабом, нетренированном теле. Как вор, сижу на пороге и взламываю замок – непослушная челка омеги постоянно лезла в глаза, и я сколол ее парой невидимок (никогда не знаешь, где пригодится). И voilà! – дверь открыта.

Куда же он их положил? Нино, как и обещал, исправно писал мне письма, коих за месяц с хвостиком набралось в количестве девяти штук. Аарон упорно отказывался их читать (подозреваю, чисто из принципа). А в тот день, каюсь, они совершенно вылетели у меня из головы.

Письма нашлись в одном из ящичков туалетного столика (какой аккуратный почерк, у самого-то каллиграфия хромает на обе ноги). Один за другим вскрываю конверты, пробегаюсь по содержимому, выхватывая ключевую информацию. В гильдии все замечательно (не сомневаюсь). Смог призвать демона восьмой ступени (так держать!). Соня (он дал готерфу имя?) снова подрос. Лионель предложил стать парой. Щито?! – перечитываю строчку. Только стоило оставить без присмотра, как всякие уже лапы тянут. Надо будет приглядеться к этому Лионелю повнимательнее.

Как раз складываю последнее письмо, и в комнату входит Аарон.

– Привет! – кокетливо помахал ему ручкой.

– Ты кто? – напрягаясь.

– Догадайся, – очень хотелось дать стандартный ответ, – козявочка.

– Значит, ты все-таки решился, – скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к двери. Мое перевоплощение точно пришлось ему не по нраву.

– И как я тебе? – демонстрирую временно-нового себя во всей красе.

– Мерзко, – молвил тот, кого не убьют ни яд, ни нож.

– У тебя явно с этим проблемы, – посмеиваясь. – С призраками и живыми мертвецами в смысле.

Шаг – и замираю, Аарон весь напружинился. Такое забавное лицо. На старт. Внимание. Марш! Мальчишка убирается с моего пути настолько быстро, что я успеваю обнять только остаточный образ.

– Ха-ха-ха, – утираю несуществующие слезы. – Может, мне стоит арендовать у близнецов это тело до конца месяца? – дружеские объятия – сцена один, кадр второй. Снова мимо.

– Попробуешь еще раз, и от тебя останутся только воспоминания! – я слегка притормозил – с него станется отправить меня первым рейсом в черное ничто.

– Ладно, расслабься, – выбрасываю белый флаг. – Представляешь, Лионель предложил Нино встречаться! – и меняю тему.

Вижу, Аарону нестерпимо хочется пришибить меня чем-нибудь тяжелым (ну, не привык я пока, что поделать). Стоит ненароком наткнуться на милующуюся парочку Дункана и Габриэля, смотрю на мальчишку, как на луч надежды, в ожидании объяснений к творящемуся безобразию.

– Лучше уж Квентин, – хотя мне он тоже не нравится. Но, судя по всему, Квентин заинтересован в Альвине (в чем совершенно не заинтересован Фазиль).

– Предоставь выбирать Нино, – хлестко. – А сам не вмешивайся.

Я что-то не то сказал? Больно он резковат.


	24. Глава 23. Предел

Вот еще один месяц пролетел… Для меня он ничем интересным не ознаменовался. Пару раз вселялся в покойников и бедокурил с близнецами. Я быстро привык, в какой-то степени даже было забавно, но желания приживаться надолго не возникло. Очередной день «Х» провел уныло, предаваясь «предменструальной» меланхолии – мой последний раз в роли безстатусного.

Левитирую у стенки, не привлекая к себе внимания. Аарон стоял, сгорбившись, упираясь ладонями в колени, и тяжело дышал. Кажется, его обучение подходит к концу. Поглаживая короткую бородку, Константин молча смотрит на мальчишку. Догадываюсь, о чем он сейчас думает. «Спящему лесу», несомненно, достался очень сильный волшебник. В будущем Аарон, возможно, превзойдет даже Мастеров. За два неполных месяца он почти подчинил себе магию первоисточника, вскоре сдерживающий артефакт ему станет без надобности. Однако как типичный универсал мальчишка достиг своего предела, маломощные типовые заклинания – грань, которую он никогда не пересечет, хотя это выглядит настолько незначительным на фоне его истинной силы. Наверное, что-то в таком ключе.

– Похоже, это твой предел, – произнес Константин.

Аарон поднял на наставника взгляд. Мальчишка понял свои границы еще раньше, за последнюю неделю в своих тренировках они не продвинулись и на шаг. Сейчас, когда он контролировал магию хаоса, а ее преобразование стало подобно дыханию, Аарон начинал осознавать всю бессмысленность затеи с обучением типовому чародейству. Ему безумно хотелось вернуться в родную гильдию. Повидать Мастера. Подурачиться с Вэньей. И сосредоточиться на новых тренировках (аргх! – что ж это за тренировки такие?). Мальчишка улыбнулся (ехидненько так) – наверное, подумал, как вездесущий я обломал зубы о его защитный барьер.

– Мне больше нечему тебя учить, – альфа сделал паузу. – Но ты можешь остаться и продолжить занятия уже с Мастером.

– Благодарю, но я вернусь в Джилль, – он мог, но не хотел. – Мое обучение и так отняло у всех слишком много времени.

Я усмехнулся. Видимо, очень громко, потому как они оба обернулись в мою сторону. Только дурак бы не понял, чего добивался альфа. Хорошая попытка, Константин, но мальчишка боготворит Мастера Птолемея, и так просто он не покинет «Спящий лес». Даже Великим Волшебным гильдиям была не чужда соревновательность (состязания бы какие устраивали, что ли – и между собой бы отношения выяснили, и простому люду развлечение). Став старше и опытнее, Аарон вполне мог изменить баланс сил между гильдиями, так что не зазорно попробовать его переманить.

Распрощавшись с наставником, мальчишка заторопился в спальню – собирается связаться с Мастером Птолемеем, наверное. Я, по своему обыкновению, полетел следом.

– Здесь довольно неплохо, – кружу под потолком. – Все еще не хочешь остаться?

– Нет, – коротко и ясно.

– Ты, наконец, с кем-то подружился, – потасовка с Грегом тому весьма поспособствовала. По крайней мере, Аарон больше не выставлял близнецов за дверь, а те вносили в нашу монотонную жизнь нотку разнообразия. Да и к Дункану, он, похоже, немного привязался.

– Нет, – он вытащил из своей дорожной сумки небольшой хрустальный шар.

– К слову, мне-то вовсе не обязательно возвращаться, – размечтался я.

– Ты вернешься со мной, – вот как! Боится, не отдам ему деньги?

– Ты мне не указ, – фыркнув. – Разве Мастер, отправляя с тобой, просто не хотел от меня избавиться?

– Нет, – наконец, на меня обратили внимание. – Ты здесь из-за меня. Мастер решил, что так мне будет легче привыкнуть.

– Да неужели? Какой заботливый! – ха! – надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, какие мы с Аароном закадычные друзья.

– Все так, – сарказма он, очевидно, не понял. – Поэтому ты вернешься со мной в Джилль.

– Да расслабься, – улыбаюсь. – Как я надаю по щам Лионелю, если останусь здесь?

Мальчишка предпочел промолчать и вплотную занялся переговорным устройством.

***

Ранним утром тридцать второго (именно, в местном месяце ровно четыре недели), в последний день октября (только представьте: каждое тринадцатое – пятница!) за нами прибыл небольшой отряд из «Спящего леса» – Фазиль, Лионель (наглая рожа!) и Нино с Сонькой в придачу. Мы их уже заждались.

Удивительно, но больше всех моей скромной персоне обрадовался Сонька. С разбега прыгнул, повалив меня на землю. Обслюнявил все лицо (мерзость!). Потоптался на животе. Обсыпал листвой. Едва удалось стащить этого лисо-спаниеля с себя и хорошенько рассмотреть. За два месяца он знатно подрос (уже не тот пищащий комок шерсти, что прятался у Нино за пазухой). На голове росли две тонкие веточки-рога, на которых, словно на деревьях по весне, распускались маленькие нежно-зеленые листочки и мерцающие желтоватые цветки. Мордочка и туловище вытянулись, и мех больше не был чисто-белым – пушистый, скорее конский, чем лисий, хвост и носочки на всех четырех лапах окрасились в желто-салатовый цвет. Звонкое приветливое тявканье эхом разнеслось по пустынной улице.

Появление симпатичного омеги у ворот гильдии также не прошло не замеченным. Вон, близнецы прямо-таки горели желанием познакомиться, но их ожидания не оправдались. Аарон представить не догадался, а Нино занимался тем, что отдирал от меня Соню (эк он соскучился, однако!). Я чуть не расплакался – готерф зубами и когтями вцепился в мои (даже не мои) любимые (и единственные) сапоги, теперь повреждений точно не избежать.

Поняв, что им ничего не светит, братья вновь переключились на Аарона, торжественно вручив ему рулон туалетной бумаги (то есть пухлый свиток) с перечнем «ценных» указаний и «мудрых» советов. Дункан с Габриэлем тоже пришли с нами попрощаться:

– Не забрасывай тренировки, – кто о чем, а лысый о расческе.

И Мастер Зорий показался – мельком, из-за угла.

Аарон запрыгнул на Козу (никакой выдержки), рывшего копытом землю.

– Почему он так странно на меня смотрит? – шепнул мальчишке на ухо Лионель (я все слышу!), подозрительно на меня косясь.

– Потому что ты тянешь руки к Нино, – без обиняков.

Старательно распространяю убийственную ауру. Даже Соньку задело – он, наконец, отцепился от моей пятки и недоуменно заозирался.

– Какое ему дело? – озадаченно.

– Не спрашивай меня, – натягивая поводья и с трудом удерживая Козу, которому не терпелось пуститься вскачь, на месте (как погода испортилась, лошадей больше не гоняли на пастбище). – Откуда мне знать?

По коням – и в путь. Под невнятные крики близнецов (хотя кое-что я разобрал – обещание навестить нас в День Основателя) мы выдвинулись.

Подбираюсь поближе к Лионелю, веду наблюдение. Чем больше смотрю, тем больше недостатков нахожу (несуществующих). Он дергает коня, вырываясь вперед. Провожаю его недовольным прищуром.

– Ты когда-нибудь угомонишься? – за спиной нарисовался Аарон, он ласково поглаживает Козу по холке, успокаивая, тот тревожно храпит, мое присутствие его нервирует.

– Ему я Нино точно не отдам, – заявляю решительно.

– Уйми свой пыл. Если Нино захочет быть с ним, даже ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.

– Зачем ему такой? – как я могу уняться? Я привел Нино в гильдию, выдрал из родного гнезда, так сказать, мне и отвечать. – Даже Квентин…

– Будь на месте Лионеля Квентин, ты бы говорил то же самое, – раскусил меня Аарон. И, пустив Козу рысью, оставил размышлять над его словами.

Когда мы оказались за пределами Балама, Нино послал Соню вперед, чтобы не пугать лошадей. Перекувыркнувшись в полете, подгребаю к парню.

– Что ты ответил Лионелю? – с места в карьер.

– О чем ты? – не понял омега.

– Он предложил тебе стать парой, разве нет?

– Я отказал, – наверное, у меня все на лице было написано, потому что Нино едва заметно улыбнулся. – Ты уже четыре месяца здесь. Все никак не привыкнешь? – нет, похоже, мое облегчение он понял по-своему.

– Кажется, я никогда не привыкну, – и это чистая правда.

– Тебе ведь совсем скоро четырнадцать исполнится, да? – как-то обмолвился, что мой день рождения в ноябре.

– Через три дня, – если быть точным, то я не знаю – местная система времяисчисления сбивает с толку.

– Значит, в следующий раз, – нам обоим ясно, о каком разе идет речь, – ты уже будешь статусным.

– Выходит, так, – ох! – даже представить страшно. Мне уже дурно. Мой четырнадцатый день рождения, и что-то мне подсказывает, что он не сулит ничего хорошего.

Два дня в дороге – и вот на горизонте показался Джилль. Аарон прямо светится.

– Хорошо, когда есть куда возвращаться, – бурчу завистливо.

– О чем ты там бормочешь? Теперь это и твой дом, – меня только что подбодрили? Он пришпорил коня.

Ну, вот мы и вернулись. Дав нам немного времени на передохнуть, Мастер Птолемей вызвал Аарона к себе – надо же убедиться, что в дружественной гильдии он учился, а не баклуши бил. Мальчишка вернулся в общежитие ближе к вечеру, и вид у него, откровенно говоря, был неважнецкий.

– И как? – поинтересовался я.

– Мастер остался доволен, – что ж, финальный экзамен успешно сдан. – И даже ослабил артефакт, – звякнув браслетом.

Он устало повалился на кровать и, едва его голова коснулась подушки, уснул. Полагаю, и ужин, и ванна отменяются.


	25. Глава 24. Зверь, который подкрадывается незаметно

Время тянулось тягуче и приторно. Считаю дни. Аарон так и не подумал посвятить меня в свои секретные тренировки. Я сгорал от любопытства, но пробиться через барьер не мог. И буду оставаться в неведении, пока не разберусь, как противостоять его колдовству. Для успешного решения задачи всего-то нужно проникнуть в саму суть магии, разобрать ее на составляющие, проанализировать все имеющиеся типы магических образцов и оцифровать их – убиться можно (здесь мне бы весьма пригодилась помощь антимага, но сей зверь еще более редкий и таинственный, к жилищу человека близко не подходящий). И потом, как взять этот самый образец у Аарона? Чистая магия первоисточника – это магия разрушения, как ни крути. Дабы превратить ее в созидательную, требуется задать ей вектор, коим является сам волшебник, его воображение и зачастую определенный набор слов и манипуляций, но тогда она теряет свои главные свойства. Кроме того, понадобятся подопытные, чтобы проследить путь развития магии в организме. Но даже если мой садизм возьмет верх, будь я хоть трижды Избранным, кто мне позволит проводить эксперименты на беременных омегах? Перспектива непривлекательная. И потом, не совсем моя специализация. Значит, все сведется к моделированию, что сопряжено с дополнительными трудностями. О том, что я и ноутбук-то в руки лишь раз в месяц могу взять, вообще молчу.

Иными словами, почти каждые сутки я проводил наедине с собой в тревожном предвкушении – Нино отправили с миссией в соседний городок, и только Сонька, которого парень оставил в гильдии, бегал за мной хвостиком, но что с него проку?

День «Х» уже завтра. И завтра, наверное, все решится. Пока прогнозы неутешительные – есть с кем сравнивать, и сравнения явно не в мою пользу. Аарон уже сейчас выше и плотнее меня, да и выглядит старше – меньше пятнадцати бы не дал. Конечно, я не столь худенький и низкорослый, как многие омеги, но до полноценного альфы мне, как до края земли.

И вот он настал.

– Хочу жрать! – мои первые слова, как только часы отбили полночь.

Сползаю с кровати и одним прыжком оказываюсь у стола, где громадой с взбитыми сливками возвышался испеченный Нино (вовремя он вернулся с задания) торт, трехъярусный, очень красивый – настоящее произведение искусства. Нужно сфотографировать.

– Что это? – Аарон тут как тут, у мальчишки очевидная слабость к технологиям будущего.

– Фотоаппарат, – я щелкнул раз-другой и показал ему результат.

– Ого! – восторженно. Помнится, даже Персонажи его так не впечатлили.

– Хочешь попробовать?

– Хочу! – такой по-детски непосредственный Аарон мне нравится.

– Сфотографируй меня с тортом, – передал мальчишке фотоаппарат. – Когда подам сигнал, нажмешь на эту кнопку.

Встал в позу, как полагается.

– На счет три, – вспышка и щелчок затвора. – Как получилось?

Заглядываю ему через плечо. Рожа вышла стремная, ну да ладно, и так сойдет.

– Не двигается, – Аарон легонько постучал по изображению пальцем.

– Она и не должна двигаться, – забираю фотокамеру и навожу объектив на мальчишку. – Скажи «сыр».

– Причем здесь сыр? – щелк!

– Для истории, – фотоаппарат благополучно вернулся обратно в гиперкарман, а я снова переключился на торт. – Даже жалко его есть.

– Тогда он испортится, – в некоторых вопросах Аарон был на редкость прагматичен.

– По кусочку? – хватит мучить ребенка, и так едва слюной не захлебывается.

Он нарезал торт на идеальные треугольники и разложил часть по тарелкам.

– М-м, божественно! – закатываю глаза. Мальчишка предпочел выразить свое восхищение кондитеру не словом, а делом. – Стоит поделиться с ребятами. Вэнья уже вернулся?

– Вернется завтра, – он перестал жевать и посмотрел на меня, о-очень внимательно. – Ты меняешься. Рано или поздно все заметят. Как ты собираешься им это объяснять? Ты не сможешь вечно хранить свою тайну.

– Пожалуй, – я не слишком переживал по этому поводу. – Но, пока никто не спрашивает, пусть тайна остается тайной.

Ух, я объелся! Аарон тоже прикончил свою порцию и теперь вознамерился куда-то слинять.

– Далеко собрался? – поглаживая сытое брюхо.

– В купальню.

– О, я с тобой! – торт никуда не убежит, а на обратном пути можно и на кухню заглянуть, прихватить что-нибудь посущественнее.

Тихо, как мышки, выскользнули из комнаты (в спальне Альвина горел свет) и бегом на третий этаж, в купальни.

– Ты поговорил с Мастером насчет ванн с гидромассажем? – подставляя лицо «дождю».

– Нет, – видимо, лично его и так все устраивало.

– И кровать бы побольше.

– Сдалась призраку кровать.

– Хочу другую комнату, твоя чересчур невыразительная.

– Тебя в ней никто не держит.

– Мое чувство прекрасного вопит от возмущения!

– Нет у тебя такого чувства, – Аарон, мог бы и подыграть для приличия! – Прекращай брюзжать и вылезай из воды – ты неважно выглядишь.

– Не хочу. Мы здесь всего пятнадцать минут, – упирался я, пока меня тащили из ванны. – Злыдня-а!

– Да у тебя лихорадка! – касаясь ладонью моего лба. – И… – напряженно принюхиваясь и растерянно добавляя: – По-моему, у тебя началась… течка.

– Что? – смысл сказанного доходит с трудом – видимо, у меня и правда жар. Однако догадался взглянуть на ноги, которые оказались перепачканными в какой-то странной вязковатой жидкости. – Черт!

– Подожди, я позову Альвина! – спешно набрасывая халат.

– Лучше… Нино… – в пустоту – Аарона уже и след простыл. Тяжело опускаюсь на каменный пол, так некстати теплый…

Со смесью недоумения и отвращения смотрю на непонятную хрень, подозрительно напоминающую памперс. Нино нашел меня обнимающимся с ванной, влил мне в рот какое-то горькое лекарство, и вскоре меня отпустило, а вместе с тем вернулись обида и раздражительность.

– ЧТО ЭТО? – с ужасом представляю, как мне придется ЭТО надеть.

– Эм… Ну… – парень повертел «памперс» в руках, подбирал слова – похоже, у этой штуки не имелось конкретного названия.

За спиной, шлепая босыми ногами по камню, кружил Аарон, неприятно задевая слух.

– Аарон, прекращай мельтешить! – рявкнул на него. – У тебя тоже течка пришла?

Мальчишку будто ветром сдуло, только дверь хлопнула.

– Эй, успокойся, – урезонивал Нино. – Течка – еще не конец света. Ты собираешься надевать?

Кончиками пальцев, будто скользкого гада, взяв памперс у омеги, влез в него – выбора у меня нет, выделения слишком обильные. Нино помог мне его застегнуть.

– Хм… – озадаченно.

– Что? Что! ЧТО! – говори, если есть что сказать.

– Твой запах. Он очень слабый.

– И? – мне требовались пояснения.

– Обычно во время течки, даже первой, запах гораздо сильнее. Я твой почувствовал, только подойдя вплотную. Так что… – ну, что еще?! – Можешь не беспокоиться, альфы на тебя бросаться не будут, – и это должно меня успокоить? Всех отважившихся я на ленточки порежу!

– Кстати, – ощупываю свою голову: крыша не едет, стоит на месте, – ты дал мне подавитель?

– Нет, обычное жаропонижающее. Подавитель нельзя давать в первую течку, – подумав, он добавил: – Течку вообще лучше не подавлять. Но, учитывая твое состояние, это, возможно, делать и не придется.

– Ладно, проехали, – я оделся. Памперс хоть и выглядел отвратительно, на поверку оказался довольно удобным, поэтому представлял, что его и вовсе нет.

– Если хочешь, можешь сегодня переночевать у меня, – похоже, вид у меня был крайне злой и нервный. Что ж, он весьма точно соответствовал моему настроению.

– Нет, спасибо, – и мне срочно нужно выплеснуть эти эмоции. – Я вернусь в свою комнату. Иди спать, я справлюсь сам.

Меня проводили до спальни:

– Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе, – вхожу в комнату и застаю Аарона сидящим на верхней кровати с книжкой в руках.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовались любезно, даже сочувственно.

– Как, по-твоему, я должен себя чувствовать?! – взбеленился.

– Видимо, прекрасно, – откидываясь на подушки. – Кстати, когда был твой день рождения?

– Не твое собачье дело.

– Что ж, посмотрим, – вместо того чтобы заткнуться и сопеть в тряпочку, он продолжил, – Избранные появились на Холмах Возрождения двадцать первого июня. Каждый месяц, в ночь с двадцать первого на двадцать второе ты становишься материальным ровно на сутки. В прошлом месяце течки у тебя не было. Значит, твой день рождения между двадцать первым октября и двадцать первым ноября. Минус одну-две недели на определение статуса. Конец октября – начало ноября? Но если хочешь, – капитулирующе вскинул руки, – буду считать днем твоего рождения день первой течки.

– Что за бред! – о-о-о, я буду убивать тебя долго и мучительно. – Третье ноября. Доволен?

Добившись своего, мальчишка умолк. Недовольно урча, переоделся в пижаму и забрался под одеяло. Немного погодя волшебные огоньки один за другим начали гаснуть.

Не спалось. Злость притупилась, но желание насолить Аарону никуда не исчезло. Причин его ненавидеть набралась какая-то сотня. Вскоре мальчишка у меня оказался виноват кругом и всюду. Так какого черта он нагло дрыхнет, пока я тут страдаю?

Осторожно вылез из-под одеяла и, ухватившись за бортик Аароновой койки, подтянулся. Вид мирно посапывающей козявки рассердил меня пуще прежнего. Изготовившись к прыжку, минуту-другую разглядывал его лицо, а потом с громким криком «банзай!» навалился сверху и вцепился зубами в ухо (вроде как пытаюсь высосать через него мозг). Отчего-то мое воспаленное сознание (оно оказалось бомбой замедленного действия – тихо шифером шурша, крыша едет не спеша) решило, что Ааронов мозг должен стать кульминацией в меню ко дню моего рождения. Все-таки стоило выпросить у Нино микстуру (разве в течку омеги должны быть такими агрессивными?). Задумка не удалась. Аарон подскочил, как укушенный (в точку), отчего я едва не сверзился на пол.

– СИ-И-ИНК!!! – а я маленькая мерзость, а я маленькая гнусь, я поганками объелся и на пакости стремлюсь. – Ты вконец умом тронулся? – чуть напуган, но не удивлен – ожидал подлянки.

– Молчать! Я тут главный! – придушив его подушкой и для надежности придавив своей тушкой (недавний перекус тортом должен был прибавить мне полкило веса).

– Кириак, в чем я перед тобой провинился? – тихо и жалобно (риторический вопрос). – Слезь с меня и ложись спать! – выползая из-под подушки.

Он стащил с себя нагло разлегшегося меня, пристроил под боком и, накрыв одеялом, приказал не терпящим возражений тоном:

– Спи!

– А мне не спи-и-ится, – меня не пытаются прогнать (даже Аарон меня жалеет!).

– А ты попробуй!

Я присмирел, полежал-полежал, но надолго меня не хватило. Снова прикипел к мальчишке, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и тут же находя сто первую причину на него злиться – слишком мягкие!

– Ты там вшей ищешь, что ли? – Аарон, который только-только задремал, снова проснулся, и его это совсем не обрадовало. – Не старайся, не найдешь. На мне эта гадость не прижива…

– Нашел! – счастливо. Конечно, это была не вошь, а, наверное, пух из подушки (обретая осязаемую форму, я теряю свое ночное зрение).

– Ты спать собираешься? – с трудом вытаскивая мои руки из своей шевелюры и снова укладывая под одеяло. – Иначе отправишься спать на пол.

– Ты сегодня такой добрый, – фальшиво шмыгая носом, – такой заботливый и понимающий.

– Спи, черт тебя побери! – прилетела мне его доброта кулаком в солнечное сплетение, едва ощутимо, но вполне красноречиво.

Аарон честно пытался угодить. Ему нравилось здешнее тихое общежитие, но если подобное будет происходить каждую течку, лучше сразу перебраться к альфам, не дожидаясь четырнадцатилетия (а он все так же уверен, что станет альфой).


	26. Глава 25. Первый снег

Стать омегой, что купить билет в один конец: родился – женился – наплодил детей – умер (про «наплодил детей» я сам придумал, но, может, кто из вас еще помнит этот стишок). По прямой и без остановок. И большинство омег почитают это за благо. А если в мозгу что-то «переклинит», и омега захочет иной жизни, чтобы сойти с этого поезда, придется дать взятку судьбе-машинисту.

Многое зависело от воспитания. Омеги, выросшие в семьях, где все подчинялось строгим правилам, даже не помышляли о подобном. Другие, кому повезло родиться, например, с магическими способностями, зачастую рано, совсем юными покидали родные пенаты, именно тогда происходило то самое «переключение».

Вот Вэнья, вполне себе миловидный парень (хоть и орк наполовину), и до сих пор без пары. Правда, найти пару среди людей с его-то ростом… Мало кто из альф (а по факту, ни одного) сможет уверенно и гордо стоять рядом с омегой в два раза выше него ростом. Альфы же привыкли защищать свою территорию грудью, а с Вэньей это будет выглядеть, по меньшей мере, неуместно. Конечно, папочка-омега давно ждет возвращения строптивого сынули в Атос (королевство великанов) и наверняка уже нашел на его большое сердце и крепкий кулак парочку-другую брутальных женихов. А Вэнья с детства мечтал путешествовать, потому сбежал из дома (с боем) при первых звоночках опасности в виде неминуемого замужества.

Или Альвин – как самый опытный целитель в гильдии, он получил «отсрочку». В свои девятнадцать и незанят – неслыханное дело! Но за всеми потенциальными претендентами на руку Альвина зорко следил Фазиль. Очень придирчивый, он желал для младшего брата чуть ли не «истинную» пару (коих не существует). Но с наступлением второго совершеннолетия на омегу тоже начнут давить.

У Нино – мягкие, понимающие родители, которые ни к чему и никогда парня не принуждали. Он все силы отдавал обучению, стремясь приручить собственное волшебство, и иного удовольствия не искал (хотя из них троих у Нино, пожалуй, наивысший шанс первым выскочить замуж).

Отсюда видно, что омеги, получившие менее жесткое воспитание (а в идеале – еще владевшие магией), не спешили заводить мелких хлебогрызов, а муж и семья не были вершиной айсберга их личного счастья…

Аарон что-то нечленораздельно промычал и заворочался, возвращая меня с небес на землю. Места для маневра у мальчишки почти не осталось – я, аки кот в колбасу, вцепился в него всеми четырьмя конечностями (предаваться саможалению было тепло и уютно). Прислушался – что он там бормочет?

– Вкусно… пахнешь… – с трудом подавил желание обнюхать себя в стратегически важных местах (вау! – полноценный комплимент от козявки, хоть и сонной!). Хитрость в том, что собственный запах практически не ощущается, а мой-то и другие едва способны уловить – такой он слабенький. И мне очень-очень хотелось знать, каков этот запах. Сам я его не чувствовал. Совсем.

Мальчишка открыл глаза… Могу сказать, что день для Аарона не задался с самого начала, потому что первое, что он увидел этим солнечным осенним утром, – мое нахальное (я на это надеюсь) лицо. Оу, ну и выражение! Деточка, неужто ты позабыл, как сам вчера укладывал меня к себе под бочок? Не то рыча, не то шипя, он попытался выпутаться из моих крепких объятий. Облегчать ему задачу, разумеется, не собираюсь – я еще с ночи был не в духе, и мое не в духе пока никуда не делось, так что жить дружно в планы не входило.

Тем не менее, у мальчишки это все-таки получилось. Ослабил хватку (без рук, без ног остаться желанием отнюдь не горю), и… козявка ухнулся с койки. Рейс Аарон 22-11 запрашивает разрешение на посадку. Осторожно выглядываю за бортик. Мой маленький (пусть и незапланированный) террористический акт не удался. Магический круг развеялся, и Аарон преспокойно опустился на пол. Снизу на меня зыркнули два злющих красных глаза, и я заполз обратно под одеяло. Но долго прятаться там мне было не суждено, потому как в дверь постучали, и почти сразу в проеме возникли взволнованная физиономия Нино и любознательная морда Соньки.

– Доброе утро! – проскальзывая в комнату. – Аарон, ты почему на полу?

Выглядываю из-под одеяла, как черепаха из панциря. Водрузив поднос с едой рядом с тортом, парень заозирался в поисках меня (а что это он там за спиной прячет?). Готерф скакал вокруг Аарона с приветственным лаем. Тот вздохнул и, пожав плечами, указал на свою кровать (у него язык отнялся, что ли?).

Восхитительные запахи пищи выгнали меня из пухового убежища, и я под аккомпанемент мелодраматичных завываний желудка спрыгнул на пол, тут же пойманный тонкими омежьими ручонками.

– Как самочувствие? – я спокоен. – А у меня есть для тебя подарок, – спасибо, не надо.

Наконец, свободен. Пока Аарон собирался на утренние процедуры, Сонька обживался на моей кровати, а я, подгоняемый жалобными стонами своей ненасытной утробы, торопился исследовать поднос, Нино развернул «подарок». Нечто (назвать сие безобразие одеждой язык не поворачивается) яркое, расшитое лентами и бусинами (ого, даже сапоги!) предстало пред моим прифигевшим взором.

– Нравится? – спокойно.

Я спокоен…

Нино выскочил из комнаты весь в слезах. Крепко я разошелся, ничего не скажешь. Сонька, негодующе тявкнув, убежал вслед за хозяином. Обязательно нужно будет извиниться. Да, Синк, ты окончательно слетел с катушек. Эмоции не контролируешь, взрываешься по любому поводу. Похоже, этот нелепый мир скоро сведет тебя с ума.

– Ну, ты… – даже Аарон потерял дар речи.

Мальчишка поспешил догнать Нино. И так хреново, так гадко на душе. Самому себе сейчас противен.

– Босс? – голос Кая из гиперкармана.

– К черту! – и я вышел из комнаты.

Спрятался в башенке на крыше общежития и, обнимаясь с коленями, просидел там до вечера. Вот поэтому лучше не иметь даже намека на друзей. Наверное, я уснул. Разбудил меня невнятный шорох, а после внезапно стало темно.

– Вставай. Заболеешь, – выглядываю из-под полушубка, который небрежно набросили мне на голову – смотрит осуждающе Аарон.

Делаю, что мне велят (продрог до костей), кутаясь в полушубок (еще теплый). Пар валит изо рта, словно дым из драконьей пасти. И когда ночи успели стать такими холодными? Но чувствую себя лучше. То ли мороз вытравил из головы всю дурь, то ли близится полночь, а с ней – и окончание течки (в норме она длится три-четыре дня, но мне сие удовольствие недоступно, к счастью).

– Идем, – меня не слишком бережно подхватили под локоть.

Отогревшись в горячей ванне и доев давно остывший завтрак, пялюсь в окно. Аарон, разлегшись на кровати, читал, окруженный волшебными огоньками.

– О, снег пошел, – прильнув носом к стеклу. Мне вдруг стало интересно. – Эй, Аарон, а на Ки… в Мире есть какие-нибудь праздники вроде Нового года или Рождества? – с Бэлль мы этой темы не касались, поэтому я действительно не знал.

– День Основателя и Фестиваль Избранных, – может, половину моих слов он и не понял, но суть уловил.

– День Основателя? – если не ошибаюсь, о нем упоминали близнецы. – Что за день?

– День, когда Кириак создал Мир, – и молчание. Бз-з-з… жду продолжения. Мальчишка, смирившись, что спокойно почитать ему не удастся, закрыл и отложил книгу. – Праздник начинается в ночь с двадцать первого на двадцать второе декабря и длится восемь дней. Мы украшаем город, устраиваем состязания, дарим друг другу сладости… – на этом Ааронов список себя, видимо, исчерпал. – Ты и сам скоро все увидишь.

О-о-о, кажется, я придумал, что подарю тебе на День Основателя. Недавно Белль проводила инвентаризацию в гиперкармане и обнаружила приятный сюрприз.

– Слушай, за городом ведь есть озеро?

– Да, – снова за учебник (никакого уважения к собеседнику!).

– Оно замерзает на зиму?

– Угу.

Забираюсь к Аарону на верхнюю койку – осталось разъяснить последний вопрос.

– Опиши, – просовываю голову между ним и книгой, – мой запах. Сегодня утром ты сказал, что я вкусно пахну.

Он растерялся, но лишь на мгновенье. А потом самым бесстыдным образом уткнулся носом мне в шею. Я аж воздухом поперхнулся.

– Слишком близко!

– Не моя вина, что у тебя такой слабый запах, – продолжая водить кончиком носа по коже (щекотно!).

– Ну-у! – что ж так долго, мое терпение не безгранично.

– М-м, звездная пыль, – да я крут (стоп, так я пахну цветочками???)! – Легкие нотки жасмина и шоколада… – так, пора брать дело в свои руки и сматываться. – Такой густой и сложный аромат, даром что слабый, – смешок. – Не будь он таким слабым, сейчас бы под нашими окнами выстроилась очередь, – а вот это уже страшно.

– Понял. Благодарю. Может, уже отпустишь меня? – проворонил момент – заметил, что меня удерживают, лишь когда собрался удирать.

– Погоди, я не до конца разобрался, – хватка стала сильнее. – Хм, мед?

Чуть ли не кубарем скатился на пол. Ух! – думал, он меня сожрет.

– Ты чего такой нервный? – свесившись с кровати. Показываю ему кулак.

Позже, перед сном к нам снова заглянул Нино. Слезно (ну, не слезно, но искренне) вымаливал у него прощение. Меня простили (хотя тот кошмар все-таки пришлось примерить – в наказание).

День, наконец, закончился. Впредь я не сорвусь. Со всем справлюсь, как справлялся и раньше.


	27. Глава 26. День Основателя (часть 1)

В воздухе витал дух праздника. Джилль преобразился, засверкал, словно огромный драгоценный камень, в разноцветных огнях. Облетев город, даже я проникся праздничным настроением.

Гильдию тоже не узнать. Ребята постарались на славу. По периметру окон и дверей тянулись пышные гирлянды из еловых веток и полосатых красно-зеленых лент. Ночью, благодаря шарикам-светлякам с магическим пламенем внутри (увы, но со светодиодными элементами, как и с электричеством в целом, этот мир пока не знаком), они ярко светились, мигали, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги (точно такие же волшебные лампочки, к слову, были распределены по контуру здания гильдии и обоих общежитий). Каждую дверь и калитку украшали большущие венки из остролиста, омелы, рябины и чего-то еще, плетением которых занимался Вэнья (а он, оказывается, тот еще выдумщик).

И про сад не забыли. С деревьев, увитых пестрыми гирляндами, свисали фонарики, внутри которых горели свечи. Всюду расставлены ледовые скульптуры (Фазиль – волшебник, как в прямом, так и переносном смысле) и каркасные фигуры (Аарон удивил, однако) фантастических существ – хаотично, но симпатично.

А, наряжая общежитие, омеги вообще разошлись не на шутку. Кружащиеся под потолком стеклянные снежинки и звезды. Камин и перила в богатом обрамлении из лап мохнатника и все того же остролиста. И много-много теплого волшебного снега. Ну и конечно, огромное «рождественское» дерево в гостиной.

В качестве «новогодней елки» ставили мохнатник (родич ели, только хвоя бархатистая и совсем не колючая, и смолистый запах более густой и насыщенный), на ветвях которого ребята развесили кучу игрушек – фигурки животных и разумных, привычные для меня шарики, шишки, фонарики. И самая важная деталь – венчала дерево крупная, очень подробная статуэтка Кириака, создателя всего сущего.

Никто, разумеется, не знал, как выглядел бог на самом деле, потому ему пытались придать черты каждой расы. В целом существовало четыре ключевых архетипа Кириака. Прекрасный воин с шестью белыми крылами – подобный образ использовали люди, эльфы, вампиры, великаны и птицелюди. И именно такая фигурка сейчас красовалась на верхушке нашего мохнатника. Полузмеем, покрытым сияющей белой чешуей, его видели драконы и рептилоидные субрасы зверолюдей – наги и саламандры. Другие зверолюди и оборотни представляли себе Кириака крепко сложенным, мускулистым мужчиной с рысьими ушами, восьмью лисьими хвостами и… ну, в общем, от всех понемногу, такой вот безумный коктейль (Кириака я не встречал, да и вообще в его существование не верил, но отчего-то убежден, что так он точно не выглядел). И последний – огромный, камнеподобный бог гномов, троллей и орков. Однако один элемент всегда оставался неизменным – копье в руке. Хотя, не говорись в легенде четко, что у Кириака было священное копье, орки и гномы не преминули бы всучить ему дубину или топор, рыболюди бы изобразили его с трезубцем, вервольфы приладили бы арбалет, а эльфы, коих на Китосе было аж три подвида (светлые – сиды, темные – дроу и серые, или туманные – невья) передрались бы, решая какое оружие: лук, парные клинки или глефу (точнее, ее подобие, так как глефа серых имела по клинку на каждом из концов), – ему преподнести, и далее по списку.

И все-таки День Основателя очень похож на наше Рождество.

Часы на главной городской площади пробили полночь, возвещая начало праздника. Общежитие давно опустело – первый день, по традиции, отмечали с родственниками. Нино вернулся в Шербет (на Соньке туда от силы шесть часов пути). Альвина увел Фазиль. А Вэнья решил-таки наведаться в Атос (авось мы его еще увидим). Посему мне опасаться было нечего, и, наскоро перекусив и отмывшись (месяц – месяц! – таскал этот мерзкий памперс), я разлегся под мохнатником (какой он большой и ароматный!) и, загрузив на ноутбуке «CreaCode», старательно готовил Аарону подарок.

В прошлый раз Белль обнаружила в гиперкармане мои старые коньки, вот и подумал вытащить мальчишку ночью на озеро. Завтра, когда все снова соберутся вместе, будет не до катания – Венья начал замечать происходящие со мной изменения, так что я, наконец, собираюсь раскрыть свой секрет, правда, пока только Мастеру Птолемею, Альвину и великану (а кому рассказывать, потом пусть сами решают). Нино и Аарон о готовящемся сюрпризе уже предупреждены.

– Чем занят? – под мохнатник заглянул Аарон.

– Сейчас увидишь. Я уже закончил, – выключаю, убираю компьютер и вылезаю из-под дерева (надеюсь, с размером угадал).

– Что это? – мальчишка подозрительно косится на коньки, особенно на металлические лезвия (ну да, здесь ведь подобной забавы пока не изобрели).

– Коньки, – потрясаю ими у него перед лицом. – Это тебе. Подарок.

– И что я должен с ними делать? – аккуратно щупая лезвия (пф, никакой благодарности!).

– Собирайся. Идем на озеро. Там и покажу, – плюхаясь на диван. Надо бы свои примерить – вдруг малы окажутся.

Увидев у меня такую же диковинку (впритык, но сегодня откатаю), Аарон сменил недоверчивость на любопытство.

– Теперь идешь? – ответ очевиден.

– Хорошо, – взвесив в руке коньки.

Выглянул в окно. Нарядно и спокойно, снегопад почти закончился. Но…

– Аарон, я позаимствую твой старый полушубок? – в своем кафтане как пить дать замерзну (пожалуй, стоило озаботиться сей частью своего гардероба тогда в Баламе).

– Ага, – донеслось из комнаты.

Как обычно, под покровом невидимости мы покинули гильдию, а затем и город, где за опушкой леса находилось небольшое озерцо. Долго идти не придется.

– Может, уже скажешь, что мы здесь забыли посреди ночи? – мальчишка огляделся, но ничего интересного, кроме снежных сугробов, не заметил.

– Нужен лед, – ответил, копнув носком ботинка свежевыпавший снежок. – Сдуй снег. Пожалуйста.

С видом «зачем я только согласился» Аарон таки выполнил мою просьбу, и нашему взору предстала ровная гладь озера, закованная в тиски поблескивающего в лунном свете льда.

– И? – какой, однако, нетерпеливый.

– А теперь надевай подарок, – привалившись к молодому ясеню у кромки озера, переобулся сам, сделал пару пробных шажков и ступил на лед. Прокатился по периметру, выполнив парочку вращений и прыжков. Аарон оценил… А себя переоценил – у-у, наверняка было больно.

– Вот куда ты торопишься? – подаю руку и помогаю встать.

Ноги тут же разъезжаются, как у новорожденного жеребенка, ловлю мальчишку прежде, чем его задница снова встретится с твердой поверхностью озера.

– А выглядит так просто, – немного расстроенно.

– Не спеши, – смешок. – Расслабься. И отлепись уже от меня, дышать нечем.

Аарон чуть отошел, а я продолжаю держать его за руки.

– Попробуй потоптаться на месте, – и он пробует, осторожно, нерешительно. – Так-то лучше. А теперь медленно шагай. Не торопись. Плавно, – легонько тяну за собой. – Колени выше.

Отпускаю и, оттолкнувшись, откатываюсь.

– Давай, иди ко мне.

Немного увереннее мальчишка потопал в мою сторону.

– Стоять! Не падать! – уф, поймал.

Слегка разгоняюсь и скольжу по льду. Аарон плетется за мной на буксире.

Все-таки он быстро учится. И балансировка отличная. Только спешит.

Разбегается и въезжает в сугроб. Ногами дрыгает, вылезти не может. Я не удержался и рассмеялся (так разошелся, что едва сам не навернулся).

– Да, – грех не поаплодировать такому мастерству, – падать ты умеешь виртуозно.

Наконец, мальчишке удалось выбраться из снежного плена. Наверное, сначала стоило научить его падать. Плохой из меня тренер. Но вскоре Аарон разобрался во всем самостоятельно.

– Как, как это называется? – спустя час Аарон вовсю нарезал вокруг меня круги (довольно уверенно, надо заметить).

– Катание на коньках, – пожимаю плечами – до фигурного пока далеко.

В очередной раз игнорируя мои инструкции, он попытался повторить прыжок (вот остолоп!), который я показывал в начале. Предчувствуя, что его заднице (и не только) вновь грозит опасность, пошел на перехват.

– Осторожно! – успел… смягчить падение (зато уберег его бестолковую головушку). – Ты меня вообще слушал?

– Извини, – ни капли раскаяния, только азарт.

– Слезь с меня! – подул на ладони – холодно, какой я небрежный – выполз на мороз без перчаток.

– Поранился? – виновато (ну, хоть дошло).

– Нет, замерз.

Аарон взял мои ладони в свои, едва касаясь губами и обжигая (действительно горячее, очень!) своим дыханием.

– Ледяные, – а то я не понял. – Держи, – он снял перчатки и протянул их мне. Отказываться не стал (теплые, приятно). – Растяпа, – убив такой момент.

Ловко поднявшись на ноги и отправив мальчишку легким пинком (чисто в воспитательных целях) в свободное скольжение, сам откатил к облюбованному ясеню. Снова переобулся и, бросив там же коньки, направился к собранной Аароном куче снега.

– Что собрался делать? – полюбопытствовал тот, проезжая мимо и едва не задевая меня плечом.

– Буду строить замок, – я, конечно, не Фазиль, но пещерку с парочкой входов-выходов и кривых башен соорудить осилю.

Не успел. Несколько причудливых движений руками – и гора снега превратилась в небольшой аккуратный дворец. Аарон с чувством выполненного долга потер ладони.

– Тц, так не интересно! – но во дворец все равно полез.

Выполз на балкон и, встав в полный рост, продекламировал первое, что пришло в голову:

– Ромео, как мне жаль, что ты Ромео!

Аарон подозрительно заозирался по сторонам (смешно – иногда он такой забавный):

– Ты к кому обращаешься? – ну, пялюсь-то я на него.

– Да просто так. Может, и горку построишь? – тут по соседству как раз еще один сугроб.

Пытаюсь изобразить, что от него требуется. И voilà! – рядом со снежным замком (по щучьему веленью, по моему хотенью) появилась горка.

– Ух-ху! – спрыгнул на нее прямо с балкона. – Поберегись!

Убраться с пути мальчишка, разумеется, не удосужился. В итоге сбиваю его с ног, и он во второй раз оказывается на мне (такими темпами я скоро в пятно на льду превращусь!).

– Я тебе диван, что ли? – кряхтя, скидываю с себя Ааронову тушку.

– Предупреждай заранее!

– У тебя отменная реакция, ты бы успел, если б захотел!

– Аррр! – в словесной драке тебе меня не одолеть.

Избавившись от коньков, Аарон тоже взобрался на горку. Она крутая и извилистая, так что адреналин по крови мы погоняли вдоволь.

– Ух, здорово! – почти счастлив. И есть кое-что, что сделает меня еще счастливее. Упс! – кажется, я слишком хороший снайпер.

– Си-инк! – Аарон стряхивает с головы снег.

– Ты что никогда в снежки не играл? – готовлюсь запустить новый снаряд. Судя по выражению его лица, не играл. Если честно, сам играл только с Мао и Каем.

Он быстро уловил суть. Было весело, хотя меня чуть не похоронили в снегу.

– Ой! – все-таки по льду бегать опасно. Осторожно поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, но устоял.

– Что? – мальчишка всегда настороже.

– Похоже, я подвернул лодыжку, – моя нечувствительность к боли – палка о двух концах: плюс – даже с такой ногой я спокойно доберусь до гильдии, минус – не зная всей серьезности повреждения, собственноручно могу себе навредить.

Поковылял забрать коньки – пора возвращаться. Белль нашептала, что уже три часа ночи. Поднял коньки и, тщательно отряхнув, вернул их в гиперкарман.

– Залезай, – оборачиваюсь – Аарон опустился на одно колено и похлопал рукой себя по спине.

Без вопросов. Что я дурак отказываться? Когда еще представится шанс прокатиться у Аарона на хребте?

– Ты сегодня прямо джентльмен, – сижу и посмеиваюсь. – Вперед!

– Сейчас пешком пойдешь, – угрожает.

– Пешком я в любом случае не пойду, – намек он понял. – Но мне и здесь нравится, – обхватываю его покрепче за шею, пока не сбросили.

Так и вернулся в общежитие – верхом на Аароне. Правда, пару раз меня пытались стряхнуть, но я цепкий.


	28. Глава 27. День Основателя (часть 2)

Усадив меня на диван, Аарон закатал штанину на поврежденной ноге, которую тут же принялся ощупывать (и сам бы справился, но коли ему хочется). На ладонях мальчишки стал проявляться тускло светящийся голубоватый узор. Впервые вижу такую магию. Я послал сигнал Белль.

– Ну и? – с интересом.

– Обычное растяжение, – рисунок на руках исчез, и последовало стандартное целительное заклинание магов-универсалов.

Пошевелил ногой. Как новенькая.

– Спасибо, – и вскочил – труба зовет.

– Ты спать сегодня вообще не собираешься? – зевая, мальчишка зачем-то поплелся за мной на кухню.

– Позже, – оглядываю свои владения на сегодня – еще перед отъездом я попросил Нино подготовить для меня все необходимое.

– Будешь готовить? – усаживаясь за стол.

– На моей родине есть похожий праздник, – поясняю. – И, разумеется, есть свои традиции, – засучивая рукава. – Ты можешь идти спать.

– Да нет, ради такого я, пожалуй, останусь, – устраиваясь поудобнее и, видимо, надолго.

– Отлично, тогда будешь помогать, – думаешь, я позволю тебе отлынивать?

– С какой стати?

– Или не получишь ни кусочка.

Спускаюсь в подвал. Бррр – ну и ледник. Обычно наши земные мечтатели грезят попасть в будущее, чтобы наслаждаться его супертехнологиями, либо в средневеково-недоразвитый мир, дабы нести просвещение в массы. Я просвещать здешний темный народ не собирался, но этот местный аналог холодильника определенно стоит как-нибудь компактизировать.

На кухню вернулся уже с парочкой жирных карпов. Оставил их размораживаться и принялся за другие ингредиенты. Помимо рыбы, на повестке дня (ночи) еще «рождественский» салат, печенье и пирожные по моему особому рецепту – удивить Нино и подразнить Аарона.

Подвесив чугунок с картошкой над очагом (самое трудное – никогда не готовил в печи, хотя много раз смотрел, как это делали Нино или Альвин), вернулся к столу и поманил к себе Аарона.

– Ты частенько помогаешь на кухне, но я прежде не видел, что бы ты готовил. Ты готовить-то умеешь? – озвучил вопрос, который не задали мне, но очень хотели.

– Пробовал несколько раз. Но у меня всегда выходит что-нибудь несъедобное, – честно признался тот. М-да, похоже, вкусы тебе достались от папочки неидентифицированной расы, а кулинарные способности – от мамочки-гоблина.

– Тогда займешься салатом, – уж там сложно напортачить.

Бросив мальчишку мучить ингредиенты, сам взялся за курицу и соус.

– Готово, – ну и скорость! Аарон нарезал все, что ему велели, аккуратными кубиками (кто бы сомневался) и разложил по тарелкам.

– Да ты ас, – такими темпами управлюсь раньше, чем планировал.

Отправив его на заслуженный отдых, занялся тестом для пирожных. Но мальчишке явно понравилось – только я отвернулся, он тут же нарисовался у меня за спиной, заглядывая через плечо.

– Кыш-кыш! Это мой секретный рецепт. Не подглядывай, – пригрозил венчиком. – Будешь замешивать тесто для печенья, если не сидится.

– Секретный рецепт? Тогда, наверное, поостерегусь это есть, – хмыкнув.

– Ты многое потеряешь, – прогнав нахала, вернулся к работе.

К тому моменту, как я закончил с тестом, сварились курица и картофель, и вскоре салат был готов. Аарон, рассудив, что, раз он помогал, то вполне может претендовать на свою долю, материализовался рядом с блюдом.

– Рано. Подожди полчаса, – пришлось оттаскивать чуть ли не за шкирку. – Иди сюда. Как обещал – будешь замешивать тесто.

Бегаю от одного стола к другому:

– Мешай лучше! – приятно смотреть, когда он старается (даже кончик языка высунул).

Тесто для печенья отправилось выдерживаться на холоде, а бисквиты для пирожных – выпекаться в печь, так что у нас образовалось немного свободного времени... Как бы не так! Думал, вконец поседею, пока караулил – все-таки непривычно готовить в печи.

Мое неусыпное бдение окупилось – бисквиты получились что надо. Остались начинка и глазурь. Решил поэкспериментировать и попробовать новые варианты начинки – на Китосе много диковинных ягод и фруктов. Завершив свой шедевр, спрятал пирожные на полку (как говорится, с глаз долой – Аароновых глаз, – из сердца вон).

– Аарон, прекращай тянуть лапы к салату! – мой «третий глаз» тоже начеку. – Иди и помоги с печеньем.

Я раскатал тесто и достал формочки. Да, ассортимент небольшой – звездочки, снежинки и елочки (или мохнатник?). Вырезав фигурки, разложил их на противнях и, оставив мальчишку клепать на них рожицы, смог вернуться к главному блюду – рыбе. Удобно, когда на кухне сразу несколько печурок, так что рыбу и печенье мы загрузили одновременно.

– Уф! – утираю со лба пот. – И последний штрих – глазурь. Оставляю ее на тебя, напарник, – а сам пошел накрывать на стол.

– Я закончил, – уже?!

– Ну, что могу сказать. Молодец. Тренируйся, и, возможно, когда-нибудь из тебя выйдет неплохой повар… Хм, – я запнулся.

– Что? – незамеченным это не осталось.

– У тебя шоколад на носу.

Аарон потер нос, но только больше испачкался.

– Давай сотру, – собрал с его лица глазурь и… нарисовал мальчишке усы. С завитушками. Ну, вылитый Эркюль Пуаро!

– Что ты делаешь?! – стряхивая мою ладонь.

– Умывайся и садись за стол, – хихикаю – а ему идет.

Пункт с умыванием Аарон опустил, просто облизав губы и нос (мля, ничего себе язык!). После прогулки в лесу у него явно разыгрался аппетит.

– Ну как? – и прежде чем тот успел открыть рот: – Только давай без экивоков. Говори как есть.

– Вкусно. Нет, правда, вкусно. Думал, будет хуже, – ты такой галантный. – Даже…

– Еще слово, и пирожных тебе не видать, – выскальзываю из-за стола и достаю свое произведение искусства. – Только одно. Нужно оставить ребятам.

– Потрясающе! – о да! – именно такой реакции я и ожидал.

– Одно! – отвлекся, не досмотрел.

– Завтра еще напечешь, – и мальчишка вскочил со стула.

– Это особенные пирожные, и я пеку их в особых случаях. Положи на место! – бросаясь вдогонку. И завтра на это не будет времени.

Когда я настиг мальчишку, от пирожного остались одни воспоминания.

– Даже лучше, чем у Нино, – у-у-у, наглая рожа!

Развернулся и потопал обратно на кухню – убирать со стола.

– Эй, ты же не обиделся? – Аарон, сообразив, что расправа ему больше не грозит, уже прыгает рядом.

– Обиделся, – но не сильно.

– Я могу помыть посуду, – заискивающе.

– Ты и так ее будешь мыть.

Он, опередив меня, убежал на кухню… Надо срочно спасать пирожные!!! Я припрятал блюдо на самой верхней полке (даже хотел для пущей надежности Кая в карауле поставить – Мао сожрать может), сопроводив каждое движение мальчишки настороженно-предупреждающим взглядом.

– Больше не трону. Обещаю, – верно истолковав мою подозрительность.

Снова «ледник».

– Собираешься признаться завтра? – выдержав паузу, спросил Аарон.

– Угу, – осматриваю тушку гуся для следующего блюда.

– Еще одна традиция? – догадался мальчишка.

– Она самая, – в здешнем мире на День Основателя к столу подавали фаршированную индейку. (Видели бы вы местных индюков! У них явно какая-то форма гигантизма. Зато они мирные. Обложат тебя матом на своем индюшачьем, но не нападают.)

Положив птицу в тазик (ей еще долго размораживаться), решил, что пора и на боковую.

Так, в седьмом часу утра мы, сытые и вполне довольные, назло здоровому образу жизни завалились спать.

***

«Сюрприз» я решил устроить после завтрака (если кто вдруг подавится и, не приведи Господь, прикажет долго жить, то пусть это будет не на моей совести).

– Готов? – Аарон взволнован больше моего.

– Неверный вопрос. Правильно – готовы ли они? – признаться, сохранение тайны меня уже мало беспокоило, в некотором смысле даже обременяло – в единственный день месяца, когда я становился материальным, вместо того чтобы заниматься чем-нибудь интересным, мне приходилось прятаться в комнате.

Мальчишка выглянул в гостиную. Все собрались. Нино, объедавшийся печеньем (ему-то несварение не грозит). Альвин с Вэньей, предвкушающе ерзающие на диване (что им Нино наплел?). Фазиль, которого прекрасным зимним утречком чутье привело в гости (ну, ничего не поделаешь). И Мастер Птолемей, которому, вероятно, в будущем предстояло помягче донести сию важную информацию до остальных членов гильдии.

– Тогда выходи, – и он первым вышел из спальни.

Семеню следом, прячась за его спиной.

– Доброго вам утра, господа! – из-за Аароновой спины показалась моя рука и приветственно помахала присутствующим (интересно, можно обращаться к омегам дамы?), потом, аки Чудовище на свет, я вышел целиком. Мальчишка фыркнул – видимо, получилось более театрально, чем планировалось.

Гробовая тишина (какие лица – картина маслом). Потом великан вдруг закашлялся (когда у него оказалось мое печенье?). Минута молчания сменилась диким гвалтом (верещали преимущественно омеги). Фазиль пялился на меня вытаращенными глазами. Мастер тоже выглядел озадаченным, но, как мне показалось, и приятно удивленным (уже, наверное, видел дальнейшие перспективы).

– Ну, – обращаясь к Аарону, – пускай они пока приходят в себя, – и, поймав за руку Нино, ухожу на кухню. Мне еще гуся готовить. Вы уж простите, но худо-бедно я собираюсь отпраздновать свое первое Рождество в этом мире.

– Становится все интереснее, – улыбаясь своим мыслям, прошептал Мастер Птолемей.

***

Когда альфы покинули общежитие, омеги окружили меня на кухне и забросали вопросами. Я, главным образом, отмалчивался, тогда они принялись за Нино и Аарона, если последнего, конечно, удавалось оторвать от пирожных (жадюга, другим-то оставь!).

Однако вскоре мое необычное состояние приняли как данность (волшебники – ничем их не удивишь). И с наступлением полуночи я больше обычного жалел, что день «Х» подошел к концу.

Двадцать пятого в гости заявились близнецы Реадрен. Они, пожалуй, единственные, кто из моих знакомых остался в неведении. Мастер Птолемей не стал сильно распространяться о моей особенности, ограничившись Мастерами других Великих Волшебных гильдий и Избранными. В письме к Дункану я попросил не рассказывать о ней братьям – хочу удивить их на Фестивале Избранных, который пройдет летом в Сфиро.

Парни приехали не с пустыми руками. Аарон и Нино (запал он в душу близнецам) получили в подарок традиционные сладости. Мне же подсудобили (у некромантов, видимо, специфическое чувство юмора) большой гроб, перевязанный черной лентой. Правда, гроб, в котором упокоились аж два трупа – альфы и омеги, совершивших двойное самоубийство (специфического черного юмора), так как родители не дали согласия на брак (по крайней мере, сию душераздирающую историю поведали Лиам и Лием), им пришлось оставить у ворот.

С прибытием братьев жизнь в гильдии стала еще веселее (о, намного веселее). Однажды я даже опробовал подарок, вселившись в тело альфы (ходил и смотрел на всех сверху вниз – очень уж парень оказался высоким), и мы устроили в саду жаркое сражение, забрасывая друг друга снежными снарядами. Поначалу у нас с Аароном было преимущество, но, в итоге, мы нечего не смогли противопоставить слаженной командной работе близнецов.

Чтобы не обижать ребят, дождался их возвращения в Балам и похоронил несчастных влюбленных (рыть могилу, конечно, пришлось Аарону). Кай даже сочинил эпитафию. Хотя я бы написал так, без прикрас: здесь лежат два идиота, которые свели счеты с жизнью по глупой причине. Ценнее жизни может быть только свободная жизнь, а действуя подобным образом, свободы не обретешь.


	29. Глава 28. Маргот

Сама бесполезность. Чувствую себя привидением из «Хогвартса». Разве что там был Почти Безголовый Ник, а я Чуть-чуть Недобитый Синк. Собственно, к чему я веду…

Весна. Травка зеленеет, солнышко блестит, и Аарон переселяется на постоянное место жительство в альфье общежитие. О да, он таки получил статус альфы. Две недели назад просыпаюсь и ощущаю в комнате незнакомый запах. Как бы описать? Будто в летнем лесу поутру – свежий, немного пряный. Запах альфы (до сих пор не понимаю, что делает его альфьим или, наоборот, омежьим). Интересный такой аромат – в зависимости от эмоционального состояния мальчишки он способен меняться (не просто усиливаться или ослабевать, как обычно): когда тот спокоен, в нем преобладают легкие лиственные нотки, когда расстроен или сердит – густые хвойные. Подметил недавно… Но не суть.

С наступлением четырнадцатилетия Аарон мог брать миссии, на которых теперь постоянно и пропадал, бросив несчастного меня куковать в одиночестве. Вот и сейчас в опустевшей гильдейской столовой он, полностью игнорируя маячившего позади угрюмого призрака, с Фазилем и Вэньей бурно обсуждал предстоящее задание, периодически бросая взгляды на разложенные на столе планы древней крепости – Маргот, некогда служившей важным опорным пунктом союзных войск во времена первой и второй войн (включая ее, всего таких крепостей шесть – Милдалиэва, Таллас, Арс-Айрис, Саварвайт и Вулкор). Тут я, пожалуй, снова немного отойду от темы (наверняка вам уже наскучили мои лекции, но будьте снисходительны) и позволю себе заглянуть, нет, не в историю – в географию.

Мир, он же Китос, весьма мал (если сравнивать с Землей) – один-единственный континент. (Кажется, я обещал рассказать, откуда взялось второе название. Китос – имя, которое ему дал мой предшественник, Парис Сифакису, потому как по форме материк напоминает изгибающегося кита. Название не прижилось, так как в Мире нет животных, подобных земным китообразным). По площади Мир равен примерно полутора Евразии, со всех сторон окружен Великим океаном. В центре материка (в «глазу кита») находится Кипящее море, температура в котором действительно достигает порядка сотни градусов, а в нем – «извергающийся» вулканический остров Пирос и одноименное княжество саламандров. Около трети Китоса занимают четыре государства людей: Вестария (самая крупная держава на Китосе, пересекающая континент с севера на юг), Зановия и Гординия – к западу от Кипящего моря, и Рриа – к востоку. Северо-западнее (в «хвосте кита») расположилась триада эльфийских королевств – Ильшвар светлых (правая хвостовая лопасть), Меркурат серых (хвост и часть левой хвостовой лопасти) и Норрайн темных (вторая половина левой хвостовой лопасти). Там же, на северо-западе простираются Великие горы Мианрай, куда входят четыре горные цепи (от центра к периферии): Алмазные, Гранатовые, Нефритовые и Агатовые горы, – которые, помимо серых и темных эльфов, для себя облюбовали драконы и скальные гоблины, живущие небольшими племенами. На северо-востоке раскинулись Великие горы Миотэй, также включающие четыре горные гряды (от центра к периферии): Золотые, Серебряные, Медные и Железные горы. Первые три поделили королевство гномов Химлия и княжество вервольфов Ликамор. Железные горы и территории за ними получили название Мертвых земель (приблизительно одна седьмая суши), превратившиеся в ядовитую пустыню во время второй войны. Прежде те, ныне необитаемые, земли принадлежали птицелюдям и гарпиям с их княжествами Вильнахо и Аммат. Между Кипящим морем и Миотэй находятся (с севера на юг) Атос великанов, Унгвэм орков, Дуву троллей и Сангриер вампиров. Подавляющее большинство княжеств зверолюдей и оборотней (исключая Юр – маленькое государство нагов, близких родственников саламандров, приютившееся на севере) занимает юг Китоса. И, конечно же, необъятные просторы Великого океана – вотчина русалок. Вроде ничего не упустил.

Вернемся к предстоящей миссии. Крепость Маргот располагалась на границе Атоса и Рриа и принадлежала графу Алаттару Мадарбаху. Шпионы гильдии докладывали, что в последнее время там отмечается подозрительная активность. Но недавно связь с ними внезапно оборвалась. Потому «Спящий лес» отправлял команду разведать обстановку.

В крепости явно творилось что-то неладное, так что просто войти через парадный вход парни не могли, вот и изучали план цитадели, обсуждая возможные пути проникновения.

– Северный туннель выглядит самым безопасным, – Фазиль очертил пальцем небольшой участок на карте.

Я присмотрелся. Множество развилок и скрытых коридоров. Удобно для внезапной атаки. И еще удобнее для засады. Северный туннель как нельзя лучше подходил для замыслов ребят, но отчего-то казался мне ненадежным.

– Белль, – шепчу, – у нас ведь есть планы крепости Маргот? – помнится, видел их мимоходом – Белль не упускала ни единой детали, хоть отдаленно имевшей отношение к войне Избранных.

– Да, босс, – уверен, она уже пробивает по базе. Стоит освежить память – карта, что сейчас лежит перед ними, выглядит подозрительной.

Я перенастроил очки, и девушка вывела на них чертежи. Все верно, не зря северный туннель не внушал мне доверия – на старых планах его попросту не существовало.

Моя первая и последняя поездка в Анемон имела кое-какие результаты. В библиотеках столицы не было того, чего не отыскалось бы в гильдейской библиотеке, зато городской архив оказался весьма полезен. Анемон – бессменная столица, и в архиве, учрежденном еще первым поколением Избранных, хранились чертежи и планы всех крупнейших городов и стратегически важных объектов Китоса.

– Можно мне с вами? – вклиниваюсь в разговор. Во-первых, парни шли прямиком в западню (уверен на девяносто девять и девять процентов), во-вторых, мне надоело сидеть на месте.

– И какой от тебя прок, – Аарон, как всегда, любезен.

– Поработаю пугалом, – смешок – не смейся, многие боятся призраков. Взять хотя бы тебя в нашу первую встречу.

– Прости, Синк. Как-нибудь в другой раз, – не оценил мой порыв Фазиль.

– Тогда вам лучше не лезть в северный туннель, – надеюсь, хотя бы к моим словам они прислушаются. – Идите через юго-западный – меньше шансов получить удар в спину, – и улетучился.

Следующим утром команда отправилась в дорогу (меня таки не взяли). Ну, я не слишком-то и расстроился – Нино сейчас в гильдии.

Через неделю ребята вернулись, мрачные и молчаливые. Аарон, удостоив меня скупого «спасибо», мои расспросы проигнорировал. Пришлось узнавать самому, через Белль (когда они докладывали Мастеру).

Фазиль повел группу через юго-западный туннель, миновав засаду, устроенную в северном туннеле, который оказался вовсе и не туннелем. В крепости их ожидал «теплый» прием (парни, вы вроде не вчера родились, вам должно быть знакомо слово «предательство» – двойные агенты существовали во все времена). Граф Алаттар Мадарбах обнаружился мертвым – заколот родным сыном, неожиданно впавшим в безумие. Прислуга и охрана перебита. Магический барьер, защищавший цитадель, разрушен. Команда Фазиля без труда справилась с кучкой выживших предателей, но допрос не состоялся – как выяснилось, у всех троих (молодой граф и двое шпионов, теперь уже бывших) под действием проклятья повредился разум. Так что, передав их властям Рриа, они вернулись в Джилль. Такая вот скверная история. Похоже, стрелки часов, наконец, сдвинулись, запуская отсчет до начала новой войны (хочется ошибаться).


	30. Глава 29. Фестиваль

Фестиваль Избранных на Китосе проходил с не меньшим размахом, чем День Основателя. Отмечали его двадцать первого июня – в день летнего солнцестояния. Город утопал в цветах и ярких лентах, на главной площади проходил парад, открывались ярмарки и готовились всевозможные забавы, включая потешные бои и магические поединки. Крупные волшебные гильдии ждали гостей – каждый год устраивался грандиозный праздник, и гильдия-открыватель встречала у себя волшебников из содружественных гильдий. Этим летом Фестиваль вернулся в Вестарию (в прошлом году он проводился в Зановии), а принимающей стороной был «Коготь дракона». И мы скопом направились в Сфиро, через Балам, подхватив по пути Мастера Зория, Дункана с Габриэлем, Константина, близнецов и почти весь остальной членский состав «Рассветного журавля» (честно, как можно оставлять гильдию практически без присмотра почти на две недели?).

Дорога от Джилля до Сфиро заняла четыре с половиной дня. Все никак в толк не возьму, почему мы должны путешествовать на лошадях (кроме Нино – этот показушник ехал на Соньке, ныне превосходившем в размерах любую лошадь чуть ли не вдвое), когда между важнейшими городами настроена сеть телепортов?

Уже предвкушаю – не скажу, как на периферии, но главные города, будь то Анемон или Джилль с Баламом, невероятно красивы. Однако Сфиро превзошел их все. Не знаю, какой безумец его проектировал (с Гауди он определенно был на одной волне), но теперь я четко ощущал, что попал в другой мир. Не стану описывать весь город и ограничусь лишь гильдией (думаю, вы сами сможете сделать соответствующие выводы).

«Коготь дракона» напоминала коралл или гигантский гриб с ветвящейся ножкой, на отростки которой насажены правильной округлой формы разнокалиберные стеклянные шляпки (самая большая – в центре и наверху), похожие на баранчики или половинки зефира и соединенные между собой системой застекленных мостков-лесенок.

– Сильно. Круче «Рассветного журавля» будет, – шепчу на ухо Аарону (молчание – знак согласия).

Спешившись, мы передали лошадей (Сонька снова уменьшился и спрятался за пазухой у Нино) и вошли в… гриб. Некоторых, вроде меня, Аарона, близнецов или Нино, кто с разинутыми ртами впервые лицезрели сие великолепие, пришлось подталкивать вперед, чтобы не создавали пробок. Магический лифт, установленный в шахте центрального ствола, поднял нас на самый верх, в огромную «миску», где я увидел знакомые лица.

Мастер Нагльфар, пристроив свои старые кости в мягком кресле, дремал, но сегодня его, словно высеченное в камне, лицо имело самое добродушное выражение. Петра тихо переговаривалась с кем-то из гильдейских (те двое эльфов также находились здесь), а когда мы вошли, обернулась и поприветствовала меня улыбкой. Вижу, она нашла свой стиль – ее новый наряд в некотором смысле даже можно назвать сексуальным. Мастер Зарибар осклабился (он как никогда дружелюбен, но изобразить дружелюбие на своей физиономии у него плохо получалась). Ева, услада для глаз, помахала нам (точнее, ребятам из «Рассветного журавля») ладошкой. Сама огненно-рыжая, в изящном темно-красном платье – красота! Рядом с ней стоял Гариб (помните саламандра, встреченного мною в Анемоне?). А он изменился: еще больше «очешуел», свободными от чешуи, пожалуй, остались только лицо и кисти рук (насколько я мог разглядеть) – похоже, парень вступил в фазу второго совершеннолетия. И что не укрылось ни от чьих взоров – Гариб и Ева стали парой, это чувствовалось за версту (Габриэлю с Дунканом до них далеко).

Встретились, поздоровались, свалили – в главном зале остались только Мастера. Первая партия (эльфы из «Бурного потока», Константин, волочивший за собой упирающихся близнецов, и Фазиль) вместе с Гарибом укатили на лифте – расселяться по комнатам. Оставшиеся тут же поделились на два фронта – Ева кинулась Габриэлю на шею с приветственными обнимашками, а Дункан взял в оборот Аарона (обниматься они, разумеется, друг к другу не полезли, а просто, по земному обычаю, пожали руки).

– Привет, парни! Давно не виделись! – да, почитай как полгода.

И пошло-поехало. Два омеги, два альфы и я – ни пришей, ни пристегни (у Парскеви на уме только тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки, о! – он увлекся оружием…).

– Ты ведь не забросил свои тренировки? – допытывался парень у Аарона. Конечно нет, мальчишка – на редкость прилежный ученик.

– Практикуюсь иногда, – скромно.

– Может, устроим вечером спарринг? – вот неугомонный.

– Ты бы хоть отдохнул с дороги, – Габриэль, видимо, наобнимался.

– Тогда, может, заглянем в оружейную лавку?

– В гильдии он уже всех замучил, – доверительно шепнул мне на ушко омега. – Все, кто хоть сколько-нибудь владеют мечом, уже обходят его десятой дорогой.

– Подберем тебе подходящее оружие, – Дункан пытался обратить Аарона в свою веру.

– … – молчание. Единственное оружие, с которым тот более-менее управлялся, – кухонный нож.

Подъехал лифт. Мы загрузились, и он довез нашу компашку до этажа «три и две трети» («шляпки» располагались хаотично – если воображаемую плоскость пересекали несколько куполов, они редко находились на одном уровне).

Как в «Рассветном журавле», общежития размещались в здании гильдии, но были раздельными (в разных «шляпках»), как в «Спящем лесу», хотя и соединялись подвесными переходами. Жилые сектора отличались от нежилых – большой баранчик общей гостиной снаружи окружали баранчики поменьше, служившие спальнями, они почти прижимались к центральному куполу и связывались с ним короткими мостиками.

Оставив меня с Габриэлем в одной из «зефирок», Ева проводила Аарона и Дункана в другую ветку. В гостиной, где обнаружились Нино, Альвин и Вэнья, омеги (включая парочку незнакомых) усердно готовились к празднику.

***

Ближе к полуночи на улице начал собираться народ (как и День Основателя, Фестиваль Избранных стартовал ночью). Заглянули близнецы, которым я обещал показать кое-что необычное. Как только часы отсчитали двенадцать, они подняли такой шум (понимаю, на моем случае можно кандидатскую диссертацию по некромантии защитить, если бы на Китосе существовало такое понятие, как «кандидатская диссертация»). Без Вэньи, наверное, не угомонили бы. Аарона, расхаживающего по гостиной с книжкой (до этого он окопался в библиотеке, где его засекла Белль), выловил Нино, продолживший при этом подозрительно коситься уже на меня. Нутром чую, это омежье трио (Альвин по-прежнему здесь, хотя Фазиль уже несколько раз за ним заходил) задумало какую-то каверзу.

Все такие нарядные. Омеги в ярких многослойных туниках, с красивыми цветочными композициями в волосах (тоже мне мужики) и парочкой-другой позвякивающих безделушек. И альфы… Братья Реадрен разоделись в пух и прах (как обычно, одинаковые) – в расшитых туниках, подпоясанных широкими кожаными ремнями со сложным тиснением, и кафтанах с длинными откидными рукавами из блестящей, похожей на атлас, ткани, и все в черно-серебряной гамме (будто на свадьбу собрались). Аарон, напротив, не заморачивался, оделся просто, повседневно, разве что рубашка была новая (я ее точно раньше не видел) и из какой-то праздничной ткани.

– Решил, с кем пойдешь на Фестиваль? – обступили меня близнецы. Похоже, парни ничуть не расстроились, что труп, который они тайком пронесли в гильдию (откуда знаю?), оказался невостребованным.

– Один, разумеется, – Фестиваль Избранных пусть и не День святого Валентина, но на период праздников многие старались найти себе компаньона.

– А ты? – спросил Нино у Аарона, наваливаясь тому на плечи.

Вэнья и Альвин тем временем с самым невинным выражением на «милых» физиономиях подбирались ко мне (думают, не замечаю?).

– С Вэнь...

– Отлично! Пойдешь с Синком, – перебил его омега.

– С чего бы? – мальчишка предложению определенно не обрадовался.

Нино привел какие-то, видимо, убедительные доводы, только я не слышал – Альвин с Вэньей навалились на меня, скрутили и поволокли в недра чьей-то комнаты. Я отчаянно упирался, даже покрикивал, но все равно был утащен. Справиться с ними, конечно, труда бы не составило (разве что с великаном могли возникнуть проблемы), но не избивать же бедных омежек. Вскоре к этим извергам присоединился Нино, оставив Аарона (ха-ха! – ну и постная рожа!) в гостиной (Лиам с Лиемом, проиграв «битву» за меня любимого, гордо удалились – наверняка Златовласка им что-то пообещал).

Минут через пятнадцать экзекуция завершилась. Стоило догадаться, что Нино отчебучит нечто подобное. Хотя, памятуя о прошлом, за рамки дозволенного он не вышел – кафтан, похожий на мой собственный, только куда роскошнее (почему только я в кафтане? – боятся, замерзну?), простая шелковая туника (правда, длиннее, чем хотелось бы) и полусапожки на непривычно высоком (кто придумал стандарты омежьей моды? – убью!) каблуке. И чертов кафф, вычурный, с длинными подвесками, на ухе, который почему-то никак не получалось снять (суперклеем прилепили, что ли?!). Ну, хоть венок на голову не нацепили, и на том спасибо. Однако как Нино умудрился уложить мои короткие волосы в столь сложную прическу, вне моего понимания (видимо, не зря столько времени баловался с расческой и меня мучил).

– Оу! – Аарон, кажется, слегка удивлен. – Неплохо выглядишь, – навострил уши – внеочередной комплимент?

Омеги разбежались – Альвин с Фазилем (большой брат следит за тобой), Нино с Квентином (кто не успел, тот опоздал – я о Лионеле), а вниманья Вэньи (хи-хи) с самого нашего прибытия всячески добивался упрямый молодой гном (ну, для гномов пятьдесят лет – детский возраст) по имени Мирко из гильдии «Перелетный камень», что в столице Химлии.

– Да почему не снимается?! – варварски дергаю за серьгу.

– Оставь, – шлепнув меня по руке. – Тебе идет.

– Поверю на слово, – дуясь – стремно появляться на людях в таком виде.

– Только не устраивай гонку, как в Баламе, – предупредили меня строго.

– Так ведь было весело! – я подумаю. Возможно.

***

На главной городской площади проходил шумный парад, вокруг летали разноцветные волшебные бабочки, нас осыпали конфетти и какой-то слепящей пылью, вызывавшей у меня неконтролируемые приступы чихания.

– Ты еще хочешь смотреть? – пытаясь перекричать гул, спрашиваю у Аарона.

– Нет, – к моему облегчению.

– Тогда пойдем и поищем место для фейерверков, – (парад подходил к концу, и скоро начнут запускать фейерверки) так я точно скоро охрипну.

– Идем, – Аарон ужом выбрался из толпы и за руку вытянул из нее меня.

– Как же шумно, – кажется, подобные мероприятия не по мне.

– Поначалу всегда непривычно.

Отыскать место с хорошим обзором оказалось непросто. Улицы (да что там! – даже крыши домов!) были запружены – в городе-открывателе Фестиваль проводился куда фееричнее, так что, помимо волшебников из других гильдий, в Сфиро на праздник стеклось много народа со всего Китоса.

– Держись крепче, – знакомый круг с блуждающим внутри узором.

Забравшись в него, я для пущей надежности вцепился в рукав Аароновой рубашки, и мы взмыли в воздух (ух! – какой вид!), и как раз вовремя. Сопровождаясь легкими хлопками, в небо устремились сотни, тысячи лучей, окрашивая звездное покрывало ночи в ярко-пестрые цвета. Да-а, все, что мне доводилось видеть прежде, не шло с этим ни в какое сравнение (ой, так и ослепнуть можно!).

Осторожно опускаюсь на четвереньки и усаживаюсь, поджав под себя ноги. Мальчишка, недолго думая, последовал моему примеру, а после и вовсе разлегся. Круг заклинания сразу разросся (а раньше так сделать не судьба?!).

– Хочешь леденец? – успел закупиться сладостями еще до парада.

Аарон протянул ладонь. Я наугад выудил из пакета сосульку на палочке – розового сахарного поросенка – и торжественно вручил его мальчишке. Так, а что досталось мне? Гусь (серьезно?)… свинье не... Сзади послышался устрашающий хруст. Аарон, это же леденец, его не грызть надо. Однако и сам вскоре не выдержал – иначе до следующего лета с ним не управлюсь. Расправившись с конфетой, прилег рядом.

– Удобно, – и голову задирать не надо. Мы молча любовались фейерверком. – Давай потом поищем своих, – зеваю – после превращения меня всегда клонит в сон.

– Угу.

Когда фейерверки затихли, Аарон спустил нас на землю.

– Ты куда? – казалось, он знал, где искать остальных.

– Увидишь, – выводя нас на какую-то площадь.

Эта площадь немногим уступала размерами главной. В ее центре находилась платформа с оркестром, а вокруг под развеселую музыку танцевали (более точно – скакали, аки горные козлы) горожане и гости. Глаза быстро отыскали в толпе знакомые фигуры. Мастер Нагльфар (а старик-то ого-го! – есть еще порох в пороховницах) отплясывал почище молодых. Вэнья, видимо, сдавшись под страстным напором, кружил в танце с Мирко. Гном выделывал такие кренделя, что стыдно описывать. Петре составлял компанию кто-то из «Бурного потока». Другие, мелькнув в гуще тел, исчезали.

– Почему бы вам тоже не потанцевать? – позади внезапно возникли Мастер Птолемей и Мастер Зорий.

Я присвистнул – Мастер Зорий выглядел весьма женс… важно и мило одновременно (хочу сказать, что новый образ ему очень даже шел, и Мастер Птолемей, похоже, разделял мое мнение).

– Ты же знаешь движения, – альфа подтолкнул Аарона к толпе. – Покажи Синку.

– Хорошо, – немного обреченно. – Идем? – и неуверенно.

– Не-не-не-не! – но Мастер легким пинком уже отправил нас аккурат в самое пекло.

Не сказать, что танец был сложным, но выступать в роли ведомого мне еще не доводилось (и не хотелось, если начистоту). Видя мою нерешительность, мальчишка взял инициативу на себя. Очень скоро я расслабился и даже стал входить во вкус (иногда неплохо побыть и горным козлом – на грациозную лань я не тянул, а вот у Аарона получалось весьма неплохо, хотя уверен, что в жизни он нечасто танцевал), полностью отдаваясь танцу и умелым рукам.

– Ух! – требуется передышка.

Повисаю на Аароне, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь и вдыхая лучший аромат из всех – как глоток прохладного воздуха в раскаленной пустыне (и в данном случае это не метафора), и вдруг чувствую чей-то взгляд в спину. Обернувшись, встретился глазами с Габриэлем, который лукаво мне подмигнул. За последние три месяца (с тех пор, как мальчишка обрел статус) эти бесконечные намеки мне уже поперек горла. Я отстраняюсь, хотя мы и продолжаем держаться за руки.

– Что-то не так? – чувствуя смену моего настроения.

– Не…

– Веселитесь? И без нас! – за Аароном вырос Лием, поймав его в захват.

– Можно пригласить вас на танец? – склонившись в шутовском поклоне, паясничал Лиам.

– Можно, отчего ж нельзя, – подыграл ему.

– Мы еще поборемся, – смеясь, произнес Лием, провожая взглядом брата и меня. Аарон в ответ лишь недоуменно пожал плечами.

Но наш танец длился недолго.

– Пожалуй, хватит с меня на сегодня, – говорю.

Одного я все-таки не учел: близнецы – почти взрослые альфы (альфы, которые, к сожалению, видели во мне омегу), и вели себя соответственно. Нет, Лиам совершенно не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Как омеге, подобное внимание должно бы польстить мне, но сейчас я испытывал только неловкость от происходящего. Закончив танец, пошустрил к Аарону (который непринужденно болтал с Дунканом и совсем не собирался меня спасать от ненавязчивых ухаживаний), с которым мы ладили ровно настолько, чтобы моя мнительная задница чувствовала себя спокойно и в безопасности.

– Снова за свое? – услышав разговор Дункана с Аароном. – Может, я смогу составить тебе компанию? – речь шла о мечах, а я хоть и учился фехтовать на рапире, но думаю, смогу дать Парскеви достойный отпор (если найду подходящий клинок).

– О, – удивлен, да? – Тогда как насчет завтра после обе…

По площади разнесся громкий яростный рев. Музыка и разговоры разом стихли. Звезды скрыли парящие в небе темные силуэты. На шпиль часовой башни опустился огромный белый дракон.


	31. Глава 30. Драконы

Драконы переместились к лесу за городом, и празднование возобновилось. За окнами раздавался шум веселья, едва слышимый на такой высоте. В главном зале гильдии собрались десятеро – Мастера Великих Волшебных гильдий, Избранные и два дракона, принявших человеческое обличье.

Старейшина одного из драконьих поселений Лаверн, крупный, с едва заметной сединой в светлых волосах омега на вид лет шестидесяти (тот белый дракон на часовой башне), закончил говорить и выжидающе смотрел на остальных. Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, причиной появления драконов в Сфиро был Дункан, каким-то образом они таки узнали, что он анимаг (случайность или?).

Забудьте все, что когда-либо слышали о драконах. Это скользкие и коварные существа (за редким исключением), готовые для достижения собственной цели даже встать на сторону Зулланова войска. А мощная магия и природная неуязвимость делали их весьма нежелательными врагами.

Когда прошел слух, что один из Избранных – анимаг, драконы тут же принялись действовать. Кому достанется возможность оставить потомство, решали простым, но действенным способом – поединком. За нее сражались сотни омег, собравшиеся со всех поселений. Драконьи бои – это отнюдь не детская забава, победитель в которой получал «приз». Только «призом» был Парскеви, а его обладателем стал Озанн, второй присутствующий здесь дракон – двадцать седьмой сын старейшины Лаверна (кстати, младшие, двадцать восьмой и двадцать девятый – оба альфы и оба уже пристроены). Гены, хорошая боевая подготовка и беспринципность – и он порвал остальных претендентов на британский флаг.

Озанн, сильный и жилистый, еще меньше походил на омегу, чем я. Одетый по всем правилам омежьей моды, он выглядел немного карикатурно. Молодой дракон по-собственнически, оценивающе рассматривал Дункана своими янтарными глазами, но по его лицу нельзя было сказать, к каким выводам он пришел. Озанн казался несколько недовольным, то и дело наружу высовывался кончик юркого раздвоенного языка, из ноздрей вырывались клубы пара – в новой оболочке он определенно чувствовал себя непривычно и неуютно.

Дункан тише воды, ниже травы. Думаю, даже складываясь обстоятельства иным образом, у него с Озанном вряд ли бы что-нибудь вышло (совершенно точно – Озанн не его тип). Драконы дали Парскеви срок до конца Фестиваля, чтобы обдумать и принять решение («правильное» решение) – мол, проявили уважение к Избранному, будь кто другой на его месте, даже такой чести бы не удостоился. Парень имел полное право отказаться, вот только какую подлянку после этого устроят драконы?

Все долго молчали, потом слово взял Мастер Зорий (дабы побыстрее избавиться от непрошеных гостей), заверив старейшину, что Дункан все тщательным образом обдумает и в ближайшее время сообщит о своем решении. Драконам он предложил остаться и принять участие в празднестве. Старейшина Лаверн вежливо отказался (если, конечно, так можно выразиться – драконы едва не сорвали Фестиваль) и вернулся к своим сородичам в лес (они собирались торчать там до окончания праздника), а Озанну, к его вящему неудовольствию, приказал остаться.

Так у гильдии «Рассветного журавля» появилась еще одна головная боль. И куда бы мы ни пошли, дракон следовал за нами тенью (хотя, вероятнее, это мы казались тенями). Настроение у Озанна было необычайно приподнятое (разве что необходимость находиться в человеческом облике и присутствие Габриэля его слегка омрачало), зато мы рядом с ним чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.

Когда я говорил о своем скверном характере, то преувеличивал. Наш новый знакомый переплюнул меня по всем статьям. Вспыльчивый, грубый и до жути ревнивый. Озанн даже во мне, скромном призраке, видел угрозу своему омежьему счастью (сдался мне твой Капитан Америка, вон, свой на подхвате… хм, Аарон, скорее, Курт Вагнер, только серый и без хвоста), а Габриэль только тем и спасался, что драконы не василиски, убивать взглядом не умеют.

Дункан, отойдя от потрясения, все-таки вытащил Аарона в оружейную лавку. Кроме меня, с ними напросились близнецы, которые вели за Озанном бдительное наблюдение. Тот морщился, иногда опускался до коротких нелестных реплик – драконы, как и остальные разумные, некромантов недолюбливали.

Лавка оказалась целым магазином. На стенах, полках, витринах – куда ни глянь, всевозможное холодное оружие, от мудреных эльфийских луков до малопопулярных примитивных рапир (прямо исторический музей).

Аарон идеей не воодушевился, ибо, как, впрочем, почти все маги, к оружию относился с прохладцей (не считая гномов, гномы-волшебники, пожалуй, единственные, кто наравне с магией пользовался оружием), так что сомневаюсь, что он захочет приобрести что-нибудь, тем более, качественное вооружение и стоит немало. Мне же интересно другое – почти каждая раса имеет свое традиционное оружие, и, говорят, предрасположенность к тому или иному его виду у них закодирована чуть ли не на генетическом уровне, это как если, например, дать маленькому орку выбирать, то он первым делом схватится за дубину, но никогда за лук. Но домыслы остаются домыслами, а Аарон – полукровка, не факт, что у него есть нечто вроде «коллективной памяти». И этот магазин как нельзя кстати, чтобы проверить сию теорию. Чего здесь только не было (наверное, как раз проще сказать, чего не было): молоты великанов, парные клинки дроу, луки сидов и двухклинковые глефы невья, секиры и топоры гномов, дубины орков и пращи гоблинов (неужели они кому-то нужны?), мечи и кинжалы всех мастей (включая способные разделяться на части, похожие на кнуты мечи вампиров), арбалеты верфольфов, копья нагов и кентавров, трезубцы и посохи рыболюдей и много чего еще, чему я даже не знал названия.

– Что-нибудь нравится? – спросил Дункан. Может, Аарон и не собирался ничего покупать, но к выбору подошел со всей серьезностью.

Мальчишка пожал плечами и, так как навыки владения хоть каким-либо из представленного здесь в великом разнообразии оружия у него напрочь отсутствовали, выбрал то, что ближе лежало, осторожно проведя пальцами по одному из изогнутых клинков глефы. Что ж, если верить теории, то от таинственного папочки, которого Аарон (как показывают мои наблюдения) не жаловал, ему досталось куда больше, чем от мамочки. С другой стороны, я давно уверился, что этот неизвестный – эльф, но в Аароне никак не проявлялись какие-либо характерные черты одной из субрас эльфийского народа.

– Это тебе больше подойдет, – Озанн, не сдержав усмешки, мотнул головой в сторону стенда с пращами и дубинами. Озанн, малый образованный, сразу распознал в мальчишке гоблинскую кровь, но, за неполные сутки успев настроить против себя практически всех, впервые позволил себе напрямую насмехаться над Аароном – как-никак дракон обладал мощной магией и мог оценить силу оппонента, потому и помалкивал, безопасности ради. М-да, пусть альфы драконов и превосходили омег своего вида по физическим параметрам, но характер последних делал их куда более сильными и опасными противниками, поэтому омеги-драконы зачастую не воспринимались, как объект, который стоило баловать и защищать. Озанн думал так же и не знал, что Аарон в любом случае не тронет омегу, какой бы сволочью та не являлась (обидно – мне-то периодически перепадает).

Потом, как черт из табакерки, перед нами выскочил лавочник, разрядив накаляющуюся атмосферу (хотя она как бы и не накалялась – Аарон умел быть непроницаемо толстокожим и пропустил слова нахального парня мимо ушей, зато близнецы уже подозрительно присматривались к кинжалам – некроманты любят кинжалы, преимущественно отравленные). В итоге, торговцу так и не удалось убедить Аарона приобрести глефу, тот упорно стоял на своем – не нужна и точка. Зато ее едва не купил Дункан (вот кому, видимо, деньги девать некуда), мол, в подарок на прошедший день рождения (ага, который был в начале апреля), но и тут мальчишка сумел оставить последнее «слово» за собой (хотя обижать и без того поникшего анимага очень не хотелось). И потом, учить его владению сим специфическим оружием все равно некому. Насколько я успел заметить, ни в одной из четырех Великих Волшебных гильдий нет серых эльфов, а те, из «Пепельного дождя», что прибыли на Фестиваль, вряд ли захотят взять мальчишку в ученики – они народ дипломатичный, но негостеприимный, а если учесть, что большинство поселений скальных гоблинов разбросаны на территории Меркурата… ну, вы поняли.

***

Пара часов до полуночи. Я пытаюсь подобрать себе подходящий клинок. Рапира – прекрасное оружие, почти невесомое, очень маневренное и подвижное, но почему-то не нашедшее на Китосе признания. С трудом удалось найти что-то соответствующее. У Дункана меч, самый обычный, в смысле боялся, что это окажется нечто несуразное, шириной с лопату и длиной с оглоблю. И, тем не менее, внушает трепет. Я, конечно, хоть и выгляжу хрупким по сравнению с ним, но отнюдь не слаб, но вряд ли кусок металла, что сейчас держу в руках, сможет обеспечить мне победу. Отличная от меча балансировка, другой стиль боя, а мое оружие рапирой не назовешь даже с большой натяжкой. Но сейчас важна не победа, хочется просто размяться (а заодно вдруг и Парскеви приободрить удастся), а то мышцы вконец заржавели (вон как скрипят). Но сомневаюсь, что под таким давлением (Озанн как пиявка) парень покажет виртуозное владение мечом, и потом, со слов Габриэля, он учился у кого-то из гильдейских, то есть маловероятно, что его наставник был мастером.

Пока мы готовились к поединку, в тренировочном зале разворачивалась сцена из сериала (по-другому и не скажешь). Аарон в углу балуется с клеймором (точнее, его местным аналогом), пытаясь научиться хотя бы правильно держать его в руках. Близнецы прямым текстом намекают Озанну пойти прогуляться, на что тот отвечает залпом раскаленного пламени, едва не поднимая нас всех на воздух. Парни, слегка подпаленные, отделались легким испугом – благо Аарон вовремя среагировал и обнулил драконий огонь, непроизвольно направив магию через двуручник, словно через волшебную палочку (мечу, разумеется, повезло меньше – он рассыпался черной пылью). Потом появился Габриэль (ай-ай-ай!), и боевик превратился в мелодраму. Эльф любил в свободное время смотреть, как Дункан тренируется (хотя сам частенько подтрунивал над его чрезмерной увлеченностью). Как вчера, помню, он приходил почти на все наши тренировки, а старые привычки быстро не выветриваются. Только Озанн уже считал Парскеви своим, хотя до принятия тем окончательного решения оставалось еще три дня. Наверное, хорошо, что Дункан и Габриэль не успели стать крепкой парой (хотя, похоже, они уверенно двигались в этом направлении). Если бы на их месте оказались Ева и Гариб, то была бы трагедия.

Меч вылетел из рук Дункана. Эх, парень, смотрю, ты сегодня совсем не в форме (бесполезная трата времени, лучше бы я пошел на Фестиваль).

– Извини, давай в следующий раз, – и правильно, выводи-ка отсюда своего женишка, пока не стало поздно (бедняга Габриэль).

Спустя четыре дня Дункан дал свое согласие на свадьбу с Озанном (не ожидал, думал – надеялся, – он хотя бы попытается воспротивиться). Полагаю, в принятии им сего решения не последнюю роль сыграл Мастер Зорий (наверняка застращал парня драконьей местью или чушью о долге, коего, собственно, мы перед Китосом не несли – разве мы просили переносить нас сюда и делать Избранными?). Так что на его с Габриэлем отношениях можно ставить крест. Слабо представляю, как эльф и дракон уживутся под одной крышей – получив желаемое, старейшина Лаверн со своей свитой вернулся в горы, а Озанну предстояло вместе с остальными отправиться в Балам, в «Рассветный журавль».

В нашей команде, к слову, тоже обнаружилось пополнение – на «стажировку» в «Спящий лес» ехал Мирко (бедолага, ничего ему не светит, с Вэньей так точно), отчаянно погоняя свою мохнатую лошаденку неопределяемой карликовой породы, но куда ей до Вэньиного Демона. Как упрямый гном пытался добиться руки великана, со стороны выглядело довольно забавно (не для последнего, конечно). Но если чужие, наблюдая всю нелепость ситуации, смотрели молча, то свои начинали подтрунивать. Некоторым таким шутникам Альвину приходилось срочно сращивать кости.

Таким вот составом мы вернулись в Джилль, и жизнь потекла по-старому. Наслаждаться разворачивающееся перед нашими глазами любовной комедией получилось недолго – вскоре Вэнья взял задание и покинул город, а Мирко, естественно, увязался за ним.


	32. Глава 31. Лучший подарок

Мне с трудом удалось вытурить Аарона из своей (своей!) комнаты. Ему здесь медом намазано, что ли? Мальчишка повадился ночевать у меня каждый раз, как только его что-то не устраивало в альфьем общежитии: то ему нужно отоспаться после задания, а там слишком шумно, то завтра на задание, и ему нужно отоспаться, а там снова слишком шумно! То есть каждый раз находил уважительную причину, а иногда заваливался и без нее (омеги не возражали – за шесть лет Аарон стал неотъемлемой частью их общежитского микромира, да и видеть чаще его красивую физиономию и – цитирую – обворожительную улыбку им только в радость).

Правда, он никогда не приходил с пустыми руками. Однажды в качестве подношения преподнес мне настольную игру. Помню, я тогда весьма удивился – го, или кваи на местном диалекте (видимо, подарок Иваты). Кое-какие отличия, безусловно, имелись, но не столь серьезные, чтобы не суметь выиграть у Аарона. Го прежде не входило в круг моих увлечений, потому мои навыки находились на уровне опытного любителя, но мальчишка, похоже, играл в него впервые (зачем тогда притащил, спрашивается). Но он быстро совершенствовался (насколько возможно с таким-то учителем), игрушка настолько пришлась Аарону по душе, что первое время меня терроризировали денно и нощно. Он и Мастер Птолемей, который таинственным образом прознал о наших ночных посиделках. Мастер и сам поигрывал иногда, да оппонентов, помимо Мастера Нагльфара, у него не было. Однако мои призрачные пальцы не могли двигать фишки, потому компанию нам обычно составлял кто-то третий (кому не повезло попасться под горячую руку).

Куда больше проблемой стало то, что Аарон никогда не пропускал дней, в которые я становился материальным, заявляясь с ночевкой. Вот и сейчас. На сей раз пришлось выгнать мальчишку – июль, течка. Хотя Аарону, кажется, все равно – то ли он насколько ко мне привык, что у него выработался иммунитет к моим феромонам (что маловероятно), то ли мои феромоны настолько ленивы, что ни на кого не действовали (уже ближе к истине, учитывая мой слабый запах).

– Брысь, козявка! – рявкнул ему в спину… Хотя какая он козявка? Теперь в сравнении с ним это я козявка.

Стоило мальчишке обрести статус, как он пошел в рост, словно тесто на дрожжах, и очень скоро перегнал меня по всем параметрам (физическим, естественно). Пришлось взяться за себя (немного бодибилдинга не повредит). Омеге весьма трудно нарастить «мышцы на костях», но потенциал, заложенный земной природой, никуда, к моему великому облегчению, не делся, хотя и пришлось попотеть, чтобы вытащить его на свет божий (раз я, несмотря на свое нынешнее полумертвое состояние, продолжал взрослеть, следовательно, и другие опции должны быть доступны). Моих стремлений никто не поддержал (даже Нино, обидно). Омеги, видя мои потуги сделать себя похожим на альфу больше, чем уже есть, перекрещивались, будто я одержим бесом. И лишь Сонька вошел в мое положение и с радостью помогал, исполняя роль спортивного инвентаря. Потоптаться по спине, отдавить ноги – в общем, старался изо всех сил. Так что через парочку месяцев я добился некоторых результатов.

Так за мелкими делами пролетело лето, а после – и осень. А вместе – таяла и моя надежда на возвращение в родной мир (не то чтобы я рвался обратно). Плюс год – через месяц мне исполнится пятнадцать. Ничего не меняется – только не для меня. Кажется, я потихоньку возвращаюсь к старой жизни, к той, что была до смерти, к одинокой жизни. Нино уже полноценный маг, теперь он все чаще разъезжает на задания. Об Аароне и упоминать не стоит, получив статус, он практически сразу неофициально стал четвертым членом команды Фазиля. Только я, словно застывший во времени (в общем, так оно, наверное, и есть – живу одну тридцать вторую в году). Но, возможно, то все «предменструальная» хандра.

Полночь. Через пару часов (час и сорок три минуты – я засекал) начнется течка, а настроение уже ни к черту, хочется забиться в самый дальний угол и не показываться. Нино сегодня в общежитии, наверняка зайдет в гости, но и его видеть не хочется. Странно, что Аарон до сих пор не объявился (неужели усвоил урок?).

Стук в дверь (ну да, конечно) – в дни течки я ненавидел этот запах, он раздражал своей остротой и головокружительностью (однажды проговорился об этом Нино, на что он загадочно улыбнулся и ответил, что коли я уже сейчас так реагирую на запах мальчишки – причем только его, – то после шестнадцатилетия меня ждет «рай» на земле).

Короткие три удара (хм, у нас есть сигнал?) – и в комнате возникла невероятно довольная рожа Аарона (кирпич по ней плачет). Уже тянусь к задвижке на окне, прикидывая, как бы пофееричнее отправить в него нарушителя спокойствия (давненько у меня не случалось такого прескверного настроения, непорядок).

– Собирайся, – безапелляционно.

– Не хочу, – демонстративно заваливаюсь на кровать и отворачиваюсь, не удосуживаясь узнать, куда меня, собственно, «просят» пройти.

– Одевайся и выходи. Если не пойдешь, останешься без подарка, – я прикинул, какой такой сегодня может быть праздник – выходило, что никакого.

– В честь чего подарок? – интересуюсь для приличия (честно, не из любопытства).

– Ну, – Аарон ненадолго замялся (будто накосячил – подозрительно, я в течку вообще подозрительный и злой), – у тебя ведь недавно был день рождения, – о-о! – кажется, я заинтересовался, немного.

– И куда ты собрался меня вести? – одеваться лень. На улице подморозило, не мерзко-грязно, но холодно.

Зимней одеждой озаботился еще месяц назад, виртуальной – зачем тратить деньги (я же теперь на иждивении у гильдии, с прошлой зимы – когда решился открыть свою тайну, Мастер распорядился обеспечить меня всем необходимым) ради нескольких дней в сезоне (другое дело – постоянная одежда, я, конечно, не проверял, но подозреваю, что, стоит принять призрачный облик, и созданная в приложении, как и Персонажи, потеряет, так сказать, свою форму).

– В лес, – ты над этим так долго думал?

– И почему я должен идти с тобой в лес посреди ночи? – резонный вопрос.

– Если расскажу, сюрприза не получится.

Вздыхаю и сдаюсь – все равно ведь скучаю.

Покинув город под покровом невидимости, мы вышли на главную дорогу и свернули к лесу. Я был не любопытен и молчал.

– Не далековато мы забрели? – чем дальше в лес, тем подозрительнее я становился.

– Здесь! – оглядываюсь, но ничего кроме сутулых деревьев и хрустевшей под ногами пожухлой листвы, припорошенных снежком, не вижу. Молчу. Жду объяснений.

Аарон принялся колдовать. Несколько минут наблюдаю, как он рисует в воздухе невидимые фигуры, а потом перед нами открывается портал.

– Идем? – протягивает мне руку. Пожимаю плечами – идем.

Шаг – и мы… так, а где мы? Послушно следую за мальчишкой. Деревья, скрипящие под тяжестью снежного гнета, снег – его здесь больше, гораздо больше, а дальше – скованная льдом гладь моря, на берегу которого, словно «пражский рыцарь», возвышается древний замок с необычными, запоминающимися формами… Замок Лилиталь (на Китосе столько заброшенных замков – расточительство) на берегу моря Льдов – это же самый север Вестарии!!! Аарон, верни меня обратно, если ты здесь помрешь от перерасхода маны… Ему, похоже, все нипочем… Я за тобой на тот свет не пойду!

Лицезрея мое офигевшее лицо и написанное на нем решительное желание хорошенько вмазать по лицу напротив, мальчишка быстренько убрался с линии огня и, схватив меня за руку, потащил к замковым воротам. Если не ошибаюсь, он и команда были в этих краях на задании прошлым летом.

– У тебя с головой все в порядке? – какой сюрприз ждет меня в недрах старейшего в королевстве замка на берегу самого холодного моря на материке?

– Не ворчи. Поверь, оно того стоит, – уверенно.

Аарон перехватил меня за поясницу, и мы взлетели. Вот вернемся в Джилль, устрою тебе взбучку – подташнивает (тошнота и головокружение – нормальное состояние после межпространственного перехода, особенно с непривычки, и потом, вы же помните, у меня со всякого рода телепортами связаны не самые приятные воспоминания), так что восторга по поводу полета я не испытывал. Но уже мгновенье спустя мое недовольство будто смыло весенним дождем.

Сверху открывался дивный вид. Вся северная стена замка и большое поле у ее подножия были усыпаны цветами… звездной пыли… Зимой?! Присмотрелся – воздух вокруг слегка колебался, образуя вокруг поля и стены идеальную сферу… кольца времени.

– Это и есть твой подарок? – когда мы попали внутрь сферы.

– Да. Я помню, как ты смотрел на них тогда, – а я помню, что ты меня едва не убил тогда.

– Три месяца, – невольно улыбаюсь – три месяца Аарон поддерживал такое сложное заклинание на расстоянии, ну не дурак ли?

– Нравится? – будто сам не знаешь.

– Нравится. Очень нравится.

– А вот этого делать не стоит, – он удержал меня за руку, – отпустишь меня, сам попадешь под действие заклинания.

Одновременно стягивая с себя пальто, плюхаюсь на землю, взбив облачко семян (чихаю), и тяну за собой Аарона.

– Замечательный подарок, – не преувеличивая – лучший в моей жизни. – Спасибо! – взъерошив ему волосы (он этого не любит) – у-у, моя козявка!

– Перестань, – у него тоже хорошее настроение, и он не обижается, не шипит и не бурчит, как обычно.

Бесподобное зрелище. И снова бросаю благодарный взгляд на Аарона, снизу вверх любуясь его лицом. Да, самое верное – любуясь. В алом вине глаз (Кай, прекращай нашептывать мне на ухо!) – блики сверкающей цветочной пыльцы, накрывшей поляну ослепительным покрывалом. Во взгляде его сейчас непривычно ярких, проницательных глаз я не замечаю враждебности. Да, прекраснее этих цветов только… Ощущения, нахлынувшие так неожиданно, заливали горячей волной лицо (или мне кажется – под куполом ведь лето?). И сердце бешено бьется (похоже, у меня аритмия, по возвращении запишусь на прием к лекарю). Медленно, мы потянулись друг к другу одновременно, почти встречаясь губами.

Правильно ли? Сейчас все не так, как тогда в купальне, когда мы оба себя не контролировали. Как я оправдаюсь? Может, дело в приближающейся течке?

– Можно мне веточку на память? – трусливо отворачиваюсь, разрывая между нами дистанцию. Еще не готов (а буду ли готов когда-нибудь?).

– Нет, – категорично. Спокоен (может, только я себя накручиваю?).

– Почему? – дую губы, подыгрывая.

– Не хочу делать одинаковые подарки, – ах да! – Эмиль и Кристофер.

– Жадина! – бодро вскакиваю на ноги и тащу за собой мальчишку – пусть ситуация вышла неловкая, но цепляться я за него не перестал.

Мы еще побродили по полю, повалялись в алмазном снеге, а потом:

– Возвращаемся? – я, наверное, мог остаться тут навечно.

– Думаю, пора.

Мы снова взлетели, а когда оказались за пределами поля, Аарон развеял кольцо времени. Впервые вижу такое быстрое умирание природы. Жутковато, знаете ли.


	33. Глава 32. Откуда корни растут?

«Крестовый поход» набирал обороты – кто-то очень заинтересовался шестью древними военными крепостями. Арс-Айрис неприступна вот уже на протяжении восьми тысяч лет. С год назад была разорена Маргот. Сегодня некто неизвестный покусился на Саварвайт.

Крепость Саварвайт располагалась на окраине территорий серых эльфов. Битва за Саварвайт стала решающей в первой войне против Зуллана (тогда эльфийские земли считались центром цивилизации). Около двух недель назад в ее окрестностях исчез небольшой разведывательный отряд эльфов. Пусть эльфам не нравилось прибегать к помощи иноземных волшебников, но после событий в Марготе стоило проявлять осторожность – не сразу, но чародеям-целителям удалось определить, что граф Мадарбах-младший и шпионы «Спящего леса» подверглись действию магии разума. Так что Мастер Птолемей направил к границам Меркурата группу своих людей, тогда как «Рассветный журавль» отрядил команду волшебников в Милдалиэву, к Ильшвару, «Коготь дракона» – в Вулкор, в Юр, «Бурный поток» – в Таллас, на юг Верстарии, действуя на опережение. Появление вражеского мага разума никого, естественно, не обрадовало. У целителей ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы установить чужое вмешательство в головы бедолаг. Колдун мастерски замел следы, но не посчитал нужным сохранить несчастным мозг (в конце концов, опытный маг разума способен легко стереть «ненужные» воспоминания или внушить новые – не подкопаешься).

Наш маленький отряд в лице Фазиля с братом, Аарона (иногда он заменял основную боевую единицу группы – Квентина, но чаще же его брали четвертым членом команды) и меня любимого (о да! – я, наконец, добился своего – намекнул Мастеру, что иначе перестану играть с ним в кваи, – хоть и шел довеском) лениво подтягивался к телепортационным вратам. А вы думали, мы снова будем трястись на лошадях? Тогда в Меркурат бы добирались до второго пришествия. На другой стороне нас должны встретить маги из «Пепельного дождя».

Между крупнейшими городами и стратегически важными пунктами все же была налажена сеть телепортов. На местах ее поддерживали маги-универсалы, но основную координацию пространственных переходов осуществляли маги-пространственники. На территории одной страны такая сеть действовала постоянно, при межгосударственных переходах – по предварительной договоренности (правительство трудно обвинить в беспечности – никто не держал своих границ открытыми).

Кстати, где носит Аарона? Обычно он не опаздывал. О, вот и он (помяни черта). Подозрительно… Мальчишка выглядел взъерошенным и малость… прифигевшим? Однако я очень скоро понял причину его состояния. Вернее – почувствовал.

От Аарона просто разило чужим запахом. Омежьим запахом. Такое возможно лишь в одном случае.

– Поздравить или посочувствовать? – получилось резче, чем рассчитывал. Странное чувство обида. Для меня не новое, но почему-то как никогда прежде острое. И главное – необъяснимое и несвоевременное.

– А? Что? – похоже, его способность воспринимать человеческую речь и ясно мыслить ушла в кулдаун.

– Я спрашиваю: тебя поздравить или же тебе посочувствовать? – понимаю, что Аарон выглядит несколько старше своих лет, но все же… Интересно, тот омега в курсе, что ему всего пятнадцать?

– Тогда поздравь, – о-о, с вызовом.

В нашу набирающую обороты ссору вмешались Альвин и Фазиль. Конечно, они тоже почувствовали от Аарона сильный посторонний запах (так спешил, что забыл принять ванну?), но оба промолчали. Разве что Фазиль многозначительно хмыкнул.

Разворачиваюсь, теряя к происходящему всякий интерес (или делаю вид?), и вхожу в межпространственный коридор. По вполне понятным причинам я плохо помню свое первое путешествие по такому туннелю. Словно оказался внутри огромной яркой трубы. Плавные переливы цветов создавали иллюзию аморфности, непостоянства структуры. В отличие от мгновенной телепортации, путешествие по пространственному туннелю не вызывало тошноты и головокружения. Минут пятнадцать однообразного, но чарующего пейзажа – и мы, преодолев четверть континента, оказались в Меркурате.

Прохладное росистое утро, безветренное и туманное. Сквозь дымку, словно мачты призрачного корабля, проглядывают башни крепости Саварвайт. Мы приближаемся, и перед нами, словно нехотя, проступают очертания замка и две фигуры, пока едва различимые.

Впервые вижу серых эльфов. На первый взгляд, они мало чем отличались от своих светлых и темных собратьев – стройные, грациозные, прекрасные (тут дело вкуса). Но все-таки отличались – кожа их была бледна, почти бела, а глаза напоминали далекие галактики в бескрайнем космосе, мерцающие миллиардами звезд, вызывая неоднозначные ощущения, знаменитые острые, торчащие кверху уши у серых эльфов оканчивались очень узким и довольно длинным отростком (особенность только этой субрасы) непонятного назначения. И все же они куда меньше походили друг на друга, чем сиды или дроу. Что весьма наглядно демонстрировали два стоявших напротив парня.

Оба очень молоды – не старше семнадцати-двадцати. Один, пепельноволосый альфа, который представился Рэймссом, имел красивые, чуть резкие черты лица, некоторой резкостью выделялся и взгляд золотисто-зеленых глаз. Второй же, черноволосый омега, которого звали Варда, обладал более мягкими, плавными и располагающими чертами лица, и, в отличие от собрата, его глаза, совершенно необычного лилового оттенка, смотрели приветливо и доверчиво.

Едва завидев этих двоих, Аарон тихо зарычал, после рычание перешло в злое шипение. Всего мгновенье, и неожиданная волна агрессии пошла на спад, но незамеченной не осталась. Фазиль и Альвин, казалось, были удивлены его реакцией не меньше моего. Альфа окинул Аарона презрительным взглядом, а вот на виноватом лице омеги ясно читалось сожаление.

Откуда он знал этих двоих (а он определенно знал)? Иначе с чего такая неприязнь? Если я правильно помню, ни одна из миссий Аарона не проходила на территории Меркурата. Да, Мианрай – родина и скальных гоблинов тоже, он родился здесь, но мальчишке исполнилось всего шесть, когда его подобрал Мастер Птолемей. Что происходило с ним до этого, известно только самому Аарону. Пусть тогда он был крохой, но самая темная глава его жизни наверняка ярким пятном отпечаталась в памяти. Что ж, я с решимостью старой сплетницы пообещал себе обязательно докопаться до правды.

Вскоре к нам подтянулась еще парочка эльфов (с Аароном они держались отстраненно – у серых непростые отношения с гоблинами, но пренебрежения не выказывали), и, разделившись, мы вошли в крепость.

Оставив Белль наблюдать за окрестностями, отправился исследовать туннели, Аарон увязался следом (только бы не оставаться с эльфами).

– Ну, и куда тебя понесло? – будто я просил идти со мной.

– Можешь вернуться, – отрешенно.

– Что с тобой не так сегодня? – тонко улавливая мое изменившееся настроение.

– Не подходи ближе – от тебя смердит, – не вру – запах мальчишки, смешавшись с запахом неизвестного омеги, действительно противен.

– Хм, – усмешка.

– Кто эти двое? – спешно перевожу тему, пока он не вообразил себе невесть что (еще решит, что ревную). Он ведь не станет отпираться, что знаком с ними? – Ты ведь знаешь их.

– Впервые вижу, – показывая, что разговор исчерпан (как пожелаешь, я все равно рано или поздно узнаю).

Мы спускались все ниже. Аарон зажег в ладони магический огонек. Подземелье как подземелье. В одном крыле располагались тюремные камеры, их было немного, в другом – складские помещения и несколько жилых комнат, насколько могу судить. В катакомбах на удивление сухо и свежо… Но… Откуда-то неподалеку доносится резкий неприятный запах. Запах тления? Мальчишка, тоже его почуяв, подобрался.

– О, кажется, нашлась пропажа, – в одной из камер мы обнаружили то, что предполагали найти – эльфийский отряд (правда, мертвый). – Ну и вонь! – еще бы, ребятки пролежали тут недели две. Я осмотрел трупы. Очень интересно – парни словно что-то не поделили и передушили друг друга.

Аарон не из брезгливых. Присев на корточки рядом с одним из несчастных, принюхался, словно ищейка, взявшая след, прощупал тело – и руками, и магией.

– Похоже, наш друг уже побывал здесь, – уверен, если передать тела целителям, они установят действие магии разума. Ну, в самом деле, не по собственному же желанию они друг дружку перебили. – Что насчет барьера? – отвлекая мальчишку от его остросюжетно-увлекательного занятия.

– Я не чувствую здесь магии, – обследуя тюремную клетку.

Весьма вероятно, что магический барьер был установлен не только вокруг Маргота. Но кто его установил и с какой целью? Здесь нечего защищать.

Вернувшись из катакомб, мы сообщили о своей находке остальным (Аарон больше не стал трогать тела – мол, эльфийский замок, пусть эльфы и разбираются). Можно сказать, нам «повезло» больше других. В остальной части крепости Фазиль и компания не обнаружили чьего-либо присутствия.

Подняв тела на поверхность, они перепоручили их Альвину (кремень, даже глазом не моргнул). Мы знали, что искать, поэтому много времени это не заняло.

– Магия разума, – сообщил омега. – Хотя их мозг не поврежден, – пусть так, только нам с этого никакого проку – вытянуть воспоминания из мертвеца вполне возможно, но не когда ему две недели, – увидеть их последние воспоминания не получится, – озвучил Альвин мои мысли.

Закончив с трупами, Альвин вернулся к живым – Варде от бесподобного зрелища пяти гниющих тел стало немного нехорошо. Рэйммс по походному хрустальному шару связался с гильдией, передавая последние (неутешительные) новости. Подготавливать останки к «отправке» пришлось Аарону, как единственному в команде универсалу, владеющему соответствующими заклинаниями (Варда – элементалист, управляющий ветром, а Рэймсс – боевой маг).

До повторного открытия межпространственного перехода и возвращения в Джилль оставалось несколько часов, и мы решили устроить перекус – уже далеко за полдень, так что никто не прочь был отобедать (омеги, они запасливые). Эльфы, вопреки ожиданиям, оказались народом общительным. Мы устроились на солнышке и не заметили, как заболтались. Только Аарон сидел особняком, в одиночестве, на уговоры Альвина присоединиться к остальным отвечал молчаливым отказом, и вскоре его оставили в покое.

Как-нибудь стоит познакомить Нино с Вардой, они бы точно нашли общий язык. А Рэйммс – парень приятный и обходительный. С ним я не чувствовал неловкости, как с близнецами, его обходительность не была для меня обременительной. И, тем не менее, легкой беседы не выходило – то и дело ощущал на своей спине убийственный взгляд Аарона.

– Скоро вернусь, – и лечу к мальчишке.

Завидев меня, тот снова отвернулся, прячась за валуном.

– Ты точно не встречался с ними раньше? – скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

– Впервые вижу, – где-то я это уже слышал.

– Тогда какого черта ты тут сидишь? – если тебя что-то не устраивает, скажи прямо, а не сверли дыру в моей спине, меня-то все устраивает.

– Мне и здесь нравится, – даже не смотрит в глаза.

– Тогда оставайся, – упрашивать не собираюсь. – Только хватит бросать мне в спину недовольные взгляды. Мерзко.

Тем временем вернулась Белль. Предупредив остальных, ушел в лес – подумать, наверное.

Плохо, когда голова сама по себе, а ноги сами по себе. Куда меня занесло, и сколько времени я бродил? Здесь темнее, всюду ели, воздух напоен густым ароматом смолы и… тревоги. Я, настороженный, полетел на него.

Некрупный зверь распростерся на земле. В еловом полумраке не сразу разглядел, что он был ранен. Из глубокой раны на боку сочилась темная, почти черная кровь, пятнавшая такую же черную шерсть. Животное, почуяв меня, занервничало, засучив кривоватыми конечностями, съежилось, но, быстро сообразив, что вреда ему не причинят, расслабилось (насколько, конечно, это возможно в предсмертии). Подбираюсь поближе. То, что я вначале принял за жеребенка, оказалось детенышем свулмига (я таки почитал определитель по монстрологии).

– Медленно отойди от него, – послышался за спиной голос Аарона.

– Почему бы тебе не подойти и не помочь? – не собираясь выполнять его требование.

Детеныш доверчиво коснулся меня своими антеннами, что побудило Аарона к действию…

Краткий экскурс в монстрологию: свулмиги – некрупные, скелетоподобные существа, похожие на гибрид собаки и оленя: туловище и задние лапы – оленьи, голова и хвост – собачьи. Обычно их тело покрыто короткой черной (реже – грязно-ржавой) шерстью. Широко распахнутые, ярко-рыжие светящиеся глаза. Несмотря на огромные уши, свулмиги глухи, но способны воспринимать колебания воздуха всем телом. Главная их особенность – два длинных гибких ветвистых отростка, напоминающих рога, по обе стороны головы, служащие им в качестве «второго рта». Ими свулмиг присасывается к шее жертвы и вытягивает из тела душу (большинство монстров – либо мясоеды, либо душееды, либо, как эти, и то, и другое).

Свулмиги питаются в основном мелкими животными – их душами и мясом, предпочитая первое (и да, после отделения души таким образом тело, даже будучи неповрежденным, умирает и разлагается), и, вопреки сложившемуся мнению, редко нападают на разумных. Души, вроде меня, после смерти тела по каким-то причинам задержавшиеся в мире живых, не представляют для них пищевой ценности, но Аарон на уроке эту часть, очевидно, проспал.

– Возьму его себе, – не давая мальчишке завершить кем-то начатое – убить детеныша.

– Ты умом тронулся? – заклинание приостановил, но не развеял.

– Вылечи его, – пожалуйста.

– Если что-то случится… – руки Аарона покрылись тонким причудливым узором, и рана на теле монстра начала затягиваться.

Похлопываю «пса» по выздоровевшему боку (свулмиги – дальние родственники го-духов, так что их я тоже могу касаться). Мелкий зверь неуклюже поднялся на ноги и попытался сбежать – Аарон прямо-таки лучился добродушием. Я вовремя перехватил своего будущего питомца за «рог»:

– Э-э нет, дружище, ты пойдешь со мной. А ты, – строгий взгляд на мальчишку, – прекращай испускать лучи смерти. Ты его пугаешь.

– От животных ты шарахаешься, – хмыканье, – а с монстрами, как погляжу, у тебя проблем не возникает.


	34. Глава 33. Инициация

Жуть (мой милый маленький свулмиг) обзавелся новым «стойлом» – при попытке определить его к лошадям (олень же, пусть и наполовину) в гильдейскую конюшню меня разогнали. Лошади нервничали, буянили (наверное, потому что Жуть поначалу пытался ими откушать), разве что Демон вел себя более-менее спокойно (говорю же, он точно не обычный конь!). В целом, Жуть вел себя образцово. Народ не пугал, не нападал (если его вовремя кормили, конечно), но теперь жил в саду, один (эдакий эдемский ко… олень то есть). Я подкармливал его свеженьким мясцом (как куры и кролики цепенели под его взглядом!), иногда он сам охотился (прошлым летом в сад повадились кроты). Много ему не требовалось: душа (или как там называется мерцающая жемчужно-белая аморфная субстанция?) – штука очень питательная, и крошечной птичьей душонки хватало на три-четыре дня. От мяса Жуть по первости отказывался, но я быстро «убедил» его, что разбрасываться едой – дурной тон. В будущем я планировал его седлать (не вечно же эксплуатировать чужого фамильяра), так что монстру стоило нарастить немного мяса на костях, как-то не хотелось, чтобы его тонкие кости растрескались под моей скромной персоной.

Мы как раз закончили кормить Жуть (с этим мне обычно помогал Нино – как призыватель, он к виду демонов и чудовищ привычен), когда в саду появился усталый Дункан – Озанн, вредитель, ему все нервы извел (они возвращались из драконьего поселения – Озанн, видите ли, не может долго находиться в отрыве от родни, – в Джилле оказались проездом и вот решили остановиться погостить у нас на День Основателя).

– Синк, Мастер Птолемей хочет тебя видеть, – подойдя, он почесал Жуть за ушком. Пес завалился на спину, прямо настоящая собака, требуя пощекотать ему пузико. Свулмиг долго привыкал к чужим, но к Дункану, как и к Нино, проникся доверием сразу (хороших парней чует за версту).

– Иди, я здесь приберу, – сказал Нино.

Киваю обоим и улетаю.

Пожалуй, впервые жалею о том, что признался, что, пусть и на один день в месяц, но могу становиться материальным (шила в мешке не утаишь – за последние три года я сильно изменился, повзрослел, а призраки стареть не способны). К Мастеру летел с легким сердцем – никак не думал, что речь пойдет об этом, всегда отметал подобную мысль, как бесполезную. Что ж, ошибся.

– Что? – я прекрасно расслышал Мастера, но не грех убедиться. Предполагал такой вариант развития событий, но только в крайнем случае, потому оказался неподготовленным и выглядел сейчас, наверное, несколько растерянным. – Вы хотите, чтобы я прошел инициацию? – середина декабря, полтора месяца утекло с моего шестнадцатилетия, и никто не заикнулся об инициации. Надеялся, сия участь меня миновала.

– Верно, – Мастер, кажется, не удивлен моей реакцией.

– Я не обязан, – отрезал.

– Синк, – вздох, – обязан. Теперь ты часть нашего мира и должен следовать его правилам.

Инициация… как много в этом… тьфу! Как-то я упоминал уже, что в шестнадцать все омеги не девственны, так вот – после шестнадцати лет они должны пройти инициацию, а проще говоря – потерять невинность. Омег на Китосе не просто мало, многие еще и бесплодны, и определить, способен ли омега оставить потомство, возможно только после инициации (вроде и магов-целителей, и обычных лекарей хватает, ан нет, приходится идти на крайние меры). Никак не ожидал, что меня могут рассматривать в подобном ключе (в смысле полноценным омегой), потому и опешил, когда Мастер заговорил об инициации. Но он прав – в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят (у Дункана ситуация намного серьезнее). Однако в любом деле есть лазейка. И, как ни забавно, первым ее нашел сам Мастер Птолемей.

– Ты мог бы договориться с Аароном, – хитрость в том, что право выбора «первого» альфы принадлежит исключительно самому омеге, в отличие, например, от того же брака, когда за омегу все может решить семья (нужно лишь получить согласие этого самого альфы, но в условиях дефицита омег какой альфа откажется?).

– Аарону пятнадцать, – изображаю недоумение (одна загвоздка – Аарон давно расстался со своей невинность, как с дурным воспоминанием).

– Можешь дождаться его шестнадцатилетия, – Мастер подозрительно покладист. – Тебе нужно только заручиться его согласием.

– Раз так, – глупо не воспользоваться его сговорчивостью, – я хотел бы отложить инициацию до его восемнадцатилетия, – дождусь совершеннолетия мальчишки, потяну время, а там что-нибудь придумаю.

– Коли так для тебя будет проще, – согласился? Так легко? Видимо, не только как Избранный, но и как омега (к счастью) я не представляю особой ценности.

– Тогда по рукам, – повезло, обошлось малой кровью.

Расценив, что на этом наш разговор окончен, пожелав Мастеру приятного вечера, распрощался.

– Что-то случилось? – Нино поджидал меня у входа в гильдию (неужели у меня все на лице написано?).

– Мастер хочет, чтобы я прошел инициацию, – придавая голосу беспечности.

– С Аароном? – и этот туда же! Хоть кто-нибудь задумывался, что практически мертвецу инициация на фиг не сдалась?! Аарона бы кто пожалел – собираются сделать из парня некрофила (немного утрирую, конечно).

– Больше не с кем, – близнецы не в счет.

Навстречу летящей походкой вышел Озанн, и мы умолкли. Бросив в нашу сторону улыбку, направился к альфьему общежитию – идея раздельного проживания ему по вкусу не пришлась.

– Так, – прочистил горло, – надо отыскать Аарона, – чем быстрее решу проблему, тем лучше (и забуду о ней на ближайшие два-три года).

Тот отыскался сам… в моей комнате (сколько можно!). Спровадив Нино (не хватало мне многозначительных взглядов), навис над непрошеным гостем, который нагло спал на опять же моей кровати и в ус не дул. Он с задания, а значит, когда проснется, я услышу набившее оскомину оправдание: устал – хотел спать – в общежитии (альфьем) шумно. Собирался его разбудить, поприветствовав жаркими (то есть ледяными) объятиями, но передумал – мне с ним как-никак сделку заключать. Пробежался по мальчишке взглядом – самое время оценить «товар».

Одним словом – хорош (когда я успел стать экспертом по части мужской красоты?). Не надо быть ясновидящим, чтобы сказать, что от омег у него отбоя нет (обидно за других альф, но правила ассортативности никто не отменял). Даже гильдейские омежки на него порой заглядывались. Что уж! – даже я к нему присматривался (в научном аспекте – и только!).

Ему лишь пятнадцать, но выглядел он старше. И… О-о! – Аарон, тебе определенно не стоит носить такие узкие брюки, да еще и кожаные… Впервые вижу чужой стояк (что тебе снится, крейсер «Аврора»?). Стоит заметить, у него… Минутку, верну мысли на путь истинный… Хотя сравнивать мне не с чем. Мой член крупнее стандартного омежьего (что не может не радовать), судя по тому, какими глазами на него смотрел Нино (когда я впервые увидел его «писюн», у меня был точно такой же взгляд – обалдевший).

С тех пор, как мальчишка получил статус, без штанов я его не видел, а хотелось бы: пишут, член альфы отличается от такового у омеги – у альфьего головка очень темная и еще есть так называемый узел (как видите, чисто исследовательский интерес). Залезть к Аарону в штаны – себе дороже (в прошедший день «Х» у меня мелькнула такая мысль, но надолго в голове не задержалась). Как пить дать проснется. И спросонья отправит меня с кровати в полет…

Аарон заворочался и открыл глаза (видимо, я слишком пристально его разглядывал). Успел состроить недовольную мину и был готов начать читать нотации, но снова вспомнил, что так с него согласия на инициацию не выбью.

Молчание затягивалось. Не в моих правилах ходить вокруг да около, но спросить Аарона напрямую, не желает ли он переспать со мной, язык не поворачивается.

– Я согласен, – едва заметно усмехнувшись, произнесла эта гадская козявка.

– Я еще ни слова не сказал, – как же напрягает, когда он порой, словно хакер, считывает с меня информацию.

– Я согласен тебя инициировать, – соизволил он пояснить.

– Тебе что, совершенно наплевать, где, с кем и в какой позе? – вроде и получил, что хотел (без каких-либо затрат причем!), но ощущения двоякие.

– Ну, в какой позе, конечно, важно…

– Я понял, можешь не продолжать, – потер переносицу.

– Когда? – какой шустрый, однако.

– Когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, – ого! – такой реакции я не ожидал.

– Когда?! – слышу удивление и… мне показалось, огорчение в его голосе. Наверное, показалось.

– Ты правильно услышал.

– Да уж, – спокойно, – ты что-то с чем-то, – не думаю, что это был комплимент. Мальчишка отвернулся к стенке, готовый продолжить прерванный сон.

– Шел бы ты в свое общежитие, – понимаю, наглость – второе счастье, – раз уж проснулся.

Аарон, прикинувшись мебелью, сделал вид, что оглох. О'кей, сам напросился.


	35. Глава 34. Снег. Ночь. Звезды. Мы

Как чудесно принять ванну (в этом году, украшая общежитие ко Дню Основателя, не обошли вниманием и купальню)… Почти чудесно… Но не когда тебе несколько часов подряд орут в уши! Мао буянил – с наступлением шестнадцатилетия (в отличие от Белль, он и Кай «взрослели») ему стал вдруг жизненно необходим (так и сказал) статус. Только за этот вечер я, наверное, сотню раз слышал его неумолчное «хочу! хочу! хочу!» и «статус! статус! статус!» (удивляюсь, как в этом потоке бесполезной информации не проскользнуло «хочу Кая!»), и сотню раз порывался отключить его от нейроинтерфейса. О да, «ошибки» в эмоциональном модуле Мао множились. В конце концов, прототипом Персонажей стали люди со всеми их достоинствами и недостатками. Ничего противоестественного, что со временем у них возникло стремление к самовоспроизведению (со всеми вытекающими). Необычно одно – Кай, заняв выжидательную позицию, молчал. Не мог же он не понимать, что Мао требует за них обоих? Похоже, этот мир потихоньку сводил с ума не только меня.

– Заткнись! – мое терпение, наконец, лопнуло. – Услышу хоть слово – отформатирую! – Мао умолк, но ненадолго (знаю, научен горьким опытом), и я таки получил временную передышку.

Возвращался из купальни в тишине, но насладиться ей мне толком не удалось. В гостиной раздавались голоса. И громкие. Все разъехались – первая ночь Дня Основателя как-никак, в общежитии оставались только я и Озанн… который, судя по голосам, притащил в общежитие Дункана и вымещал на нем свое недовольство.

– Полтора года. Полтора года! – дракон разошелся не на шутку. Они ведь не подерутся, нет? Я их разнимать точно не полезу (предчувствие подсказывает, что против Озанна мне не выстоять). – Сколько еще ты собираешься тянуть? – как к Избранному, драконы проявили к Парскеви благосклонность, дав ему время на «притереться» и «влюбиться», чем тот и воспользовался по полной.

Видимо, ссорились они довольно долго, и, пока я принимал ванну, аргументы у Дункана исчерпались, парень не ответил.

– У меня не было этого полтора года, – неожиданно холодно и… зловеще (этого?).

Краешком глаза заглядываю в гостиную (чтобы попасть в комнату мне все равно придется пройти мимо них). Озанн с силой толкнул незадачливого жениха на диван и оседлал (вздох – сегодня определенно не мой день).

– Прекрати, – альфа был спокоен (пока спокоен) и непреклонен (я бы на его месте поостерегся – с разъяренным драконом даже ему пока не справиться).

– А то что? – Озанн не проникся.

Он, склонившись над Дунканом, грубо схватил его за подбородок и впился в губы жестким поцелуем (с моего места такой чудесный обзор, чтоб его!). К подобному натиску Парскеви оказался не готов. Зато Озанн очень даже готов. Вскоре под его напором Дункан сдался (похоже, не у одного дракона «не было этого полтора года»). События развивались как-то слишком быстро (эй! – вы здесь не одни!).

Окинул печальным взглядом свою жавшуюся к стенке фигурку, замотанную в банный халат, жалея, что не прихватил с собой в ванную одежду, сейчас бы на кухне окопался и не видел сего безобразия. Откашлялся, уже собираясь обозначить свое присутствие (парни были весьма заняты, так что, думаю, я мог бы незамеченным проскользнуть к себе в спальню, но – найдите другое место!), как кто-то, подкравшись сзади, одной ладонью зажал мне рот, а другой – прикрыл глаза.

– Не завидуй, – интимно прошептали на ушко, аж мурашки по телу пробежали (Аарон, сволочь!).

– Я не завидую! – шиплю, тоже шепотом.

– Завидуешь, – он подтолкнул меня (мы оба уже находились под покровом невидимости) в сторону комнаты.

– Не завидую!

– Ладно, пусть каждый останется при своем мнении.

– Что ты тут забыл? – наконец, я в спальне.

– Как что? – удивленно. – Мы же договаривались пойти на озеро. Так что поторопись.

– Пригласи кого-нибудь другого, – сердито. – У тебя достаточно омег, – по его лицу пробежала тень недовольства. – Коньки я одолжу.

– Давай-давай, собирайся. Или хочешь остаться и слушать стоны за стеной?

– Нет, – промямлил я.

– Тогда одевайся.

Ворчу, но выполняю. Едва успел надеть полушубок, как Аарон потащил меня к окну. Под окном… сани и… олени? Колдовство, а выглядят, как настоящие.

– Помнишь, ты показывал мне картинку? В той черной коробке? – так и не приучил его называть «ту черную коробку» ноутбуком.

– Вижу, ману тебе девать некуда, – уму непостижимо, сколько магической энергии он тратит на свои выдумки.

– Идем! – мальчишка, подхватив меня под колени, выпрыгнул прямо в окно.

– Аарон, у меня не девять жизней! – он еще и смеется!

Мы приземлились точнехонько в сани. Мальчишка натянул поводья, и заколдованная оленья упряжка тронулась с места.

– Хо-хо-хо! – не удержался. Сани и вправду взлетели.

– Все еще хочешь, чтобы я пригласил кого-то другого? – ехидно спросил Аарон.

– Не хочу! – как же здорово!

– Тогда куда изволите? – вернулся он к обязанностям извозчика. – Домчу в любую точку мира.

– Все равно!

Снег. Ночь. Звезды. Волшебные сани на фоне луны. И мы, словно сошедшие с картинки на рождественской открытке. Ну, разве что лун было две.


	36. Глава 35. Чуть-чуть не считается

Время летело со скоростью пущенной из лука стрелы. Кажется, еще недавно мы играли в снежки в саду, и вот опомниться не успели – уже середина лета. Говорят, время тянется, словно резина, когда ничего не происходит, но это не так. Наверное, дело во мне, в моем нынешнем «неопределенном» состоянии, меняющем и меня, и мое ощущение времени. 

Мы сидели на крыше здания гильдии и обедали. Точнее, Нино обедал, а я выписывал в воздухе фигуры. Омега ворчал, что от моих мельканий у него кружится голова.

– Вы только посмотрите! – зависаю на месте.

– М? Что там? – Нино подполз к карнизу. Сонька, дремавший неподалеку, приподнял сонную морду, но, убедившись, что его беспечному хозяину не грозит сверзиться с крыши, снова расслабился и засопел, пуская из носа пузыри.

У ворот Аарон «нежно» прощался с каким-то омежкой (наверняка его очередная пассия). Мальчишка поцеловал его (в лоб?! – а что так скромно?), и омега ушел.

– Хм-м… – Нино, видимо, придя к каким-то своим выводам, поспешил их тут же озвучить. – Ревнуешь? – лукаво так.

– Ревную? – закатил глаза. – Еще чего!

– Да брось, – расползаясь в плутоватой улыбке, – тебе ведь нравится Аарон. Между вами искры так и проскакивают.

Ага, искры. Прямо-таки молнии. Причем буквально. И всегда в одном направлении – в мою сторону.

– Мы с ним друзья – и только, – перекатывая на языке неудобное слово. Честно, я даже в этом не уверен.

– Друзья? Но ведь из друзей так просто стать возлюбленными, разве нет? Шаг навстречу – и все меняется. Просто признай, что Аарон тебе небезразличен.

– Если друзья легко могут стать возлюбленными, тогда тебя я определенно люблю больше Аарона, – на что Нино фыркнул.

– Просто признайся. И себе. И Аарону, – меня, очевидно, не слушали.

Нино прав, не отрицаю. В некоторой степени. Мне и самому бы хотелось, чтобы наши отношения стали чуть более прозрачными, без намеков, недомолвок, откровенного заигрывания (иногда замечаю), переходящего в обоюдное игнорирование или нескончаемый обмен колкостями. Если бы я мог вернуться назад, чтобы понять, где дал слабину, когда одна, единственно верная, прямая дорога разделилась на множество узких, извилистых тропинок. Когда Аарон стал кем-то больше, чем сосед по комнате (и как далеко простираются границы моего «небезразличия»?). Когда я утратил смелость, чтобы признаваться в чем-то даже самому себе.

– Тебе жить надоело? – и все-таки быть по-моему.

– Нет, – Нино вздохнул, обреченно так, словно профессор Карлова университета, к которому в группу неожиданно затесался студент-дебил, и, наигранно обидевшись, отстал. Он понимал, что если продолжит, мы можем поругаться. Не потому что меня задевают его слова, а потому что я с самого утра на взводе – завтра начнется очередная течка, прошлая, мартовская, протекала довольно тяжело, такими темпами без микстуры мне не обойтись. – О, кажется, нас заметили.

Аарон смотрел прямо на нас. Со спины к нему подкрался Квентин и навалился на плечи. Проследив направление его взгляда, альфа что-то сказал Аарону. Тот промолчал и, скинув с себя руки Квентина, направился к воротам. Мужчина, ухмыляясь, поспешил следом.

***

Приближение течки ощущалось по-иному. Раздражение было на порядок выше. Пока сознание держало в ежовых рукавицах желания легкомысленного тела. Но в этот раз тело прямо-таки вопило, требовало если не партнера, то соответствующего рукоблудия. Даже в таком случае я вряд ли запрыгну на первого встречного альфу, но, чтобы появиться на людях, мне все же придется принять микстуру.

Едва я открыл дверь в комнату, как все обонятельные рецепторы встали дыбом – в нос ударил ненавистно-любимый запах. Аарон, мерзавец!

Наверняка со своим извечным оправданием – его команда сегодня вернулась с задания. И возразить нечего – даже отсюда слышу, как шумят в соседнем здании (что-то празднуют, что ли?). Ну, Аарон, ну, погоди! Здравый смысл куда-то теряется, сознание уплывает, уступая место инстинктам.

Тот отыскался на верхней койке (правда, спит, не притворяется). И чего ему приспичило забраться так высоко? Наваливаюсь на него всем весом… Хм, мне стоит больше есть – никакой реакции. Но когда это меня останавливало?

Наконец, цели своей я достиг – мальчишка заворочался и проснулся. Не открывая глаз, схватил меня за шкирку (до сих пор удивляюсь, как разумные способны разбираться в ситуации по запаху – вон, как у него крылья носа затрепетали), пытаясь стащить с себя и уложить рядом (лишь бы не докучал). Но я упорный. Вцепился в Аарона всеми конечностями и продолжил «восползание». Он, видимо, бороться был не в настроении. Оседлав его, некоторое время присматривался, примерялся, с чего бы начать, а после резко задрал на нем рубашку. Это заставило Аарона приоткрыть глаза. Взгляд все еще сонный, непонимающий, но тело напружинилось, подобралось.

Какое наслаждение прикасаться к упругой и бархатистой коже, ласкать взглядом идеальные изгибы напряженного тела. Пользуясь безнаказанностью, я склонился над ним, медленно проводя носом от пупка до подбородка, вдыхая благодатный аромат, пробуждавший во мне вполне объяснимые чувства. Аарон тоже перестал бездействовать. Его ладони скользнули под кафтан, забрались под короткую тунику. Пальцы мальчишки были теплые и осторожные, но я все равно вздрагивал от каждого прикосновение. Раз оборвавшись, дыхание сбилось, не желая восстанавливаться.

– Поцелуй меня, – не прошу – приказываю. Сон с Аарона как ветром сдуло.

И он поцеловал. Потянулся ко мне, легко касаясь ладонью щеки (мне жарко, его прикосновение такое приятно-прохладное), и поцеловал.

Сам не понял, как оказался на спине, под Ааронам (занят был – переваривал новые ощущения). Его губы коснулись шеи, прильнув к ней голодным поцелуем (я невольно сглотнул), медленно скользя от одного участка тела к другому, спускаясь ниже, к моей тяжело вздымавшейся груди. Руки ласкали спину, разгоняя по телу мурашки, заставляя мелко вздрагивать и выгибаться навстречу, после чего заинтересованно легли на бедра и…

– Играй, да не заигрывайся, – невнятно прохрипел я, все еще плавая на грани сознательного и бессознательного. Наверное, это скорее относилось ко мне – только я здесь играю с огнем (определиться бы, чего на самом деле хочу), но его ладони исчезли (так легко? – даже чувствую легкий укол разочарования).

Не пытаюсь оттолкнуть, даже не прилагаю усилий. Мальчишка приподнялся на локтях, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза, упираюсь ему в грудь, цепляясь за рубашку. Знакомый узор незнакомой магии – на щеках, шее, взгляд по сторонам – и на руках тоже.

– О-о, да ты прямо светишься от счастья, – хохотнул я.

Аарон закатил глаза. Убивать «романтику» мы умели в равной степени. Сообразив, что продолжения не предвидится, он перевалился на спину, подгребая меня к себе. Не сопротивляюсь, уютно устраиваясь у него на груди – пусть стало немного легче и в голове прояснилось, я пока не готов расстаться и вот так закончить эту ночь. Его запах ярче и насыщеннее – так всегда, когда он возбужден. Наверное, у меня так же, только мой запах от природы слаб. Крепко прижав меня к себе, Аарон уткнулся носом мне в макушку. Даже не стоило спрашивать – и так знаю, насколько сильно ему нравится мой аромат.

Взгляд снова зацепился за грубое колечко, мирно покоившееся на его обнаженной груди. Подцепил его пальцем.

– Чье оно?

– Мамино, – все-таки я был прав – памятная вещица.

– Как так вышло? – риторический вопрос, я не ждал объяснений, но Аарон в этот раз почему-то ответил.

– Случайная встреча. Течка. Они себя не контролировали, – обрывками. Вот как. Получается, это было изнасилование? Неужто так опасно оказаться наедине с альфой в течку и без подавителей? Попробовал представить ситуацию – бррр! – и вздрогнул от отвращения (спасибо тебе, Господи, что сделал меня недоомегой!).

Задрав голову, смотрю на Аарона. Он спокоен и расслаблен, улыбается уголками губ, хотя воспоминания неприятные. Выдержав паузу, спросил, не мог не спросить – любопытство победило:

– Как ты узнал, что тогда произошло? – подозрительно щурясь – не могла же мать рассказать подобное шестилетнему ребенку?

– Мама тоже владела магией. Могла выборочно визуализировать воспоминания. Она всегда показывала одного разумного и говорила бежать со всех ног, если увижу его. – Кто тот разумный и как я появился на свет, я, конечно, понял уже намного позже.

– Ясно, – продолжать расспросы не хотелось, и так узнал больше, чем мог рассчитывать.

Приподнимаюсь и, подтянувшись к его лицу, целую, будто извиняясь.

– Давай спать, – снова утыкаюсь ему в грудь, согреваясь в ласковых объятиях. Это ощущение тепла и безопасности, хочу продлить его как можно дольше.

Безмятежный, легкий сон. Уснул так быстро, что уже не слышал ворчания мальчишки:

– Что же ты творишь? – не почувствовал, как Аарон провел рукой по моим седоватым волосам, не знал, о чем он думает, смотря на мое спящее лицо и вспоминая прошедший день. – Я с тобой скоро свихнусь.

Сегодня он прощался с омегой у ворот гильдии, когда увидел на крыше Синка и Нино. Потом появился Квентин, и он не успел отвести глаз – тот заметил, куда был устремлен его взгляд.

– И? В чем проблема? – спросил Квентин.

Он тогда лишь хмыкнул. В чем проблема? Квентин почти не общался с Синком, так что плохо представлял «спектр проблем». Пусть Синк и знал в гильдии всех и каждого в лицо, из того, что он видел, мог сказать, что на деле парень оказался довольно замкнутым. Пальцев одной руки хватило бы, чтобы перечислить всех, кто входил в его круг общения – помимо него самого, кто полгода делил с Синком одну комнату, это были омеги, проживавшие в общежитии, и, пожалуй, Фазиль, потому что Альвина без Фазиля, как и Фазиля без Альвина, представить практически невозможно. Да и те часто находились в разъездах, на заданиях, другие Синком (как и он ими) мало интересовались, так что тот большую часть времени проводил наедине с собой. Подобное отношение и давние привычки вовсе не способствовали культивированию в нем добрых чувств к окружающим. А Квентин спрашивал, в чем проблема. Проблема в «старом» Синке – ему чужды понятия истинной дружбы или искренней любви, он не верит в их существование, собственную самоценность и бескорыстие. «Новый» Синк нерешительно, несознательно пытается измениться, но пока безрезультатно – даже Нино, который точно испытывает к нему самые светлые и теплые чувства, он ни разу вслух не назвал другом. Синк порой злился, что он «читает» его мысли. Только все не так. Да, иногда он угадывал, о чем тот думает, но те мысли всегда были на поверхности, будто желали быть прочитанными, и рано или поздно их бы все равно озвучили. Но самого важного, главного он никогда не мог прочесть. Вот, кажется, ты знаешь ответ, но обязательно случается что-то, что заставляет тебя сомневаться. И он сомневался…

Утром, когда я проснулся, туман в голове почти рассеялся. Взглянул на лежащего рядом Аарона и вспомнил все, что было прошлой ночью… С тех пор каждую течку я исправно принимал микстуру.


	37. Глава 36. Кора

С высоты птичьего полета открывался чудесный вид на Джилль… Хотя насладиться им не получалось – я всеми силами отбивался от Озанна, который домогался меня расспросами. Особенно его интересовало наше с Аароном таинственное исчезновение в День Основателя (больше полугода утекло, а помнит, чертяка!) – пусть той ночью он и был весьма занят, но своим острым обонянием уловил тогда в комнате посторонние запахи. К слову, с тех пор его отношения с Дунканом пошли в гору (как все-таки важен секс в супружеских отношениях). Теперь, отправляясь навестить сородичей, Озанн мог со спокойной душой оставить жениха в Баламе, не беспокоясь, что тот захочет найти утешения в чужих объятиях. На характере дракона произошедшее тоже сказалось самым положительным образом. Он подобрел, что ли. Правда, был назойлив (вот как сейчас), но не неприятен.

В Джилле Озанн находился «пролетом», возвращался с гор и решил навестить «добрых друзей». В круг друзей непонятным образом затесалась и моя скромная персона, причем находилась она, похоже, на вершине рейтинга – во-первых, как самая неконкурентоспособная (в смысле в борьбе за Дункана, хотя с появлением дракона на парня никто и не покушался), во-вторых, я, как субстанция летучая, единственный, кто мог составить ему компанию в небе (пребывание в человеческом обличье его не воодушевляло).

– Без комментариев, – бросаю флегматично.

Дракон в очередной раз фыркнул, пуская из ноздрей облачка пара (забавно). Я тут подметил, что Озанн вовсе не белый дракон, как показалось вначале, а альбинос. Его чешуя, хоть и белая, была матовой, а не блестящей, как у других драконов. К тому же, у всех драконов в истинной форме глаза всегда желтые, у Озанна даже сейчас они оставались янтарными.

– О, это, случаем, не ваши? – омега кивнул шипастой головой куда-то вниз.

Я присмотрелся. Две маленькие фигурки на лошадях – Кристофер и Эмиль – во весь опор мчались к городу. Впереди, оставив их далеко позади, длинными прыжками скакал Соня. Что-то не так… А где Нино?

– Что-то случилось, – Озанн глубоко втянул носом воздух.

– Я возвращаюсь, – ныряю вниз им навстречу.

Нагоняю у ворот (скорость моего полета оставляет желать лучшего).

– Тише, тише, успокойся, – пытаюсь угомонить Соньку. Лис вертелся на месте, беспрестанно тявкал, пытаясь что-то сообщить. – Что происходит?

– Похоже, его связь с Нино разорвана, – за спиной раздался знакомый голос. Оборачиваюсь – из гильдии вышли Аарон и Мастер.

– Нино забрали русалки, – возбужденно произнес Кристофер.

– Ни-и-но, – воздев глаза к небу, вздыхаю. И почему я не удивлен?

Команда Кристофера, к которой Нино официально присоединился, находилась на миссии в Колто, маленьком портовом городке на берегу моря Цепей. За последнюю тысячу лет немало омег пропало у морских берегов, где их похищали русалки. Каждый выживал, как мог: ситуация в русалочьем племени обстояла ничуть не лучше, чем у драконов, только с точностью до наоборот – среди русалок почти не рождались омеги. А мой беспечный друг никогда прежде не видел моря.

– Мы должны его вернуть, – хотя я не совсем представляю как.

– Есть кое-кто, кто сможет помочь, – произнес Мастер Птолемей.

***

Все только ради Нино. Только ради него я согласен встретиться с Петрой, и более того – принять от нее помощь. Мастер Птолемей действовал быстро. Связавшись с Мастером «Бурного потока» и изложив ему ситуацию, он по телепортационному туннелю переправил меня (я бы в любом случае не остался), Кристофера, Аарона, и Соньку, что увязался за нами, в Тханрог.

На другом конце нас встретила парочка «телохранителей» Мастера Нагльфара (двое вездесущих эльфов) и проводила в здание гильдии (по привычке отослал Белль на сбор информации). Выстроенная в классическом готическом стиле гильдия «Бурного потока» была старейшей и самой большой гильдией в Вестарии. И самой мрачной, пожалуй… Только сейчас это не важно. Нино – вот кто важен.

В главном зале собрались сам Мастер Нагльфар (на удивление бодрый) и Петра, уже готовая к… чему? Сегодня Бердич сменила свой соблазнительный наряд на строгий закрытый костюм (даже высокий воротник жилетки застегнула на все пуговицы) и, похоже, жалела, что поверх него будет невежливо накинуть кольчугу (чего она такая нервная?). Мастер чуть привстал (все-таки годы берут свое) с кресла-трона, чтобы нас поприветствовать.

– Дабы вернуть своего товарища, вам понадобится заручиться поддержкой Коры и ее людей, – не расхаживая вокруг да около (похоже, то черта всех Мастеров), произнес он так, словно нам придется сотрудничать с бандой отпетых негодяев. – Петра будет посредником, – на этих словах женщина поморщилась – от этой таинственной Коры она явно не в восторге.

После короткого напутствия Мастер открыл пространственный переход в Балам, откуда Аарон должен был телепортировать нашу немаленькую компанию к морю Слёз, где сейчас стояла на якоре «Инара», корабль Коры.

– Кто такая Кора? – я действительно готов заключить сделку с любым, если это поможет вызволить Нино, но все же предпочитаю знать, с кем придется иметь дело.

– Капитан пиратского корабля, – усмехнулась Петра.

– Пираты? – удивлен. – И чем же пираты нам помогут? – и более того – как одна из сильнейших волшебных гильдий вообще умудрилась связаться с пиратами?

– Кора ведет торговлю с русалками, у нее есть свои люди в океане.

– Пираты и торгуют? – этот мир и впрямь чокнутый.

– Взаимовыгодное сожительство, не более, – перешла она на более понятный мне язык.

– Ты, похоже, знакома с Корой лично, – я испытующе глянул на женщину.

– К несчастью, – передернув плечом.

Ой, пятой точкой чую, будет весело.

***

Что ж, не «Месть королевы Анны», но «Инара» по-своему впечатляла. Я совершенно не разбираюсь в подобного рода кораблях и не знаю, насколько надежен и быстр этот музейный экспонат. Но уверен, быстроходный катер пришелся бы кстати (увы! – добраться до ноутбука я сумею не раньше, чем через неделю).

Сонька возился возле корабля. Как дух земли, к воде он относился с недоверием. Но, набравшись смелости, таки полез на борт. Даже потеряв связь с Нино, лис остался в этом мире – по собственной воле. Мы поднялись на судно следом.

Настало время познакомиться. Насколько внешность, однако, бывает обманчива (или то ропщут злые языки?), но команда «Инары» выглядела весьма благообразно. А потом к нам вышла и сама королева этого маленького государства, которая оказалась… омегой?!

Безумно привлекательна: черные, как смоль, кудри, бархатно-зеленые глаза, нежная (даже на вид) персиковая кожа, гибкий стан, подчеркиваемый несколько нескромной одеждой. Мечта любого мужчины. Прислушался к себе, но отклика не ощутил (к сожалению). Смотрю на Аарона. Если он что-то и почувствовал, то очень хорошо это скрывал. Трудно говорить о предпочтениях, когда на Китосе подавляющее большинство – мужчины.

Как столь красивая девушка может находиться одна посреди океана и в окружении стаи хищников (то есть альф)? Понимание пришло быстро – Кора этого не скрывала, предпочтя показать сразу, с кем мы связались, так что я получил ответ на все интересующие меня вопросы. Уверенная улыбка подсказала, что юная особа – вампир: при встрече вампиры демонстрировали клыки (не все, правда). А по вязи волшебных символов на запястьях остальной команды понял, что она маг воды, в частности, маг крови. Вампирам, привычным к манипуляциям с кровью, та давалась гораздо легче. Элементалисты, управляющие водой, могли заговорить кровь, «запереть» рану, например, но не всякому дано контролировать потоки крови внутри тела. Иными словами, любой здравомыслящий альфа десять раз подумает, прежде чем накинуться на нее.

– Так приятно снова тебя видеть, – произнесла девушка предвкушающе, с неудовольствием осматривая строгое платье Петры.

Окинув изучающим взглядом меня, оценивающим – Аарона, Кора снова переключила свое внимание на Петру. О, я готов смотреть на это вечно! Эк Бердич перекосило! Кора обошла Петру кругом, останавливаясь за спиной.

– Я помогу, – она провела длинным ноготком по шее женщины и чувственно произнесла: – Но ты знаешь мою цену, – Кармилла во плоти!

Бердич с трудом удавалось сохранять невозмутимость.

«Трапезничающий» вампир – зрелище малоприятное. У местных вампиров трансформировались все зубы разом, превращаясь в острые, кривые (так жертве труднее вырваться) орудия пыток. Укус вампира весьма и весьма болезненный, даже если тот старался не навредить. Естественную защиту имели только сами вампиры, друг другу их укусы приносили наслаждение.

Однако ныне это наслаждение находилось под запретом. Кровь разумных вызывала у вампиров привыкание, действуя, подобно наркотику, так что сей деликатес у них был, скажем так, по праздникам. В основном они питались кровью животных. Она хорошо утоляла голод, но не доставляла удовольствия. Побочных эффектов не имела только кровь законной пары. Самой аппетитной и питательной, по меркам вампиров, считалась эльфийская и людская кровь, первая превосходила вторую вкусовыми качествами, но не отличалась разнообразием вкусов, вторая, наоборот, немного уступала первой по качеству, но была богата вкусовыми оттенками, потому зачастую оказывалась предпочтительней. Высшая категория, самый лакомый кусочек – кровь себе подобных, родственная, то есть вампирская, кровь. Кровь оборотней и зверолюдей не ходила в чести – по своим свойствам она приравнивалась к животной. Гномья кровь считалась безвкусной, а драконья или гоблинская для пищевых целей не использовалась вообще, так как вызывала несварения. У вампиров свойствам крови посвящено немало исследований, если интересно, можете и сами найти информацию, она в свободном доступе.

Вдоволь насладившись мучениями Петры, Кора таки принялась и за нас.

– Этих голубков, пожалуй, поселим в одной каюте, – мое мнение о ней если не обернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, то на сорок пять отклонилось точно. – Ты ведь сможешь, – она взяла Аарона за подбородок, – защитить свою пару? – последнее произнесла шепотом (я все слышал, и мы не пара!) ему на ухо (и что ты такое несешь, кто на меня позарится? – я ведь призрак, призрак я!), окинув взглядом свою команду.

С Кристофером девушка обошлась более сдержанно (видимо, женатые альфы ее не интересовали). Сонька сам выбрал себе место, и согнать его возможно было разве что пинками (если жизнь не дорога, конечно).

– Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы добраться до Великого океана? – Петра вернулась к привычному для нее образу.

– Неделю, может, чуть больше, – Кора тоже перешла на серьезный тон. – Как только окажемся в океане, я свяжусь со своими шпионами. Турнир – масштабное событие, незаметно его провести не получится. А если ваш омега симпатичный, то мы получим фору.

Неделя. Успеем ли? Сколько времени понадобиться русалкам, чтобы вернуться в океан? Сколько будет длиться «брачный» турнир (на авантюристскую задницу Нино определенно сыщется немало претендентов)? Русалочьи состязания за омег очень похожи на драконьи бои за альф, так что пару дней, не меньше.

– Успокойся, – Аарон, вот кто предельно расслаблен. – Мы найдем Нино и вернем его домой.

– Угу, – как говорят, надейся на лучшее, а готовься к худшему.


	38. Глава 37. Опущусь на дно морское...

Покинув территориальные воды, «Инара» вышла в открытый океан, направляясь к Мареньяру, где сейчас должен проходить турнир.

– Итак, – спрятав хрустальный шар, произнесла Кора, – у меня есть две новости – хорошая и плохая. Хорошая – мы достигли Мареньяра. Плохая – турнир почти завершился.

Первоначально предполагалось, что турнир состоится в Квимарисе – ближайшем крупном русалочьем городе на пути следования от моря Цепей к Великому океану, находившемся у южных границ княжества кентавров Орсо. Но по неизвестной причине русалки подались дальше, в Мареньяр, к границам Дуву.

– Если хотите успеть, вам стоит поторопиться, – продолжила девушка.

Бросив на меня беглый взгляд, Аарон вздохнул. Вздыхай не вздыхай, меня не переубедить – я тоже иду. Так получилось, что «Инара» добралась до Мареньяра ко дню «Х».

Возможно, колдун из меня никакой, но в критической ситуации и я могу оказаться полезным. Русалки – мастера оборотной магии (каждая раса развивает то искусство, что ей наиболее выгодно), коли они способны накладывать мощные оборотные чары, то наверняка с таким же успехом их и рассеивают. При всем своем бессмертии, если Аарон лишится жабр на глубине в десять тысяч метров, жизнь ему медом не покажется. В отличие от него, Персонажам все равно, в какой обстановке действовать.

Мальчишка начал творить заклинание.

На Китосе существовало два типа оборотных чар: первый позволял скопировать внешность другого разумного, второй – сменить свою расу. Аарон сейчас использовал второй тип.

Превращение протекало безболезненно (даже немного щекотно). О, то есть в прошлой жизни я был щукой? Удовлетворенно киваю – неброско так, в зарослях водорослей никто не заметит. Только короткие плавники на руках мешаются, кожа на плечах и боках (где появилась чешуя) чешется, и ну очень смущают отсутствие ушей, вместо которых у меня образовалась пара опять же каких-то плавников, и жабры на шее.

Скинув с себя одеяло (перед трансформацией пришлось раздеться догола), сижу на бортике, болтаю рыбьим хвостом и смотрю, как меняется Аарон. Если свою видовую (рыбью) принадлежность я установил без труда, то мальчишка представлял собой помесь чего-то с чем-то. Существуй такой определитель, то под его фотографией сейчас бы красовалась подпись «морское чудовище». Чешуя черная, плавники крупные острые, тоже черные, но с ярко-красным окаймлением, а тот, что на спине, развевается, словно парус. Хвост длинный, даже чересчур, половина туловища в чешуе (не то что у меня – островки). Он одним своим видом всех распугать собирается?

– Что? – мое пристальное внимание начинало Аарона нервировать.

– Страшилище, – выкладываю, как есть.

Подзатыльника, признаюсь, я не ожидал и, потеряв равновесие, полетел за борт. Ушастый монстр (ой, у него же теперь тоже вместо ушей плавники) нырнул следом. Несколько неприятных минут – перестройка на жаберное дыхание, но сейчас ощущаю себя вполне комфортно (и тело, наконец, перестало чесаться).

– Будем телепортироваться прямо отсюда? – надеюсь, мы не окажемся замурованными в какой-нибудь богом забытой скале.

– Да, – Аарон подгреб меня к себе, намертво вцепившись в запястье. Какой он жут… (сердитый взгляд)… красивый в смысле. – Готов? – после телепортации у меня всегда кружится голова.

Странная штука выходит. На Земле я был сам себе хозяином, полагался только на себя, на Китосе все с точностью до наоборот – моя жизнь зависела от стольких людей. Оно и понятно, не можешь сам – используй других. Но осознание этого только заставляло меня чувствовать себя неполноценным.

– Готов, – киваю и кисло улыбаюсь. – Снова приходится полагаться на твою силу.

– Было б лучше, если бы тебе не на кого было положиться? – почему ты так смотришь?

– Нет, – ответ очевиден, но я бы хотел уметь справляться со своими проблемами сам.

– Нино – и мой друг, – он перехватил меня покрепче, и мы совершили первый пространственный скачок.

***

Прячемся среди водорослей (хотя рядом с Аароном никакая мимикрия не спасет). Успели в последнюю минуту. Состязание, похоже, подошло к своему логическому завершению. Нино обнаружился на арене в клетке (рыба моя золотая, какой гад посадил тебя в этот аквариум?), подле которой завис русал? русалка? в общем – альфа. (Косатка? – какая редкость: среди русалок, которые, в отличие от зверолюдей, не поделены на субрасы, почти не попадаются «чистокровные» виды. Более того, как я ранее упоминал, на Китосе нет китообразных. Поэтому наткнуться на такого, по крайней мере, необычно. Зато, например, встретить акулу с расцветкой склярии в норме вещей). Очевидно, победитель, готовый получить свою награду.

– Какой план? – здесь несколько сотен альф, интересно, что он предпримет против превосходящего числом противника (в крайнем случае, Мао и Кай всех перебьют).

– Забираем Нино и уходим, – озвучил мальчишка свою нехитрую стратегию.

– Гениальный план… Эй-эй! – косясь на его ладони, в которых возникли маленькие черные смерчи. – Давай без лишних жертв!

– Будто я собирался, – фыркнув.

Арена погрузилась в сферу времени (однако, полезное заклинание!), никто даже не успел чего-либо понять.

– Будь здесь, – Аарон осмотрелся. – Я вытащу оттуда Нино.

– Расслабься, даже если меня засекут, пока сообразят, что я омега…

– Просто будь здесь, – меня наглым образом перебили (тоже мне, командир!).

Остаюсь и охраняю «базу».

Он подплыл к клетке и коснулся Нино.

– А? Что? – омега окинул пространство недоумевающим взглядом.

– Мы за тобой, – тянет вон из сферы.

– Аарон? Синк? – оторопело.

– Сюда, сюда, – машу ему из зарослей.

Избавив запястье Нино от запечатывающего магию артефакта (почти такого же, как его собственный), Аарон начал подготовку к телепортации:

– Уходим.

– Я не пойду, – произнес Нино (если бы мальчишка вовремя не остановился, нас бы телепортировало по кусочкам).

– Что? – уставились мы на него.

– Я остаюсь, – опустив глаза, повторил парень. – Я очень счастлив, что вы пришли за мной, но я хочу остаться, – украдкой бросив взгляд на альфу, застывшего у клетки.

– О, любовь с первого взгляда… – Нино вдруг засмущался (угадал, что ли?!). – Умом тронулся? – с плеча (дружище, мы не в сказке). – Готов все бросить ради неопределенного будущего? Потом поздно будет локти кусать.

– Я рискну, – похоже, он уже решил (осел упрямый!)

– А что насчет твоих родителей? Как, думаешь, они это воспримут? – единственный козырь.

– Пожалуйста, объясни им все, – не подействовало. – Синк, я ведь останусь здесь не пленником! – видимо, для некоторых я действительно, будто раскрытая книга.

– Даже слушать не желаю. Аарон, – чего это он дистанцировался? – Твоя очередь, – подплывая. – Поговори с ним!

– Если он тебя не слушает, – обреченно, – меня точно не послушает.

– Но мы не можем все так оставить! Предлагаешь бросить его тут одного? Или забрать силком?

– Ладно, я попробую, – понимаю, к такому повороту событий мы оба оказались не подготовлены.

Остаюсь наблюдать со стороны.

– Нино…

– Аарон, я, правда, уже все решил.

Пока развлекался в сторонке, вымещая свое негодование на ближайших камнях и водорослях, пугая мелкую рыбешку, которая здесь, на глубине, к такому неподобающему отношению явно не привыкла, Аарон терпел поражение.

– Ты и впрямь сумасшедший, – усмехнулся он.

– Скорее бесстрашный, – обезоруживающе улыбаясь, поправил омега.

– Вижу, мне тебя не переубедить.

– Нет.

– Передам Синку…

– Аарон, – остановил Нино.

– Что? – обернулся.

– Позаботься о Синке. Он такой неуверенный – как омега.

«Тогда почему так стремится быть похожим на альфу?» – проворчал про себя мальчишка.

– Он боится быть отвергнутым…

«Любой боится быть отвергнутым».

– Поэтому никогда не признается, – тут Нино запнулся, виновато покосившись в мою сторону, – что ты ему небезразличен… – завершил он тихо.

«Ты не прав», – но тот его услышал. Каждый раз Синк первым шел на попятную, каждый раз все заканчивалось одинаково – не трогай там, не трогай сям, и вообще левая пятка правой ноги у меня – эрогенная зона, убери от нее руки, примерно так.

– Тебе ведь тоже нравится Синк, – еще более неуверенно – совать нос в чужие дела не то, что он любил делать.

– Синк мне не, – мягко, но с нажимом, – нравится.

– Вот как? – омега не стал настаивать, но посчитал нужным добавить (ввязался – иди до конца): – Синк не любит рисковать, ему нужны гарантии. Однажды кто-то предложит ему такие гарантии, и тогда он предпочтет чувствам выгоду, – пауза. – А теперь я, наверное, должен вернуться?

– Ну, до чего договорились? – возникаю за спиной Аарона. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности (успокойся, вашего разговора я не слышал и не слушал).

– Я остаюсь, – подтвердил мои подозрения Нино.

– Дурак, – вздохнул смиренно. – Белль, – шепотком, – подготовь «паука».

Незаметно достав из гиперкармана небольшой, похожий на гальку, зеленоватый камешек, протягиваю его Нино (о моей серьге-не-серьге знал только Аарон).

– Что это? – подозрительно.

– Амулет на счастье, – омега не поверил, но безделушку принял.

Из скудного запаса запчастей мне удалось-таки собрать портативный приемник и настроить канал связи между ним и ноутбуком, так Персонажи могли перемещаться хотя бы между двумя точками, находящимися на значительном удалении друг от друга. У приемника имелись выдвижной «двигательный аппарат» – металлические «лапки» в количестве восьми штук (потому и «паук» – знаю, моя фантазия безгранична), и система маскировки. Но детали парню знать ни к чему.

Нино взглянул на меня сквозь круглое отверстие в «камне» (точно, его можно подвесить на цепочку или шнурок, сойдет за непритязательный кулон), но, естественно, ничего странного не увидел.

– Смотри не потеряй, – хотя о системе автопоиска я также не позабыл. – Вещь ценная. Если потеряешь, плавники оборву, – однако, по всей видимости, моими угрозами тот не проникся.

– Не потеряю, – улыбнулся омега и крепко сжал приемник в ладони (прекрасно, убью двух зайцев одним махом: и за безопасностью Нино прослежу, и информацию о русалках соберу – о них, оказывается, мало что известно).

– И еще одно. Прежде чем мы вернем тебя к этому…

– Фараига, – подсказал Нино.

– Что?

– Его зовут Фараига, – ну вот, снова засмущался.

– Так вот, прежде чем мы вернем тебя к этому Фараиге, хотел бы спросить, что ты будешь делать с Сонькой? – пусть Нино и призвал готерфа и между ними установилась связь хозяин-фамильяр, магия парня давно не сдерживала духа, тот оставался рядом из привязанности, превратившись, по сути, из орудия мага в домашнего питомца. – Собираешься его отозвать?

– Хотел бы я взять его с собой, – взгрустнул омега – он привязался не меньше.

– Призови говита, – подсказал Аарон, почувствовав себя в своей стихии. – Демоны одного типа, имея общего хозяина, способны общаться друг с другом телепатически. Ты знаешь это лучше меня.

Поясню: существует четыре класса го-духов (как и стихий) – готерф (дух земли, демонический лис), говит (дух воды, демонический дельфин), гоанр (дух ветра, демоническая ласточка) и гофрай (дух огня, демонический баран).

– Я об это не подумал, – признался Нино.

– А за Соней мы приглядим, – заверил его мальчишка (эй! – ты вообще на чьей стороне?).

После Аарон таки вернул Нино в клетку и снял заклятие с арены.

– Жду приглашение на свадьбу! – кричу вслед.

Как только сфера времени исчезла, мы спрятались под покровом невидимости. Похожие на большую медузу (изнутри заклинание действительно напоминало почти прозрачное полотно), мы плыли за Нино и Фараигой, провожаемого завистливыми взглядами сотен пар глаз (аж мурашки по коже – ну и атмосфера!).

– Кто бы мог подумать, что все этим закончиться, – угрюмо бормочу себе под нос.

– А если Нино окажется прав? – спросил Аарон. Я не ответил – верится с трудом (конечно, мне бы этого хотелось). – И потом, что может случиться? – усмехается. – Ты же неспроста дал Нино ту чудную штуковину.

Фараига усадил теперь уже своего омегу в ракушку-карету (жаль, нет номеров, по которым ее можно было бы отследить), запряженную парой гиппокампусов, и отчалил. Отправляю следом Кая.

– А ты стал мягче… – мальчишка запнулся, уставившись на злорадно хихикающего меня.

– Похоже, Петра зря «проливала» свою кровь.

– Страшно представить, за что ты ее так ненавидишь.

– А ты и не представляй, – посоветовал ему.

***

Выхватив из рук Коры покрывало и накинув его на плечи, утопал в нашу с Аароном каюту (эта коварная женщина, она таки поселила нас вместе!), хмуро бросив на ее вопрос «а где ваш друг?» и удивленный взгляд Петры (вампир взяла обещанную плату – заметил кровь на воротнике рубашки Бердич):

– Наш друг влюбился, – оставив объясняться Аарона.

Чуть погодя пришел мальчишка, явно не довольный моим бегством:

– Ты постоянно… Какого!..

Пока я рассматривал себя в зеркале, Аарон, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, бурчал о том, что у меня нет ни капли стыда. Пф, тоже мне, стеснительный какой. Будто впервые меня без штанов видит (хотя признаю – последний раз был давно). Понял бы его смущение, будь у меня формы, как у Коры.

Так, а это что? Заправив за ухо прядь волос, повнимательнее присмотрелся к своему отражению. Но, как ни приглядывался, его не увидел – старый шрам на виске. Удивленный, полез в брюки – рубец на бедре тоже почти исчез, став едва заметным. Что за дела?!

Полностью облачившись в свои одежды, присел на кровать. Жду.

Пять минуть первого. Жду. Пятнадцать минут. Все еще жду. Уже далеко за полночь, а я так и не вернулся в форму призрака.

– Часы, что ли, неверно показывают? – засомневался.

Аарон, заподозрив неладное, наконец, отлип от подушки и, запустив ладонь в карман куртки, вынул оттуда часы (красивые, винтажные). Откинув крышку, взглянул на стрелки.

– Нет, правильно ходят, – изрек он.

Ну, дела!


	39. Глава 38. Пробуждение Оракула

Февраль, конечно, должен быть холодным и снежным, но из-за метели за окном уже который день ни зги не видно. И когда Вэнья вошел в мою спальню, припорошенный снежком, поневоле поверишь, что йети существуют.

– Тебя Мастер зовет, – произнес великан (вздыхаю – когда Мастер зовет, ничего хорошего не жди). – И зачем ты ему понадобился в такую погоду, да еще и ночью? – бросая на меня оценивающий взгляд – ну да, мне же сейчас ни снег, ни зной, ни дождик проливной (когда в могиле я ногой одной).

– Уже, – на полпути (одна половина тела в комнате, другая – на улице, за стеклом) остановился, возвращаясь. – Лионель все продолжает хандрить?

Несмотря на четкий отказ, Лионель до последнего продолжал питать надежду. Не замечал, но неужели он действительно был влюблен в Нино?

– М-м-м, – задумчиво протянул Вэнья (он входил в команду Лионеля, так что знал его чуть лучше остальных), – уже нет, – хм, что ж, рад за него.

Выплываю на улицу через окно.

Кстати, о птичках – Нино тогда не прогадал (невероятный везунчик), его новая, семейная жизнь складывалась наилучшим образом (необходимость в постоянном наблюдении быстро отпала), Фараига обожал омегу до беспамятства (а кто не обожал?), а два месяца спустя Нино забеременел (русал(ка) ведь не скончался от переизбытка чувств?). Правда, ему пришлось покинуть гильдию (но парень не преминул тут же вступить в другую, в которой состоял его муж), на суше Нино появлялся теперь редко, так что мы почти не виделись, что, честно говоря, меня немало расстраивало.

– Доброй ночи, Мастер, – возникая неожиданно. – Не спится?

– Доброй, Синк, – он чрезвычайно воодушевлен – не к добру. – Оракул пробудился. Мы немедленно отправляемся к Холмам Безмятежности, – за что я его люблю, так это за то, что он всегда переходит сразу к делу.

***

Холмы Безмятежности находились на юге Вестарии, у моря Тумана (в противоположность Холмам Возрождения, что располагались на юге королевства, у залива Эшуз). Около шестнадцати тысяч лет назад там возвели храм Оракула. К храму вели четыре телепортационных туннеля – все из Великих Волшебных гильдий (хотя наверняка были и неофициальные телепорты, существование которых тщательно скрывалось от правительства).

Не скажу, будто очень хочется знать, какое меня ожидает будущее (червячок сомнения точит изнутри), но, пожалуй, все-таки интересно, о каком таком предназначении пойдет речь (какой прок от мертвого Избранного? – вопрос пока оставался открытым).

Холмы Безмятежности (на Холмах Возрождения мне побывать не довелось, но если ЭТО – холмы, тогда горы на западе и востоке континента, – наверное, настоящие гиганты!) оказались вовсе не такими спокойными. И здесь бушевала белая стихия.

С остальными Избранными мы разминулись (намеренно – видимо, Оракул предпочитал назначать аудиенцию каждому по отдельности).

Святилище Оракула располагалось в небольшой долине и внешне в общих чертах напоминало древнегреческий храм. Внутри все также предсказуемо и просто.

Стоило войти в храм, как звуки метели снаружи стихли и на нас опустились тишина и полумрак. На стенах зажглись факелы с волшебным огнем, который, казалось, не только не разгонял тьму, но еще сильнее погружал в нее обширную полупустую комнату.

В центре зала стояла огромная величественная статуя шестикрылого бога Кириака, выполненная в мельчайших подробностях, у подножия которой находился резной каменный трон с высоченной спинкой, слишком большой для одного – на нем с легкостью могли поместиться два-три человека. И, тем не менее, на нем, словно дремля, полулежала сухонькая старушонка (или старик? – уже и не разобрать), настолько древняя, что напоминала готовую рассыпаться от малейшего дуновения ветерка мумию, просидевшую на этом троне, по крайней мере, последние восемь тысяч лет. (Оракулы появлялись на свет редко и жили очень-очень долго, гораздо дольше, чем представители любой из рас. После сорока лет они уходили в храм, который более никогда не покидали, и их жизнь, скорее напоминавшая существование оживших мертвецов, длилась до тех пор, пока не рождался приемник, а это могло занять тысячелетия).

Бабулька с трудом приподняла веки и, уставившись на меня подслеповатыми полупрозрачными глазами, заговорила. Мастер Птолемей остался у дверей, но уверен, он все прекрасно слышал (в этом месте потрясающая акустика).

По мере того как она говорила, мое лицо вытягивалось все больше. Длинное витиеватое пророчество, однако с четким, не оставляющим пространства для толкования смыслом. Когда Оракул замолчала, я развернулся и пулей вылетел из святилища – впервые чувствую себя настолько униженным. Мастер Птолемей засуетился и поспешил следом.

Храм вновь опустел. Шелест перьев – из-за трона вышла высокая темная фигура. Сверкнув золотом глаз, она взмахнула мощными крыльями и взмыла к потолку.


	40. Глава 39. Кто в тереме живет?

Впредь буду заключать только письменные соглашения. Слишком легко Мастер Птолемей взял обратно свои слова.

Оракул говорила много и долго, однако значение ее пророчества оставалось кристально ясным, и немало из того, что раньше казалось непонятным, обрело смысл. Тысячелетнее противостояние богов, в руках которых мы лишь пешки, не собиралось заканчиваться на нас, оно должно было завершиться на наших детях (наших детях!) – четвертом и последнем поколении Избранных. Потому как на Китосе становилось все более неспокойно, другие ожидали, что мы, разумеется, не затянем с рождением потомства (будто это так просто!). Какая глупость, даже… даже если у меня будут дети, неужели они думают, что я брошу их в пекло войны? Оракул не прояснила лишь один момент – кто из наших отпрысков станет тем «полководцем», кто поведет остальных в бой.

Я с такой политикой был в корне не согласен, о чем заявил Мастеру Птолемею в ту же ночь. Мастер не настаивал, но тактично намекал (изо дня в день), что и мне бы пора найти себе пару и подарить миру новую жизнь.

– У вас нет права мне указывать, – хочу поставить точку в разговоре, но, стараниями Мастера, она всегда превращалась в запятую.

– Я не пытаюсь тебя заставить, – он говорил тихо и словно извиняясь – умел убеждать, – это твой долг, – только теперь, когда меня принуждали к тому, что противоречило самой моей природе, его убеждения не возымели эффекта.

– Как раз это вы и пытаетесь сделать, – говорю, наверное, в сотый раз.

– Ты понимаешь, сколько жизней будет стоить твоя несговорчивость? – не интересует (а кучку людей, что мне действительно небезразличны, я защищу как-нибудь своими силами).

За последнюю неделю у Мастера Птолемея закончились аргументы, и он решил выдвинуть мне ультиматум:

– Год. Я дам тебе один год, в течение которого ты должен будешь выбрать себе пару, – похоже, альфа таки вспомнил свое обещание, однако не учел, что лечь под кого-то и родить от этого самого кого-то ребенка – две разные вещи. – Или я выберу ее за тебя.

– Не дождетесь, – ледяным тоном.

Спорить с ним бесполезно, и я просто решил покинуть кабинет. У двери столкнулся с Аароном, вернувшемся с миссии (припрешься сегодня ночевать в мою спальню – заморожу!), точнее, прошел его насквозь. Но вместо «ты что творишь, паршивец!» услышал обеспокоенное:

– Что случилось?

– Ничего! – срываясь. – Иду проветрить мозги.

Гневно пыхтя, вылетел в сад, и меня тут же накрыло снежным одеялом – самое то, чтобы остыть. Нужно успокоиться и хорошенько все обмозговать. Мастера слушаться в мои обязанности не входит, в конце концов, я всегда могу покинуть гильдию, здесь меня ничто не держит… Или держит?.. Кто-то… Не желаю сейчас об этом думать!

Жуть мирно дремал, уткнувшись мордой в стог сена (что оно здесь вообще делает?), но, почуяв знакомый запах, тут же проснулся и потянулся ко мне.

– Ты мой хороший, – почесал свулмига за ушами. – Как смотришь на то, чтобы немного прогуляться? – Жуть согласно тявкнул, коротко зарычал, показывая мне, какие у него красивые белые зубки. – Тогда идем. Подальше отсюда.

Вывел его в сад и оседлал, крепко обхватив черные бока ногами (находясь в призрачной форме, по ясным причинам я мог использовать сбрую). Оказавшись на воле, демон, нетерпеливо перебирая лапами и копытами, дожидался, пока я умещусь на нем, а после, резко стартанув, перескочил через ограду и понес меня прочь.

***

Прося увезти меня подальше, не учел, что Жуть воспримет мои слова настолько буквально. Свулмиги способны развивать огромную скорость, близкую к телепортационной, так что не удивлюсь, если сейчас мы находимся за пределами Вестарии, потому как всюду была незнакомая местность, и я точно помню, что в королевстве нет таких высоких гор.

– Ну, и куда ты меня завез? – спрыгнув со спины монстра, потрепал его по холке и вопросительно уставился в глаза.

Горы укрывал немалый слой снега, но кое-где все-таки проглядывали кусочки породы розоватого или ржавого, а местами даже зеленовато-голубого цвета. А замок невдалеке только подтвердил мои догадки – мы в Медных горах. Еще немного пожурив Жуть, направился в сторону крепости.

Проклятый замок Арс-Айрис. Он совсем не выглядит зловещим. Хотя для такого древнего сооружения, пожалуй, слишком хорошо сохранился – проклятье, удерживая внутри нечто, защищало его от разрушения.

«Войти или не войти?» – размышляю, вглядываясь через огромную пробоину в воротах вглубь двора. Свулмиг выглядел совершенно спокойным – видимо, на монстров проклятье не распространялось. Отправил на разведку Белль. Распознать заклятье она не сумела, однако, как я и предполагал, Персонажам оно также не наносило какого-либо вреда. Что ж, в крайнем случае, смогу подать сигнал бедствия. И вошел.

Как вошел, сразу повернул обратно (а вдруг?) и тут понял, что как раз мне обратного хода нет. Казалось, выхожу за ворота – и вот снова оказываюсь во внутреннем дворике (пространственная петля, что ли?). Прекрасно, просто замечательно. Набираю высоту и лечу прямо в донжон (вперед, навстречу приключениям, черт бы их побрал!).

Внутри пыльно и паутинно, а еще темно. Тягостное ощущение, словно что-то давит на сердце, вызывая к жизни несчастливые воспоминания (только меня подобным не пронять). Уродливые тени по углам. Прячутся, наблюдают, будто выжидая чего-то. Идут за мной, словно парад сотни ёкаев. Краем глаза выхватываю из мрака юркие фигуры в полуистлевших одеждах, безобразные лица, окровавленные руки, тянущиеся ко мне – замок полнится призраками, только призраки эти словно выползли из фильма ужасов.

Исследую крепость: кладовая, кухня, зал (красивый – был когда-то), выше – чьи-то покои, в которых царил невообразимый беспорядок, а за соседней дверью – небольшая библиотека (даже сквозь пелену тоски мои глаза загорелись – наверняка здесь есть парочка-другая редких книг).

Возвращаюсь в спальню и забиваюсь в какую-то нишу. Даже будучи привидением, чувствую себя безумно уставшим, словно тысячелетний груз чужих бед и тревог вынес на своих плечах. Наверное, я засыпаю. В голове мелькают картинки мучительного прошлого, не моей жизни. И я плачу.

Утром (если то было утро) продолжаю обходить замок. Злая безнадежность проникает под кожу, в самую душу. Собственное отчаяние, когда-то давно, в детстве испытанное мной, не столь глубокое, и кто бы мог подумать, что именно оно поможет мне сейчас противостоять навалившейся тьме. И я сопротивляюсь. Но надолго ли меня хватит?

Вечером (а может, еще не вечер – за окном ничего не меняется, темно, хоть глаз выколи) во мне просыпается трепет. Если чувство времени еще не утрачено, то в полночь я снова стану материальным. Этой ночью мне будет страшно уснуть.

Мой страх воплотился в реальность. Упорно следую наверх. Призраки окружают. Касаются скрюченными тощими конечностями. В голове – шум сотен голосов, нашептывающих мне что-то страшное, вздрагиваю (кажется, теперь я понимаю Аарона). Растворяюсь в нем, теряю себя. Персонажи что-то кричат из гиперкармана, слов не разобрать, но я успокаиваю их (почему?).

Поднимаюсь в очередную комнату (сколько их было, безликих?), запирая за собой дверь, будто пытаясь отгородиться. И… получилось? Привидения кружили рядом, но не приближались. Наверное, это особенная комната (думай, не прекращай думать). Огляделся – музыкальная (разве в замке должна быть такая комната?).

Пыльно и грязно. Осколки стела на ковре (в некоторых залах разбиты окна), рисунка на котором из-за толстенного слоя пыли теперь не разглядеть. Изодранные портреты на стенах и несколько – на полу. Только инструменты находились каждый на своем месте. Нагнувшись, приподнял один из валявшихся на ковре портретов – большой, в тяжелой резной раме, с которого на меня посмотрел добродушный мужчина, похожий на сову (все верно, крепость Арс-Айрис располагалась на территории Вильнахо – княжества райхо). Мужчина, распушив перья, дирижировал невидимым оркестром, а рядом кружился в танце, вероятно, его супруг-омега (ясно, обитель волшебника). Оба выглядели настолько забавно, что я нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. Похоже, отголоски творившейся здесь магии и былого веселья отчасти сдерживали проклятье.

Аккуратно, даже благоговейно, опускаю портрет на пол. Чувствую себя немного лучше. Нашарив взглядом вполне приличный на вид стул, прошаркал к нему и тяжело опустился на сиденье, облокотившись на какой-то рядом стоящий музыкальный инструмент (черт меня дернул лезть в эту крепость! – видимо, предупреждение о том, что каждый, вошедший в нее, уже не возвращался, не для такого замечательного парня, как я). Не ожидая, что инструмент издаст возмущенную трель (вообще не думал, что в замке есть хоть какие-то звуки, кроме голосов в моей голове), подскочил, едва не грохнувшись на пол вместе со стулом.

Осуждающе смотрю на возмутителя моего спокойствия. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы признать в нем клавикорд (по крайней мере, очень похож). Я развернул стул, подсаживаясь поближе, сдул с инструмента пыль и размял пальцы (эх, совсем заржавели). До этого играл только на фортепьяно, но ведь принцип тот же?

Едва коснулся клавиш, как призраки окружили меня плотным кольцом и липкие щупальца отчаяния снова сковали сердце и разум. Я запел.

Я запрокинул голову, горячие слезы струились по щекам (кого я оплакивал?). Пальцы жили своей жизнью, наигрывая неизвестную мелодию. Грустную мелодию, навеянную кем-то прожитой жизнью, наполненной горем и ненавистью. Сердце сжималось в тисках боли, дышать становилось трудно. Рождавшиеся в груди чувства, облекаясь в слова, вырывались наружу (ха-ха, если бы Аарон сейчас услышал мое пение, у него бы кровь из ушей пошла – и я плакал еще горше).

Внезапно вырвавшийся из клавикорд столб света заставил меня отпрянуть. Свет, распространяясь, окутал комнату (так тепло и спокойно). Я сидел ошеломленный, наблюдая невероятную картину. Призраки менялись, возвращаясь в первоначальную форму. Освобожденные, устремлялись ввысь, туда, где заканчивался ослепительно сверкающий путь, вместе с ними уходила и обжигающая сердце боль. К сожалению, я не видел его конца – меня там, видимо, пока не ждали. Снова слышу голоса (но теперь они не разъедали мозг своей кислотной злобой), и единственное слово – спасибо. И только один призрак, красивый юноша, улыбаясь, невероятно мелодичным голосом (завидую) произнес:

– Ты молодец.

***

Свет, вырвавшийся плотным потоком из одной башни, вскоре распространился на весь замок. Аарон, спешившись, спустился к воротам.

– Подожди еще немного, – остановил его, готового сломя голову кинуться в темный пролом, Фазиль.

– Мы и без того ждали слишком долго! – прорычал парень, нехотя останавливаясь. Фазиль наверняка прав, но тревога не отпускала. – Уверен, я смогу развеять проклятье!

– Эй, глядите! – поднеся руку козырьком к глазам, выкрикнул Лиам.

Аарон и Фазиль прекратили спорить и обернулись в указанном направлении. Свет погас. А замок… Замок рухнул.

– Фух! Как мы вовремя. Да, дружище? – утерев со лба пот, ласково потрепал по холке Жуть (что ж, теперь Арс-Айрис больше напоминает руины, как и подобает спустя столько времени). – О? – вижу внизу знакомые лица (меня, кстати, тоже заметили). – Тпру-у! – и свулмиг камнем ухнул к земле.

Кряхтя, сползаю со спины Жути (отсутствие седла сказывается ощутимо). «О, и вы здесь?» – машу близнецам рукой (у «Спящего леса» и «Рассветного журавля» совместное задание?).

– Рад снова вас видеть! – а они немного изменились – почему-то вдруг решили перестать копировать друг друга во всем.

Братья уже вознамеривались броситься ко мне, дабы на радостях облобызать (шучу, конечно… они ведь на самом деле не собираются?), аки щенки, но Аарон, к счастью (наверное), их опередил. Мальчишка замахнулся. Я напрягся (только попробуй ударить!), готовый дать отпор, если понадобиться. Но, вместо того чтобы отвесить пощечину, мальчишка крепко меня обнял (Лием уже было шагнул к нам, но Лиам, схватив за плечо, удержал брата).

– Эм, – опешил я. Обнимашки? Хорошо, пусть будут обнимашки. Я неуверенно похлопал его по спине. Ой! – что-то дышать тяжело стало.

– Если хоть еще раз выкинешь подобный фортель, – многообещающе прошипели мне на ухо, – безнаказанным не уйдешь.

– Понял, я понял! Только отпусти! – тиски продолжали сжиматься (видимо, прозвучало неубедительно – снизошедшая в замке благодать сделала меня крайне нечувствительным ко всякого рода угрозам). – Чего разошелся? Всего три дня прош… – запнулся – только сейчас заметил, что природа вокруг изменилась, зазеленела и ожила.

Аарон, немного отстранившись, внимательно на меня посмотрел и произнес:

– Синк, здесь прошло три месяца.

Ого! А я-то думал, почему мне брюки вдруг жать стали… Что-о!.. А, ну ладно, не три года же.


	41. Глава 40. Принц на белом коне?

В свете последних событий, а именно внезапно свалившихся на меня волшебных способностей все чаще прихожу к выводу, что магия – это не мое (однако признаюсь, почувствовать себя не «дефектным» оказалось неожиданно приятно).

Вот честно, почему мне не выпало что попроще? Голосовые связки – это не мышцы рук-ног, которые можно легко натренировать. Голос – он либо есть, либо его нет. Единственное, чего я достиг за последний месяц, – подтвердил, что тогда в замке это была действительно моя магия, а не счастливая случайность (ножка шкафа, обросшая перьями, и хрустальный стул – тому доказательство).

– А ты все так же ужасно поешь, – хихикая, ко мне в комнату заглянул Аарон.

Прибавляю децибелов, и дверь тут же захлопнулась.

– Пощади! – взмолились за стеной.

– Зачем пришел? – удовлетворившись результатом, спросил я, просачиваясь в гостиную.

– У Мастера к тебе есть дело, – опять двадцать пять. – А мне нужно отчитаться о последней миссии. Пойдем вместе? – пойдем, почему нет.

Весть о моем «великом предназначении» достигла «нужных» ушей – Мастер Птолемей постарался. А моя недавняя выходка заставила его пересмотреть свое решение, лишив и того обещанного года, который альфа сначала «любезно» предоставил мне на поиски подходящей пары. Я же продолжал вести себя, будто ничего не произошло, всерьез готовый в любой момент слинять из гильдии (покорно позволить кому-то решить свою судьбу, как это сделал Дункан, – никогда!). Однако сильно сомневаюсь, что отыщется такой идиот, который позарится на омегу, лишь на полтора суток в месяц принимающего осязаемую форму. Но идиот, похоже, таки нашелся – иначе с чего бы Мастеру вызывать меня к себе на ковер?

Мы не спеша добрели до кабинета Мастера Птолемея, переругиваясь по пустякам, как обычно. За дверью были слышны голоса, некоторые даже показались мне знакомыми. Аарон постучал и вошел, я проскользнул следом.

– Добрый день, Ма… – он запнулся на полуслове.

В кабинете, помимо Мастера, находились Рэймсс (почему он всегда смотрит на Аарона, будто на грязь под ногами?), Варда (а этот – сожалеючи?) и незнакомый мне высокий альфа, который стоял к нам спиной.

– Я зайду попозже, – на ходу бросил Аарон и, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью, покинул комнату.

Альфа обернулся, и мои брови поползли на лоб – оценивающим взглядом на меня смотрела взрослая версия Аарона.

– Синк, хочу представить тебе Его Высочество Принца Линхира, – что тут забыл младший брат короля Меркурата? Хм, судя по семейному сходству, Варда – принц, и сын Линхира, и (барабанная дробь) брат Аарона (шок). – С Его Высочеством Принцем Рэймссом и Его Высочеством Принцем Вардой ты уже знаком. Они здесь, чтобы сделать тебе, – Мастер едва не добавил «выгодное», – предложение.

***

Поражен – я готов был допустить, что отец Аарона – особа высокопоставленная, но даже в самых смелых фантазиях не мог представить, что он из королевской семьи (отличный сюжет для бразильской мыльной оперы; уже и не уверен, кто тут главный герой). Даже «выгодное» предложение меня столь не впечатлило (наверное, ожидал чего-то подобного).

В спальню возвращался с опаской – темная аура, распространявшаяся из нее, устрашила бы даже орка, что уж говорить о моей невинной пугливой детской душе.

– И что они тебе предложили? – развалившись на кровати, аки хозяин, холодно спросил мальчишка.

– Руку, сердце, – второе маловероятно, – и место на троне.

– И что ты ответил? – такое чувство, будто, если сейчас дам неверный ответ, меня расщепят на атомы.

– Обещал подумать, – на лице Аарона неповторимым образом смешались злость и удивление.

Он медленно встал с койки и двинулся на меня, подобно каменной глыбе. Я, немного сбитый с толку его реакцией, попятился назад.

– Если, – меня прижали стене, – ты сейчас же им не откажешь… – его лицо в опасной (для мальчишки, естественно) близости от моего. Радуясь, что сейчас не день «Х», стал потихоньку уходить в стену, – я не стану тебя инициировать, – только сейчас придумал? Смешно, получше аргумента не нашел (ха! – напугал ежа голым задом)?

– Кстати, об этом. Рэй предложил пройти инициацию с ним.

– Рэй? – рычание. – Так ты теперь его называешь?

– Почему нет? – необоснованные притязания Аарона начинали раздражать. – Парень он, кажется, неплохой. Возможно, и мне перепадет немного счастья.

– Кто угодно, только не он!

– Кто угодно, значит? – впервые за весь разговор я взглянул ему в глаза.

– Синк, – поняв (скорее почувствовав), что брякнул что-то не то, мальчишка отступил и уже спокойно добавил: – Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты отказал ему? – неожиданный вопрос. – Какие тебе нужны гарантии? – гарантии? Я не говорил ни о каких гарантиях.

– А ничего не делай, – поднырнув под его рукой, вырываюсь на свободу.

– Метка – достаточное основание для отказа?

Спотыкаюсь на ровном месте (точнее – о молекулы газа и, может быть, частицы пыли в воздухе, странное дело – обычно они без труда проходили сквозь меня). Метка? Он готов поставить мне метку, лишь бы я и Рэймсс не поженились? Внутри все сжалось от обиды.

– Ты сам хоть понимаешь, что сейчас ляпнул? – уставился на него.

Метка – единственная магия, оставшаяся доступной любому разумному, настолько мощная и древняя, что не поручусь за то, что даже силой Аарона можно ее разрушить. Это договор, в котором обе стороны обязуются принадлежать друг другу до самой смерти, полностью исключающий такое понятие, как измена. И распространяется он как на омегу, так и на альфу. И сейчас мальчишка предлагал мне заключить с ним такой договор. Получить предложение метки, с одной стороны, очень лестно для любого омеги, но, с другой, – теперь редко кто соглашается на подобное (омеги знают, что их мало, так зачем обременять себя отношениями с одним-единственным альфой, когда выбор столь велик?). И, ко всему прочему, метка всегда считалась символом крепкой, истинной любви. А я видел, каких омежек предпочитает Аарон – я с ними рядом не валялся. Тогда о какой любви идет речь?

– Вполне, – он серьезно?

– Тебе не помешало бы проветрить голову, – сочувственно, – если ты готов пометить меня, только чтобы насолить Рэймссу, – почему так горько-то?

– Я не…

Но меня уже и след простыл.

А вечером, проплывая над крышей гильдии, увидел Аарона с новым омегой (видимо, предыдущий за три месяца моего отсутствия ему наскучил). И тогда я принял решение.


	42. Глава 41. Метка

Позевывая, Аарон спешился, с удовольствием ощущая под подошвами сапог твердую землю (пять часов в седле – и ноги основательно затекли), и огляделся. Моя пакостливая душонка обычно маячила на горизонте, обретаясь на крыше гильдии или в саду (слишком скучно сидеть одному в общежитии), но не сегодня. Количество миссий в последнее месяцы многократно возросло, и Мастер гонял мальчишку и в хвост, и в гриву, перебрасывая его с одного задания на другое, что у того почти не оставалось свободного времени.

– А где наше гильдейское привидение? – все также зевая, спросил он у шедшего навстречу Вэньи.

– В своей комнате. Отдыхает, – ага, сегодня тот самый день. – Он буквально только что вернулся Квэт-эль-Зора, – кто придумывает эти названия?

У Аарона кровь отлила от лица.

– Квентин, отведи, пожалуйста, Козу, – таки смирился, – в стойло, – перекидывая поводья.

– Эй, а как же отчет? – едва успевая их поймать.

– Доложи за меня, – на бегу.

– Тц! Вот всегда так. Что на него нашло?

Вышло довольно неплохо. Квэт-эль-Зор, столица Меркурата, – красивый и изящный, словно сотканный из тончайших шелковых нитей (признаю, эльфы знают толк в архитектуре), город, только пасмурный и туманный. Оказавшись там, сразу понял, что моим домом ему не стать. А вскоре и вовсе начал тосковать по гильдии и Джиллю, хотя прежде привязанности к месту за собой не замечал.

Мое (пусть и спонтанное) решение поехать в Меркурат со стороны выглядело, как согласие на свадьбу с Рэймссом. Он славный малый (в чем я лишний раз убедился), с ним легко. Уверен, мы бы ужились вместе, но было так же очевидно, что парой нам не стать. Лучшее, на что каждый из нас мог рассчитывать, – дружба. Так что я быстро пожалел о своем решении. Но как признаться, что ты здесь лишь по одной-единственной причине – насолить кое-кому?

По-детски глупое желание едва не превратилось в ошибку, что исковеркала бы жизнь, вероятно, не только Рэймссу (долг, чтоб его!) и мне (словами Кая – я куда больший романтик, чем кажется на первый взгляд). Вылез сухим из воды благодаря чистому везению – мы оказались несовместимы.

Помните, однажды я упоминал, что истинных пар не существует. Зато есть идеальные. Понятие идеальной пары заключается в стопроцентной (такое вообще возможно?) физической, физиологической и генетической совместимости партнеров, по сути, в стопроцентной вероятности зачатия и появления на свет здорового ребенка (конечно, для этого мира же нет ничего важнее).

В семьях, где рождение наследника является делом первостепенной значимости, будущие супруги проходят тест на совместимость. Моя с Рэймссом совместимость оказалась равной нулю (такое тоже бывает?). Посему, избежав признания в своих нечестных намерениях, я преспокойно вернулся в Джилль спустя две недели (то есть сегодня) пребывания в Квэт-эль-Зоре.

И вот, объевшись стряпни Вэньи (как же не хватает сладостей Нино!), изволю почивать. В гостиной раздаются шаги. Мгновение спустя открывается дверь в спальню, и по комнате распространяется люб… знакомый запах. Аарон, как приятно тебя… унюхать.

Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом. Мальчишка долго молчал. И я молчал, притворяясь спящим (не сомневаюсь, что раскрыт). Убрав с моей щеки прядь волос (которая мне совершенно не мешала), Аарон таки спросил:

– Ну, и почему ты вернулся, – не пойму, он радуется или издевается?

– Мы оказались несовместимы, – пусть поразмыслит, желал ли я возвращаться.

– Оу, – злорадненько так (наверняка подумал о Рэймссе).

– Кстати, что это за тест такой? – видимо, тест на совместимость – процедура обыденная, так что меня не соизволили в нее посвятить, только кровь на «анализ» взяли. Я же, в свою очередь, всего, что касалось отношений альф и омег, по-прежнему избегал.

– Показать? – предложил Аарон.

– М-м? – приоткрывая один глаз.

Мое неопределенное «м-м», похоже, прозвучало довольно заинтересованно, потому как мальчишка слез с кровати и подошел к стеллажам, принявшись рыться в книгах в поисках чего-то. Слежу за ним взглядом. С его переселением в альфье общежитие я ничего в комнате не менял, все вещи, что Аарон не посчитал нужным забрать с собой, остались на своих местах.

– Странно, кажется, я положил их здесь, – задумчиво.

– Что ты ищешь? – тоже сползаю с постели.

– Таблички. Ты не видел?

– А-а! Они на нижней полке, – вру, кое-что изменилось – эти самые таблички я переложил после того, как они посыпались мне на голову.

Табличка – небольшая восьмигранная плитка из клатримы – легкого, но прочного материала, похожего на белую глину. Используется для заклинаний, требующих начертания магического круга, например, для призыва или временного запечатывания объекта (у Нино был целый арсенал таких) – здорово экономит время.

Обнаружив искомое, Аарон выудил из стопки одну плитку и махнул мне рукой:

– Идем!

– А тут показать не можешь? – идти лень.

– Я знаю только общие принципы, но не само заклинание, – пояснил.

– И куда нужно идти? – еще сопротивляюсь.

– В библиотеку, конечно.

Любопытство победило, и я, ворча, поплелся за Аароном.

Все-таки какое замечательное место – библиотека. Стоит бывать тут чаще. Путь взять в руки книгу – роскошь, мне недоступная, но атмосфера какая – тихо, укромно, уютно.

Каталог, радостно засветившись, указал путь к нужной книге, и вскоре мальчишка держал в руках пухлый томик (прямо «Домострой»). Найдя нужную страницу, он «скопировал» тест-заклинание на табличку.

– Что теперь? – что ты мне тычешь? Я должен что-то понять из этих крючочков-завиточков?

– Мне казалось, ты знаешь все, – шутить вздумал? – Теперь нужна, – указывая на пятиугольник в центре магического круга и на вершины пятиконечной звезды, отмеченные жирными точками, – кровь.

– Хочу попробовать, – забавно же?

Аарон пожал плечами:

– Я не против, – а я тебе и не предлагал, но, так как требуется кровь как минимум двоих, промолчу.

– В центр или углы? – прокусив палец.

– В центр.

Роняю каплю крови в пятиугольник в центре. Аарон, следуя моему примеру, тоже прокусывает себе палец и капает немного темно-красной жидкости, только на одну из вершин. Магический круг замерцал, моя кровь, приняв форму тонкой золотой нити, лениво покачивалась в воздухе, капля Аароновой крови шустро побежала ей навстречу.

Сей чудо-тест выдает пять уровней совместимости (Белль просветила по пути). Первый – нулевая совместимость (как ни старайтесь, совместных детей вам не видать), или черная кровь. Второй – тридцатипроцентная совместимость (может быть, когда-нибудь, в следующей жизни), или фиолетовая кровь. Третий – пятидесятипроцентная совместимость (если долго мучиться, что-нибудь получится), или красная кровь. Четвертый – семидесятипроцентная совместимость (ну, не с первого раза, так со второго-третьего определенно), или серебряная кровь. И, наконец, пятый – стопроцентная совместимость (залетишь с первого раза, даже если презерватив будет герметичен, аки корпус космического корабля), или золотая кровь.

Таким образом, моя с Аароном совместимость зависит от того, какой цвет приобретет кровь мальчишки, добравшись до центра и приняв форму нити. Вот она достигла пятиугольника. Вот начала менять цвет. Вот… че-ерт!

Ошеломленный, выпучив глаза, таращусь в центр магического круга, где друг вокруг друга обвивались две золотые нити (такого не бывает, ведь нет?). Идеальная пара? Да вы шутите! Хотите сказать, что моя (тьфу-тьфу-тьфу!) идеальная пара находилась под боком все четыре года (идеальная пара не истинная, потому не единственная, но и ее встретить маловероятно)?

Аарон выглядел растерянным не меньше моего. Не знаю, на какой результат он рассчитывал, но подобного точно не предполагал.

Незаметно начинаю отступать к дверям. Аарону несвойственно действовать прежде, чем думать, но именно что несвойственно. Если тогда он был серьезен в своих намерениях поставить мне метку, что я должен сейчас делать? Правильно – делать ноги.

– Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, – разворачиваясь и спешно топая из библиотеки.

– Не в этот раз, – без шансов – зачем ты тратишь силы на телепортацию на такие короткие дистанции?

Мальчишка, в мгновение оказавшись рядом, скрутил за спиной мне руки (силен, гад, – удерживать сопротивляющегося меня за запястья лишь одной рукой). Оставшуюся свободной руку запустил за ворот моей туники – плотная ткань неохотно поддалась, оставляя беззащитными шею и плечи.

– Ма… – ладонь, что прежде шарила у меня за пазухой, зажала рот, оборвав крик (похоже, стоит сменить голосовой метод вызова Персонажей или, по крайней мере, передать часть полномочий по управлению Белль).

Укус – и резкая боль пронзила левое плечо, раскаленным металлом растекаясь по телу. Никогда бы не подумал, что метка – нечто настолько болезненное! Какова же реальная боль, коли даже я почувствовал ее отголоски?!

Вздрогнул (м-да, отвык, совсем отвык от боли), пошатываясь на внезапно ослабевших ногах, не упал лишь потому, что этот мерзавец все еще удерживал меня.

– Вот ты где! – неожиданно в зал вошел Квентин. – Поторапливайся! – будто не видя происходящего. – У нас новое задание.

Раздраженно цокнув языком, Аарон прошептал:

– Извини! – ослабляя хватку. – Когда вернусь, сделаю все, как следует.

Опускаясь на пол, провожаю его ненавидящим взглядом.

– Аарон, ты идиот! – шиплю, царапая пульсирующее жгучей болью плечо.


	43. Глава 42. Вопросы и ответы

Мне стоило немалых усилий вернуться в общежитие (ну, погоди, ты у меня еще попляшешь!). На пороге ноги вконец отказали, и дальше тащить меня пришлось Мао. Оказавшись в постели, почувствовал некоторое облегчение, но ненадолго. Боль, разъедая изнутри, уходить не желала.

Ночью мне стало совсем плохо. Начался жар. Тело словно свинцом налилось, даже пальцами тяжело было шевелить. В таком состоянии меня поутру и нашел Вэнья, когда вечно голодный я не явился на завтрак.

– Аарон, глупец! – прорычал великан, хватаясь за голову, – до сего момента он не подозревал, что я ходил неинициированным.

И рассчитывать не мог, что однажды получу в «подарок» метку, потому и не знал о побочных эффектах. Давным-давно, когда мечение еще было в чести, а невинность омеги шла «приданным» будущему супругу, метку ставили незадолго до, в процессе или после полового акта, иначе случалось то, что сейчас происходило со мной (инициированному подобное не грозило). Однако Вэнья отчего-то сомневался, что причина моих мучений кроется только в метке.

Парень напоил меня какой-то сладенькой травяной настойкой, и через некоторое время жар спал, но я все также ощущал ноющую боль и слабость во всем теле. Считал часы до полудня, когда, наконец, снова стану (не верится, что говорю это) призраком. Но меня ждал неприятный сюрприз. Тело честно пыталось вернуться в нематериальную форму, но не преуспело – я то «выцветал», становясь жемчужно-серым, то вновь обретал краски, но все также оставался физически осязаемым. Великан, бдевший у постели «больного», решив, что вряд ли что-то изменится, потащил меня, мигающего, словно издыхающая лампочка, к Мастеру.

– Я в порядке, спасибо, – отказываясь от помощи – не дите малое, чтоб меня на ручках таскали.

– Ты едва на ногах стоишь! – шумит Вэнья.

Мастер Птолемей сам вышел нам навстречу (видимо, мы слишком громкие). Ему хватило одного вскользь брошенного взгляда, чтобы понять, что со мной явно творится что-то неладное. Затянув нас в кабинет, альфа забросал меня вопросами. Кратко (язык тоже плохо слушается) обрисовал ему ситуацию.

– Покажи, пожалуйста, метку, – попросил Мастер.

Расстегнув пару пуговиц на тунике, оголяю плечо. Он долго всматривался, даже пощупал легонечко, после чего выдал совершенно непонятное:

– Кажется, у Аарона таки получилось, – и молчок.

– А поконкретнее, – у Аарона? Получилось? – Мне сейчас даже думать больно!

– Тише-тише, – великан поддержал покачнувшегося меня за плечи.

– Аарон развивал свою магию самовосстановления, – похоже, тайные тренировки козявки были не такими уж и тайными (по крайней мере, не для всех). – В конце концов, он научился, – вижу, он не намерен пускаться в длинные разъяснения, – делить свое время и передавать его другому, – если так, то мальчишка выработал странные способы его передачи (фе! – не через биологические жидкости же, ведь нет?).

Зато теперь многое стало на свои места – странное свечение и загадочные символы на коже Аарона. Мои исчезнувшие шрамы и увеличившееся на полдня время материализации – все случилось после той течки.

– С меткой он передал тебе часть своей жизни, – однако ее не хватило, чтобы воскресить меня. – Когда ты пройдешь инициацию, – подразумевая – с Аароном, – вероятно, прекратишь быть призраком, – домыслил за меня Мастер Птолемей. – Сейчас ты испытываешь мучительную боль и потому, что получил метку, будучи неинициированным, и потому, что твой организм пытается адаптироваться к огромному потоку чужой магии внутри. 

– То есть он научился воскрешать из мертвых? – игнорируя сочувствующие нотки в его голосе.

– Маловероятно, – качая головой. – Ты особый случай, и сам знаешь.

– И сколько, по-вашему, – вкрадчиво, – он передал мне своего времени? – устрашился – этот дурак привык разбрасываться маной направо и налево.

– Об этом ты должен будешь спросить у него сам, – уж поверьте, спрошу!

– Спасибо, Мастер, – собираюсь уходить, нужно прилечь – так, пусть и ненамного, но легче.

– Мастер! – хорошо, что сейчас я передвигаюсь со скоростью улитки, иначе бы меня сбили дверью. – Беда! – в кабинет, не постучав, ворвался Лэй (новичок в гильдии). – Команда Фазиля вернулась!.. – продолжить парнишка не успел.

***

Превозмогая боль, поплелся за остальными (от Вэньи с предложением понести меня на руках я отмахнулся).

Направляясь в лазарет (при гильдии находилась маленькая больничка, не все можно исцелить с помощью волшебства – раны, нанесенные магией, например, с трудом поддаются лечению ей же), Квентин тащил на спине бессознательного Фазиля. Альвин, испуганный, белый, как мел, с заплаканным лицом, семенил рядом, хватаясь за рукав куртки брата. Я осмотрелся – Аарона нигде не видно.

Фазиля уложили на кровать, Альвин опустился рядом, вцепившись в руку альфы и мешая Мастеру Птолемею того осмотреть.

– Что стряслось? – спросил Мастер.

Омега попытался что-то сбивчиво рассказать, Квентин, утешающе положив ему ладонь на плечо, взял эту роль на себя.

– Когда мы прибыли на место, то попали в засаду. Нас разделили. Фазиль схлестнулся с магом разума, – теперь понятно, почему Альвин так напуган (в конце концов, волшебники не всегда возвращались с миссий целыми и невредимыми) – встречи с нашим новым недругом обычно плохо заканчивались. – Нам удалось отбиться, но мы потеряли Аарона. Он просто исчез, – как прозвучало последнее, мне совершенно не понравилось.

– Нужно организовать поиски, – Мастер не собирался так легко расставаться со своим ценным приобретением, – и послать гонца в «Коготь дракона», – встревоженный взгляд на Фазиля (вряд ли Ева поможет, чары мальчишки тут бы пригодились – вздыхаю).

Невидимкой выскальзываю из палаты. Нехорошо. Все очень плохо. Когда уходил, Аарон сказал, что не закончил. Если в ближайшее время он не вернется (безнадежно), я свихнусь от боли.

– Белль… – со стоном падая на кровать.

– Уже, босс, – какая она у меня умница!

Скрипя, как старая колоша, поднялся и потащился к столу. Начиркал на клочке бумаги список названий растений – мне срочно нужно сильное обезболивающее, и Белль, проанализировав свойства местных травок, выдала состав.

– Почему ушел один? – осуждающе. В спальню заглянул Вэнья.

– Вот, – протягиваю ему страницу.

Великан изучил список, иногда кивая, иногда удивленно вскидывая брови.

– Я передам Альвину, когда он успокоится, – складывая листок и пряча его в карман.

– Оставь сейчас парня в покое, – отмахиваюсь, – с этим справится и обычный аптекарь.

Омега ушел, оставив меня наедине со своими мыслями. И думать тяжело, и думы тяжелые.


	44. Глава 43. Шанс

Грань между мирами вновь истончилась, и все чаще то тут, то там сквозь разрывы в пространственной материи проникали монстры.

Изнанка мира, темное измерение, или же грань – место, в котором обитали демоны. Никто не знал, откуда они взялись. Они не были ни творениями Кириака, ни порождениями Зуллана, они существовали отдельно, всегда. Два мира соприкасались, и там, где граница между ними становилась особенно тонкой, на Китос из темного измерения прорывались демоны. Их делили на два типа: собственно демоны – с преобладающими низменными, животными потребностями, но все же разумные существа, многие из которых владели подобием магии, некоторые обладали довольно высоким интеллектом, другие даже имели гуманоидную форму или же могли ее принимать, и монстры – неразумные создания темного мира, вроде дипов или свулмигов.

Восемь тысячелетий назад подобное уже случалось. Тогда, призванные прислужниками Зуллана на Китос вырвались полчища чудовищ, ураганом прошедшиеся по земле, оставляя после себя руины.

В день, когда я в последний раз видел Аарона, тот вместе с командой Фазиля направлялся в Айн (небольшой городок в трех днях пути от Джилля), на который участились нападения василисков (те, что с петушиной головой, жабьим туловищем, змеиным хвостом и драконьими – не в обиду последним – крыльями, здесь водятся только такие). Вообще василиски – твари спокойные, хоть и опасные, обитают в пещерах и ко всему живому в качестве источника пищи индифферентны. Подозрительно, что они нападают на поселения людей, это неспроста. Ребят в городе, очевидно, ждали. Вопрос в другом – нужен ли им был именно Аарон, или же команда попросту оказалась в неправильное время в неправильном месте, и мальчишку прихватили с собой как трофей.

Теоретически Аарон мог предать (только я совершенно в это не верю). Тогда – почему, какая ему выгода? Месть отцу? Заставить того пожалеть, что бросил его? Но сомневаюсь, что мальчишка когда-нибудь считал Линхира отцом, его ему буквально заменил Мастер Птолемей. Склоняюсь к версии, что Аарона контролируют.

Тем не менее, более чем за полгода нам так и не удалось разыскать мальчишку. Иногда он возникал, словно ниоткуда. Было совершено несколько налетов на волшебные гильдии и благородные дома, украдены ценные реликвии и магические артефакты, и некоторые признали среди нападавших Аарона.

Сейчас, снова размышляя о произошедшем, жалею, что этот мир настолько отсталый. Будь в моем распоряжении компьютерную сеть, найти его бы не составило труда.

Устраиваюсь на подушках поудобнее (еще парочку часов можно понежиться в кровати), морщась от тупой боли: отвар, приготовленный Альвином по моему рецепту, действовал все хуже и хуже, опять нужно будет увеличивать дозу – я, по сути, уже стал наркоманом (ну, паршивец, поймаю, поколочу и заставлю все исправить!). Кожа на месте укуса словно разлагалась, хотя только на вид, но не наощупь.

Подвинув уменьшившегося и уютно свернувшегося калачиком у меня под боком Соньку, переворачиваюсь на другую сторону (не спится). Не ожидавший увидеть перед собой чужое лицо, подпрыгиваю, едва не встречаясь макушкой с потолком.

– Черт побери! Сифакису! – хорошо, что сегодня в общежитии никого нет (Альвин в лазарете с братом, Вэнья на задании гильдии), иначе перебудил бы своим воплем всю округу.

– Узнал-таки! – удивленно-недоуменно.

– Видел на фреске. На потолке в «Рассветном журавле», – отвечаю тому самому парню, назвавшему меня молодцом в замке Арс-Айрис.

– Они переделали потолок? – ностальгически – восемь тысяч лет назад он состоял в этой гильдии.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – надеялся, он преспокойно отошел в мир иной.

– Да вот, пролетал мимо, – легкомысленно произнес Сифакису, – решил заглянуть, – помолчав. – Ты ведь собираешься его искать?

– Кого? Аарона? – сколько дней подряд ты «пролетаешь мимо»? – Даже Мастера не могут его найти, – печально.

– У тебя очень сильная магия. Ты бы смог.

– Я не могу управлять своей магией, – удрученно. – Не могу повторить того, что сделал в крепости.

– Все что тебе нужно делать, так это, – он ткнул себя в грудь. Да, знаю – два желудочка, два предсердия, два круга кровообращения… Откуда там взяться всему этому бреду! – Ты помнишь, о чем пел тогда?

– Нет, – к сожалению.

– Ты ведь не пытался творить магию, используя чужие песни? – подозрительно щурясь. Отвожу взгляд, показывая, что именно это и пытался сделать. А чего он себе напридумал? Что я сяду и вдруг начну писать замечательные песни? Я и петь-то толком не умею… Вот, поручу это Каю, он же у меня стихоплет, если справится, на пару с Мао сделаю его статусным (неплохой стимул, пускай стараются). – Твоя сила поистине безгранична, ты не должен от нее отказываться, – ага, такой же читер, как Аарон, только условия активации моей магии намного сложнее.

Сифакису, видя, что болтать я не настроен, собрался улетать.

– Подожди, – всегда хотел спросить, и вот подвернулась возможность. – Почему вы сражались? Ведь вы ничего не были должны миру.

– Разве этот мир не дал тебе второго шанса, как всем нам? – вопросом на вопрос (как всем нам?). – Он не берет, ничего не давая взамен.

– Второй шанс? Не вижу здесь второго шанса.

– Не видишь? Или не хочешь видеть? – сурово. – Аарон сейчас в крепости Маду, – добавил, чуть погодя (вот в чем твоя первоначальная цель!).

– Маду? – встрепенувшись (разве она не была разрушена во время второй войны?).

– Да.

Забыв о боли, спрыгиваю с кровати.

– Вот так и пойдешь? – кажется, он удивлен моим скорым решением (я столько думал об этом, так что в запасе у меня имелся не один план, не хватало мелочи – местонахождения мальчишки). – Один?

– Я пойду один, – пристегивая к поясу ножны с рапирой (гиперкарманом лучше лишний раз не светить), – но я не буду один.


	45. Глава 44. Найти и устранить

Обрядив Жуть в полный комплект сбруи, я тихо вывел его из стойла и покинул гильдию.

– Белль, проложи маршрут, – на линзах очков уже высветилась карта.

– Есть, босс!

Спустя несколько часов мы добрались до Миотэй. Жуть – мальчик умный, но мне потребовалось время, чтобы объяснить ему, что от него требуется.

С вершин Железных гор открывался безрадостный вид. Холодная пустыня. Кое-где пробивались пучки сухой травы, виднелись чахлые кустики и умирающие деревца – ядовитая земля не могла породить жизнь. А ведь раньше здесь находилось процветающее королевство гарпий Аммат, в некогда непроходимых лесах которого пряталась крепость Маду. Когда на Китос вырвались миазмы, Аммат, оказавшись в эпицентре, было уничтожено (как и княжество Вильнахо, но предупрежденные райхо успели эвакуироваться), а целая подраса – стерта с лица земли.

Первые сообщения о нападении монстров шли отсюда, где грань между мирами особенно тонка – за восемь тысяч лет она, видимо, так окончательно и не восстановилась. В этот раз, если события прошлого повторятся и на Китос полезут орды демонов, первой линией обороны станут Химлия, Ликамор и Сангриер, а также маленькое княжество барсов (невесть как сюда затесавшееся) – одного из подвидов зверолюдей-элурантропов.

Всматриваюсь вдаль (где-то там прячется Аарон), но крепости отсюда не видно. Мы все еще далеко. Что ж:

– Белль… – но я планирую добраться до нее одним прыжком.

***

Хм, я представлял себе нечто более устрашающее (крепость как крепость, вроде Арс-Айрис или Саварвайта, только с особенностями гарпийской архитектуры). На месте предполагаемых руин – целехонький замок, и отреставрировали его, похоже, довольно давно. Занятно, что распахнутые настежь всем ветрам Мертвые земли стали убежищем надежнее (до сих пор мало кто осмеливался ступить в них), чем темные густые леса Аммата.

– Белль, временно передаю управление тебе, – если не смогу вовремя призвать Персонажей (в любом плане есть неопределенные переменные), вся миссия пойдет коту под хвост. – Действуй по ситуации.

– Слушаюсь!

– Босс, вы уверены? – необычайно взволнованный голос Кая из гиперкармана. – Почему вам необходимо быть приманкой?

– Потому что я Избранный – тот, кто им особенно нужен, – да, моя цель – с боем попасться в плен.

На ходу доставая из ножен рапиру (крепость окружена барьером, наверняка внутри меня уже ждут), ступаю во вражеские владения.

Шорох на грани слышимости, круто разворачиваюсь – звук, резкий, словно металлом о металл. Отскакиваю назад. Да я везунчик – наткнуться в этом богом забытом месте на райхо. Секунд десять мы оценивали друг друга, а потом, поудобнее перехватив рапиру, я молча пошел в атаку.

Времени рассматривать парня (почему он кажется смутно знакомым?) особо не было (хотя мне достаточно взгляда), но не могу не отметить, что выглядел сей образчик птичьего народца весьма колоритно. Альфа, лет двадцать-двадцать пять, статный, атлетически сложенный. Очень выразительное, суровое, но даже красивое смуглое лицо, спокойное, без определенного выражения. Только глаза насыщенно-лимонного цвета (интересно, у всех птицелюдей они такие или только у некоторых?), которые порой прятала от меня длинная черная-пречерная (почти как у Аарона) челка, были живыми на этом лице. Райхо находился в своей истинной форме (в отличие от оборотней, имевших две ипостаси – звериную и человеческую, – переход между которыми осуществлялся без затрат маны, птицелюди, как зверо- и рыболюди, являли собой застывшее промежуточное состояние, и для обретения крайних форм им требовалось использовать магию). Так как птицелюди представляли собой «нечистую» расу, то и птицу, чей облик разделял этот парень, угадать не вышло. Большие, но не слишком, вороные крылья с желтой каемкой по краю (как и на весьма длинном хвосте, тоже черном), форма которых говорила как о скорости, так и маневренности полета. Ноги, по-человечески прямые, ниже колена переходили, возможно, в то, что у птиц называют цевкой, покрытой черно-желтыми щитками, и заканчивались мощными, но все же более изящными, чем у хищной птицы, пальцами с чуть изогнутыми внушительными когтями (столкнувшись с рапирой, они, похоже, и высекли тот звук). Узор, расходившийся от внешних уголков глаз к вискам, который я поначалу принял за татуировку, вблизи оказался выложенным из маленьких темных перышек.

Правду говорят, оружие райхо – их собственное тело. Сильные ноги, крепкие когти и прочные плечевые кости, которыми он успешно парировал все мои атаки. Однако видимого преимущества ни у одного из нас не было – по силе парень уступал Аарону, а со стилем боя друг друга мы оказались незнакомы.

Альфа, очевидно, не ожидал, что со мной будет столько возни, потому, немного погодя, я ощутил в своей голове легкий, но настойчивый зуд (ха-ха-ха! – так ты и есть наш таинственный маг разума?). Непроизвольно улыбаюсь: старайся сколько влезет, мою защиту воспоминаниями из прошлого тебе не пробить (другое дело, если бы ты показал мое унылое будущее – если б мог) – мне давно не страшно, я принял и отринул его.

Магия разума весьма условна (даже в такой ситуации не устану поучать), в ее рамках выделяют два самостоятельных класса – магов разума и телепатов. Первые способны читать только воспоминания, вторые – еще и мысли, потому могут показывать искаженную картинку будущего. В целом, механизм действия у обоих одинаков – маг находит брешь в сознании, расширяет ее и подчиняет волю и разум жертвы. Здесь уже оказываются в выигрыше маги разума – если телепату обязательно расширить имеющуюся брешь и проникнуть вглубь, то магу разума достаточно самой этой бреши (на случай сильной ментальной защиты), чтобы подчинить если не разум, то тело жертвы, то есть на первый план выходила физическая, а не духовная составляющая магии.

Тем не менее, назойливое жужжание в черепной коробке заставило меня отступить и перегруппироваться. Тогда-то альфа и налетел на меня, сбивая с ног, но обездвижить не успел – зачерпываю ладонью каменной пыли с пола и бросаю ему в лицо (кто сказал, что сражение будет честным?). Парень попятился, чихая.

– Птичий грипп замучил? – сочувственно поинтересовался я, шустро вскакивая на ноги и принимая стойку.

Впервые его лицо изменилось. Райхо оскалился в улыбке. О, впервые встречаю альфу, которому доставляет удовольствие драка с омегой (должен ли я думать, что мою скромную персону признали?).

Высекая искры, рапира вновь столкнулась с когтями (тц, гибкий!). Но, помимо нечестных приемов, у меня припасена еще парочка сюрпризов. Свою рапиру я позаимствовал вовсе не в заброшенной оружейной гильдии, а создал в «CreaCode», так стоит ли упоминать, что игрушка была с секретом – со встроенным виброгенератором, производившим высокочастотные звуковые колебания. Перевожу клинок в новый режим – и одна птичья лапка лишается своих коготков. Парень, почуяв неладное, успешно уклонился (так что вместо его головы в награду мне досталась лишь прядь срезанных волос), разрывая между нами дистанцию. Теперь не станет нападать необдуманно (возможно, наконец, прекратит сдерживаться).

Пора заканчивать поединок. Свой воинственный настрой я показал, самое время сдаваться в плен. Как бы сделать это наименее подозрительно? Долго думать не пришлось: к «счастью», мой оппонент – весьма опытный боец, стоило мне отвлечься – тут же воспользовался моментом (все-таки сдерживался – он гораздо быстрее), в мгновенье оказываясь позади и как можно деликатнее (порой омегой быть выгодно) отправляя меня в нокаут ударом по шее.


	46. Глава 45. В плену

Холодно и жестко (злыдни, могли бы хоть какое-нибудь покрывало подстелить!) – лежу, очевидно, на чем-то каменном. Похоже, пробыл в отключке я недолго – тело не успело затечь (разве что руки, скованные кандалами). Поблизости шепотки. Прислушиваюсь, убедительно изображая из себя мертвеца (большой опыт). Один из голосов (их было два) я узнал – Грегбар Сиграт (ублюдок!).

– А он ничего, – совсем рядом. Он провел ладонью по моему телу (мерзкое ощущение), останавливаясь на поясе штанов (неприятно, но продолжаю притворяться). – Я по-быстрому, – Грег занялся пуговицами на ширинке (прямо чувствую как Мао и Кай в Городе Грез напряглись, но Белль не давала отмашку действовать). – Черт! – вдруг отпрядывая от меня, словно от прокаженного. – Да он меченый!

– Ха-ха-ха! – заржал второй. – Уже передумал?

– Сам попробуй, если хочешь лишиться своего достоинства! – выплюнул Сиграт.

– Что здесь происходит? – голос райхо.

– Сефу, – произнес Грег, словно издеваясь (Сефу? – разве не так звали одного моего знакомого), – когда ты вернулся?

Ненадолго повисла тишина, после чего я ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд, а затем услышал придушенный вскрик. Как можно незаметнее приоткрываю один глаз – Грег, обхватив шею пальцами, душил себя, а после, хрипя, упал на грязный пол и больше не двигался.

– Ты ведь его не убил? – без капли сожаления, пихнув того носком сапога, спросил «второй».

– Разумеется, нет. Нам еще потребуется поддержка его семьи. Даже злу нужны деньги, – иронично.

– Что будем делать с ним? – обо мне таки вспомнили. – Почему бы просто не убить?

– Нельзя. Я заставил Оракула кое о чем умолчать в своем пророчестве, – навострил уши. – Один из потомков Избранных может стать прекрасным сосудом для нашего господина, – плохая новость.

– Он меченый, – заметил «второй».

– Это не проблема, – заверил Сефу. – У нас как раз есть тот, кто его пометил.

– Шутишь?! – похоже, «второй» догадался, о ком шла речь. – Аарон?

– Отнеси омегу в жилую комнату, – кивнув, – я приведу туда Аарона.

«Второй» бережно взял меня на руки (а ведь грозился убить) и понес куда-то вверх по лестнице. Что ж, полдела сделано – я увижу мальчишку.

***

Меня оставили в маленькой светлой комнатке. Она выглядела необжитой, но полностью пропиталась терпким смолистым запахом хвойного леса. Прикидываться спящим более не имело смысла. Сел на кровати, на которую уложил меня «второй», и, растирая запястья (от кандалов, к счастью, догадались освободить), стал осматриваться.

Заскрипел тяжелый засов, и в спальню вошли Сефу и Аарон. Лицо мальчишки побледнело, едва он меня увидел. Райхо что-то быстро прошептал мальчишке на ухо, а после, отстранившись, громко добавил:

– Развлекайтесь, – и покинул комнату, оставив нас наедине.

Подойдя ближе (я невольно попятился), Аарон, опершись руками о матрас, уставился на меня немигающим взглядом, в котором читаю написанное большими буквами одно-единственное слово – «И-Д-И-О-Т». На обнаженной шее замечаю ошейник из магических знаков. Если Сефу пришлось прибегнуть к такому, значит, Аарон сопротивлялся (гора с плеч), и ему удалось подчинить только тело, но не разум мальчишки (но брешь в его сознании колдун таки нащупал). Магия разума, имеющая такие внешние проявления, очень мощная, но и более хрупкая – если разорвать последовательность символов, Сефу утратит над Аароном контроль. Сама жертва развеять заклинание не могла, кроме того, оно побуждало ее защищаться от тех, кто подобное замыслил. Иными словами, если я хочу его освободить, мне нужно хорошенько замаскировать свои намерения.

– Прости, – прошептав, он повалил меня на подушки, нависая сверху, тяжело дышащий, с расширившимися зрачками, почти полностью поглотившими свет радужки.

Я ведь не ошибся насчет разума? Насколько четкий приказ Аарон получил от Сефу? Все-таки страшно – и сердце стучит слишком быстро, слишком громко. Облизываю пересохшие губы – и, по-видимому, это стало спусковым сигналом.

Аарон прижался к моим губам своими, настойчиво и плотно. Похоже, приказ райхо касался только конечного результата. Не готовый к такому натиску (а по существу, витавший в своих мыслях), не сразу сообразил, что мальчишка задумал. Сильным рывком его язык прорвался сквозь первую линию обороны, дерзко раздвигая мои губы, а после и через вторую – в виде плотно сжатых зубов, которые отчего-то позабыли, что, вообще-то, умеют кусаться, уверенно проталкиваясь глубже. Аарон, ты что творишь!!! Я попытался сопротивляться, но добился лишь того, что окончательно сделал свой побег невозможным.

Все, что оставалось – принять поражение. Побежденный, я начал отвечать, поначалу робко и покорно… Мне даже не пришлось прятать свои намерения – войдя во вкус, едва не выпустил свою цель из виду.

– Аарон, – сбивчиво.

Наигравшись с моими губами, он прошелся языком по шее, оттянул ворот туники, задерживаясь на пульсирующей метке, остро чувствующей близость ее поставившего.

С трудом удается отстраниться. Сейчас Аарон такой… желанный. И мне совсем не хочется делать то, что я сделать собирался. Исступленно целую его лицо. Жадно обнимаю, прижимаясь всем телом… Сейчас!

Обхватив мальчишку ногами за поясницу и вцепившись руками в его плечи, впиваюсь зубами в шею там, где проходит магический узор, прокусывая тонкую кожу. Кровь брызнула, окропив мне лицо. Аарон дернулся, словно от удара током, в попытке вырваться. Будь он обычным человеком, все бы уже закончилось, но с таким количеством маны мелкая рана затянется в мгновение ока, заживет прежде, чем заклинание полностью рассеется, а у меня только одна попытка.

Долго мне его не удержать – слишком неравны силы. Ну же, еще немного! Совсем чуть-чуть! Вдруг мальчишка успокоился, обмяк в моих объятиях. Разжимаю челюсть и сплевываю кровь, наполнившую рот.

– Спасибо! – приглушенный голос.

– Как ты вообще умудрился попасться в его ловушку? – выползая из-под развалившегося на мне тела.

– Я ведь не всемогущий, – принимая вертикальное положение. – А ты… – заминка, – выглядишь убедительно.

– Заткнись! – вытираю лицо простыней, подсохшая кровь начинала неприятно стягивать кожу. – Ты готов идти? – по некоторым причинам нам не стоит задерживаться в замке.

– Погоди! – Аарон ухватил меня, почти сползшего с кровати, за шиворот, возвращая обратно и сдергивая одежду с левого плеча. – Ужасно, – виновато.

Неимоверное облегчение напополам с нежностью – вот что я почувствовал, когда он прильнул к метке губами и несколько раз облизал.

– Это сейчас не важно! – отпихивая.

– Важно! – властно. Я присмирел, позволив обнять себя.

– Аарон, – тихо-тихо, – похоже, я все-таки люблю тебя, – надеюсь, он не слышал.

– Теперь можем уходить, – удовлетворенно. – Но, – зло, – для начала хотелось бы разнести по камушку чертов замок.

– Я позаботился об этом, – недоуменный взгляд. Никакая гадость не выползет (Белль просканировала крепость на предмет чужеродной магии, но обнаружила лишь несколько крохотных ее источников, – очевидно, мои пленители), второй «чумы» этот мир не переживет. – Ну, чего ты ждешь? – резво вскакивая (ой! – забыл, что все еще «болен»). – Особого приглашения?

– Эй-эй! Ты куда собрался? – хватая меня за запястье. – Одного не пущу.

Закатываю глаза.

– Брось, кто здесь сможет меня одолеть? – ну, кроме тебя, разумеется.

– Не пущу, – по слогам.

– Ладно-ладно, – нет времени на споры. – Мы, правда, должны спешить. Нужно найти Сефу и заставить снять заклятье с Фазиля.

– Фазиль? – напрягаясь. – Что с ним?

– Фазиль под действием магии разума. Он проспал последние полгода.

Аарон выругался. На полном ходу мы вылетели из комнаты.

«Белль, определи, кто есть поблизости».

Неожиданно замок затрясло, снаружи раздался разъяренный рев – один густой и низкий, другой более высокий и мелодичный. Долго они, я уж было начал волноваться.

– Теперь нам точно стоит поторопиться, замок долго не продержится, – кивок, он разгадал мой план.

«Направо».

Свернув в указанном направлении, мы натыкаемся на моих надсмотрщиков. Потолок в комнате обрушился. Грег с размозженной головой валялся в луже собственной крови, «второму» повезло больше – ему придавило ногу, которую он безуспешно пытался высвободить из-под завала. Завидев нас, он прекратил трепыхаться.

– Мао! – останавливая пылающего праведным гневом Аарона.

– Да, босс, – тот материализуется, ковыряясь в зубах зубочисткой.

– Займись им, – и где я напортачил с его воспитанием?

– О'кей, – выбрасывая зубочистку, которая тут же распадается на пиксели.

– Желаю тебе дожить до суда, – шепнул «второму», проходя мимо и направляясь в коридор, в котором Белль обнаружила еще один источник биоорганического тепла.

– Ты словно знаешь, куда идти, – подмечает Аарон.

– Ты забываешь, что я не один. Кстати, кто этот парень?

– Дориус, вражеский щит. Это он установил барьер вокруг крепости, – обидно, но стоит признать, что щит из него вышел неплохой, коли за полгода даже Мастерам не удалось установить местонахождение Аарона (однако против драконьей магии ему не выстоять), враг тоже умеет находить таланты.

Следуя указаниям Белль, настигаем тень, загоняя ее в тупичок. И почему я не удивлен?

– Ну, здравствуй, Квентин, – приветствую сотоварища, теперь уже бывшего.

– Ну, Синк, – готовясь атаковать… Аарона (я, значит, не в счет?) – удивил.

– И что же тебе пообещали? Стой, дай угадаю – Альвина? – Фазиль не мог видеть так далеко, но, видимо, чувствовал в Квентине червоточину, потому и не подпускал к брату. А чтобы Фазиль никому не рассказал о предательстве, тот живо избавился от помехи.

Аарон, защищая меня собой, отразил первое заклинание, а потом…

«Кай, этот твой», – тащу мальчишку за собой. – Будь готов. Не наступи на те же грабли, – Сефу буквально за стеной.

Направляемся туда, как вдруг по замку разносится душераздирающий вопль.

***

Проплывая меж пустыми комнатами и коридорами, Сифакису что-то довольно урчал себе под нос, когда внезапно натолкнулся на райхо. Призрак ощетинился, но, взглянув в лицо парню, пораженно замер.

– Ке-мо-зири?

– Ошибаешься, – холодно ответил тот, и застигнутый врасплох Сифакису, схватившись за голову, закричал дурным голосом (призраки – это сгустки эмоций и воспоминаний, так что магия разума отменно на них действовала).

Стена рядом осыпалась песком, и в коридор ворвались мы. Решив временно игнорировать духа, Аарон, рыча, бросился на Сефу. Однако альфа не намеревался вступать в неравный бой с магом хаоса и, выпив заранее подготовленное зелье, телепортировался.

– Ублюдок!

– Сифакису? – я.

Когда Сефу окончательно раствориться во вспышке света, Сифакису прекратил завывать – похоже, заклинание развеялось вместе с райхо.

– Ты-то что здесь забыл? – спрашиваю в который раз за сегодня.

– Как старший, – хлюпая носом, – я должен был проследить, что у тебя все получится, – возвожу взгляд к небесам. – Но этот райхо, – продолжил он, – как две капли, – шмыг, – похож на Кемозири, – Кемозири? Вот почему его лицо показалось мне знакомым… Стоп! Кемозири?! Я в растерянности.

– Еще один призрак, – а вот Аарон, похоже, совсем не впечатлился.

– Судьба у тебя такая, – хихикаю.

Нас в очередной раз встряхнуло.

– Уходим, если не хотим остаться тут навечно! – мальчишка притянул меня к себе, и мы телепортировались (как раз перед этим Белль сообщила, что Мао и Кай вывели пленников из замка).

Клубится пыль. На развалинах крепости, будто куры в гнезде, сидели два дракона – белый и золотой (Дункан – красавчик).

– Вы что хотели похоронить нас там? – ору им.

Озанн фыркнул, пуская из ноздрей облачка пара.

– Возвращаемся в гильдию? – Аарон все еще обнимал меня.

– Угу.


	47. Глава 46. По законам этого мира

Сижу на подоконнике окна своей спальни и выглядываю в гильдейский сад. Фазиль бродит среди цветочных клумб, Альвин, прилепившись к нему, словно жвачка, шагает рядом (порой думаю, не будь они братьями, из них получилась бы прекрасная пара, без всей этой генетико-физиологической белиберды).

Чудо (не побоюсь этого слова), что мы спасли Фазиля. У Аарона таки не получилось развеять проклятье. В конце концов, магия разума – особый вид колдовства, мальчишка не смог бы ее рассеять, не навредив носителю. Все же магию первоисточника невозможно преобразовать в антимагическую материю, специфичную исключительно к магии и не оказывающего влияния на немагические объекты. Как ни странно, это удалось мне (Кай настрочил песен на все случаи жизни). Правда, пока мои чары все также оставались завязанными на эмоциях. Мы с Фазилем не близки, так что пришлось повозиться, выискивая причинно-следственные связи и выходя на тех, кто связан с альфой и кому я искренне сочувствовал. Полгода глубокой комы, конечно, не прошли бесследно, но благодаря усилиям целителей Фазиль шел на поправку.

В дверь постучали, и в комнату заглянул Аарон (как к себе домой, честное слово!). Подошел, стаскивая меня с подоконника.

– Что ты творишь? – «стаскиваться» я крайне не желал (чую проблемы), цепляясь за все, что попадалась под руки, начиная от штор и оконных створок и заканчивая столешницей обретавшегося по соседству стола. Написанная на его лице решимость напополам с виной – смесь взрывоопасная.

– Мне нужно посмотреть твою метку! – сердясь.

– А я не хочу, чтобы ты на нее смотрел! – упираясь еще активнее.

Наконец, ему таки удалось отодрать меня от всех горизонтально-вертикальных поверхностей и заставить встать по стойке смирно.

– Ты мерзавец, – подливая масла в огонь.

– Извини, мне стоило сделать это сразу. Если бы я сделал все как надо, тебе бы не пришлось испытывать такую боль, – едва не задыхаюсь от возмущения, при этом снова начиная мигать, словно лампочка, – ах, так он жалеет, что не отымел меня еще тогда, в библиотеке!

– Аарон… – готовый разразиться гневной тирадой, и… сдуваюсь, будто воздушный шарик, стоило ему лизнуть метку (что за мода пошла!).

– Прекрати! Мне уже лучше, – пока еще могу себя контролировать. Тогда в замке я отчетливо понял – не могу. – Ну же, хватит, – умоляюще.

– Пожалуйста, – лишь крепче обнимая, – пожалуйста, – отчаянно шепчет, уткнувшись лицом в мое плечо, – прекрати мучить меня. И себя.

Прости, Аарон. Да, мое упрямство смешно и бессмысленно (сам устал), но стоит только представить… ну вот, я снова краснею!

Чувства, желания, ожидания – все перемешалось. Трудно описать словами… Он едва касается метки губами… Я думал, наркотик заглушал боль… Эти губы – сильнейший наркотик. Нет, они мое лекарство… Поцелуй – боль уходит – поцелуй, – утекает из тела. Метка пульсирует, алчет, словно живая, отдельно существующая, тянется, молит и требует. Будто сейчас в ней сконцентрировались все мои чувства и надежды…

Нехитрые ласки пробуждают мою омежью сущность (ее, видимо, мне все-таки не одолеть), которая, грубиянка, в весьма резкой манере нашептывает: «Не упирайся, болван! Зад кверху – и вперед!» Сердце и тело, предатели, уже переметнулись на ее сторону, и только разум еще сопротивляется, но и он вот-вот готов выбросить белый флаг.

Горячее дыхание, короткие касания – вверх по шее. Лицо вновь заливает краской. Губы к губам – каждый раз, как первый (хотя наш первый раз был ого-го!). Мягкое покусывание, скольжение языка, легкие поцелуи на грани прикосновения – игривый флирт, который оканчивается горячим и страстным поцелуем с…

Ох, только не так! Проворный язык мальчишки коснулся моего и принялся кружить вокруг (да, именно с этим!). Смущает и… неимоверно возбуждает. В штанах начинается революция, которую неплохо бы сохранить в тайне – может, Аарон и напорист, но пока не уверен, что я позволю ему дойти до конца. Дергаюсь назад и… упираюсь бедрами в стол (кто его вообще здесь поставил?!). Но Аарон, удерживая меня за затылок, не позволил разорвать поцелуй. Его, не удосужившегося разобраться в вопросах внутренней политики, колено начало интервенцию. Я охнул, выдавая себя с головой, что послужило для него сигналом к началу активных боевых действий.

– Не так… быстро, – задыхаясь от волнения. Безнадежно – сейчас он глух и к угрозам, и к мольбам. – Я никуда не убегу, – теперь уже точно. – Все равно ведь поймаешь.

Пуговичка за пуговичкой – меня методично освобождают от «скорлупы».

– В том, что ты носишь альфью одежду, определенно есть свои плюсы, – я оказываюсь на столе, – ее легче снимать, – расстегивая рубашку и очерчивая ладонями мышцы груди и живота. – Восхитительно, – поднимая на меня пылающий взгляд.

– Перестань, – пытаюсь запахнуться – под этим взглядом становится неуютно.

– Мне восемнадцать, – услужливо напомнил Аарон, покрывая плечи и грудь шальными поцелуями (не забывая о метке) – и меня снова словно прошибает током, – я в своем праве, – а о моих правах кто-нибудь задумался? Моя девственность и моя задница – и права мои!

Придумать каверзный ответ не успел, потому как мои губы снова вовлекли в поцелуй, на сей раз более глубокий и настойчивый. Сердце неистово бьется в груди, в ушах шумит кровь, бурным потоком несущаяся по венам. К черту! – притягиваю Аарона к себе (такой горячий), крепко обнимая, – он сам сказал, что теперь принадлежит мне.

– Синк… – срываясь на хрип.

Аарон… Его запах, окутывавший меня бархатным покрывалом, в котором тонуло мое сознание. Его томное дыхание, что казалось мне невыносимо обжигающим. Его губы, скользящие по коже, отчего меня будто пронзали сотни маленьких иголочек. Его алчные руки, оглаживающие мое разгоряченное тело… Хочу тебя…

– Кровать… – шепчу придушенным голосом.

Меня подхватили под ягодицы и бережно понесли в указанном направлении. Обвив мальчишку всеми четырьмя конечностями, нисколько не облегчаю ему задачу – жадно обнимаю, исступленно целую, беспорядочно блуждая губами по лицу. И все же очень скоро оказываюсь на спине. Он нависает сверху, в глазах пылает сумасшедший алый огонь – похоже, своими действиями я лишь сильнее распалил его.

Аарон прильнул губами к моей рвано вздымающейся груди, лаская ключицы, вылизывая соски – такие чувствительные, что я срываюсь на короткий стон, – оставляя на коже влажные метки, спускаясь дорожкой поцелуев к животу и кружа вокруг пупка языком – инстинктивно втягиваю живот. Мне кажется, порой забываю, как дышать – волнительно, немного стыдно, немного страшно.

Пока Аароновы губы отвлекали, его ладони жестко расправились с моими штанами. На меня вновь накатывает внезапный приступ паники и стыда, заставляя съежиться. Аарон, шепча что-то успокаивающее, ласково похлопывает меня по бедру, а после осторожно разводит упрямо сдвинутые вместе колени, опускаясь и охватывая пальцами возбужденную, подрагивающую от желания и предвкушения плоть, изучающе проводит языком по стволу, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром. Нежно лижет, неглубоко и очень неуверенно берет в рот – в чем-то буду у него первым, и почему-то это делает меня счастливым.

Предаваясь новым ощущениям, едва не упустил момент, как его пальцы оказались меж моих ягодиц. Снова напрягаюсь, но лишь на мгновенье – какая теперь разница? Когда мои ноги оказались прижатыми к груди, я уже был готов… да не к тому. На пределе – возбуждение целиком и полностью овладело телом. Ах, не тяни! – мне и в голову не пришло, что Аарон вряд ли бы пренебрег подготовкой. И присоединившийся к пальцам язык стал для меня неожиданностью… Что-о-о!

Я негодующе заурчал, заворочался, но, очевидно, предвидя подобный исход, держали меня крепко. Не помню, в каком контексте, но однажды Нино обмолвился, что омегам такие ласки очень даже нравятся. Однако мне, сгорающему со стыда, член в заднице сейчас казался куда более привлекательной альтернативой, чем… это. Собираюсь пустить в ход кулаки, как осознаю, что зажимаю ладонями рот, всеми силами пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. А потом… а потом у меня началась течка, которая должна была прийти лишь через несколько дней. И все ощущения разом стали острее…

О-ох! В голове – гражданская война. Да, реальность такова, что добро не всегда побеждает зло. Как бы глупо это не звучало, но в течку твоя гораздая на приключения пятая точка словно чувствует близость чужого члена и требует к себе его настоятельного внимания, не задумываясь о последствиях. И если Аарон языком и пальцами мог доставить подобное удовольствие, тогда… Ухватившись за эту мысль «черные» нейроны нанесли «белым» сокрушительное поражение.

Аарон расстегнул брюки… «Черт! Она действительно черная! – скосив глаза на его альфье достоинство.

– В рот не возьму, – вырвалось непроизвольно.

– Я и не надеялся, – что, даже в перспективе?

Чуть сгибая, мои ноги развели в стороны… И… чувствую внутри его горячую пульсирующую плоть. Полузадушенный всхлип – мой. Аарон терпеливо ждет, пока я привыкну, и, по каким-то своим маркерам определив мою готовность, начинает двигаться, сначала медленно и размеренно, постепенно наращивая темп, потом – быстрее, глубже. Смазка облегчает скольжение, притупляя боль, но она меньшее из моих зол. Только теперь понимаю, что происходит – последняя осознанная мысль перед погружением в пустоту. Все мысли депортированы, телепортационный туннель закрылся.

Я кричу – от удовольствия. Может, из-за течки все кажется таким насыщенным, может, потому что это первый раз, но наслаждение словно можно увидеть, попробовать на вкус, потрогать. Кажется, от остроты, глубины и силы обрушившегося на меня удовольствия вот-вот сойду с ума.

Я метался по кровати, сминая простыни, извивался под Аароном, цеплялся за него, соскальзывая по мокрой от пота коже, выгибаясь и подаваясь бедрами навстречу, дурея от ярких ощущений.

Словно вспышка ослепительного света, словно падение в бездну – забываюсь в подступающем оргазме. На периферии сознания – Аарон издает невнятный стон, больше похожий на вой. Вдруг его стоны затихли, и в то же мгновенье чувствую разлившееся внутри меня тепло.

Передышки не получаю. Аарон, видимо, решив отыграться за все разы, что я сдерживал его, вышел на второй, потом третий… сбился со счета… круг…

Тяжело дышу, медленно приходя в себя от пережитого. Новые эмоции теснились, перекатывались, наполняли негой каждую клеточку тела. Ранее сбежавшие, словно крысы с тонущего корабля, мысли понемногу возвращались обратно. И одна, особенно каверзная: а мы ведь не предохранялись!

– Только не…

– Упс! Я уже.

– Аарон! – затылком чую, как на его наглой роже расползается коварная улыбка.

– Не вертись, только хуже сделаешь, – притягивая меня к себе и бережно обнимая.

Ворчу, но успокаиваюсь (чертов узел!). Лежу (моя бедная, многострадальная задница!). Жду развязки (при нашей так называемой совместимости… не думать, не думать об этом!).

– Аарон, – изворачиваясь (и почему я не сова и не могу выкручивать голову на двести семьдесят градусов?).

– М-м? – довольно (ну, Аарон, погоди!) урча, прижимается сзади губами к шее.

– У нормальных пар сначала свадьба, потом секс, потом метка, только в таком порядке. Почему у нас все наоборот?

– Ты согласен выйти за меня замуж? – он приподнялся, освободив меня от необходимости вывертывать себе шею (слышит только то, что хочет!).

– Это предложение? Умеешь выбрать момент, однако, – отворачиваюсь, изображая обиду.

– Я сделаю тебе самое романтичное предложение, – неужто купился?

– На поле звездной пыли? – потешаясь.

– Лучше. Намного лучше, – он потерся носом о мою щеку, а после поцеловал. И я оттаял (эх! – омега одним словом).

– Аарон.

– Что?

– Когда у нас будет свой дом, давай попросим себе эту кровать.

– Зачем тебе эта старая кровать?

– Ну, у нас с ней связано столько воспоминаний, – лукаво.

– Хорошо, – смеется, – давай попросим.

– Аарон.

– А? – уже настороженно.

– Может, ты сам прекратишь вертеться!

– Как я тебя люблю! Ты даже не представляешь! – он стиснул меня в объятиях.

Что ж, все случилось по законам этого мира. Но разве я не счастлив? Очень счастлив. Этот, чужой, мир даровал мне то, чего я был лишен в своем, родном, – возможность вернуться в детство, верных друзей и настоящую семью.

***

На древнем каменном троне сидел сухощавый старик. Его лица, скрытого капюшоном, было не разглядеть, но никто из присутствующих все равно не осмеливался обратить на него взор.

– До первого крика, – произнес он, сверху вниз смотря на преклонившего перед ним колено молодого альфу. – Ты должен принести их мне до первого крика, Сефу. Ты знаешь, какое наказание тебя ждет, если провалишься и в этот раз.

– Да, господин, – решительно ответил райхо.

– С глаз моих, – пророкотал старик – зал вздрогнул.

Сефу поднялся с колен, поклонился, и медленно покинул комнату, и, лишь оказавшись за ее пределами, позволил себе с облегчением вздохнуть. Привалившись к стене, он крепко задумался. В одиночку с заданием ему не справиться. Враг теперь будет начеку. Дориус в плену. Грегбар мертв. Остальным веры нет – здесь каждый не прочь занять его место.


	48. Эпилог, или Яблоко от яблони

Первый крик… Хрусть – где-то треснуло стекло.

Малыш родился точно по расписанию. В ночь с двадцать первого на двадцать второе декабря, едва часы пробили полночь.

Роды проходили тяжело. Не будь рядом Аарона, который все то время, что я рожал, делился со мной своей маной (плюс мой высокий болевой порог), не уверен, что пережил бы их.

Когда я слегка отдышался, Альвин подал мне маленький пищащий сверток. Однако, увидев мою хмурую рожу, ребенок тут же смолк.

– До чего докатился, – бурчу себе под нос тихо-тихо. 

– Пф-ф, агу-ау, – шлепает губенками. Вот, даже ты, мелочь, надо мной насмехаешься.

– Вот будешь получать на дни рождения конфеты вместо игрушек, – сам виноват, что родился в такой день.

– А? Пфф, ууу? – завозился и вроде как пытается отвернуться. Обиделся, что ли?

– Как мы его назовем? – смотрю на Аарона. Не могу сдержать улыбку – он такой счастливый. Вон, у меня сил нет даже на то, чтобы изобразить счастье на лице. Двенадцать часов я упорно пытался исторгнуть это счастье из себя (понимаю, за что Господь наказал Еву подобными страданиями, но в чем провинились омеги перед Кириаком?!).

– Урек, – о как, не раздумывая.

– Хм-м, из каких подвалов своей памяти ты выдрал это имя?

– Тебя что-то не устраивает? – опасно щурясь.

– Нет, меня все устраивает, – щекочу нос новоиспеченному Уреку, заглядывая в яркие лавандовые глазки, – лыбится, довольный, тянет ко мне маленькие ручонки. Чудной он. Я не знаток, но разве новорожденные должны так себя вести?

С удовольствием потягиваюсь – боли нет, Аарон закончил мое лечение, и организм уже полностью восстановился. Зато теперь отчетливо чувствую жар – кажется, от крика Урека полопались не только стекла, но и внутренний барьер, поддерживающий температуру внутри помещения, дал трещину (все-таки мы на Пиросе, а климат здесь не слишком комфортный – саламандры и подвиды огнедышащих драконов не в счет).

Некоторое время спустя после нашей с Аароном свадьбы, на Избранных открылась охота. Первой жертвой стала Евангелина, так что штаб, то есть родильное отделение, было решено обустроить на Пиросе (только представьте – в жерле потухшего вулкана!), вокруг которого возвели защитный барьер, который попеременно поддерживали Мастера Великих Волшебных гильдий (в общем, сюда немногих допускали – подобные Квентину наверняка затесались в каждую гильдию) и квалифицированные маги-щиты (среди прочих – Сифакису, который, похоже, окончательно расстался с мыслью отойти в мир иной).

После к нашему полку прибыл Озанн. У них с Дунканом долго не получалось зачать малыша. Помню, когда им это, наконец, удалось (Озанн отложил сразу два (!) яйца), дракон светился, аки начищенный самовар, зато Дункан выглядел так, будто из него вытянули всю душу. Озанн намеревался высиживать их в родном поселении, наотрез отказавшись лететь на Пирос, однако, едва не лишившись одного из яиц при очередном нападении, заткнулся и отправился на остров, как миленький. Пять месяцев (именно столько драконы высиживают яйца) он хандрил, жаловался, что в такой важный момент ему приходится находиться вдали от своих сородичей, и действовал всем на нервы. Зато теперь по родильному отделению носились «очаровательные» двойняшки (оба зеленые и с рожками – все в дедушку-альфу), которые норовили подпалить пятки всяк мимопроходящему (благо, саламандры – народ, привычный к высоким температурам). В отличие от человеческих, младенцев, которые только спят, едят, орут и ходят в пеленки, драконы до двух месяцев – гиперактивные мелкие демоны. Следить за ними никто не следил. Все по стандартам драконьего воспитания – пусть сами по себе «пасутся», главное чтобы из виду не пропадали.

Честно, странные у нас пары (разве что кроме Евангелины и Гариба – Ева, как положено, забеременела и через девять месяцев родила, хотя без эксцессов и тут не обошлось). Вон недавно разродилась Кора, хотя и забеременела позже меня. (До дрожи в коленях интересно, как она заполучила в свои сети Петру. Ладно я, зеленым юнцом попавший в новый мир, на мое мировоззрение еще можно было повлиять, но Петра – дама взрослая, которая, между прочим, однажды уже состояла в браке). Вампиры вынашивают плод только четыре месяца. Пожалуй, в их жизни это самый тяжелый период – ребенок питается кровью родителя-омеги. Поэтому Коре постоянно требовалась кровь, и совсем недавно Бердич больше напоминала бледного зомби, чем здоровую, румяную женщину. Я сам ничуть не лучше – постоянно отказывался от еды, питаясь чуть ли не одной маной, которую тянул из Аарона… В чем там измеряется волшебная энергия?

В дверь постучали, и в палату заглянул Варда с Лелем, сынишкой Нино, на руках. Малой, едва завидев папеньку, разволновался, потянув к нему свои крохотные ручки. Милаха – вылитый Нино. Маленький маг – зельевар, кстати, как и Фараига. (Из отцовской лаборатории силком не утащишь, правда, пока все его достижения оставались на уровне взорванных котлов и печей. Ради него я бы даже ввел новый магический класс – Подрывник).

Урек, почуяв «свежую кровь», заворочался, но, так как из его «ага-агу» никто ничего не разобрал, остался лежать насупленный.

Аарон поморщился – брату он не обрадовался, но тот настоял на своем присутствии. В семье его все еще не жаловали, и только Варда пытался поддерживать хоть какие-то отношения.

К тому же, в Меркурате дела обстояли неважно. В королевстве назревал разлад. Рэймсс женился на ильшварском принце, единственном сыне светлоэльфийского короля, и, по условиям контракта, должен занять трон Ильшвара. В очереди на престол Меркурата стояли младший брат короля и Варда. Однако правда о внебрачном ребенке Линхира таки выплыла наружу, и некоторые захотели видеть его на троне (даже зная, что он гоблин наполовину!) – Аарон уже слыл могущественным магом, а теперь еще и женился на Избранном. Раньше вся слава доставалась лишь людям, вот эльфы и решили урвать себе кусок. Они народ хоть и не конфликтный (по крайней мере, светлые и серые), но весьма расчетливый.

Ну (я легонько щелкнул Урека по носу, отчего тот снова заулыбался, пуская пузырями слюни), мне дворцовые интриги неинтересны, отныне у меня другие заботы.


End file.
